Akatsuki in Remnant
by heavydoom28
Summary: After there deaths, Nagato drifted in and endless void until a creature aperad before him and invited him and the rest of Akatsuki to the world or Remnant
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hello, I present you my first fanficti. This story is inspired by Israel pena's story "team Akatsuki " and I thought why not start with a story that inspired you . So enjoy this first attempt to write a fanficti , review and most importantly give me some hints to write something better. Keep in mind that my Grama isn't the best, so there are probably some tipos and grama mistakes.

Chapter:1

There was darkness, nothing, not even a sound, no heat no frost no smell nothing. That is what Nagato felt after he was sield away by Itatchi's Susano. The only thing that Nagato could do before he was seald away was to give a heartfelt speech to Naruto. Now he has nothing, just his memories and this endless voide .

"So this is the afterlife huh? " Nagato ask no one in particular. He gave his best to move, just a bit, something, anything. But alas nothing happened. Nagato thought about his life, his mistakes, not just his decision as a leader but as a person. A picture formed in his head, a picture of Konan.

A smile form on his face. He wished he'd see her again, just a small smile from her. He continues to think, and the picture around Konan image grew. Not his family ore ther friend were around Konan but six persons. Six persons who were there allies, there subordinates, but became there new family.

Sure, they were criminals but after they spend some time, they bonded. It was humerus, to see sasori and deidara's fighting for the meaning of art, scolding Hidan for his mayhem, Kakuso's talks on how to improve the financial position, kisame's eagerness for a good challenge and Itatchi's calm personality. All in all, it seemed like a weird kind of family.

"Seems like a wired punch of people "

Nagato sight " yeah they were ..." A moment later Nagato moved his eyes to see In this eternal darkness something white. It could have been a mask ore a hovering face with read eyeballs. It was a terrible face of a beast, like it would be ready to shred anything to pieces. But Nagato did not show fear, hell he did not feel anything over the time of him being dead.

"What are you ?" Nagato asked not really caring for an answer

" I am a ... Thing which could help you " the voice answer, this time the mask's 'jaws' seemed to move.

" yeah what would th-" Nagato's voice was cut off like he lost his vocal chords.

the voice chuckled " magic, now listen to what I'm about to say. I come from a different world called 'Remnant'. There are three main Species: the dominant humans, the oppressed fanus who are humans with animal 'extra' parts you could say and finally the Grimm who look something like me but are more like mad beasts and the enemies of everything alive. Anyway the world is governed by many different factions, which are now moving towards a fate which is most annoying for me and deadly for most. Now I want to change that. How ? Simple, I cannot intervene directly ore send people to do my bidding, what I can do is to Sommen a force which will shake the game in hops for a different outcome. That's were you come into play.

Nagato rolled his eyes, that sounds all very good but what would he gain out of it? He is done with life, he did his part. Plus, he could just be imagine things at this point .

" how about I give you you're family back ? " that got Nagato's full attention " I can't give you your real family back , but your old team. What's the name again ? Akatsuki? Well mostly all, the plant, snake and the maniac with one eye were never really a part of your family. "

Could this be really be true? Could Nagato really his family back ? He wallowed in the memories of his time back. Sure, they were not related by blood but were family non the less.

" I am not sure what your group were ore is planning to do in Remnantand I don't really care. Either you are criminals ore heroes is dose not matter. Simply do your part and make an impact on the world. Do we have a deal?"

Nagato did not think long about his decision. Simply the fact he could see Konan and the others were enough for him to sacrifice his Rinegan. After a moment Nagato nodded his head.

The voice seemed pleased by Nagato's decision " excellent, now to some minor details, you are not allowed to talk about me and you and the others will be reborn in this world as late teens. Got it?"

Nagato wanted to object but his voice wose sill silenced

"Perfect, well than, good luck in this world. Try not to die before you do your part " the next moment, the mask disappeared and Nagato felt his voice returning. The next moment Nagato felt as if he was falling, wind seemed to whistle around his ears , Nagato look around for any kind of hints that he was falling but the pitch blackness swallowed any kind of possible hints.

Then out of nowhere, his face met with something hard and the darkness around him disappointed. After recovering from the impact, he looked around and realized he was in a forest with strange colors, like he was in the middle of fall.

Looking around he saw six individuals which he quickly recognized as his fellow teammates and Konan, even though they seemed like they were in there last teens. all of them seemed to have arrived earlier because all of there eyes were set on him.

The first one to talk was Konan who ran twoard him, calling his name " Nagato! You are alive! I can't believe it!" They hugged tightly, which was uncommon for either of them. But since they were separated by death, it was ok to make an exception.

After Ther embrace Nagato looked deep into her eyes while both Of them having a smile and Konan a slight blush on her face. There moment was interrupted by a blue hand on Konan's shoulder. " mind introducing us to your friend Konan ? " Kisame spoke not realizing he just interrupted something.

After Konan regained herself she turned to Kisame and the other members of Akatsuki and introduce the newcomer. " this is Nagato, you all know him as pain our leader " the moment Konan said that you could see the fear in Kisame's eyes after realizing his error.

In the background, deidara leaned over to sasori and whispered " he's totally screwed now isn't he " sasori just rolled his eyes. " we'll see "

Kisame however though fast and quickly shifted the attention of Nagato to a more pressing matter " so , I thought all of us were dead I was pretty sure I was the only one left alive until, well I died. Is this something like the afterlife?"

Nagato thought a moment and started to gather with the other members "alright everyone, before we decide what to do next, I want a status report. Is everyone here ? "

" not all " Kakuso answered " the idiot Hidan is still not here "

The moment Kakuso ended his sentence a black portal open a few feet above the ground with a big boom. A moment later, a screaming Hidan was lunged out of the portal and landed face first in the ground. Hidan quickly spun around and started to scream at the portal " hey! You fucking sperm stain of a face! I'm not don wi-" he was cut off by his scythe which was ejected from the portal and hit him square between his eyes with the hilt . After that , the portal disappeared.

" never mind "

Hidan stood up and turns around, realizing that he won't alone "O Hey! All of you are here " his eyes wandered to Nagato " who's this guy? A new member " after saying that he saw the Rinegan in his eyes and quickly put tow and tow together. " you know what, never mind ".

Nagato sight, but inside he smiled. He missed this childish behavior. " anyway moving on. Status report "

Konan was the first to answer " we are all in a wired forest, after our supposed death, wearing our clocks and appear to be in our teen . Early 17 I guess "

" my eyes are more intact than usual " said Itatchi

"Samehada likes me again, even though we are going to have a little talk " the last bit wose more direct to the sword on Kisame's back which nervously shivered

" need more clay, everything else is ok" Deidara said showing the mouths on his palms

"no puppets and just a fleshy body" Sasori stated with his arms crossed clearly pissd because of his missing of everything important. The fact that Deidara stood beside him with a smug grin on his face did not help his situation.

" I have all of my hearts and Hidan is still immortal " Kakuso stated with Hidans separated head in one hand. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Hidan yelled in his sorry state!" The last time we saw each other was the time you ran after that kid and than used me in a ritual and killed one of my hearts"

"and what if I was not immortal? " Hidan questioned angry.

" a risk I was willing to take " Kakuso said with a matter of fact tone.

" ok, Kakuso fix Hidan. The rest of you let's think about our next step." Nagato said " do you know why we are here ?"

" we all herd a voice after our dead which offered us a second chance, if he 'make an impact on the world' " Itatchi said in his all to well known voice.

Nagato thought about this, it's true, they were suppose to do a impact on the world, but what exactly did that mean? An impact can happen if you assassinate an important person, causing mayhem ore becoming a sign of hope like Akatsuki who were supposed to be the pillars of peace.

While Kakuso worked on Hidans neck we said "whatever we do, the first thing we need to find a city and get some money, we need food and a place to sleep "

Kakuso wose right, so Nagato order them all to move out. They walk through the forest and discuss there next plans. Nagato wanted to reform the Akatsuki, since they are supposedly in a new world, they have no name for themselves and Nagato wanted them to have the title of a criminal organization. Also since this is a new Akatsuki , the members were not supposed to call him leader ore pain, but Nagato.

Deidara made fun of Sasori because his supposed 'eternal art' were nowere to be seen. Kakuso tried to explain to Hidan that he could not go around killing anyone who looked at him funny. Kisame discussed his worry with Itatchi, that in this world he would be grouped together with the fanus race. Itatchi talk to his friend and assured him that no one is going to treat him differently and if anyone is mean to him, he can punch him in the face .

Leading the walk was Nagato who kept a keen eye on the area, next to him Konan and behind him the voices of his ... Friends. Deep down , maybe this is what he wanted. A new start with people he could trust and could never have a boring moment with them. Especially the warmth of Konan by his side .

after a long walk they arrived at a city with Technologie, Objects and buildings. After a Moment of amazement they realize the were getting the attention of people. Probably because they basically wore all the same cots.

kisame slightly leaned towards Nagato " maby we should finde some other places were we don't get so much attention.

" well maybe we could- " Nagato stopped in mid sentence wen he saw a little girl tugging on Kisame .

"excuse me "said a little voice. All members looks at the little girl, who appeared to have little boar like fangs coming out of her mouth. The little girl gave her best to stammer something but failed at it. Kisame slowly bent down on her level and spoke in a calm voice " can I help you?"

A moment later, a women with bigger boar fangs came to them and put her hand on the little girls shoulders "excuse my little girl, she wishes to be a hunter some day, but some classmates made fun of her recently and told her that fanus are to stupid to become hunters. Ever since then she runs around to fined a fanus who took the job of a hunter "

kisame looks at the woman " wait wha-" but was cut of by the girl who regained her voice and spoke like she was in a frenzy " hunters are so awesome, they are the heroes of the world , they Save everyone , everyone loves them ,they have super weapons and are just cool. "

" sorry little girl bu-" Kisame cut of Itachi " we are not just any hunters " he pulled out samaheda " we are the greatest of them all!" Kisame stroke a pose for the girl which made Hidan and Deidara laugh, even Itachi chuckled.

The little girl had stars in her eyes and Nagato mind started to form . " thank you , thank you, thank you, you are the best, I bet you will be a legend in the future " the little girl squickt and startet to run in some direction. The mother thanked Kisame and follows the little girl.

Kisame put back his sword and turns to the others " well that was fun" . Hidan and Deidara hat smiles on there face

" didn't know you had a soft spot for kids " Itachi amusingly chuckled. " but what the girl said was quite interesting. A job which is well respected and seems to be a job for fighters .

"'Hunter ' what are they hunting? " Konan asked.

Sasorie replieyed " probably the 'enemy of everything alive 'like that ...thing told us "

"and it is a job " Kakuso stated .Nagato gave the final word " alright, let's figure out what we have to do to become 'hunters'. "

"I could help with that " said a voice no one herd before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Ozpin had a rather normal day today, he had his morning coffee and looked through the documents of the new students which were coming later this day to start there first year at his school to become hunters and huntresses.

His eyes were talking a long gaze on a particular student. Ruby Rose, the girl he met only last night, the girl with the same silver eyes as her mother.

He leaned back in his chair and look out of his tower window which gave him a perfect view over his school. Thinking back on the things that happen, his face mad a worried expression .

The whit fang, who claw at the city walls, the criminal activities inside the city and now the mysterious group who seem to hunt the maidens.

The thought of his failure of protecting one of the maidens, who is now in this wounded state brought his blood to the boiling point.

Sipping from his coffee calmed his nerves, but the worried expression remained. Maybe Crow managed to prevent the assailants to take all of her powers, but enough to make serious damage. Plus, that group figured out the location of one maiden, the others might be in danger.

The elevator door to Ozpin's office opened and Glynda goodwich entered the room with Crow right behind her. "Good morning Ozpin" Glynda greeted followed by a simple "sup" from Crow.

"To what do I owe the visit Crow? You normally don't come to Beacon at the start of the year. Ore is it that Ruby and Yang wanted to see there uncle for there first day as hunters in training?"

Crow gave a little chuckle "no, the girls don't know I'm here. They are probably preparing there stuff before heading to the Bullhead. I'm here because Glynda here asked me meet you"

Ozpin raised a eyebrow "is that so? Well than Glynda, do tell us what the purpose of this meeting is" he thought she wanted to clear something up before the ceremony started, but what about dose Crow have to do this?

"Since the... Incident with Amber, I tried to gather any kind of information and sighs of magic. Sadly I could not find anything but I came upon something interesting. Something like magic appeared in the forest with regular pauses and before this strange event accrued, there was a strange weather anomaly recorded. I thought this was a

Maidens power going out of control but now I'm not sure what it is"

"Hmm, and when did this happen?" Crow's interest was definitely picket. Something magical that did not really connect to the maidens?

"The last spike of power was about 5 minutes ago, the weather anomalies started yesterday" Glynda informed both men in the room.

This was quite interesting for Ozpin. but whatever it was, he could not let it fall into his enemies hands " anything els?"

" well ... Yes. Apparently whatever that was, there are still traces of it. "

Crow raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Eight fragments', which are rapidly losing its trace of the original source seem to be wandering through the forest and are reaching in approximately ten minutes the city"

"Hmm, do we know what they are?" Ozpin was intended but caution gose first.

"No"

"Alright. Glynda, crow. I need to finish some business, you meant those... Whatever they are, observe and call me. If they threaten anyone, you are to engage. " Ozpin took another sip from his coffee after giving them the order.

"Good. C'mon Glynda, we don't want to miss this." Crow was already in the elevator before he finished his sentence

" Right " Glynda muttered before entering the elevator. Ozpin was left alone again with his thoughts.

After a couple of minutes, Crow was driving in his car in the direction of given to him by Glynda who was sitting shotgun and youse her scroll to pinpoint the fading signals of the anomaly.

"Stop here" Glynda order. After they got out of the car and sat down on a bench.

"Shouldn't we hurry before the signal is gone and not take a rest from ... Nothing?" Crow asked impatiently.

Glynda simply rolled her eyes. While crow was an excellent hunter and a good friend, thinking was her strong suit. "The Signal is already gone, if my calculations are correct, then what we came for is cutting the corner right... Now"

She was correct. The moment she finished her sentence, eight teens cut the corner of a building. They all wore the same black cloaks with read clouds and looked around themselves like everything was some kind of tourists attraction.

"Call Ozpin and tell him that the remains of the anomaly are apparently seven human teens and a oddly shaped teen fanus " Glynda ordered

Crow followed that command and reported that information to Ozpin. " tow of them appear to be armed with a tow handed sword and a three bladed scythe. Also all of them appear to be male with the exemption of one blue haired girl and a blond with Long hair. "

Over the scroll in Crow's hand , Ozpin's voice is heard. " do they appear hostile?"

"No, they seem to have a pleasant conversation with a fanus mother and daughter. Glynda, anything els ? " crow ask , trying to gather as much information as possible.

Glynda peaked her ears to eavesdrop as much of there conversation as possible. "They seem to think about becoming hunters . Most of them look like they could even be already hunters in training."

After a momentary pause Glynda sight " I know what you are thinking and yes we still have enough space."

Ozpin chuckled " alright offer them a chance to join us but do not force them. " with that Ozpin ended the call.

"Is this some sort of new hobby of his" Crow joked

Glynda rubbed her temples " I don't know if I can take this as a joke. Come, lets meat potential new students " and with that Glynda made her way to the teens " you stay here crow and help me if things go wrong "

After moving a couple of feet, Glynda could clearly hear Nagato's Voice which asked for information about the hunter job . " I could help with that" to that Nagato turned around and looked Glynda in the eyes.

Glynda had to do her best to keep her composure after she gazed in the teens strange eyes. " let me introduce myself, I'm Glynda goodwich one of the teachers at beckon academy and I overheard you wanting to become hunters "

Nagato looked behind him to see if anyone has a opinion on this woman who just popped out of nowhere before them . He was met with raised shoulders. " alright miss goodwich, what dose some academy have to do with us being hunters? "

" well, you can't work as a hunter if you haven't absolved a few years of the academy in which we train our students in knowledge and give them purpose as protectors of the world. " Glynda wanted to continue but was interrupted by Hidan

"Fuck that " most members and Glynda turned to Hidan " we are more than capable of killing and are probably more than capable to be hunters. "

" most of us " muttered Kakuso " anyway we need a job, not an education "

Glynda though that this might happen and was prepared. " I guessed you need a money and a place to sleep. But you should know that students have dorms, have free meals , get a bit of pocket money and of course free time in which you can do as you please and by Hunter equipment cheaper than anywhere els "

With a trained eye one could easily see a little star in Kakuso's eyes while he hatched a plan of cheaply buying gear and quickly selling it.

Nagato thought a moment until he turned back to Glynda. " what do we need to attend your academy?"

Glynda had a smile on her face, she was pretty sure she had them where she wanted " normal, a hunter needs a weapon and fighting abilities that lets one survive a Grimm attack. Some of you appear to be already armed " she looked at Hidan and Kisame.

Deidara quickly replied. " most of us don't youse weapons, like myself. I youse the powerful explosion of art! Hm!"

" whatever you youse is non of our concern. Today the new students arrive , tomorrow is the initiation. If you fail this, you won't be Abel to attend beacon "

Nagato turned to his teammates again. " any opinions?"

" financial, this is the best opportunity till now " Kakuso quickly answered

" I defenetly don't want to sleep outside" Konan stated

" bullshit" Hidan muttered

"We could youse the training , we don't know if we gotten weaker in our bodies " Itachi argued.

" and we see how strong these hunters are " Kisame said with a toothy grin

" plus we see what kindle of technology they have " Sasori said with no particular emotions

" and food " Deidara quietly said not wanting the other people to know he was starving.

" alright, it's decided. We expect your offer " Nagato stated , while looking at Glynda.

While Glynda wasn't really sure what they were talking about, she was pleased everything went mostly swimmingly " very well , if you would please follow me " and with that, the group were following Glynda to the bullhead.

Meanwhile, Crow observed the hole scenario and called Ozpin. " Oz, this year is going to be very interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : fist off I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. It might not seeme like much but i actually made a littel victory dance the moment I realized that people favorited this story. Well anyway, I believe that the gratest problem this story has is my English. But I have to say that my English is pretty good, if you consider I was born and raised in Germany (that just puts to show that English lesson in Germany aren't the greatest). But I still decided that I wanted to write this in English, which gives me the problem that I don't have any beta readers. Well whatever, please enjoy this next chapter and feel free to comment however you like.**

 **Chapter:3**

After Glynda dropped the Akatsuki inthe bullhead off, she told them that the other students should shortly arrive and all would than head towards beacon academy. After informing the new potential students, she made her way to her next destination.

While the Akatsuki were waiting for whatever happened next, everyone started to look around, what they believed to be a strangely constructed building.

After everyone ended there little sight seeing, thy all started to gather again. With no one around they could freely talk. "So...what's the plan here? Are we really aiming to become some students?" Kisame asked with a questionable look.

"No fucking way, how am I suppose to sacrifice if we do children's play all day long " Hidan barked. He was not pleased to be a student, he did not need it in his world and he definitely did not need it in this world.

" I don't know, we need a place to stay in which we can decide what to do next. Plus if we play along, we can get a grasp of this world and gather some supply's." Kakuso told his partner.

" I'm sure we can learn some interesting information on the technology of this world, it could even help us to surpass our older selves." Sasori stated. While he looked through the building, he thought back on what they saw already. Whatever he saw, he was sure he could turn it into his art.

"If we learn something ore not , right now the only reason I'm here is the fact we get something to eat and a place to sleep " Deidara sight. Right now we could dive something eatable with all of his mouth's.

Nagato thought a moment and realize tow of his members were not acting right " Konan, Itachi, you tow seam off somehow. Is everything alright?"

Konan was the first to speak " I was thinking about the girl we met, did you see how she looked at us after we told her that we were hunters? I felt so good and prideful the way she awed us "

Every one was silent. It was true, they all felt good the way the mother and child respected them, it was not the same way as they were looked at in there world, there they were feared and people backed off and bowed fearing for there life's. But all of them new, everyone they met, wished they would just disappear.

Even Hidan liked this positive attention. He wouldn't admit it but he was just a moment away from posing with Kisame for the little girl. Meanwhile Kisame had a huge grin on his face. He always hated lies, and kids were to him the very picture of innocence.

After a moment of silence, Hidan turned to Itachi. " hey! Mister shut in. You have anything to say?" He just wanted to end this unsure silence that was hanging above the group and the sharingan user always new how to end a conversation.

Itachi took a deep breath. " I have bin thing since we started walking with Glynda goodwich. About my life, the paths I took, about what I did and achieve in my life, but most importantly what decisions were made for me. Decisions that I...we had no control over"

It was silent again until Nagato spoke again " please tell us"

" ever since I was young, I was trained to be a S-classed ninja. I had never much free time, just a couple of days between missions which I spent with my father who judged me and my brother who adored me and who ended up hating me for making his life hell , another decision that I did not want to all ended with me killing my entire clan, friends, neighbors and family. But now, now I feel like I'm going to the academy in konoha just now I feel I have a saying in all this. I feel free "

Silence filled the room jet again. Itachi spoke the truth, everyone was forced in one way or another to become that what they were today " Konan and I were war orphans, we had to become stronger in order to time for fun after we lost another loved one" Nagato broke the silence with that.

"I was forced to kill my teammates over and over again in order to prevent the enemies gathering Intel of our village. And what did I get? The nickname 'monster of the hidden mist'. If I had to choose, I would have died in a fight to protect my comrades and not betray them " Kisame muttered

"My village never understood my art. I was always considered a freak for desire to express myself with the beauty of explosions " Deidara said with a hint of regret in his voice.

" after I failed the assassination mission on the first hokage, I was harshly punished and waited for my execution in a dirty cell. A mission that was considered a suicide mission in which a gave my dam best " Kakuso said with fury in his voice. Ever since that day, he considered money as the only thing he could count on. Until Hidan started to grow on him.

" I was born into my religion, it was always my safe haven, but I was always pushed around for praying to a dead religious " never again would Hidan let somebody to tell him what to pray to. Kakuso made fun off it and it pissed him of, but he never really told him to stop his prayers.

"My room was my safe haven after my parents died, I tried to mend the pain by focusing on my puppets. In doing so, I missed most of my childhood " looking on the ground, sasori remembered his first puppets. The puppets that resembled his parents.

All members looked on the ground. The painful memories of there past life were tugging on them. Until Kisame broke the silence.

"You know what Itachi? You are right. Our lives were bad and painful, but look around. We are in a new world going to become hunters, no one knows us, we are not part of any plot. This is our lives, our new life's. We will take it in our hands, no one will order me to do something I don't want to do!" Kisame exclaimed, with his head hold high.

Kisame's speech seemed to return the spirit of the other members. " you are right we have our lives back we will do this together, Akatsuki is reborn!" Konan said with a Joyful voice.

Deidara seemed packed by the joyous attitude of everyone. "YHEA! Akatsuki will shake this world like a EXPLOSION! Hm!"

Every one seamed to just call in exclamations, with no one really knowing who said what.

"We are free!" " we can do anything!" "No one can stop us!" Death to all who oppose the word of lord jashin!" " to extreme Hidan!"

"YHEA!" They all exclaimed with there fist raised up in the sky.

While sasori enjoyed the the mood everyone was, he had to address the elephant in the room. "While I love this bonding moment we are having, other students already entered the building a while ago and we are kinda drawing all the attention again."

It was true. The Akatsuki looked around and saw some students staring at them with raised eyebrows and hushed voices.

"Yehaaa, maybe we should wait until we get accept into the academy, Glynda goodbitch said something about a test ore something? " Hidan said smiling, completely realizing that he miss pronounced her name.

" alright, let's wait and see when we gat biked up " Nagato said with everyone nodding.

After some time, more and more people came into the building. Waiting a bit more it seemed that all students arrived.

" ok, so now what ?" Deidara said "shouldn't we get to a -" he was cut off, when the building started rumbling and seemed to be raised into the sky "who, how is this possible "

Sasori just looked out of the widow. "Magnificent. Look out of the building and see what there technology has to offer. This building isn't a building, it is a airships."

All Akatsuki members looked out of the window and head a wonderful view on the city. " is this how it is to fly!" Kisame said with amazement in his voice

Konan, Nagato and Deidara nodded "Yeah" Kakuso isn't easily amazed, but a flying building is something else. " this is-" he was cut off by Hidan " torture"

Everyone looked at Hidan who looked away from the window with his hand on his stomach " how do you guys handle this hell?"

Kisame wanted to same something but was interrupted by a hologram of Glynda goodwich. " greetings student, my name is Glynda goodwich, you are among a privilege few to attend our school to become future hunters and huntresses. You have proven the courage to protect our world. For years our world has lived in a time of peace and now it is our duty to give you the knowledge and the training to protect our world." And with that the hologram disappear.

All Akatsuki members were smiling, except for Hidan who was trying to keep his stomach inside his body. Either way, all of them knew, the future was in front of them and they would make the best out of it.

After a little while, the bullhead docked on the side of the Cliff and open its doors. Hidan was the first who exited the ship. He looked frantically around until he spotted a trash bin. He ran to it and started to empty his already empty stomach on the trash.

After he was done, he looked up and spotted a blonde boy who emptied his stomach the same way Hidan did. The armor wearing boy wanted to open his mouth to say something but was cut of by Hidan who spoke with raspy voice."don't ...talk to me"

With that he made his way to Kakuso and the rest of the group who were all enjoying the view on the school.

Nagato regained himself. "Ok, we will split up in our normal teams and start to look around this place, we will all see each other anyway more or less everyday." Everyone agreed and started walking in different ways.

Deidara and sasori stayed to admire the Structure of the academy. "Truly artistic, a building that looks like it could endorse the roughest tooth of time." Sasori said trying to capture all aspects of the building.

Deidara chuckled " Sasori, my man. While I have to admit that this building looks quite good, truly artistic is just in the essence of explosion"

"Incorrect, art is what survives an eternity, an everlasting moment " Sasori said with a smug grin.

Deidara spread his arms " true art is a moment, a littel moment who which is so unbelievable that is nothing can compare to it which is so fleeting that you yearn for a similar moment." After that sentence an explosion erupted from behind Deidara and a little bottle landed in his open palm. " the hell?"

Looking behind Deidara, they saw tow girls who looked like they were in the middle of an explosion and seemed to argue about something. Sasori sighed " this is probably something of there's, let's return it." They both went to the girl with a white attire and the girl with a read hood.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!"

" I said I was sorry!"

"Excuse me, I think this is yours." Sasori's voice caught the attention of both of the arguing girls and the girl in white clothes saw the bottle in Deidara's hand.

"Truly an artistic explosion, though it could youse some work around the edges. My I ask what you used to create it " Deidara said with a smile on his face.

The owner of the bottle took it from Deidara's hand."you don't use Dust for art, let alone for explosion."

Sasori raised an eyebrow " Dust ? What is that? "

The girl just rolled her eyes " my god, why are there so many idiots here? Dust! Energy! Fire! Water! " with that, the girl stopped off. " ...I like explosions"

Deidara and Sasori turned to the other girl "...umm I'm Ruby, by the way and I love the matching coats."

" don't listen to this idiot. Art is what stays eternal." Sasori said. Deidara looked to Ruby. " wouldn't you agree that what makes art so perfect is the fact that it can be fleeting and fully appreciate that way." Deidara showed Ruby a sculpture, threw it in the air and blew it up like a firework with different coolers.

Ruby looked at awe at Deidara after his performance. " how did you do that! Was that a special hidden weapons ore your semblance?"

Sasori shook his head and started to walk away. " another lost cause "

Deidara enjoyed the respect for his art from another. "Hehe, I'm not really sure what you are talking about but about my art I- hey! Sasori, my man. Sorry Ruby, another time. " with that , Deidara ran after Sasori.

Before Ruby could answer, he was already gone " no , it's ok , il just ... Stay here " with that she laid down on the ground " welcome to beacon"

"Hey, need a hand ?" Ruby took the hand of the blond boy and expect his help of helping her up. Looking closer at his face, she quickly recognized him and had to stif a laugh " aren't you the guy who threw up ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:4**

Beacon's hallways and outer interiors were filled with old and new faces of students and teachers alike. None of the new students really knew were to go so they simply wandered around the academy in which they hopefully learned how to be the best possible hunters.

Tow particular students of the new year are getting quite a bit of attention while walking along a hallway, trying to simply inspect there future surroundings.

One of them walked down the hallway with a calm and collected expression. Girls looked at him as if he was the embodiment of a perfect man. Strong, well dressed and knew exactly what he wanted.

The mail students looked at him with respect, lesser students though of him as pretty boy and other just wanted him dead out of jealousy.

But alas, no one would go even near him because of the hulking blue beast that was walking right beside him. Both of them wore the same black cloaks with read cloud patterns with the exception that the blue beast had a sword that was raped in white cloth.

Finally Itachi spoke after a while with his partner. " you know, I have been realizing something."

"What? That you are scaring all the girls way with your horrible look, otherwise they would just leap at me " Kisame said with a clear tone of sarcasm in his voice.

" no. And for your information right now you should be thanking me. You have no idea how annoying fan girls can be. Anyway have you noticed that our forehead protectors are gone?" Itachi said while touching his forehead.

Kisame touched his one forehead to check if his partner was correct. " huh, look at that, didn't think about that thing in a long while. For all that I cared, it just has always been there. Much more interesting is that I can hold something against you "

"And what would that be?" Itachi said while looking at his partner.

"Piss me of and I will walk away, leaving you open to all of the female predators in this academy " Kisame said, enjoying the terrified look on his partner face.

"You wouldn't dare" " try me" silence follow with both of them looking into there eyes. After a moment both of them started laughing.

"First day of school and I'm already having a good time " Itachi said while starting walking again.

Kisame followed him again." Yeah...so anyway, how are those eyes of yours? They don't look all that sick anymore."

Itachi smile " yeah, they feel like, well like they are in there teens again."

" so, no more penalties from the mangeko ? " Kisame asked, with no penalty, Itachi could go head to head with Nagato, maybe even win.

" no, I tried to activate the mangeko a bit and it hurt like hell. After getting a healthy sight again, I'm definitely not risking my sight again if it's not necessary. " Itachi stated.

Thinking about it, Kisame got a huge grin on his face." So ...basically your eyes are virgins to the mangeko "

Itachi stopped dead in his track and slowly turned to Kisame. He looked up to his partner and looked him dead in the eye. After a moment he finally opened his mouth." ...please...don't tell Hidan about the Virgin part, he will never let me hear the end of it."

" I'm just loving the amount of things I get to hold against you." They start to walk again and Kisame looked at the other students who seemed terrified and tried to keep there distends. Other students who were obviously of the fanus race, seemed to be surprised at Kisame's appearance but Itachi quickly caught there attention with is stunning looks.

Sadly Kisame did not pay attention and bumped into someone. He quickly looked down and saw a black bow a on top of a girl with long black hair. Here eyes meet with Kisame and he quickly realized that he was the one who made the mistake." Ah, sorry. I was distracted."

The girl quickly responded." No, it's ok"

Itachi turned to Kisame." Kisame if we want to see everything we should hurry"

Kisame rolled his eyes " yeah, yeah. Sorry about that." Kisame turned to the girl to apologize again, but he realized that the girl was starting at Itachi.

Itachi, who was noticing this, gave her a confused look. "What?"

The girl just muttered with venom in her voice "I can stand people like you. You treat him like he is your lapdog. Well let me tell you something just because he looks like an animal gives you no right to treat him like one. It is obvious that you forced him to were those ugly cloak so that everyone sees that he is yours."

Kisame got brilliant idea and started to act as if he was a abused victim." Oh, you have no idea, he treats me horrible and forces me to eat fish, just because I look like a shark."

"Wait what?!" Itachi wasn't really sure what his partner was doing but he didn't like it one bit. The next thing he noticed were golden eyes who were uncomfortable close and filled with rage.

"People like you are the reason that terror in this world exists!"

Kisame laughing as he prepared the finishing touch. With quick struts of his sword into Itachi's guts, he launched Itachi against a nearby wall."OH NO! SOMEBODY HELP ITACHI, HE IS WOUNDED!" With that he took the girl and ran behind the corner.

"What are you doing?" Kisame quickly hushed her." Just testing something. "

Itachi groaned, while he realized that the attack wasn't really aimed to hurt ore damage him, he was still irritated as to why his partner did this. He wanted to look up to see his partner, but sadly he couldn't even look that far because of several female students already surrounding him.

"Your name is Itachi?" "Are you hurt?" "Move! I know first aid!" "I can do mouth to mouth!" " remove the coat so we can see your bo- i mean your wounds." "Your hair is amazing!"

"Huh, I just thought he was overreacting about the whole fan girl thing. Ah well, I guess he is lost." Kisame shrugged.

"You tow are actually friends right?" The black hairs girl looked at him with an annoyed look in her eyes. " and the story about him mistreating you is also wrong."

Kisame had a toothy grin on his face. "Yup. I'm Kisame by the way."

"Blake" she looked over to the gaggle of girls in which you could clearly hear a muffled scream. " sooooo... Why is he so popular with the girls?"

Kisame thought a moment." Hmm, I have been with him some time and I believe it's the ponytail. Anyway I don't really know my way around here, could you help me?"

" well, I'm a new student myself, but I'm sure we will find our way around here." With that Blake and Kisame made ther way to there next destination with Itachi muffled screams and curses in the background.

In the meantime Nagato and Konan were ordered to by Glynda goodwich to meat Ozpin in his office. While both looked forward to some alone time with each other, Glynda informed them that Ozpin wanted to talk to the one in charge of the group and he wanted to give them some starter equipment as welcome present.

Nagato and Konan knew that everyone could pull there own weight, but the most problematic matter was there clothes. More specifically the lack of clothes. Everyone had simply there normal attire underneath there started cloaks. It was obvious that they needed to change was no a while, plus with the equipment, Sasori's could even built himself a weapon of some sort.

As they arrived at the office, they were greeted by Ozpin who was behind his desk, with a Cain leaning against the side of his desk and a coffee mug in one hand. Next to him was Glynda with a analyzing eye and next to here a bigger box

Konan looked over to the box and than back to Ozpin. " I take it that this is the present you were talking about."

"Yes, it is filled with change of clothes, spare parts to build a weapon and other usefully items like pajamas for all eight of you. Everything els is described in the Manuel which is also among the items you will be acquired with after the talk." Glynda said with a professional tone.

"Alright, I am Nagato, leader of the group you invited to your academy know as the Akatsuki. Let's keep this talk short. Our group will join your academy in hopes to make this world safe, like you said your academy would teach us. Of course, not all of my members are to fond of doing this, but they will stay nonetheless. Furthermore, everyone of our group has there own individual fighting style and most of us don't youse traditional weapons like I have seen most of your students walking around with. I hope this doesn't break against any school codes, because if so I won't be Abel to do anything against it."

Ozpin took a moment to analyze the boy in front of him. " well alright Nagato, I will inform the facility about your group and that you have unique fighting styles. But either way you will be treated like any other students. Anything els?"

"If it turns out that we are being used ore you trying to hurt one of us. I won't just leave you, I will kill you. That is if some of our members don't get to you faster. In that case, you will be begging for death."

Nagato made it clear with the seriousness in his voice that he was not joking.

Glynda was now Royal pissed. How dare he threaten Ozpin like that, let alone even think that he'd do anything that Nagato implied was more than enough to piss her off. She started to stomp in Nagato direction but was cut of by Konan who stud in her way. She would have said something if the appearance of the glaring blue haired girl before her started to change weird lines were appearing all over her body and clothes. That stopped immediately when Nagato called out here name. "Konan! That's enough, we don't want a fight. I simply wanted to let the headmaster know what he invited into his academy."

Konan tuned and apologized to Nagato. Meanwhile Ozpin got of his chair and walked around it. " I apologize that this conversation ended on such a bad tone. Anyway, my intentions are none of that could in anyway harm you ore your partners. Glynda will put the box to all the other luggage."

Nagato nodded and exited together with Konan through the elevator. After they were gone Ozpin turned to Glynda. "You were right, his eyes were very strange."

Glynda started at Ozpin. "Forget the boy, did you see the girl? I have never seen a semblance that could affect a body that quickly that extreme and it didn't look like she was finished if that was even a semblance. Could've that been magic that isn't part of the maidens? "

Ozpin stared at the closed elevator."I don know, whatever it was, we will probably see more of it during the initiation."

Glynda was looking at the closed elevator now to. " do you think that they won't try anything? "

A chuckle could be heard from Ozpin."Did you hear what he would do to me if I hurt his friends? Somebody who holds this many people dear, should be at least given the benefit of doubt. We will see how this play out."

Inside the elevator were Nagato and Konan. " I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have reacted this way."

Nagato put his hand on her shoulder and smiled ."don't worry, I personally like how you stood up to me."

Konan blushed heavily."O-of course! I had to."

"Alright, wander what the other are doing" .

"I guess Itachi probably got the attention of every female student."Konan said while rolling her eyes " I can't figure out what they all see in him."

Nagato started laughing "probably the ponytail."

Meanwhile (again) Hidan and Kakuso were wandering around, not really knowing were they were. " I told you, you blasphemous heathen. We should have gone left not right!"

"We did go left you retard!" Kakuso growled.

"Whatever, you were wrong, I was right. What do we do now? Right now we are in...I don't know, the gardens?"

Kakuso took a deep breath and looked around. Lucky he spotted tow individuals walking around. " well ask those tow for directions. "

They started to walk to the tow individuals who were walking in there direction. One was a girl with a read hood and short hair. The other one had armor and blond hair. " all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on. I wasn't the only one who threw up some guy with silver hair."

" you are talking about me?" Both teens looked at the tow Akatsuki members who stood before them. " and it's very unethical to spread lies, something bad could happen to people who do that. You understand? " Hidan made sure that the blond boy understood him clearly.

"Ah! I mean, uhh, I said, I told that..." He tried to stammer something, clearly shocked by the sudden treat.

"Hey, you were the same cloaks as tow other people." The girl in the red hood started drawing the attention to her

"So you already meat tow of the Akatsuki" Kakuso figured.

"Aka- what?" The boy in armor was now completely lost.

"Well I- wait is that a scythe!? That looks so cool!" The girl with the hood had stars in her eyes while staring at Hidan's scythe.

"What, hehe, this?" Hidan took the scythe from his back and showed of some his skills.

"Oooooo, that is such a unique design. I'm Ruby by the way."

Kakuso turned to Ruby." No just his scythe is unique, he is the most unique person you will meat. Plus his rituals take an eternity."

"SHUT UP YOU CURSED HEATHEN" Hidan yelled.

Ruby didn't want want for them to start a fight, so she quickly changed the topic to one that she loved. " so... I got this thing", with that she bulled out crescent rose.

"WHOOA"

"Not bad"

"Sexy"

Ruby got a bit shy from all of the attention she received."Yeah, I guess I did go overboard in designing it."

"Wait, you made it?"

"Yes Jaune , every student of signal had to forge there own weapons. What about you?" Ruby asked while tilting her head.

"W-well, I got this sword, it's a hand me down from my great great grandfather. He used it to fight in the war. It comes with a shield which I can fold and put away when I'm tired of carrying it." Jaune tried to sound as confident as possible to impress everyone.

"LAME"

" close your mouth Hidan. At least he can fold his shield. Your weapon is nothing more than a blunt object" while Kakuso want impressed with the weapon, it had history, which made it valuable to some degree.

"Well, I actually have a weapon, what do you have Kakuso ?" Hidan knowingly asked.

"Nothing and that is good." Kakuso stated.

Jaune raised a eyebrow " wait how are you going to fight?

"Right. You have to fight to become a hunter. That's kind of the point."

Kakuso raised his arm in there direction and let black tendrils creep out from his sleeves. " know this, everyone who faces me, is already dead"

"Oh man this guy..." Jaune was petrified by the sight of Kakuso's ability.

"Really long armpit hair" Ruby was definitely not petrified.

Now Hidan was laughing his as off while Kakuso looked really pissed. " ITS NOT ARMPIT HAIR YOU IMBECILE!"

Hidan knew it would be hard to calm his partner down after he started to get angry."now now, Kakuso. Don't force me to be the reasonable one here and prevent you to kill are new friends here "

Kakuso quickly retreated his tendrils and cough a bit." Anyway, we were looking for a meeting hall ore something. You don't happen to know we're that could that be?"

Ruby just laugh. " we hoped you knew were to go."

Jaune just rube the back of his head. " I'm sure we will figure it out when we do it together"

Kakuso groaned. " whatever, let's go before we miss anything."

The group of four started to make there way to hopefully the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I would like to thank everyone who commented, favorite and even read this story. You can't see it but after the favorite count hit 8 and the follower count 22, I did a little victory dance. At the moment I'm actually writing this disclaimer while holding a 90 degree bow. That is actually pretty dame hard to do, so I'm gonna stop and let you hopefully enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter:5**

Hundred of students of the first year were gathering at the meeting hall, in front of a big stage. Inside the big group of students, were tow artistic students looking for there fellow members.

"This is the right place right my man?" The blonde bomber asked his read headed friend, who responded with annoyed rolling of the eyes.

"Let's see brat. Everyone here is a first year student, they all ask what will happen now and it's the best place to hold a speech."

"Well excuuuuuuse me my man, but I don't see anyone of the others." Deidara said, making a sassy gesture to his fellow artist.

"We apologize Sasori, we knew you hated people who are late and we would be faster if we weren't asked to meat the headmaster." Both turned around and saw Konan who was followed by Nagato and Kisame.

"What did he want?" The puppeteer asked.

"Basically supplies. You could maybe even make a puppet ore tow out of it."

Deidara ground." Great, I don't want to know what wannabe art he is going to create. To a more pressing matter, Kisame, were did you leave Itachi?"

Thinking a moment how to explain it, Kisame finally took the word." I turned around and he just disappear, I found my way here thanks to a girl named Blake, than lost her in the crowd and ran into Nagato and Konan. After that, we found you."

"Leaves Hidan and Kakuso. With our luck, the probably went on a killing spree." That was the last thing Nagato needed. The moment he told the headmaster that they would behave to an extent is the same day a couple of students would wound up dead.

That moment they could here Kakuso and Hidan who were approaching. " funny thing actually, we were probably the most social ones. Hidan even made tow friends."

"That girl had a big ass scythe."Hidan tried to show his fellow members the size of it with his arm. " it was to bit for such a little girl."

That caught Kisame's attention."oh? I would like to see that. were is she?"

"Don't know. We ditched them after we spotted you guys." Kakuso simply stated.

Konan rolled her eyes "figures."

"Anyway, were is- ...ho-ly-fuck" Hidan just started at figure who was right behind the group. Everyone turned and just started at the individual.

Kisame was the one who was shocked the most." Itachi?...is that you?" Itachi just stared at Kisame."I thought you were joking when you said that fan girls are dangerous. How did you escape?"

Itachi's clothes looked like he was dragged around the floor, his hair was a mess, the ponytail was undone and one of his shoos was missing. "Honestly, I have no idea what even happened. There hands were everywhere. My hair, my clothes, my ass and even my groin. Tugging and pulling in every direction. Somehow I escaped."

" I am so sorry. " Kisame said, looking down a bit. "Kisame, if you ever do that again, I will show you the meaning of abuse."

Nagato leaned over to Konan and whispered." They probably let him go, after they saw that he lost his ponytail." Konan chuckled to that comment.

"Now now, Nagato and Konan organized us some supplies. I'm sure we can fix you up with that." Deidara said, trying to calm down the sharingan user.

A loud sound rang throughout the hall, drawing the attention of everyone towards the stage, were Ozpin and Glynda stood ready with a microphone in front of Ozpin's mouth.

"I will keep this brief, you all came hear in search for knowledge, to polish your skills and protect this world. But all I see is wasted energy, in need of direction. Your time in this school will be rough, but it will give you all you need to reach your goals." After his speech, Ozpin left the stage and Glynda took the microphone.

"You all will be quartered in the ball room tonight. Tomorrow is your initiation. Be prepared."

" we came all the way for this shit fest of a show?" Hidan growled.

" well, at least we know now were to go. The supplies should also be in the ballroom."Sasori would like to see what he could create with the technology of this world."

"Good, let's go to the ballroom. We could all use a rest and Sasori needs time to create a weapon." Nagato suggested and everyone nodded.

Silence

Kisame was the first who asked."uhmmm dose anyone of you know we're the ballroom is?"

Everyone said the same thing at the same time : " Fuck"

After what felt like hours the Akatsuki finally found there way to the ballroom. In one corner of the room was a big box that had a red cloud one the side, next to it were eight bedrolls nicely prepared.

After opening the box they saw a book and several little boxes who were labeled

'Dust','blades,'oil','pajamas'.

After opening the box labeled 'pajamas' every member had a Grimm expression. Inside the box were eight black pajama pants and one sleeveless pajama top, who is clearly made for a female.

"Oh,come on, seriously pajamas? I can't think of the last time I wore something like that. Whatever Sasori, my man what do you say to that? " the bomber turnd to his partner who was already changed took all the boxes who were label with unknown word and parts that he could use to create a puppet. "I'm occupied."

Kisame chuckled." Hey Itachi what do you say to the idea of us wearing pajamas?" Itachi was already on his bedroll in his pajamas. Next to him was a box with the label 'cosmetics'. At the moment Itachi was busy fixing his hair and reorganizing his ponytail."I'm occupied."

Nagato shook his head."Konan I can't force you to were pajamas. We will find a-" Nagato stopped himself the moment he turned to Konan and started to blush a bit. The reason for that is that, Konan already wore her pajamas, but the top was a bit small. That was obviously made clear because the top revealed all of her curves. " what did you say Nagato?"

Nagato couldn't resist to stare. He say Konan as very close friend, he never really saw her as a female. But right now he could only silently mutter " ..dam"

After a while Konan noticed how Nagato was starting at here."Y-you are starting"

Nagato quickly regained himself, turned around and laid down on his bedroll, giving his all to prevent eye contact."S-sorry Konan. Good night "

Konan instantly regretted saying anything. She didn't believe it herself at first, but she actually enjoyed that Nagato looked at her that slowly went to bed.

Meanwhile Itachi made his way to Sasori, who started with some work on his new creation." How is the work going along?"

Sasori shook his head. " horrible, until tomorrow I might be only Abel to create a prototype of a puppet. If I had just more time to figure all of this out." For Sasori the single parts were self explainable, even the concept of Dust seemed for him plausible. The biggest problem he had was to make all the parts work with each other.

"Hmmm, do you mind giving me a knife? I don't know if my visual jutsu works on the people her, they seem to use something other than chakra. I want a knife just in case." Sasori shrugged and tossed him a simple knife. Itachi simply caught it, nodded to Sasori and went back to sleep. Now only Kakuzu and Hidan were not asleep ore at work.

"Quite a day eh Hidan." Kakuzu talked in a calm voice, he enjoyed the peach of this night. Particularly now since he didn't have to worry about any assailants, attacking him in the night.

"Yeah, new friends and a nice place to sleep. Luckily we are far away from all the other students. You would definitely cause a commotion with that fucked up body of yours." It was true. At the moment Kakuzu was wearing his pajama pants and his face mask, which reviled his upper body and every stitch that was covering on it. A bit farther away were the other students. Some were already sleeping, others were still talking.

Hidan let out a loud yawn before laying down on his bedroll." We should sleep, I'm guessing that Sasori is probably staying up the entire night. Anyway good night you asshole." With that Hidan went into the dream world.

Kakuzu let out a small chuckle." You too you religious sociopath." Kakuzu laid down and wanted to sleep, but was denied that pleasure by o sound. He looked up and saw that non of the other members seem to have already went to sleep and wouldn't wake up from the noise. With the exception of Sasori who was scratching his head while reading the manual.

Looking in the direction of the noise, he spotted the girl that he met with Hidan and three other girls with one of them sitting against the wall. Irritated by the noise they made, he stood up and walked towards the group.

"My problem is that she is a hazard to my health." Screeched a girl with long white hair. Kakuzu moved behind them, spooking all four of them with his voice.

"A hazard to your health is the last of your worries of if you keep up with this noise." The fist shock caused by his voice was overshadowed by the silence they all were stuck in, after they gassed at his body. The first one to talk was Ruby, but her voice wasn't filled with fear. It was filled with concern." Dear god Kakuzu. What happened to you?"

That question caught Kakuzu off guard. He thought he would just make some threats and be done with it." I'm ... Fine Ruby, those stitch are... My weapon."

Ruby though a moment." Wait! Those tendrils came out of your body through those stitches!? "

"Out of his body!?" The other girls asked in shock.

Kakuzu was now really irritated, he just wanted to sleep." Ruby. I'm sure you want to know how I fight with those. I'm definitely going to pass the initiation. You should sleep if you want to too." With that Kakuzu turned and walked back to his bedroll to sleep, not hearing the gasp of the girls.

" we're those Grimm masks stitched on his back?" The blonde girl asked with a mixture of shock and surprise in her voice.

The black haired girl shook her head."if those were Grimm masks, they were probably very rare Grimm."

"Whatever they were, I'm gonna have nightmares tonight from this guy." The white haired girl said with shivers down her spine.

Ruby took the final word." Anyway, we should sleep now." All the girls agreed. The black haired girl blue out the candle and everyone went to sleep. Before Ruby went to sleep, she looked over to the Akatsuki. In her eyes, she didn't saw eight freaks. She saw seven strange people who in there bedrolls and one who was working on something . People she definitely wanted as friends.

The next morning was a very strange one for Nagato. It was a long time he awoke from a refreshing sleep. He stood up and realize that Konan was already dressed in her Akatsuki gear, looking out of the window. Nagato quickly changed and went next to her.

" how did you sleep Konan?" His blue haired friend turned and smiled." Quite good Nagato. You overslept and missed breakfast, here I saved you some." She gave him a bread with grilled cheese.

Nagato took a bite."quite good, how are the others?" Konan smiled. " follow me."both Akatsuki members went through a hallway and arrived at a room filled with lockers and students who prepare themselves and there weapons. On one side of the room were the other members of the Akatsuki doing there respective routines with there parents. Hidan was arguing with Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi were discussing what to expect in the initiation and Deidara philosophers the meaning of art with his partner Sasori who had what looked like a body wrapped in white cloths strapped to his back.

Looking closely, Nagato realized something. All of them had a relaxed expression and a calm look in there saw Nagato raised eyebrow and knew what he was asking."they are like this since they woke up, it's like all worries are gone. No more anbus who hunt us, no more criminal name to us. We are simply us. You should have seen how everyone laughed after they saw Sasori's reaction to food. Apparently he didn't taste anything since he turned himself into a human puppet." Nagato chuckled. He wished he had seen that.

After they made there way to there fellow members and were greeted by everyone, they prepared to head out.

" hey Kakuzu, hey Hidan." The Akatsuki turned around and saw Ruby who waved towards them.

Nagato tilted his head." Friend of yours?"

" I guess." Hidan muttered. Ruby looked over the Akatsuki. She found that everyone looked cooler than the other, she particularly noted Nagato's eyes and Konan's beauty. Her train of thought was interrupted through a blond girl who called her. "Hey Ruby! Don't dich me like that."

" well I wanted to meet Hidan, Kakuzu. Oh! We don't know each other names jet. I'm Ruby and this is my big sister Yang." Before anyone could react, Hidan already begun speaking.

"Well Ruby, you already know Kakuzu and myself, the others are called Itachi,Kisame,Deidara,Sasori,Nagato and Konan." Hidan said while pointing at the rightful owners of the names." Again before anyone could answer, they were interrupted again. This time by a bell and Ruby who jumped in surprise." Oh crap! We are late! Come one guys, we have to hurry!" With that, Ruby and Yang were off, the Akatsuki realized that they took there time ran after those too.

They all arrived at the side of a cliff, below them a forest. After there arrival, the were led by Glynda to stand on some plates on the ground. " today is the initiation, you will all be send to the Grimm infested forest. There your mission is to find the ruins inside the forest, retrieve one treasure with your teammate and bring it to the end of the forest. The first person you meet in the forest is your partner. We will observe you and grade you on your questions?"

Hidan raised his arm." Yeah, do we just jump down there?"

" initiation starts now." Glynda said, not looking at Hidan.

" Hey! Don't fucking ignore me you BIIIIIIIITCH!" Hidan was launched far above the forest by the platform beneath him. Next to him was Deidara laughing his ass of.

" hey Kakuzu your partner just went FLYYYYYYING!" Deidara met the same fate.

Kakuzu shook his head " idiots." And with that, he too went flying. "Let's give this a test drive." Sasori muttered before he too was launched into the air.

Kisame grind at his partner." Let's hope we will be teamed up."Itachi looked at his partner." Prepare yourself Kisame."

The next thing was the feeling of wind whistling around there faces.

Nagato and Konan nodded to each other and were launched into the air. Meanwhile, Ozpin observed the first year students with a critical eye.

"Now, show me what you are made of."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authers Note: I'm back ! I apologize for the huge delay but sadly school started form me and this is basically my last year. So updates might take a while. Anyway I apologize again and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

The students of beacon we're flying through the forest. Everyone in a generally different direction, so that everyone would land on a different spot of the forest.

The Akatsuki had there own ways of landing in the forest. Nagato simply floated on the ground. Konan dissolved into paper and regained herself on the ground. Kisame formed a water prison around him that took the damage of impact for him. Itachi used his skill to gracefully grab a big branch and use it to swing around it. After a few rounds, Itachi let go and landed on the ground.

Sasori used his strings to swing around the forest around a bit before landing on the ground. Deidara summoned a clay bird to fly on the ground. After he had no use for the bird anymore, he blew it up.

Kakuzu used his tendrils to hold on the trees to stop himself from falling. Hidan landed face first in the dirt. After that, he stood up, popped his bones in the right place and started walking."that went exactly as planned."

Ozpin and Glynda both observed the students."interesting, they all have there own way to deal with there given situation."

"The foul mouth seems to have a big pain tolerance and is quite durable. But everyone is a mystery." Glynda said with amazement.

Ozpin thought a moment."let's see what they are abel to do in combat and how well they work with others."

Itachi was wandering through the forest in no particular direction. Surely he would stumble to the ruins ore another person who will supposedly become his partner. He didn't know anyone els on this school then the Akatsuki so he hoped he would be teamed up with one of them, specifically Kisame. Thinking about it, he hoped that Kakuzu and Hidan would team up, otherwise there will be problems...and dead people.

Itachi was brought back to reality by the sound of a twig snapping. He slowly stopped walking and changed his eyes into the sharingan. Itachi turned around and saw a black wolf like thing with white bone armor and mask."hmmm, so you are what they call Grimm." He stared into the beasts eyes." And you have immunity against my tsukuyomie. Shit"

The Beowulf charged towards Itachi and tried to rip his head of with his powerful jaws. But before its teeth could reach Itachi's neck , he dissolved into crows."However..."the Grimm heard a voice behind him and quickly turned around not knowing that it spun its neck into Itachi's knife." ... Normal illusions seem to work just fine." With that, Itachi ripped his knife out of the beasts neck. In the process, the knife tore through its neck and killing it.

Itachi looked around an realized that a hole pack of Beowulf's gathered around him. He quickly rushed towards another beast. Before the Beowulf could react, it's neck was already sliced. The other creatures finally snapped and started an all out attack.

From left and right came claw swipes towards Itachi who dogged the attacks and analyzed the patterns. He figured that they really just acted on pure instincts, so he occasionally cut a few of them while dogging there attacks.

After he sliced them a bit more they started to retreat and four bigger Beowulf's stood on there hind paws. "Hoary. More brutes." Itachi muttered before they charged him. To Itachi's amazement, three of them started to circle him while one of them rushed him. After blocking it's attacks the other three attached from every side at the same time.

Before there attacks could connected with Itachi, he dissolved into crows jet again an reformed above the four surprised grim. After some quick hand sines he took a deep breath." Fire style:Fireball jutsu." With that he breathed out a massive fireball that turned the four bigger grim into ashes.

Itachi landed gracefully on the ground and turned to the other grim who were ready to attack. Itachi dropped into his fighting stand, knife in hand and ready to counter the incoming attack. With one roar, the grime charged him again.

However before they were Abel to get even near him spears made out of paper rained down on the Grim, impaling them.

After the last grim gave its fainting roar before disappearing, the paper Spears disappeared as well.

Itachi knowingly turned around and spotted Konan with her angelic paper wings in the air. "And here I thought you would be teamed up with Nagato." Konan landed on the ground and returned to her normal self. "I would have liked that but sadly I decided to play this game fair and you were the first person who I met." Itachi chuckled. "Well, it could have been worse. Imagine being teamed up with Hidan." "That would be hell." Konan replied with a sigh.

Meanwhile Hidan was walking behind his newly found partner. "Admit it you asshole. You have no fucking clue were the fuck we are and were the fuck the ruins are." Deidara had the unpleasant rotten luck of meeting Hidan during his search for a decent partner who could appreciate his art." How dose Kakuzu live with you ? You are a the personification of everything annoying. Always there and never abel to get rid of."

Hidan just laughed. "Ha! I am your partner now, so you can bitch as much as you like. Maybe you will go of like some of your little fireworks." Deidara growled at that comment. Hidan thought to himself that his mission during the time with Deidara would be to make the blond bombers life a living hell.

" instead of complaining maybe you could help me. Ore dose Kakuzu do most of the thinking during your work together." Deidara said with a smile.

In that moment a Beowulf bursted out of the forest with a mighty roar. Before it could finish its roar however, Hidan's scythe impaled the beasts skull killing it instantly. With one powerful tug on the rope connecting him and the scythe, Hidan retrieved his beloved weapon."We are in the middle of something! Now listen here blondie I have a big amount of intelligence and I know for a fucking fact that you are full of shit and that this is the right direction is this!" Hidan roared while pointing at a seemingly random direction.

"Well I know it's this way!" Deidara roared while pointing at a direction that was completely opposite of Hidan's direction. "Fuck you you... Banana head!"

"Really creative on that insult. Look if we are going to work together we have to somehow fined a way to those ruins. We will meet in the middle." Deidara said while pointing at the path between both of there ways. The bomber knew that Hidan had no plan were to go and he had to admit to himself that he nether had no idea were those ruins could be.

"Find." Hidan muttered while taking the lead in that direction. Deidara quickly followed and picked up the pace to be in front of Hidan. The immortal noticed this and did the same. It dint take long until both of them began to sprint, with Hidan being a bit faster than Deidara.

Frustrated by this, Deidara made a clay bird and tried to detonate it near Hidan. The immortal dogged that explosion but lost a bit of momentum which let to Deidara lead in this unofficial race.

"Real mature you three mouthed freak!"

"Four mouths!" Deidara called back while running, closely followed by a pissed of immortal.

Further away Nagato was walking aimlessly through the forest which felt like an eternity. He heard an explosion and instantly thought of Deidara. He wandered why he didn't just flew with one of his sculptures instead of walking to find the ruins.

After a moment of silence Nagato but his hand to his face. He could just fly with one of his Summons. He used his animal path and put his palm on the ground. "Summoning jutsu."

Nothing

Nagato tried again only to realize that nothing happened. He tried to Summon other creatures but nothing happened. A fear started to dawn in Nagato, how much of his power is lost? After testing every path he concluded that his animal path was not responding, which could be because he is in another world. Nagato's naraka path lost all of its power, which meant he had no way of summoning the king of hell and his asura path seemed to be defective because every time he tried to change his body with metal parts it hurt like hell and it wasn't even close of finishing its transformation.

"Great. About half of my powers seem to be missing. Well, at least I still have my defensive and offensive abilities." After saying that three Huge grim that resembled bears slowly walked out from behind some trees in front of Nagato."Well let's see what I can do with my some what limited powers."

The three grim charged Nagato who simply raised his hand and waited for them to get closer. "Almighty push." With that, the grim were flying in three different directions.

Nagato quickly sprinted after a ursa who crashed against a big rock. He leaped over the beast and onto the rock, with a quick hand motion towards a tree he muttered " universal pull."

Before the Grimm could even recovery from the first attack it saw a tree flying with high speed towards him. The Ursa tried to doge out of the way but the tree was faster. It crashed into the Rock, squishing the Ursa between them.

One of the Grimm quickly recovered and ran towards Nagato. The moment he was close enough Nagato jumped of the rock and onto the Grimm's back. He used his human path to get a hold of the Grimm's soul and with a powerful tug he ripped the soul right out. The Grimm immediately disappeared after its soul left its body. Nagato took a closer look at the creatures soul, it was pitch black and it felt like it was clawing at Nagato's arm. He dropped the soul and instead of disappearing it formed a black puddle in which a seemingly smaller Grimm slowly rose.

Before the Grimm could completely crawl out of the puddle Nagato one of his black roods and stabbed it into the Grimm's head. The Grimm disappeared with the black puddle. "Note to self: don't use the human path on Grimm. Now we're is the lady one?"

Nagato turned around to look for the other Grimm but all he could fined was a Ursa who was completely shredded and a Kisame who put his sword away." Oh, sorry did you want to kill this one? I would have given it to you if it didn't flew in my face."

Nagato just chuckled. "Sorry about that, but all is well that ends well. So anyway I noticed that I lost some of my powers, have you noticed anything on your end?"

Kisame shook his head." Nope. I'm completely fine and sharkskin is as ready to rip things apart as ever." His sword gave a approving hissing sound.

"Well anyway I am still abel to fight and it seems that we are partners now." Nagato said while looking around for any other Grimm that could pop out of nowhere.

" beats being teamed up with Hidan." Kisame said while having his famous grin on his face. "So... Do you have any idea were to go now?"

Nagato crossed his arms to think about a plan." Well I tried to Summon a giant bird to fly and get a better perspective, but I gyre I could just hover to-" Nagato was caught of guard by a read haired women who ran right between them. "RUN!" She screamed while passing them.

Bothe Akatsuki members looked at the girl who continued to run. "What do you think she could have meant by that." I'm that moment a giant Scorpio bursted through the tees behind them. Nagato and Kisame tried to doge the beast but were caught by the pinchers of the scorpion. That were now hanging on each hand of the beast.

"Nagato! What to we do now!?" Kisame screamed while trying to free himself from the claws of the beast.

Nagato looked up to see a blonde boy clinging onto the stinger of the scorpion and screamed his lungs out. He looked at Kisame and who had a wordy expression on his face. "I'm sure they have a plan!

"That's your plan?! Hoping they have a plan?!" Kisame called while looking at the scorpion who held them captive and ran after the read head. Then he looked at the blond boy who was still screaming and finally back to Nagato. "SERIOUSLY!?"

Nagato just laughed." We are stuck. Let's see were we are going. If things get worse we will stop this thing!"

Kisame tried to pull out his sword but it to was stuck like him. He tool another look at Nagato. "You sure that your powers are the only thing that are affected by this world!?" Kisame just looked ahead of him to see were the grim was running.

A single though went trough his brain at that moment.

'I miss Itachi'


	7. Chapter 7

**Authers note: well shit, this update went way faster then I planed. Reason? School was canceled today, so I spent the entire day writing. Sadly I have some potential good news and bad news. The bad news is that I plan to do this story for a long time, I have already a basic script. Now that sounds good, but the next season of RWBY is coming soon. That means I will wait till it's over, watch it all so that I don't screw the storyline in this fanfic. Confused? In my head this sounds much better and makes more sense.**

 **On to the good news. I am thinking of writing a new story during the mean time. It's basically just a random idea, but if it turns out that people like it I will continue it. That doesn't mean I will abandon this story, it just means I will juggle them a bit. If you don't know what to do in the meantime, just read and review this story again, ore just draw a picture, ore just you know... Wait. Anyway enough talk. Enjoy this chapter before its little pause.**

In a Grimm infested forest outside of beacon academy was the initiation test of the students of this very academy to attend this school and to become hunters and huntresses.

Most teams have already found one another. One student in particular walked around this forest only to find nothing. Sasori of the read sand spend the entire time of this initiation walking and started to become royally pissed.

He hated to wait and up to this point he just waisted time, waiting for something to happen. No Grimm tried to attack him, so he couldn't test his new and at the moment only puppet, no other person crossed his path and finally he has no clue if he is even walk in the goddam right direction.

Thankfully he heard a commotion about hundred meters in front of him. Sasori started to sprint in the general direction of the noise, hoping that he would find another person. Thinking about who it might be his mind crossed that this might be Hidan. Then he hoped it would be a person who he could interact with and not... Hidan.

Arriving at the cause of the noise, Sasori spotted a couple of Beowulf Grimm fighting black creatures with masks for faces. One of them spewed fire at the Grimm while the other one send lightning at the Grimm. Both attacks seem to slowly but surely defeat the Grimm.

Sasori quickly figured out what these creatures were and were they came from." Decided to let your creatures fight the enemy." The puppeteer turned around and spotted Kakuzu leaning against a tree with his cloak tucked underneath his arm.

"Beats fighting these things myself." Kakuzu pushed himself of the tree and walked next to Sasori. They both continued to watch Kakuzu's hearts fight against the Grimm." It would be faster though. I know how powerful your creatures are, are those Grimm really Abel to fight so long against them?"

Kakuzu nodded." Yes, as you can see theses Grimm are quite big and show hints of intelligence. I have seen bear like creatures which go down quicker than these wolf, just because they weren't as big as these creatures in front of us. Normally a bear would be harder to kill then a wolf but somehow the law of power seem to be twisted in this world."

Sasori thought for a moment before coming to his conclusion." So that means size matters." Sasori leaned back to look at Kakuzu back, he spotted one mask on his back." Were they able to get you? It seems you are missing a heart."

The bounty hunter let out a small huff."ha, don't be ridicules. I let my wind biased heart fly away and search for the ruins. It appears that it has found them. I can fell it flying in our direction, it should arrive soon."

Sasori looked at the battlefield. It appears that only three Grimm remained.

" hey Kakuzu, mind letting me have those three? I would like to test my prototype of a potential masterpiece."

Kakuzu shrugged and within a blink of an eye the beats returned into Kakuzu with the masks positioning themselves into there space on his back. Sasori took a few steps forward and unraveled the prototype.

At first it looked like a bunch of junk but it sprang into its full size. It was double the size of Sasori, a slender figure stood in front of him. It was pale, had wires stinking out of it on several sports, it was missing its left arm and it's face finally it's right arm was long, so long that it touched the ground and looked like it had no joints. Around is wrist, it had a big,heavy looking black cylinder object.

"Sasori, you know I don't care about art all that much but I have to say that that is ugly." Sasori didn't give Kakuzu to much attention and concentrate on the fight. One of the Grimm started to sprint at Sasori's direction. With quick hand motions from Sasori, the puppet started to sprint to the running Grimm. While running, it's right Arm flew around like it was caught in the wind. Just before the Grimm and the puppet collided with one another, the puppet jumped over the Grimm and with one motion dropped its hammer arm onto the head of the Grimm.

Surprisingly, the cylinder was way heavier than it even looked. The Grimm's face landed on the ground and was immediately crush from the pressure afterwards. Even the ground cracked under the pressure.

One of the Grimm and Kakuzu were stunned by the weight of the puppets arm, while the other Grimm quickly dashed to the puppet. Sasori made some hand movements and the puppet raised its arm again like it was nothin in the direction of the approaching Grimm.

Some little hatches opened on the front of the cylinder which unleashed a barrage of bullets onto the Grimm. Within seconds the Grimm was obliterated by the bulletstorm.

The last Grimm tried to surprise the puppet from behind, which was a error for the Grimm since the puppet was controlled by Sasori who could see the Grimm's sneak attempt plain as day. With one motion the puppet spun around and wrapped its arm around the Grimm's neck. Before the Grimm could even try to escape the puppets grip, a small hole opened were its mouth was supposed to be and a long blade shot out of it and pierced the Grimm's skull.

After the last Grimm disappeared, Kakuzu walked up to Sasori. "Ok, explain. How is that cylinder so heavy and at the same time so easy to control for you?"

Sasori gave a small chuckle." At the moment most weapons are stored in the cylinder, which makes it quite heavy. But I found out that there is 'dust' in this world with different abilities. One of them is 'gravity', that way I can turn it from its original weight to light as a feather with only a flick of my finger."

"Impressive, I might want to look into the hole dust business." With that the last of Kakuzu heart beasts came from the sky and landed into Kakuzu body." Alright partner, I know the location of our destination. The ruins are only a couple of minutes away."

Both Akatsuki members made there way to the ruins, during there walk Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder why Sasori's puppet was still walking behind them." Why is your... Puppet still behind us? Why don't you put that thing away?"

"Sadly she is very hard to put away because of here size. So I'm going to put her away when I have time to kill." The puppeteer tried to explain his partner who just raised an eyebrow."she?"

Sasori looked at his prototype." Yeah, I'm planning on giving her a female design and name her, Minerva." Kakuzu just rolled his eyes." Artists"

They arrive at the ruins, a simple circle with some pillars around and inside the circle. The pillars inside the circle were all the same size and had several different chess pieces displayed on top of them. Some of the pillars were missing there chess pieces, showing that other people arrived before them.

Sasori looked around, not to sure what pice they should take."Kakuzu, you pic one, I really don't care which one." Kakuzu simply nodded and wanted to pic one, but was interrupted by a loud call and tow persons approaching them.

"Hellooooooo."

Both Akatsuki members turned around and spotted a girl with long blond hair and another girl following her with long black hair and a bow on top of it.

"Remember me, mister scary face? You gave us to quit the shook last night. Your name is Kakuzu right? Pleasure to meet you I'm yang." She proceeds to walk past Sasori to sat and before Kakuzu and give him her hand.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow but shook her hand. "Likewise. This is my partner, Sasori." The puppeteer gave her a simple nod of acknowledgement and turned to the black haired girl. She answered to his silent question." Blake"

"So are you guys really close ore something, your group is kinda all have the same clothes." Yang asked with a tilted head.

"No, the thing is that we don't have any other clothes." Kakuzu calmly stated.

Yang's eyes widened." That won't do. That's it, the moment we are done with the intention you, me and the rest of your friends are going to go shopping for clothes. These cloaks are just old fashioned." Meanwhile Blake and Sasori both went and collected each one chess piece.

Kakuzu just shuck his head." No, I don't care for fashion and those cloaks do there job just fine. Plus, I won't waist my money on something as useless as cloaks."

Yang let out a laugh." Not a chance big guy. We have a date and that's that."

Kakuzu wanted to protest, but was cut of by his partner." You too done flirting? I already got one of the chess pieces, let's get out of here." Sasori said while he tossed Kakuzu a white King chess piece and Blake handed Yang a white knight chess piece.

The group of four wanted to leave but stopped by the sound of an explosion. Yang was the first to speak." What was that?" Before anyone could answer they heard a screaming girl falling from the sky.

"HEADS UP!"

Ruby was falling with hie speed from the sky. Before she could even hit the ground, she collided with a immortal scythe wielding and both of them flew into a tree. Ruby landing on top of Hidan.

Hidan's head quickly snapped up and spotted Deidara who just a moment ago blasted his way in front of him for the fifth time and was now running straight for victory.

Hidan looked down at Ruby who tried to stammer something and was clearly red from embarrassment through there some what provocative position on top of the tree." Hi-Hidan. I- uhh." The immortal quickly grabbed her and put her onto his back and gave her a piggyback ride. Hidan quickly caught up to Deidara but was slightly behind him. On the final stretch the immortal tossed Ruby at her sister who caught her." Winner!"

Deidara stopped and turned around." What?! Bullshit she isn't part o-" Hidan didn't stop running, passed the artist and arrived at the ruins first. " now I am!"

"Bullshit ! You cheated ! "

" you fouled like five fucking times!"

"That wasn't against the rules!"

"Yes it fucking was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Sasori!/Kakuzu!"

"Tell Deidara that I won." Kakuzu simply punched his immortal friend in the face muttering "idiot ."

"Tell Hidan that I-" he was caught of guard by Minerva who stood behind Sasori." Wow that thing is ugly" his face was met with hit from the very puppet who he just insulted.

Meanwhile Ruby recollected herself and stood again on her own tow feet. She wanted to say something but a Ursa crashed through the forest and girl with short orange hair rolled of the beast. "awwww it broke."

From behind the beast a bow with black hair and purple strain together with Nagato and Konan. All of them looked like they went through hell. " Nora, please don't do this again." Sadly Nora was already gone and started to play with one of the chess pieces. Konan turned to Itachi with an annoyed expression." Let's follow them you said, they seem nice you said, what's the worst that could happen you said."

"Did they just ride on an Ursa to this point?" Blake asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Again before anyone could answer they were interrupted by the death stalker who bursted through the forest while hunting Phyrra, with Jaune on its tail, Nagato in it's right claw and Kisame in the left. With one toss of it's tail it launched Jaune into a tree and Nagato and Kisame towards the group.

They both landed face first in the ground in front of the group. Meanwhile Ren, Kisame and Nagato joint the group, Hidan laughed at the site of there leader on the ground." Did you see that Kakuzu? Total dirt eating face plant."

Nagato heard that and slowly rose from the ground, pointed his palm at Hidan and unleashed his deva path. "Almighty push." With that Hidan flew against one of the pillars of the ruins.

"I wanted to ask if that girl just ran all the way here with a death stalker on her tail, but now I want to ask how he just did that." Blake asked Yang who a the moment was burning with rage.

"Alright! Could everyone just cill out for like tow seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang roared getting most of everyone's attention. Kisame just looked over to Itachi and greeted his former partner and the girl next to him, both of them just looked up to the sky." Hey Itachi, hey Blake." They both continued to stare in the sky and simply greeted Kisame with a simple."hey"

Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked up to the sky. His eyes widened a bit an he just said." Wow." That got the attention of every and all looked up to the sky. There they spotted a girl in white hanging on the claw of a giant bird Grimm.

"Why is she up there?" Itachi asked while trying to wrap his mind around the question why anyone would do that.

"I thought it was a good idea." Ruby said trying to sound as innocently as possible.

"What were you trying to achieve?" Konan said while tilting her head.

"Higher ground."

Sasori continued to look up to the sky." How could anyone think that would be a good idea?"

"That's genius." Hidan said completely ignoring Sasori's statement.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and muttered."of course."

That gave Hidan a idea. "Hey Deidara, why didn't we just fly here with one of your sculptures?" Deidara tried to ignore Hidan, hoping that everyone els was doing the same.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated

Ruby just dismissed here worries."she'll be fine."

"She's falling."Ren said while shaking his head.

Jaune regained himself on the tree and spotted the falling Weiss schnee. He saw his moment to play the hero and leaped of the tree to catch the falling girl. Just before he reached her, a white flash flew passed them and Weiss was gone, that led him fall on the hard ground.

Weiss noticed that she was grabbed by something and flew upwards. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde Akatsuki members holding her in his arms while riding a while riding a white owl like creature. Deidara looked down at her and gave her a warm smile." Hope you don't mind my help."

Weiss wanted to open her mouth to say something, but the Nevermore flew directly at them. Deidara just smiled."Hold on." With that he flew his sculpture into the Grimm and let it explode, while jumping onto the back of the Grimm and running down its back.

After reaching the end of the Grimm, Deidara simply jumped of and landed with his feet firmly with an impact on the ground. Weiss was still holding onto Deidara like her life depend on it. Deidara simply laugh." You know snowflake, you can let go now."

Weiss quickly jumped off and started to dust herself of with a blush on her face. While doing that the death stalker launched Phyrra in front of the group."Cool the gang is complete, now we can all die together."

Ruby smiled and prepare herself." Not if I can't help it." With that she rushed to the death stalker. "Wait!" Yang called after her sister.

The Grimm simply slapped the incoming Ruby away," I-I'm fine" Ruby looked at the Grimm and started to run away, knowing that she can't win against that opponent. While running Yang was running toward her sister to help her and the Nevermore in the sky let a feather rain fall from the sky, one of the feathers pinned Ruby's cape to the ground and effectively trapping her.

Before the rain of deadly features could reach Yang, tentacles wrapped around her and she was pulled into Kakuzu arm.

"How did- let me go I have to save my sister!"

"I'm already on it." Kakuzu said while tossing Hidan with his other arm and all his might to Ruby. Hidan landed between the Grimm and Ruby, scythe in hand and ready to fight." Common ugly."

The death stalker tried to sting Hidan but was frozen in place, before it could reach the immortal. Hidan turned to the side and spotted Weiss with her sword thrusted in the ground." I total got it, no need for your help ice bitch."

" yeah, I saw that. The Grimm would have pierced you and then killed Ruby."

Hidan just huffed. " I would have survived it and saved Ruby."

Weiss shook her head and turned to Ruby." Listen you and your friend obviously don't know how to fight probably and are to proud to admit it, but if you stop showing of, I will admit that I can be... Difficult and will try to be nicer. We have to work together anyway, so this inevitable. Deal?"

Ruby smiled at her partner." Deal."

After the group everyone regrouped. Nora pointed at Kakuzu with a happy attitude. "Did you guys see that, he was totally like 'tentacles!' And then his arm like whoosh and grab and throw!"

Yang grabbed his arm and took a closer look at the stitchings on his arm. "This is really interesting, but I like a man with secrets." She purred which made Kakuzu turn away.

"We are all very unique. If you stick around long enough you will definitely see things that might disturb you." Kakuzu said to no one in particular.

"But you guys still need some other clothes." Yang sad still holding Kakuzu's arm.

"I could even pay for everything, take it as thanks that hansom over there saves me." Weiss said while pointing at Deidara who smiled at that comment.

Konan had a small smile on her face thanks to the nice offer. "We appreciate your offer, we might come back to it but these clothes have originally a symbolic meaning."

"Well whatever, first we should take care of the other things, like that thing that is coming back." Jaune said while pointing at the Nevermore in the sky.

"We don't need to fight them, let's just grab the artifacts and go." Weiss said while pointing at the chess pieces.

Ruby nodded." She's right, let's grab the pieces and go." Everyone nodded, Ruby grabbed a white knight pice while Jaun grabbed a with rook pice. At the same time Hidan grabbed a white king pice, Konan and Nagato both grabbed a black pawn pice.

Ren noticed that the death stalker was slowly freeing itself from the ice. "Time we left."

They all agreed and started to run, sadly another noise drew everyone's attention. Out of the forest tow griffin Grimm slowly walked to the group of sixteen students and one puppet. The tow newcomer Grimm were both the size of the death stalkers." Shit run guys." Jaune called and everyone ran up the hill, Ruby turned around and spotted that the Akatsuki hadn't moved an inch. "What are you Guys doing! We have to go!"

The death stalker freed itself and ran after the running students. Yang grabbed her sister and continued running. "Don't worry, they seem to know what to do!" With that, the students and the death stalker disappeared behind the hill, only the Akatsuki and the tow griffins remained.

" dear me, seems like we have some nice little enemies on our hands." Kisame said with a toothy grim.

" Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu. You take the one on the left, the rest takes with me the one on the right." Nagato ordered with everyone agreeing.

Hidan let out a historical laughter and charged his target. After a moment of trading blows with Hidan, the Grimm was bombed with little explosive clay bird.

The Grimm looked up only to see Minerva flying at it and punching it in the face. Hidan slides underneath it while cutting some parts of its belly. Behind it Kakuzu's flying heart beast was waiting for him. Hidan jumped on top of it and flew upward. Meanwhile Hidan glued clay spiders on Minerva's arm which Sasori used to uppercut the Grimm's stomach. A moment after the spiders exploded and the Grimm went flying.

I'm the air, the heart beast threw Hidan at the Grimm. The the sudden impact, the griffin wasn't Abel to use it's wings. The next thing the Grimm saw was Kakuzu standing on top of his flying heart beast and aiming his right arm, which was contorted with the other masks at the Grimm." Earth grudge fear: final shot!" With that the Grimm together with Hidan was blasted into oblivion."

On the other side of the field, Itachi hide everyone with his Illusion crows. While Nagato though of a plan, Konan and Kisame hit it occasionally with week attacks. " Konan, pierce its wings." Nagato ordered. Konan obeyed and pierced its wings with paper several spears to the ground. The Grimm tried to free itself, but was interrupted by Nagato who moved beneath it and used his almighty push to launch it into the air, the wings however were ripped of and stayed pierced on the ground.

In the air the griffin looked to its side only to see Kisame who made some hand signs." Water style: super water shark bomb jutsu!" Kisame summoned a giant water shark which crashed into the Grimm, tearing it to pieces.

After everyone was finished, they all regrouped." Good work. I believe we are done here." Nagato said to his fellow members.

Kisame gave a little chuckle." I hoped they would survive longer, the fight was done to quick. Then again, considering they were up against us at the same time, well they weren't half bad right Itachi. The sharingan user stayed quiet.

Deidara looked over to Minerva, who appear to not have a scratch." Gotta admit my man, that new puppet of yours is quite tough." Sasori just had a smug smile on his face, proud of his new masterpiece.

Kakuzu turned to everyone, I guess it's time to go, I launched Hidan in the direction of the others. If we are lucky we will find the exit, them and Hidan at the same spot."

Konan raised an eyebrow. " so hitting him with your attack was part of the plan?" Kakuzu smiled underneath his mask." Absolutely"

Arriving at the battle field of the other students, they spotted there eight friends on the other side of the destroyed bridge.

Konan simply replaced it with a temporary paper bridge. Yang noticed the approaching group and stopped Kakuzu with tears in her eyes. " Kakuzu, don't go there, you don't want to see that."

Blake went to Itachi and Kisame to stop them as well." I'm sorry." She simply said. Both Akatsuki members just raised an eyebrow.

Weiss simply hugged Deidara. The bomber blushed from this surprising hug from the snow girl. Sasori just watched with a tilted head his fellow artist.

Nagato and Konan pressed forward and saw what the commotion was about. Blood was everywhere Ruby was sitting on her knees with Hidan's upper body half resting on her knees. Ruby is clutching his head to her chest, tears running down her cheeks. A couple of feet away were his bottom half.

" what happened?" Nagato asked, clearly surprised that Hidan appeared to be dead.

Phyrra turned to Nagato." He flew from the sky and decided to help Ruby and the other fight against the Nevermore. During the fight he opened a chance for them to eliminate the enemy with one united attack, sadly the Grimm snapped Hidan in half with its powerful beck." She turned away holding her arm and looking away. Even Nora couldn't mouth a word.

Konan leaned towards Nagato while keeping a close eye on Hidan and whispered." How is this possible Kakuzu checked that he was immortal, what is ...going...on." Her voice slowly turned pissed.

Looking closely Nagato spotted what pissed of his partner. If one would concentrate on Hidan's head it seems like it was slightly read and his face that was mostly buried in Ruby's chest had a little crooked smile. Nagato turned to his partners, signaling them that everything was fine.

Konan walked over to the sobbing Ruby, who looked up to her with apologetic eyes." I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I couldn't help." Konan just stared down at Hidan with the intention to murder in her eyes. " you pice of shit."

"Hey! Leave my sister alone! She isn't responsible for your friends death!" Yang shouted and wanted to walk up to Konan, but was stopped by Kakuzu. " trust me Yang, you would do the same."

Konan grabbed Hidan's upper body and raised him him with surprisingly one arm face to face. Hidan started to laugh nervously. " hey Konan. Funny thing that happened." Everyone jumped back. Ruby jumped to Hidan pure joy in her eyes. " Hidan you are alive thank goodness. Thank you miss angel, you resurrected him from the dead. It's a miracle." Now tears of joy rolled down her face.

Konan had still murder intent in her eyes. " no, he's just immortal and used the situation to nuzzle his head between your chest." Everyone was again very surprised and Ruby was blushing extremely while covering her chest with her arms.

"That's wast my intention at the beginning! I wanted to act dead an then surprise everyone. The situation just turned into that! I'm innocent!" Hidan pleaded.

" don't worry I won't hurt you." Konan said and tossed Hidan aside with a smile." She will."

Hidan looked up to see yang with fierce red eyes and glowing blonde hair. " he's immortal right? So I can do whatever I want without fear of killing him. " she said while cracking her knuckles. Kakuzu chuckled. "he's all yours."

The following day the teams were announced for the next couple of years. Professor Ozpin was just finished to name Ruby the leader of team RWBY. The newly found team walked off the stage and passed Hidan's team. He and Ruby had eye contact with Ruby blushing and Hidan smiling. His smile quickly vanished the moment he saw Yang looking at him while read eyes.

Kakuzu, Sasori,Deidara and Hidan were now on stage, all of them wearing new clothes. Weiss kept her offer and went shopping with all of them after the initiation (and after Yang was finished beating Hidan). Together with team JNPR and the rest team RWBY they all got new clothes.

Kakuzu wore black pants with brown combat boots, shirtless with a closed black vanhelsing coat to and a black cloth around his long black hair were lose

Sasori wore leather shoos with black tuxedo pants, a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves pulled to his elbows and a black vest. Minerva was wrapped in white cloth and strapped on his back

Deidara wore white sneakers with black jeans which had a chain one one side and his pockets of explosive clay, a plain red shirt, a brown leather jacket and a white scarf with the schnee dust company sign in black on booth ends wrapped one time around his neck. The last was a pressed from Weiss as a sign of gratitude.

Hidan wore simple red sneakers, black pants with holes and a red buttoned shirt that reviled his amulet around his neck. His scythe was strapped on his back while the rope at the end of the scythe was wrapped around Hidan's right arm. Hidan removed the right sleeve of his shirt, so that it wouldn't get in the way.

Most of the Akatsuki members had forgotten there last names, had titles as last name ore simply didn't want to use them, so some of the members decided to make synonyms to there titles ore simply make up names.

"Kakuzu waterfall, Sasori red-sand, Deidara clay and Hidan... Van f'you. You four retrieved the white King pieces. From this day you will work as, team KSDH. Lead by, Kakuzu waterfall." Ozpin announce followed by a round of applause.

Now on stage we're Nagato, Konan, Itachi and Kisame.

Nagato wore simply boots, black pants and a wine read hoodie. Nagato decided to were somethings that wouldn't stand out to much from the crowd. He liked it to simply no be seen except for his friends.

Konan decided to do the exact opposite and wore a furisode style kimono. A kimono with sleeves that have the size of 42 inches. The pattern of the kimono show the scene of dragon who was brought down by an angel holding a sword. Konan thought that they would were during school all the school uniform, so why no have somethings luxurious during free time? The lower half of the kimono was special made so that it wouldn't be in the way during combat.

Itachi wore a black pair of sneakers, black jeans and a buttoned up black t-shirt.

Like Konan, Kisame decided to go overboard with his clothes, he wore sandals which resembled his ninja shoos, wide dark green pant and a almost completely free upper body. His right Arm his underneath think metal plate armor. The shoulder plate had the design of a shark, from that point onwards the armor had a wave design, the glove was a fingerless pice of metal that had the design of fish bones on it. Noticeable on the armor was that the color of the armor change the closer it go to the hand. The shark was ocean blue and the hand was dark purple. His trusted sword sharkskin was strapped on his back.

"And finally. Nagato six-path, Konan paper-rain, Itachi uchiha and Kisame hoshiegaki. You four retrieved the black pawn piece. From this day, you will work as team NIKK. Led by, Nagato six-path". The last round of applause filled the hall before the ceremony ended.

In a dark room a Well known criminal was waiting for his contact to arrive. Annoyed, he lit a cigarette while going over some plans. Shortly afterwords, a member of the white fang came through the door with a big cascade. Silently, Romen handed the fanus some lien, who responded with using a crowbar to open the cascade and reveled a hole bunch of dust." Were gonna need more men."

Romen felt the present of another person and turned around. He spotted a figure who stood in the shadows." You again." Romen turned back and looked at the dust before him." So, here to tell me that the supposed weapon you wanted to create his finished?"

The dark figure spoke with a raspy voice, even though he was just a teen." Not jet, but my research is going a lot faster since you gave me that girl fore such a good price."

Romen didn't look at him, but he did clench his fist." Her name is Neo. And I didn't do anything, it was either my life ore hers. What are you doing anyway? What kind of research are you doing?"

The figure simply disappeared, but his voice gave one final message.

"Research that involve this world, power and immortality. Kukuku."


	8. Chapter 8: An average day at school

**Well lo who is back with another chapter. Me! yay!**

 **Anyway I have been writing on another story during this pause and I might say that I have improved. Probably not but the chapters are longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

A week has passed since the teams been announced. During this week the students of beacon academy used the time to fit in the school times and getting to know there teammates. Thankfully the lessons in this first week were short and mainly aimed to review basic knowledge for the students.

Thanks to that the Akatsuki learned about the world they were in. They learned about the kingdoms, there social standings, about the danger the creatures of Grim pose and about the organization called white Fang which changed from protests for equality of the Fanus to a terror cell.

The rooms were conveniently place for the Akatsuki. Down a hall the rooms of team RWBY and team JNPR were opposed to another. Slightly further down the hall were the rooms of team NIKK opposed to the room of team KSDH.

The room of team NIKK was simple and mostly modest. There hasn't been much change except that the beds were moved to each corner of the room with a tow desks next to the entrance of the room. Everyone had there own corner to decorate how they'd like. Two were neatly folded while the others one wasn't folded at all and the last one had origami figures hanging from above.

Nagato and Itachi had already the school uniforms on and were waiting for the rest of there team to be ready for school. Well, Nagato did while Itachi was playing around with the scroll that every student received. He tried everything to understand each of the little devices functions. Konan was done as well but spend the time Kisame was fiddling with the uniform to look at herself in the mirror. Not particularly admiring herself but actually looking a bit concerned. She didn't particularly liked wearing skirts and had permanently the fear that it might be to short ore the she might look slutty.

"Will you hurry it up?" Nagato called over to Kisame. The shark was having difficulty putting on the uniform because of his immense size and bulky body, even tho this was the biggest size they had. "Just give me a minute here I don't want to tear it." Kisame answered back.

After a few more attempts he finally managed to get it on and the group existed the there room. Opposed to there quarter they saw that the door to team KSDH room had slightly changed. The door looked like two artists had a fearsome battle of design on the door. The right side was full of machinery blueprints and designs while the left side had several explosions painted on it. For some reason in the middle of the door was a text written in a color that could be easily actual blood which read: "PROPERTY OF TEAM KSDH. FUCK OFF."

The Akatsuki members could hear Kakuzu jelling in the room and cursing out Hidan's name. Without a word they mentally agreed to not to disturb and simply go to the classroom. Surly the rest of the Akatsuki would manage to be on time.

The room of team KSDH was quite similar to that of team NIKK. Same order of beads and desks, naturally however the beads looked quite different. One was sloppy cleaned while the other one had multiple spare machinery parts scattered across. It looked like the owner slept on the bead while the parts were still on it. On the other side of the room was a neatly folded bead while the other had several sigils of lord jashin drawn around it with obviously blood.

Deidara had already his uniform on with the scarf around his neck that has been given to him by Weiß Schnee. He felt that it would be wrong to just use it occasionally and it didn't go against the dress code.

Next to the bead with the spare metal parts was a huge figure sitting next to it. It was a two feet tall female metal doll, she had long black hair which was tied to a knot at the end. Her limbs were extremely long compared to the rest of her body and her arms, which looked more like claws were reaching almost to here hips. Her silver skin was covered by a black sleeveless robe with a large silver scorpion knitted onto the front. Her eyes were closed and her slender an peaceful face made her look like she was sleeping, if her read eyes with black pupils weren't open and unmoving. Sasori kneeled down next to her and continued to optimize some of the hidden weapons of his newest masterpiece. If it weren't for the fact he loved to modify his new masterpiece the puppet master would've probably already broken the door open and dragged Hidan out the bathroom.

Kakuzu was wearing his school uniform with the extra accessory of a surgical mask covering most of his face. The bounty hunter banged furiously against the bathroom door. "For fuck sake Hidan were gonna be late!"

Inside the bathroom the immortal was taking care of business. "Excuse me, but I need to drop this fucking battleship out of my god dam asshole!" Hidan screamed back.

"We would've had more time if you didn't take so long to get out of bed!"

The immortal made a painful grunting sound from the bathroom. "OHHH! Here it comes!" After another painful call you could here a a little plop sound, like somebody just dropped a little stone into a pond. "Ahhhh! That felt so fucking good."

After a flush sound the immortal proudly walked out of the bathroom. His uniform was in poor condition and wasn't even close of being buttoned right. "Alright bitches, let's go!"

After Kakuzu whacked Hidan over the head for holding everyone up and then acting like there wasn't a problem, team KSDH made there way to the classroom.

As they walked in mostly silence Deidara decided to ask his artistic rival a question. "So how much different is your new doll, Minerva, different from the puppet were we come from?"

Sasori smiled at that question. Since they were students here at the school they could freely use the library and Sasori immediately used this opportunity to get every book that involves Maschine ingenuity and usage of dust. He spent days just passionately reading these books and taking in the wonders of this world. The other Akatsuki members weren't that interested except for Kakuzu who mostly took books about old legends and stories.

"Well, I don't want to brag but this world has opened me up to an even greater form of my art. I will show this world the true meaning of timeless eternal art." Sasori exclaimed.

Deidara hugged himself. "Please, this world will be shown the art of the moment. A fleeting moment wich lasts only a moment before it disappears forever. That is art."

This time Kakuzu actually seemed interested in the conversation. "Sasori, you said that your art has improved. Those that mean your new puppet, Minerva, is better than you older ones?"

Sasori thought for a moment and compared mentally Minerva with his other human puppets. "Hard to say, I haven't had the chance of testing Minerva. In theory she should surpass them, but of course there are some things I need to take in account. My older puppets were lighter and could slightly hover over the ground while my new model is heavier. The gravity dusty makes her move faster but I need to make her tacke actually Stepps instead of letting her fly at the enemy."

"I say just give that pice of junk a bunch of guns and Kanons and blow every fucker to hell." Hidan said while he put his hands behind his head.

Deidara laughed. "The concept of guns in this world is quite interesting and artistic. It even appears that every second weapon in this world is also a gun."

Team KSDH continued there conversation until they reached the classroom.

The classroom was a big auditorium with more than enough space to fit everyone in it. Quickly the Akatsuki members meet up and sat down at there seats. It was a bit awkward to be in a classroom for some of the Akatsuki members, especially for Kakuzu who was actually almost a hundred years old. If anyone would have told him that after he fought against the first Hokage that he would one day find himself in a classroom, he would probably punch that person in the face.

The Akatsuki members could hear whispers of the other students in the classroom as they took quick glance in there direction. It appears that rumors have spread around the school about the Akatsuki. Some say they are all part of a childish gang they made up when they were younger, others suggested that they were simply so close friends that they went around in partner-look Stile.

Just before class began team RWBY and team JNPR bursted into the room and tried to regain there breaths. Hidan smiled and wanted to wave at Ruby, but he stopped as he saw Yang glaring at him.

"That girl really hates you." Nagato said with a little laugh.

Konan smiled as well. "I would to if someone did that to my little sister."

Hidan grumbled, hating that fact that he could never really talk to Ruby without fearing that he could get a shotgun gauntlet fired directly into his face. Without aura, this made Kakuzu's work of patching Hidan up like solving a puzzle with many different pieces. "Screw you guys."

Moments after everyone found there place a professor entered the room. He was a rather large man, especially in the belly region, had white hair and a white mustache. "Hunters and huntress in training! I am professor Pork and will teach you in my class about the values of hunters and the dangers of the world known as the creatures of Grimm." He exclaimed proudly.

Most of the students didn't really care about that and started to drift off. Only a handful students and the Akatsuki listened to the lesson. Sadly there attention quickly faded as professor Pork went on and on about his heroic adventures in his youth and about the powerful grimm he has slain.

After a long time Sasori and Nagato were the only Akatsuki member that were really listening. Both of them tried to analyze the story in every single detail. Sasori tried to understand the mental capacity of the grim while Nagato tried to understand that odd feeling he got as he fought the grimm during the exam. After not getting anywhere with the professors story, Sasori raised his arm. "Excuse me professor, but could you please explain mental capacity and the anatomy of the Grimm?"

The professor was surprised as his story was interrupted by a student, he thought that everyone loved his story's. "Oh! Well... there isn't much to say. As a grim gets older it will morph into a stronger form befitting its age and raises its intelligence. Other than that there isn't much known about the grim and definitely nothing is known about there anatomy since they disappear after they die."

"That's all?" Nagato asked bewildered. That is quite small information for a enemy that is literally the Bligh of the world. "Isn't anyone here interested in were the grim come from ore were they might go after they die?"

"Certainly people have tried to analyze the grim in every possible way, but after many failures and many dead scientists the entire operation has been announced as to dangerous and wouldn't receive any funds of any kingdom." Professor Pork explained. Naturally even he was anxious to know what the Grimm really were he just hasn't his hopes up that that mystery will be reviled in his lifetime, probably not even in the next couple of generations.

The tow Akatsuki members fell into silence. This wasn't going anywhere, if they wanted answers they would probably do it on there own terms.

Professor pork grabbed the attention of everyone in the room again. "Well if you are eager to understand a grimm than this might help you." The professor pointed to a large cage in the corner of the room. Something was violently trying to break free. "Mister Nagato. How about you and another student fight this beast. Who els here thinks to have what it takes to be a great hunter?"

"I do sir!" Weiss Schnee loudly answered. The professor laughed and waited until the two students arrived in the the middle of the auditorium. Weiss prepared her Rapier while Nagato just stud there.

"Mister Nagato would you please get you weapon?" Professor pork urged. The others students were confused why Nagato just stood there without any kind of preparation.

The read head simply moved his hair a bit to the side to revile to every in class his eyes. Most were shocked at the sight of those unusual eyes. "My weapon is always with me."

Professor Pork calmed down as he prepared to release the beast. With one strike of his weirdly build axe/blunder-bust weapon he opened the kage and released the grimm. A bore with long tusks and while armor.

Without a moment of hesitation the grimm charged at the the two students. Both of them reacted fast and dogged into different directions. After the bore came to an halt it turned and started to charge at Nagato.

The Rinnegan user let a chakra rod form out of his palm and waited for his moment. As the Grimm came close enough Nagato sidestepped and rammed the rod into the side of the monstrosity. As it came to an halt again it could feel something.

Nagato knew it was risky to link himself with the rod to the beast but he was to curious to know what would happen. At the the beginning the Grimm started to tumble around, like it had difficulty to see ore even stand straight. The entertainer classroom closely watched what happened.

The heiress looked over to Nagato "What did you do? There is no poison ore device that could influence Grimm. So what is that rod and were did you pull it out from?"

Nagato wanted to answer but suddenly the Grimm started to howl in pain. At the exact same moment Nagato had to clutch his head and go onto his knees. It's like a thousands of voices roared in his head, intense pain spread around his entire body. It took everything not to scream like the Grimm.

"H-hey! What's wrong with him!?" Ruby called and pointed to Nagato. The entire classroom switched there attention from the Grimm to Nagato. Konan got up from her seat and called over to Weiss. "Remove the rod!" She called.

Weiss reacted quickly and rushed to the Grimm. It was to busy screaming that it didn't even notice that Weiss started to pull at the rod. With one final pull she removed the rod and tumbled back. The Grimm regained itself and was immediately ready to fight. Weiss had no time to react as the Grimm jumped at her.

"Universal pull!" Was what she her before she got pulled away from the Grimm and next to Nagato's side who regained himself like the Grimm. "Can you take it from here? I'm feeling kinda wired."

The heiress nodded and Nagato returned to his seat. Immediately the bore charged at weiss who tried to attack the Grimm at the side with her weapon, sadly a rapier didn't give Weiss the same amount of strength that Nagato had to pierce the armored skin.

"Show him what you can do weiss!" Ruby cheered from her seat to which weiss just growled. One attempt after another to pierce the armor failed until she spotted that the armor from Nagato's attack was still broken.

"Hit were Nagato hit! His armor is weak there!" Ruby called again from her seat.

The heiress turned to Ruby and screamed. "I know! I can think for myself!"

The Grimm charged again at weiss who summoned a large glyph that acted as a protective wall. The Grimm crashed against it and didn't even left so much as a dent. Weiss used this opportunity to sprint around the glyph and lunge at the open wound of the Grimm. With one thrust she barred almost her entire weapon in the beast. The Grimm let out a final roar before falling limb and slowly started to dissolve.

"Ha Ha! It appears that we truly are in the presence of a true huntress in training. Sadly this is all the time for today, class dismissed." The professor exclaimed and weiss existed the room. Moments after Ruby went after her.

"Jeez, what's with her?" Jaune asked no one on particular. Deidara and Hidan shared a glance and both nodded in agreement. They would try to see what's up with them, but Hidan knew that if he went after Ruby yang would immediately follow to ore prevent him from going at all. They needed a distraction.

"Kakuzu is hiding his face because he has a tattoo of a penis on his cheek that is spraying semen towards his mouth!" He called as Hidan as he and Deidara ran out of the room.

Everyone looked at Kakuzu in absolute bewilderment. In there heads that would probably even make sense as to why he is covering his face. Kakuzu looked everyone in the room into there eyes before speaking in a very clear and professional way so that everyone would understand that he wasn't joking. "If this lie manages to exit the room then I will personally murder every single one of you, just to be sure to kill the one who actually spread this lie."

"Uhmmmm, I kinda already posted it." A student said with a hint of fear, surely he wouldn't kill over something like that.

Sadly he was mistaken as the rest of the Akatsuki with the help of team JNPR and the rest of team RWBY tried to prevent Kakuzu from killing the student.

Deidara and Hidan didn't need long until they spotted Weiss and Ruby talking to one another. The last words they herd until the heiress stormed of was something about Ruby not having to earn the title as leader of her team.

Both Akatsuki members knew what to do, Deidara backtracked to find an alternative route to meet up with Weiss while Hidan simply walked up to Ruby. "Well, that bitch is pisst." He just blabbered out from behind her.

Ruby jumped in surprise as she herd his voice, than sighed as she saw that it was only Hidan. "Don't call her that Hidan."

The immortal sight and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, what's the matter?"

Ruby didn't see any real problem telling Hidan about her problems so she just went with it. She told him how Weiss didn't expect her having the role of team captain and that the heiress should've had that role.

Hidan just raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Than you definitely make to much stress over nothing."

Ruby was surprised by the immortal's answer. "What do you mean? How can I bee a good team leader if my own teammate doesn't expect that I have this role?"

"You can't rush these things Ruby. Listen, a long time ago myself and Kakuzu were called the zombie duo. As the name suggests we were the best and still are the best. A little known fact is that while I permanently cures out that moneybag I still have deep respect for him. If he makes a discussion I will follow him because I trust him. However trust mein I say this, this respect didn't come over night. It took a long time and trust me, if he managed to make me admit that he is the leader of the zombie duo than you can certainly convince her. Just take your time and be the best leader that you can be." Hidan explained.

Ruby thought about the Immortal's words and smiled to him. "Thanks Hidan, that helped."

The immortal smiled back. "Now how about we-"

"YOU GOD DAM SON OF A WHOURE!"

Both turned around to see a most furious Kakuzu with his eyes set on Hidan.

The immortal smiled at Ruby again and showed her a thumbs up. "If I don't survive this, remember that I will cherish the moment that we had."

That were his last words to Ruby before Kakuzu stretched out his arm, grabbed Hidan and dragged him away.

For some reason Ruby had to smile as she saw the duo leaving. Maybe she won't have such an aggressive way of handling her teammates but she was sure that she would find a way.

Somewhere else in the school the heiress was completely unloading on Deidara everything that she could do better than Ruby and why she should have been a way better fit to become the leader of the team. "...and all that cutie childish act that's she is holding is really pissing me off."

Deidara just nodded to everything that she just said. "Uhu, now could you tell me one thing that she could do better than you?"

Weiss was surprised by that question. "What kind of question is that? No of course I can't."

Deidara gestured to her that she should continue. "Because..."

"Well... I don't know her that well." The heiress answer with hesitation.

Deidara clapped into his hands. "Exactly, and until you get to know her you can't know if she isn't fit to be a leader. The first impression is sometimes quite wrong."

"Oh, please. Give me one example."

"Answered quickly, what do you think of my man Sasori?" Deidara quickly answered without giving her time to think.

The heiress answered just as fast. "Just a simple boy who doesn't really stand out."

"That is your answer but actually he is one of the smartest people I know. His way of creating weapons and quickly learning a completely now way of ingenuity goes over my head. While I don't agree with his understanding of art I know that if he really gets in the mode to test his creations he could easily topple a nation." Deidara explained.

"You have to be joking. There is no way way that he could do that." Weiss said as she crossed here arms.

"Maybe im lying , maybe I'm not. You will never finde it out until you see it yourself. So how about you give Ruby a chance before writing her off, she might surprise you." Deidara said as he stated to walk away, leaving the heiress with her thoughts.

It was getting late and Deidara decided to call it a day. He entered the room and saw that Kakuzu and Sasori were already sleeping. Hidan's bead however was empty.

Something dripped from the ceiling so naturally Deidara looked up and immediately spotted how brutal Kakuzu could get.

Hidan's Mangled remains were stuck in different wings of there ceiling fan. His body permanently turned with the fan in a circle as he appeared to be sleeping. The blonde artist didn't even want to know what happened to the immortal before he ended up there and decided to simply sneaked into his bead and sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: explanations are in order

**new chapter, enjoy.**

The library of beacon academy was silent during this time of day. In the morning not many people would be here, normally students would've slept.

This big room full of knowledge was completely devoid of people, except for two Akatsuki members who fell asleep during there studies last night. Nagato and Sasori slowly woke up as they slowly rose there heads from the tables. They sat across from each other and scattered on the table were books notes, science books and philosophy books all dealing with the topic of Grimm.

Nagato popped is neck back into shape while Sasori rubbed his eyes and went over his nots from last night. "Alright, we have concluded jack shit about the Grimm." The puppet master said as he curled the papers into a ball and threw it across the room into the garbage bin.

"At least we know that something extremely messed up is going on with those things." Nagato added.

Sasori slumped into his chair. "Yes, we know that you can't link yourself to them with your chakra rods without feeling immense pain."

Nagato crossed his arms. "I'm telling you, I could here voices during this short moment. I can't really tell what they wanted but I could have sworn some of them wanted to kill me while others begged me to kill them."

Sasori scuffed. "That can't be proven and has no scientific meaning. What is worth noting is that the Grimm staggered as much as you did during your link. That means they can be influenced."

They remained quiet again. This conversation was one they already had in length last night. Nagato was strongly convinced that there was something spiritual with the Grimm, like lost souls ore the manifestation of hatred while Sasori embraced the idea that these creatures have an extremely odd biological basis which gives them all those benefits.

Sasori looked at his scroll to check the time and sighed. "We should start packing, class is about to start."

Nagato nodded and helped the puppet master to return the books back to there originally location. "We will need to capture a Grimm if we want to figure more out."

Sasori nodded as both of them exited the library and moved towards there next class. Today they had combat practice, which would be nice to see what kind of warriors this school had to offer.

The lesson wasn't really what the Akatsuki were expecting. After they regrouped with her teammates Glynda goodwitch proceeded to teach the students about the rules and guidelines on how to fight in a tournament, specifically the vital festival tournament which is supposed to start in a couple of months.

The lesson proceeded with tow students being randomly chosen and fight one another. The lucky candidates were Jaune arc and Cardin Winchester. Cardin had burnt-orange hair which is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, his eyes were indigo colored. He wore a silver-gray armor with gold trim.

The chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. The matchup looked unfair right from the beginning since Cardin was towering over Jaune with pure body size, no making him look any less threatening was his black mace with ridiculous head design.

During the mach the blonde boy was pushed around and couldn't even attempt to hit Cardin. "Kick him in the nuts! That's his weak spot!" Hidan called out. For some reason the immortal was extremely hipped to see a fight and cheering for the blonde boy, weirdly enough his behavior was infectious.

"Use your shield to stager him!" Kisame called.

"Do you have any bombs!? If so use it." Deidara called with a smile. He knew that Jaune didn't have any bombs, but this would make him think twice not taking bombs with him in his next fight. Bombs were art after all.

Back on the battlefield the still going at each other. Cardin pressed his mace strongly onto Jaune who barely blocked the attack with his shield. "This is the part were you loose."

Jaune looked up to Cardin with fire in his eyes. "Over my dead -." Jaune was cut of as Cardin kicked the blonde boy between his legs.

"OH! What a dirty trick to just kick a dude in the nuts!" Hidan called out in protest.

Kakuzu stood next to him and rose an eyebrow. "Didn't you just tell Jaune to kick him between the legs?"

Hidan looked over to his partner and crooked his head. "Yes. That's exactly the point I said to Jaune that he should do it." The immortal returned to cheer for Jaune.

Kakuzu just shook his head as he was proven again that Hidan's brain obviously didn't function like normal people do.

On the battlefield Jaune was laying on the ground while Cardin prepared his finishing blow. Before anything els could happen Glynda ended the fight. "That is enough."

Cardin growled as he couldn't continuing beating up Jaune, but obeyed nonetheless. With a sigh Glynda addressed the other students. "As you can see mister Arc's Aura is now in the red. In a tournament style dull this would indicate that he wouldn't be able to continue fighting and therefore loose the match. Mister Arc it has been weeks now, try to use your combat lessons more seriously and avoid unnecessary damage to yourself. We wouldn't want you to be ripped apart by a Beowulf now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he left the stage. Glynda ignored that inappropriate behavior and continued speaking.

"Now, since this fight finished unexpected fast we will have another sparing match." The teacher looked at there scroll to pick to random students. "Mister Itachi uchiha and Mister Sasori redsand. Please prepare your weapons and enter the stage."

Both Akatsuki members did as they were told and called for there rocked lockers. Within seconds they were both prepared and stood on the stage. Sasori had Minerva wrapped in with cloth next to him while Itachi stood at the ready with his new weapon, two twin sized katanas were on either side of his hip. Something that should be noted is that he wore black leather gloves with Maschine parts in there palms, while the blade grip ends were completely flat instead of the traditional rounded out grips.

There was a logo on the backsides of the gloves and on the sheaths of a red Scorpio, Sasori's trade mark symbol.

In the crowd Blake tapped against Kisame to get his attention. "What are those weapons Itachi got? He didn't have those during the initiation exam." She asked after the shark ninja turned to here.

Kisame grind before he answered. "Well, those blades are the called 'the flying twin blades' after Sasori. I don't know much about them but since Sasori invented them, he gets to name them."

Ruby's ears peaked up as she heard 'weapons' and 'inventing'. "Why did Sasori made those weapons for Itachi? They looked really cool and of such good quality. Why would someone create such a weapon to just give it away. I mean are you guys really this close?"

Kisame just chuckled. "Maybe we are but Itachi asked Sasori to make him a weapon since he didn't have any. Apparently he created those after he decided that the original idea for the weapon wouldn't fit to Minerva, so he changed the idea to benefit Itachi's fighting style in form of a weapon."

Glynda was actually interested to see the Akatsuki members fight and see there abilities in person, but the tow weren't activating there aura to start the match. "Would you tow activate your Aura now so we can start the match?"

Sasori rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah about that, we and our teammates don't have Aura."

Whispers were heard throughout the room. How could they not have Aura? Everyone has Aura and if they really don't have Aura than how did they survive the initiation exam?

Glynda walked up to Sasori and tried to activate his Aura, without any success. She tried the same with Itachi but it failed again. "How is that possible? Every living thing has Aura.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Please, it's not a big deal. I have fought countless battles already and didn't even hear of Aura."

Glynda started at Itachi with the rest of the room. "How could you never have heard about the strongest force in existence, the power that changed mankind's way of living forever?"

Hidan called out from the crowd with a laugh. "You need to be more specific, you might as well just described my dick."

Kakuzu didn't hesitate to punch Hidan in his ribs to shut him up. The immortal clutches his and hissed at Kakuzu. "Take a joke asshole."

Sasori sighed. "As Itachi was saying, we never used nor will we ever need to acquire something like Aura."

Glynda put her hands to her hips with a stern expression. "Do I look like I'm taking this lightly?"

Again Hidan's voice could be heard from the crowd. "Actually you look like you would take it hard."

This time not only Kakuzu was punching the immortal, but also Nagato and Konan took a few shots at him until he was on the floor.

"Alright, how about this, we will fight each other and you can see that we don't need Aura." Itachi offered. The teacher thought for a moment before agreeing to Itachi's offer.

With one tug on the white cloth Sasori completely revealed Minerva standing there in her full height. "Let's see how well my weapons work."

Itachi was about to pull out his swords but Glynda jet again interrupted the fight. "Wait, what is this? Robots aren't allowed in tournaments and they definitely don't qualify as hunter weapons. One EMP bomb ore grande would neutralize your combat operations."

Sasori sighed and scratched the back of his head. "This is not a robot, it Hase no means to work ore think for itself. Since this puppet has no electronic parts a EMP grenade would have no effect on her. The only thing that influences her are my strings." Sasori said that as he connected his chakra strings to Minerva to make her walk a few steps and to bring her into a fighting position.

Glynda studied the puppet for a moment before silently walking out of the way. The puppet master turned back to the uchiha with a small smile. "Now were wer we?"

"I think I was about to put these blades to good use and hold them against your neck." Itachi said as he pulled out the two beautifully polished blades.

The smile of Sasori slightly widened. "How scary, but there is a rule in the world. A master cannot be defeated by a weapon he created." As he said that Minerva launched at Itachi with full force.

While she ran towards Itachi here claws were dug deep into the wooden floor, easily ripping it open. As she reached the uchiha, tried to male him with said claws.

Itachi noticed that Minerva had unnatural amount of strength unlike the puppets from there home world, so he dogged her swipes instead of blocking.

After a few swings Itachi saw an opening and slashed Minerva with a sword. However the gash that appeared on her stomach seemed to disappeared just as fast.

"A special sort of rubber is covering Minerva. Simply little scratches will heal almost automatically." Sasori said with a smile as he continued to slash at Sasori with Minerva.

The uchiha dogged further away from the puppet and looked at his swords. "Let's see how good these things are." With a loud clicking sound he brought the two flat end parts of the katanas grip together to have now a double bladed katana. With his might he threw the blade not unlike a shuriken at Sasori.

The blade spun fast and went past Minerva even faster towards Sasori. As the puppet master saw the blade coming he dogged it, however the blade stopped mid way and returned to Itachi.

While the blade flew and Sasori concentrated on it Itachi ran after the blade and passed Minerva. Thanks to the magnate in the gloves, which are stimulated to the Katanas the blade just flew back into his palms. Now that Itachi was passed Minerva he simply ran up to Sasori and put his blade to the puppet masters throat. "I like those blades." The uchiha said with a smirk.

"Don't think that you have already won. Right now it's simply a draw." Sasori said while smiling and pointing to his right hand with his left hand. Itachi noticed that he was pointing towards the uchiha's head, on closer inspection he could see the barrel of a gun strapped around the puppet masters wrist. "What is faster? Your are ore my bullet?"

"The real question is we're i'm actually standing." Itachi suddenly disappeared to Sasori's surprise. Not even a second later he could feel the sharingan eyes burning behind him. It seemed that Itachi never stood in front of the puppet master, rather he was walking behind him and simply let one of his famous illusions be the bait.

Sasori chuckled. "It seems that the best way to beat a trickster is to surprise him." After Sasori said those words he threw himself to the ground and quickly pulled some of his chakra strings.

Minerva quickly turned around and pointed at Itachi with her right arm. Said arm quickly snapped into several parts revealing a cavalry worth of gun barrels. The puppet didn't even take a second before completely on loading the ammunition on Itachi.

The uchiha had to move away to doge the barrage of bullets. It took some time but after a while it appeared that Minerva was out of ammunition. Her arm snapped back into her original from and was pulled to Sasori's side again.

"Seems like we should start being serious." Sasori said with a smirk as Minerva started to rumble. Something big was about to happen.

Itachi separated the two swords again and prepared for the worst as his sharingan started to glow brightly again. "Come and get it."

Just before they started to fight serious the bell rung loudly, announcing that the lesson was over. "Alright students, please enjoy your break." Glynda announced as the students started to leave the room.

Itachi put his blades back into the his sheaths and smiled at the puppet master. "You were saved by the bell."

Sasori except the challenge and smiled back. "Those are my lines. I was only starting with surprise."

They both walked down the stage and meet up with there teammates. Together they went to the cafeteria to have a nice meal.

As the cafeteria was crowded with almost all students, four teams were silently eating there meals. For no apparent reason the teams NIKK, KSDH, JNPR and RWBY weren't speaking a word while they ate there food.

Nora however seemed extremely nervous, like she wanted to say something really important but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Konan noticed this and confronted the energetic girl with concern. "Nora? Is everything alright?"

"I can't take it anymore! Who are you people?!" Nora screamed at the top of here lungs. The Akatsuki members were surprised at the sudden burst and that now everyone els was now looking over as well. Strangely enough it seems that the other tables didn't even notice Nora's screaming.

"Pardon?" Nagato asked with a confused expression. Immediately Pyrrha tried to explain what was going on.

"Well you see, we have a lot of questions about you guys. Like about your and Itachi's eyes, but non of us could really bring themselves to ask in fear we might anger you ore ask about sensitive subjects. Apparently Nora couldn't wait any longer since we now know that you all apparently don't have Aura."

Nagato nodded. "I understand and assure you that you can ask whatever you want. In fact, why don't we get all those questions out of the way now?" The Rinegan user looked over to his teammates who all nodded in agreement.

Yang was the first one to ask a question. "Let's get the most obvious one out of the way fist. Immortality. What's up with that?"

Hidan smiled with pride. "Well, I am a devoted follower to lord jashin and as a reward for my loyalty he has given me immortality in order to purge the world of all heathens."

"Translation: he has no idea." Kakuzu bluntly stated. Hidan looked over to Kakuzu with a frown, but kept his mouth shut.

Now Weiss asked a question towards Kakuzu. "And what's with you? We saw that your body is covered in scars, you have Grimm masks on your back and you permanently cover your face."

Kakuzu answered immediately and without hesitation as he removed the surgical mask and revealed the scars on his face witch made his face look like a twisted smile. "The mask is simply to avoid unnecessary attention. As for the scars they are more like my weapons."

Black looked concerned at Kakuzu. "While I don't understand what you mean by weapon I have noticed, and I hope I'm not asking something sensitive, that some of your skin color doesn't really match with some other parts of your body."

Itachi smiled. "Good eyes, not many people notice that." This comment made Blake realize that maybe she shouldn't have asked that. If they realized that she had good eyes than maybe they would realize that she was a Fanus.

Kakuzu continued explaining as he rolled up one of his sleeves and pulled off his arm to reveal the black tendrils in his arms. "This is basically my body. These scars are actually simply Stiches that hold my body together and hide my insides, however these are just a small portion of what i have in store. If I would show you more I would cause a panic. As for the skin i sometimes lost some parts of my body, so I had to scrap it from my... bounty."

Ruby looked with amazement as Kakuzu simply let his separate limb snap back into place. While the others were slightly nervous at the fact that Kakuzu apparently has body parts of other people she remembered something Hidan once told her. "Aren't you two called the zombie duo? Dose that mean you are immortal too?

Everyone's eyes were turned at Kakuzu again. He couldn't be also immortal right? They just coped with the fact that Hidan was immortal. "Immortality is something hard to define, if you go with the textbook definition than neither of us is immortal. Hidan is immortal to wounds but can still die. I can't survive mortal wounds but have... extra lives." Kakuzu explained.

This time Ren asked a question. "So if someone wanted to kill you they would need to kill you several times?"

Kakuzu nodded. "Yes. My immortality is based of on extra lives that I can refill if I wish. At the moment I have four extra lives, so if there aren't people who permanently want to kill me than it's save to assume that I will outlive you all."

Ruby actually look kinda said as Kakuzu mentioned that. "That must be a horrible way of life, knowing that you will outlive your friends." She whispers.

Yang put a finger to her chin. "So if Hidan is immortal to wounds but can still die, that means that the only way he could die is through old age?"

"Our being buried alive." Hidan grumbled as he remembered how that pineapple looking smart ass killed him.

Weiss clapped in her hands. "Alright, enough talk about immortality. What is with those eyes you two have?" The heiress asked as she pointed at Nagato and Itachi.

Itachi answered as he activated his sharingan. "My eyes give me enhanced vision and allow me to analyze situations a lot faster, I can basically predict what my opponent is going to do next. Furthermore I can cast powerful illusions and if the situation is dire summon black flames that are in extinguishable and summon something what is basically a giant monster as tank."

Nora snorting at that. "Yeah right, what els can you do? Breath fire?"

Kisame grind. "Actually just fire balls."

That group laughed as they thought that at this point the Akatsuki were only making fun of them. "And your eyes Nagato? Can they summon demons too?" Weiss asked.

Nagato thought for a moment before answering. "To be honest they feel a bit weaker for a while. They should regain there strength after a while but until then I would prefer not to talk about them. I don't want to give you information that could be wrong ore only half true."

Pyrrah looked over to Kisame. "Do you have anything special Kisame?"

The shark chuckled. "Me? No. I'm just a simple shark Fanus. My real specialty is my sword, a true blade fit to kill any opponent which is only able to be wielded by my hands."

This time Hidan chuckled. "He was once the freak of our group but since we have other Fanus in this school I guess Deidara is our new freak."

Blake glared daggers into Hidan as he referred to Kisame, a Fanus, as a freak. However weiss slammed her hand on the table on that statement. "What the hell do you mean!? Deidara is no freak, he is way better looking than you mister immortal!"

"Umm, weiss." Everyone turned to Deidara as he said that. Slowly Deidara held up his hands and reviled the mouths on each of his palms. "I use these to make my sculpture with heist."

Everyone was quiet as they saw this. Having hands one ones palms was certainly nothing ordinary, and he claimed that he made statues with these mouths. However Nora wasn't to concerned with the fact of Deidara art. "So it you pray is it like making out with yourself?"

Hidan laughed loudly. "Yup, he can even give himself a blowjob."

"Sicko." Deidara said with disgust at the immortal. The artist new that arguing would only encourage Hidan to continue this treatment.

Ruby looked over to Konan. "So what is your ability?"

Konan smiled as she stretched her hand out to Ruby. The silver eyed girl watched in amazement as pieces of paper seem to simply peal of her body and form a rose in her hand. The rose remained for a while before drifting away. "I'm simply a paper angel."

Ruby squealed with delight as she saw how easily Konan made a beautiful paper flower and how it simply drifted away.

Pyrrha tapped on Jaunes shoulder to get his attention. "Jaune, is everything alright? You are vert quite."

Jaune was snapped back into reality. "Huh, no im fine see? What is your special ability Sasori?"

The puppet master was actually concentrating on food as he herd Jaune's question. He looked up to the blonde boy and put his fork to the side. " I'm very, very smart."

An silence followed. Jaune wanted to break the silence by doing a follow up question ore something but was interrupted by a scream.

"Ow, that hurts stop!" The group looked over to another table to see Cardin and the rest of his teammates. With him was a girl with long brown hair and bunny ears. Cardin was currently holding one of her ears and pulled on it. "Please stop." She whimpered.

While Jaune curled his hand into a fist in rage at the scene before him Pyrrha could only shake her head. "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

"You are not the only one." Blake said saddened.

Yang sighed. "It must be hard to live as a Fanus."

They all returned to there meals and avoided to look in the general direction. The Akatsuki looked at each other, not sure if they were missing out on some unspoken rule ore wired custom. "Are we suppose to be quiet about this?" Nagato asked confused.

Ren looked up with a saddened expression. "What can we do? If we intervene it's clear that it will end in a fight. Cardin is one of those people who would go all out in a fight and that is prohibited."

"How about acting tougher and more dangerous than him?" Kakuzu asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I for one don't really know how to act though."

Kisame grind and stood up. "Watch and learn."

The shark walked up to the other table while trying to puff out his chest to look extra terrifying. Cardin and his team noticed him walking over and the twisted grin he had on his face.

"Hey! How about you try to pick on someone as ugly as you... wait that came out wrong." Kisame cursed himself that he had to say that stupid thing.

"Awesome how you screwed that one up jackass!" Hidan called over to the group. That certainly didn't help the situation.

Cardin let go of the of the bunny girls ears and stood up from his chair. He wasn't as big as Kisame but he had enough balls to invade his personal space. "What? Is the shark freak trying to save the bunny freak?"

"Yeah, shark freak, really creative there buddy." Kisame grumbled.

Cardin only continued smirking. "Aren't you one of those weirdos that don't even have Aura? Man, you are a freak under freaks."

"Your creativity doesn't know any bounds dose it?" Kisame said with another grin.

Over at the other table Konan turned to Nagato. "Should we feel insulted?" Nagato only shook his head, not trying to make anything worse.

Kisame was starting to really regret coming over hear. Cardin looked like he was about to do the first swing and the other students in the cafeteria watched, expecting a fight to erupted in any minute. The shark was certain that he could take Cardin on with his arms tied behind his back, but he also knew that a fight could get him in trouble. He should've let Kakuzu do this, he was way scarier than him.

Suddenly a loudspeaker announcement got everyone's attention. "Owner of the locker 646, please remove whatever living thing is in your locker."

"Ah, shit. I should have expected this." Kisame sighed as he got his scroll out of his pocket. He tumbled around a bit until he managed to call for his rocked locker to the cafeteria. It simply flew through the window and into the middle of the cafeteria. It was shaking widely and something was growling inside.

The students all looked at Kisame and started to whisper. Cardin crossed his arms and continued to smirk. "Don't tell me you desperately wanted to take your pet with you to scholl and decided to hide it in the locker."

Before anyone could say anything else the locker started to shake wildly and even dent in a few spots. The students all backed away and even Cardin's smirk disappeared.

Suddenly the locker burst open and shark skin slithered out. It immediately spotted Kisame and dashed towards him. This mouth Stopped right in front of Kisame and let out a horrible roar. The shark didn't move and inch as spit from sharkskin cover his face. After it stopped Kisame Kisame used one hand to get the most amount of spit of his face. "I know baby and I'm sorry. I had to try it since it's prohibited for students to carry there weapons. It's obvious that that doesn't work so I will talk with the teacher to make an exception."

Shark skin only looked away like it was insulted by Kisame.

"Come one don't be like that. See that Cardin guy over there? He has something called Aura. Maybe it tastes really amazing." Kisame tried to beg.

Shark skin slightly looked over to Kisame before turning away again.

Kisame sighed. "Alright, how about this? I will let you much on Hidan a bit and after that I will wash every last one of your scales. What to you say."

"Wait hold on what was that about me?" Hidan asked confused.

Meanwhile shark skins grip acted like a tailed and waged back and forth. Kisame chuckled as he noticed this while his sword continued to act insulted. Without a word he scratched a certain spot on its head which it loved. "Come one, get you equipment."

The sword turned to Kisame licked over his his face. Quickly is slithered over to the damage locker and brought Kisame the belt and the white cloth. While the shark strapped the belt around his shoulder the sword mummified itself with the cloth. After both were finished Kisame simply strapped the sword to his back.

Every student just stared at him as they slowly backed away. Even Cardin backed away. Satisfied with his work he returned to his seat.

The Akatsuki members didn't really react surprised at what just happened, however team RWBY and team JNPR were quite shocked.

Blake spoke Frist of the group. "Ok what, the fuck."

Kisame grind as he simply lifted his shoulders. "Everyone of us has something special. This is my special."

Hidan raised his hand worried. "Seriously what was that about me?"

Itachi decided to answer that. "He is certain that you will do something stupid and that he will punish you for it."

Hidan paled at the sword not cutting him but ripping him to shreds and eating his chakra. "Well now I certainly won't."

Sasori smirked. "O really?" Silently he wrapped a small, almost invisible threat around Hidan's wrist. With one little tug at the right moment he brought the immortal to trip and land with his hand directly on Ruby's chest.

The silver eyed girl blushed immediately and stood still in complete shock. Before yang could extract her vengeance on the immortal, Kisame dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Kakuzu sighed. "I better patch him back up afterwards." The other immortal stood up and followed the other Akatsuki members.

Meanwhile Ruby was still blushing and couldn't really process what just happened. The other Akatsuki members enjoyed the rest of there meals.

Ozpin was looking though the security cameras and analyzed the situation that accrued in the cafeteria. He noticed the thing that happened with Kisame's sword but he was more interested in Sasori. "Maybe you could help her if you are so smart."


	10. Chapter 10 little steps

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

The lesson over time were simple lessons like history, geography and basically everything els that is needed in a school. While this school was to train hunters and huntresses it was still a school.

The Akatsuki had there own weaknesses and strength in certain subjects, even though most of them started to regret the decision to attain a school in the first place.

While everyone was doing more ore less ok, Sasori was flying high with his grades. Everything of this world seemed to fascinate him then everything els. Biology, chemistry, even the different kinds of Dust gave him so much inspiration for future projects.

There was one thing that didn't interest him and that was history. He did not care what other people did in the past, it was always the same old thing. One ruler gets pissed on by the other ruler and the soldiers need to fight it out in the name of pice, justice ore whatever they are told and believe blindly.

Kakuzu on the other hand thrived in history. He always loved to read old manuscripts and now that the has the chance to read up on a entire now world made him actually happy.

They were all in class and actually had history in this moment. Kakuzu may enjoy history and even discussing history with other people but this teacher was a joke.

Professor oobleck was a man who had messy green hair with a messy attire for a teacher and was permanently drinking his coffee. The problem wasn't what he was teaching, it was the fact that he was permanently moved around in class and unleashed a avalanche of information which were a bit hard to follow.

Itachi wouldn't admit it but even he had problems tracing this guy, it didn't even look like he was moving his legs as he appeared and disappeared in instances. Whatever kind of coffee they are giving to the teachers, Sasori had better Analyse it.

The only one of the Akatsuki that had a problem at the moment was Hidan. His grades have been in a extreme low for the longest of time. It's unclear if he is uninterested, lazy ore just actually stupid.

The immortal basically used most of the lessons to simply think about nothing after he lost the concentration that is needed to follow the lessons. Sadly this is happening more and more recently.

Currently his thoughts were on the subject of his lacking amount of sacrifices and action in is live. He could always repent to lord jashin, but that did not stop his itching finger from a fight. The only way to vent at the moment is for him to pick some fights with other students that ended in a fist fight and him getting detention.

The immortal didn't really listen again to whatever the teacher was talking about, something about the historical uprising of the Fanus. He regained focus again as he noticed Cardin who was sitting behind him shooting a pice of paper over the head of the immortal right into the neck of Jaune who was sitting in the front.

Jaune jumped a bit which caused professor oobleck to immediately appear before the boy. "Mister arc! How wonderful that you finally contribute to the lesson. Now, what kind of a advantage did the Fanus had against the generals attack during the night?"

"Uhhhh, the answer... to...that question is simply..." Jaune didn't know the answer and desperately looked over to his teammates who made some handgesteuerte around there eyes.

"Binoculars." Jaune answered completely sure that it was the correct answer to which the class chuckled.

"Very funny Mister arc. Cardin Winchester, maybe you know the answer?" The professor asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, I know it is easier to train a animal than a soldier." Cardin said, knowing exactly the racism that was behind his word.

Kisame growled at that comment. "It's almost like you want to be shredded to pieces by my blade." The shark said as shark skin next to him let out a audible growl. He actually managed to convince the school staff to allow him to carry his weapon with him because of its very unique nature.

Cardin huffed. "Big talk, but I'm sure you wouldn't say that if you hadn't your little freak by your side."

That comment actually hurt the feelings of shark skin as it let out another growl and the cloth started to loosen.

"Looks like someone made a mistake." Kakuzu said as he didn't move his eyes from the text book. This history has him quite captivated.

Before anything more could happen Konan clapped into her hands to get everyone's attention. "Kisame stop this nonsense at once, your better than that. Cardin if you would have at least listened a little bit in class you would have known that Fanus have night vision."

"You shut your trap bitch." Cardin simply stated with a growl.

Most students were only disgusted as Cardin simply said those words in class but the Akatsuki were frozen in fear. Kakuzu looked up from his book as everyone of the Akatsuki slowly turned towards Nagato. "You done fucked now buddy." Hidan simply stated.

Nagato slowly inhaled and exhaled as he put his pen to the side. The Rinnegan user slowly turned his head towards Cardin as Deidara actually his underneath the desk. "Care to repeat that?"

"What? So the blue haired bitch sleeps around with her team captain, ore is she more like the team whore." Cardin said with a grin.

Konan was read with rage as Cardin even suggested that kind of horrible role for her in the team, but all rage and disgust from her and the class faded as they felt a cold child run down there spines. Nagato was holding a small black ball in his hand which the Akatsuki members new what that was used for.

"Planetary dev-" he was interrupted by Itachi who slapped Nagato's hands away to break his concentration and dispel the jutsu before it began.

"How about we don't deviate the school alright captain of team NIKK?" Itachi said as he hoped to calmed Nagato down and prevent collateral damage in his attempt to kill Cardin.

Professor oobleck decided to end this lesson before anything might escalate. He didn't know what exactly what Nagato just did but he knew he didn't want to finde out. "Alright class, this lesson is over. Jaune, Cardin and Hidan. We four will have a little talke."

The students got up and prepared to leave, weiss however looked under Deidara's desk to see the artist still hiding underneath it. The blonde looked up at the confused heiress. "If only you knew what Nagato is capable of if anybody insults Konan like that."

"Now I don't know why you three have been struggling in my class, it may be stubbornness ore lack of interest but whatever it is it stops now." Professor oobleck spoke sternly to the three boys.

The immortal only rolled his eyes as he found this entire situation completely unnecessary. This school was for hunters not scholars ore anything like that.

Professor oobleck continued to talk. "History is important children, if you can't learn from it than you are bound to repeat it. Pages 51 up to 59. I want an essay on that topic on my desk next class. Dismissed." With that the professor disappeared in a rush.

As the three boys left the class room Cardin immediately pushed Jaune out of the way. "Hey fuck stick!" Hidan called out.

Cardin turned around and puffed out his chest with his arms wide open. "What's up you pice of shit? Want to mess with me?"

Hidan was just about to punch Cardin in the face before he remembered that he has been lately getting into more and more fights. He should hang a bit low so the school staff gets from his back. So the immortal just turned around and walked away.

He simply wanted to get back into his room and relax a bit. School was over for today so there wasn't anything else to do for now. As he was halfway to the dorms he heard a familiar voice. "Hidan wait up!"

The immortal turned around and spotted Ruby running up to him. "Hey Ruby." He simply said.

"If heard that you got into trouble with oobleck, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to rest up a bit that's all." Hidan simply said as he wanted to move on.

"Come one Hidan, I can help you." Ruby said happy as she followed the immortal.

Hidan sighed annoyed. "I don't even get why we need to do this. I mean we will simply be killing Grimm right?"

Ruby laughed at Hidan's assumption. "There is more to it than that you know. Besides, better you learn now a diversity of skills in case you change your mind about being a hunter ore in case you can't continue to be a hunter."

"That's stupid, i am made for fighting there is no plan B." The immortal said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I think it's better to have alternatives if anything happens. I personally think that it might be a good idea for me to open a flower shop if I can't hunt anymore. I know it silly and doesn't pay out well but I just had that in my head." Ruby said as she pictured herself to open a flower shop.

Hidan chuckled as he thought about himself at a flower shop, like that would ever happen. If he couldn't fight anymore his plan B would probably be something awesome that fits him like...

His mind went blank and his smile disappeared as he stopped walking. What was he good at if it wasn't fighting? Selling things? Cooking? Cleaning? Non of those things seemed to fit him. "I guess killing is my one thing that I can do." It made his stomach turn as he admitted that if it wasn't for the way of jashin, than he'd be nothing more than a serial killer who did whatever he wanted for his hearts content.

"That can't be true. I mean we are still young and you couldn't have killed enough Grimm were you could say that it's the only thing you could do." Ruby said in hopes to make him smile again.

"I wasn't talking about Grimm. I was a killer before I even knew what a Grimm was." Hidan said not really concentrating on the conversation.

"W-what do you mean? What did you... kill?" Ruby asked slightly frightened. Surly he couldn't be taking about killing people.

Hidan looked over to Ruby and shook his head. "Forget it, just leave me alone." Hidan left Ruby standing in the hallway.

Deidara was currently in the chemistry classroom and tried different mixtures and bombinated them with samples of his clay. Thankfully is chemistry teacher knew how well Deidara and Sasori did with chemistry that he allowed the blonde artist to use this room as long as he doesn't use up all chemicals ore blows anything up.

He heard a knock on the open door and turned around. It was Weiss who entered the room. "Hello there Deidara, I heard some sound from here and I thought I'd investigate."

Deidara smiled. "In that case heiress, could you give me the a bit hydrogen chloride while you are here?"

Weiss just shrugged and did what the artist asked of her. As she placed the chemicals onto the table were Deidara was working she looked over his work. It seemed like Deidara was putting little drops of chemicals into a little clump of clay. "If I may ask, what are you doing?"

"You may ask, I'm actually trying to enhance my explosive clay. You see, were I'm from i couldn't get so much chemicals like this, so I'm experimenting a bit." He said as he happily continued to work.

As she continued to watch the artistic mixing some chemicals with different clumps of clay she couldn't help but noticed the closed mouths. She tried to ignore them for a while but couldn't stop herself from asking. "How do they work? Your... mouths."

Deidara looked at her and smiled as he let one mouth take a little bit of clay from the pils with its tong. It chewed a bit until it opened its mouth again to let a little white ladybug crawl out of it and onto his finger. "After I use one of them to create one of my sculptures it becomes alive to serve me. I can even enlarge it if I want to it either gather more clay ore even ride them."

Weiss watched in amazement as the little ladybug flew away from Deidara's finger and lazily hovered around. "But that isn't my art, this is." With one handsighe the little sculpture exploded. The explosion wasn't quite loud and wasn't big, however after the the sculpture explosion the chemicals reacted and let out colorful little sparks fly around. They evaporate before they could even reach the ground.

"That is amazing." Weiss said as she still had her eyes fixed were the explosion once was.

Deidara only smiled. "I know. My art truly welcomes the ultimate. Hm."

"And you do that every time when you fight?" Weiss asked as she wanted to know more about him.

Deidara put his hands to his hips as he smiled with pride. "Yep, I created bigger explosion to blast away with my art. One day I will create a explosion that will never be forgotten. Hm!"

Weiss smiled as she slightly tilted her head. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You made a little sound on the end of your last sentence." Weiss continued to smile.

Deidara was confused until he realized what she meant. "Oh, that? I do that sometimes when I talk about my art. I don't really know why, I guess it's just a little tick."

Weiss smiled as she let out a little giggle. "Don't worry about that, I personally find it quite cute."

Deidara blushed a bit as he returned to his experiments. Weiss decided to give him a bit more company.

Hidan was standing in front of his door for a couple of minutes now. He could hear Sasori working on Minerva from outside and was currently debating what to do.

The talk with Ruby was actually getting to him, was he really a good for nothing if it wasn't killing? That can't be true. He had to change that, he would need to learn a bit to have at least a plan B.

Hidan opened the door, immediately spotted only Sasori's in the room and tapped him on the shoulder. The puppet master stopped his work and turned to the immortal. "What do you want?"

"Professor oobleck has given me an assignment that I don't understand. I need your help to-" before the immortal was finished Sasori interrupted him.

"I'm not doing your homework." The puppet master returned to his work but Hidan spoke again.

"I don't want you to do my homework, I want your help to understand it so I can do it myself." As the immortal spoke those words Sasori immediately stopped working. He slowly put his tools away and got up from the ground.

He turned to Hidan and crossed his arms. "Excuse me but who are you and what did you do to that idiot."

"Very fucking funny pinocchio, will you help me ore not?" Hidan said angrily.

"Fine, fine, you don't need to get offended. I will however want a little favor in exchange." Sasori said as he chuckled.

Hidan sighed as he gathered some books from his desk. "As long as I don't need to pay you it's fine."

Sasori chuckled as he knew exactly what kind of favor he wanted. "Anyway, why do you want to learn now? That's not like you."

Hidan opened the pages that he needed to learn and thought about how to answer Sasori. "I guess the idea crossed my mind to maybe open a flower shop if hunting doesn't work out."

Nagato and Konan were at a loss for words meanwhile. Yang has somehow managed to convince them and Blake to go out and by more clothes. The Akatsuki members really didn't want any since they like what they had already, but the blonde girl wouldn't hear any of it.

In the end the four students of beacon academy were walking down the streets of Vale with the desire to shop. It took many hours but it seemed like the shops were slowly closing. Yang bought a hole bunch of clothes, video games and snacks while Blake bought a little tea sett.

The girl were walking down the street while Nagato slowly following. Thanks to the right of gender equality he had the honor of carrying everything by himself, lucky him. It wasn't like they just put there stuff into his arms, he offered it but didn't expect that they would by so many things.

Konan looked behind her to Nagato who struggled to keep up and with them. "Maybe we should slow down a bit ore help him carrying some stuff."

"No, no, no. We have you a bit farther away from him and now have some questions." Yang said with a little grin.

Konan looked confused between the two of them while Blake sighed. "Don't looked at me, yang wanted to talk to you in privacy and simply made me come with her."

The paper angle turned to yang even more confused. "You do realize that you could've just asked me to talk to you in private."

"Yeah I know, but this way is more convenient since I need some new clothes. Anyway what is going on with you and Nagato?" Yang asked with joy.

Konan shrugged. "We are friends since childhood, nothing special."

"She wanted to know if you are romantically connect with him." Blake bluntly said.

Konan immediately turned bright red and tried to lower her voice, fearing that Nagato might here them. "N-no we are not."

Yang's grin widened. "Really? That didn't look like in class today."

"You don't understand. We- I mean I, he doesn't ore can't-" Konan rambled not really sure what to say.

"Sounds to me like you both want each other." Blake said with a smirk. It wasn't like her, but she enjoyed how flustered the mature and clam Konan could get.

Konan sighed sadly. "Whatever you may think might happen between us, it will never happen."

"Oh? And why is that?" Yang persisted on knowing.

The paper angle decided to tell them why. "When we were little we were orphans, we were alone and hade to fend for ourselves. Nagato, myself and...Yahiko. We became best friends and survived the harsh environment we lived in. As we became older Yahiko and I started to like each other more than friend."

Yang sighed in frustration. "Come one, I get that you three had became best friends so what? It clearly didn't work out with you and that Yahiko guy, but I'm sure if he values his friendship with Nagato than he would let you to get together. If he stops you two from getting together than I will punch some sense into him."

"He's dead Yang."

The blonde girl immediately froze and paled. "Dear god I'm so sorry, what happened?"

Konan decided to tell the end of there story, but changing a bit in order to hide the fact that they come from another world. "Bandits attacked us and held me hostage. They demanded that Nagato should kill Yahiko, otherwise they would kill me. Nagato held a knife in his hand and didn't know what to do. Before he could even understand what was happening Yahiko has jumped into Nagato's knife and killed him self."

The two girls became silent as they continued walking. "I hope you understand now that there is just something in between us that won't go away. It would always feel like we are betraying Yahiko no matter how you turn it."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Blage said as it appeared that her bow slightly folded.

The silence continued and Konan noticed that she had ruined the mood with her story. She should've just made some story up like she's already engaged to someone els ore something. She searched for something to lighten the mood and found a shop for clothing that was still open. "How about we go one last store before we call it a day?"

The two of them nodded and entered the store. After a while Nagato also managed to to enter the store with all of the already purchased goods.

It was a fairly small shop with very unique looking clothes. They were manly modernized traditional clothing. Blake and Yang couldn't really find anything but Konan found something she liked and decided to try it on.

Nagato, Yang and Blake sat on a couch and waited for Konan to buy on her clothes. Nagato looked over his shoulder to the old man who owned the shop. He could have sworn that he had seen that old man in another shop, but that was impossible right?

After a while Konan existed the clothing both with her new style. It was a blue kimono with red Stiches and white patterns on it at first glance, but It appeared to have some parts altered. Her left leg was completely free from the kimono while her right leg was completely covered, I a way it looked like she wore some kind of miniskirt. Like the bottom half the upper part of the kimono seemed to also miss some parts. Her right arm and shoulder was completely free while the left arm had a unnatural wide sleeve. If it wasn't for the black cloth around her chest you could've easily seen her entire right breast.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Yang asked a bit unsure.

Konan simply smiled. "No, I think I'll take it." She went back into the changing booth. Blake looked over to Nagato who was still starting at the place were Konan just was. She proceeded to slowly wave her hand in front of the Rinegan user only go get no response. "Yeah, they'll definitely get together."

Ruby was wandering the halls of the school in thought, Hidan's words just didn't leave her alone. What did he mean? He couldn't have killed people right? Sure he was aggressive some times but not a murder. She needed the answer and if Hidan wouldn't talk to her than someone els.

She enter the library in hopes to find anyone of the Akatsuki and she was lucky. Kakuzu was sitting there with a hole bunch of books and simply red one of them.

Ruby simply walked up to him and sat across of him. "Hello Kakuzu." She said with joy.

The bounty hunters slowly raised his head and nodded before before returning to his book. Ruby tried to think of something to start a little small talk before asking a personal question about Hidan.

She looked at the title of the book Kakuzu was reading and tried to start a bit of small talk. "A book about old legends?"

Kakuzu didn't stop reading while answering her. "Yes, but up until now the only interesting legend was about the four maids."

"Oh? Why do you like it?" Ruby asked in hopes to have a little discussion and get his attention.

"It's a nice story." Kakuzu simply stated and flipped a page.

Ok, this wasn't going anywhere so Ruby decided to just ask him. "I have a problem with Hidan and wanted your help."

"Give me fifty Lien and I will rip his dick of." Kakuzu stated as he thought that the immortal had done something inappropriate again and Ruby wanted revenge now.

"No, nothing like that. It's something personal about him. He said that was a killer before he even knew what a Grimm was. What did he mean by that?" Ruby clarified.

Kakuzu closed the book and sighed. He couldn't really tell her that they were from another world so he had to make stuff up. "If you look at those two behind me what do you see?"

Ruby looked passed Kakuzu and spotted Itachi and Kisame sitting at a table across from each other and played a card game.

"Now I scarifies my two monster and summon dark magician onto the field. Now I attack you directly." Kisame said with a grim as he had the feeling that he'd win the game.

Itachi only chuckled as he flipped a faced down trap card. "You activated my trap card and now you monster is destroyed."

Ruby looked back at Kakuzu. "Just two friends enjoying some free time. Why?"

"What if i told you that one was forced to kill his family members and neighbors while the other one was send on mission with the objective to kill his teammates." Kakuzu simply spoke.

Ruby just looked at him with shock. "That can't be true."

Kakuzu shook his head. "You see, we come from villages that have a long history of betrayal and war. Everyone of us had to live through extreme hardships, some of us more than others but in the end we all have mental scares from what we had to do and from what we saw as our only way out."

Ruby looked down and played a bit with her fingers. "W-what did Hidan go through? I mean he surly dose have other skills than killing. I just want to help him."

Kakuzu stood up and and started to walk away. "If you want to help him than follow me and tell him exactly that."

Ruby obeyed and followed.

The sun was already down and nighttime has already set in. Ruby would probably go straight to bed after she was done with this. Kakuzu didn't even knock to signal that someone was coming in, he just used his keycard and entered with Ruby.

Hidan was standing in the middle of the room looking at nothing while Sasori sat on his bed with a note book and pen in his hand.

"Idiot, Ruby wants to tell you something." The bounty hunter said as he slightly pushed Ruby towards Hidan.

Ruby was nervous and tried not to look him into the eyes. "Hidan, I know you have been through a lot. While I don't exactly know what you have been through exactly, I just want to let you know that whatever you need I will gladly try to help you."

Sasori cleared his through to get Ruby's attention. "He won't be answering you know. He agreed on being my test subject for some of my new poisons and until now he hasn't responded."

The scythe wielder was a bit scared for Hidan now. "Are you sure that is save?"

The puppet master just shrugged. "He's immortal, it will be fine."

Hidan started have a nose bleed. "I have a wicked boner right now." After he said that he simply tipped over.

"Ninety precent sure." Sasori corrected himself.

Kakuzu crossed his arms as he watched his immortal partner lying there completely motionless. "Why exactly did he let you do this?"

"Don't know. He simply wanted me to tutor him so he'd be good enough to open a flower shop ore something." Sasori said as he noted down how long it took for Hidan to react.

Kakuzu noticed that Ruby slightly smiled and had a little blush on her cheeks. "Are you somehow involved in this flower shop business?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She happily said as she skipped out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11: progress

**Have another fun little chapter of this story and thank you all for your nice comments, really appreciate everyone ( I actually men this sincer, I really enjoyed reading them all.). Anyway here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy**

Hidan slightly improved in class thanks to Sasori's tutoring. Sadly because puppet master requests Hidan to test his various poisons, the immortal had difficulties in class. Sometimes the effects would last longer than expected and Hidan had to either vomit or sleep during class. Sasori saw those symptoms as a success of his poison's effectiveness.

Right now Hidan was tumbling down the hall while Ruby gave the immortal some support. The latest of Sasori's experiments made it hard for Hidan to walk in a straight line. "Thanks for the help Ruby." He muttered.

"Don't you think there is a better way to study? I mean look at yourself, you can't concentrate in class like this." Ruby said while helping out the immortal.

"Well what do you expect? Sasori is able to teach me so why shouldn't I keep it that way?" Hidan said with a smirk.

Ruby only shook her head. In her opinion there should be a other way for Hidan to study, some sort of reward system wich he cares about instead of living as a test subject. She new that he was immortal and he assured her that no effect will be permanent but that didn't mean she would like this.

As they walked the puppet master himself walked towards them. Ruby gave him a glare wich he just shrugged of and turned to Hidan. "Today's lesson will be canceled, you can rest up a bit."

"Why is that?"

"Ozpin wanted to see me. I don't know exactly why ore for what reason but I would rather give you the day of than creeping you waiting." Sasori simply said while walking past the two.

Hidan just smiled. "I have the day off, wanna do something?"

Ruby huffed. "How about you get back to get back on your feet before making plans."

The immortal laughed as he pushed himself from her in order to stand proud and strong. "See? Everything is absolutely fine."

He stood there for a moment before falling over and hitting his face on the floor. Ruby just watched with a blank expression. "How dose the idea of resting sound now?" She asked.

"Resting sounds like a wonderful idea." Hidan muttered while his face laid on the hard floor.

The puppet master was on his way to the headmasters office, bit knowing what exactly he should expect there. Whatever it was it better be something that either interests him or doesn't waste more time.

After he exited the elevator he spotted the headmaster and Glynda standing behind the big desk, on top of the desk was a massive book with many pages.

Ozpin smiled at the Akatsuki member. "Hello Sasori. How nice of you to come by."

"You asked for me and I hate it to keep people waiting." Sasori simply stated.

The headmaster smiled. "So I have heard, I also heard of that you are doing quite well in class and even that your intelligence could go beyond that of some teachers."

Sasori crossed his arms with a frown. "Then you should also know that I hate it if people let me wait. Up until now you haven't told me anything new, so how about we skip the formalities and get straight to the point."

Glynda was just about to object to Sasori's behavior but Ozpin raised his hand to silence her. "Very well. Have you ever heard about advanced human engineering?"

The puppet master has indeed heard of that. It's basically improving the average human with either manipulation of Gens or replacing broken body parts and organs with mechanical prosthetics. Apparently a general from from Atlas has several of these prosthetics wich helped him to greatly improve on the battlefield.

"A little." He simply stated.

Ozpin continued to smile. "Well, are you interested in learning this advanced technology?"

Sasori eyes glanced at the book on the desk and back to Ozpin. "Is that what I think it is?"

Glynda crossed her arms. "You are correct if you believe that this book contains the basic knowledge of those advanced prosthetics and even how to create some."

"And your giving me this because...?"

The headmaster shrugged. "I'm your teacher, it's my responsibility to give every student the best fitting education. You simply outshine most, that's why I give you more advanced knowledge."

Sasori had the sneaking suspicion that the headmaster in front of him had alternative motives but it didn't matter at the moment. The imagination of giving himself advanced prosthetics filled his mind, he could outshine any other prosthetics and even recreate his puppet body again. He could be a god among man with this knowledge.

The puppet master agreed to the offer Ozpin was giving him and quickly took the book. It was actually so heavy that Sasori needed to use both of his arms to carry it, but that didn't discourage him one pit. He went to the elevator and left.

As the elevator Went down Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Are you sure this will work?"

"He is smart, he will lernen this fast." Ozpin simply answered.

"I know that he is smart but even if we tell him about Amber, will he even be able to help?" Glynda asked concerned.

Ozpin remained quiet for a moment before sipping out of his mug. "I'm currently scraping at the bottom of the barrel. If you have any suggestions I'm beginning you to tell me, otherwise I don't see any hope for Amber."

The day went past faster then expected. Ruby was so busy treating Hidan and keeping him in bed that she completely lost track of time.

After a lot of struggle and claiming that he was already, Ruby managed to force the immortal to sleep. With her in the room we're Sasori, who red in the corner the massive book, while Kakuzu and Deidara watched Ruby.

"Well, that's that then. Thank you Ruby but it is time for you to go." Deidara said with the clap of his hand.

Ruby turned to the artist. "Could you be quite? He just fell asleep."

Kakuzu simply shrugged. "No big deal. If that idiot falls asleep then nothing but a punch in the face will wake him up. Speaking of Hidan, why are you babysitting him?"

Ruby glanced over to Sasori who was absorbed in his book. "Someone is giving him a hard time as payment for learning, so I decided to help a little."

Kakuzu only shook his head. "If you really want to help him then finde a replacement that helps him with his study's, by the looks of it Sasori won't be tutoring him for a while. Babysitting him is just strange."

"Not as strange as two guys watching this show." Deidara muttered.

Kakuzu shot him a glare. "I already counted my money twice and had nothing better to do until she left so that we could get changed. What's your excuse?"

"Wait, I was keeping you guys waiting?" Ruby asked confused.

Deidara shrugged his shoulder. "You didn't really expect us to change while you are in the room, and since Hidan is sleeping one of us has to change him like a little baby."

Ruby laughed weakly. "Sorry about that, didn't think that one through."

"If you don't plan to change him yourself I suggest that you should probably go to your own room." Kakuzu said with a tiered voice. The day wasn't really special but somehow it was just a overall drag.

Ruby left in a hurry as Kakuzu suggested something like that with a little blush on her cheek. After she left Deidara pulled out five Lien and presented them to Kakuzu. " I'll give you-"

"Deal." Before Deidara could even finish the sentence the money was already out of his hands and Kakuzu was already working on changing Hidan's clothes.

While the immortal did that, the blonde artist changed as well and went straight to bed. Wasn't tomorrow something important? Sometimes about a field trip he believed as he slowly slipped into a dreamland, were everything just blew up.

The next morning the entire class went to the Forever fall forest. This mountainous area has many cliffs and is covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even in the grass.

The trees are known to produce a special Red Sap that is of interest to researchers. Cutting through a low point in the forest is a wide railway track, upon which large cargo trains travel.

The class was correctly led by Glynda goodwitch through the forest, while almost everyone took in the beautiful landscape. Konan and Nagato closed there distance unintentionally up till the point were there hands would've touched. Sadly they didn't wich slightly infuriated Yang who watched those two.

The only person not really looking at the landscape was Sasori. With dark rings under his eyes he used one hand to control Minerva. The puppet was walking beside him and holding the book for him while he red, with his free hand he rubbed his eyes and occasionally flipped the page.

He has been reading this book since the moment he got it, he didn't even sleep and it felt to him that he was only slowly getting forward. Most of the time he had to reread the previous page just to understand what the current page was talking about. What made matters worse is the fact that thanks to his tiredness he had to read a sentence several times to really understand it.

As the class reached a certain spot Glynda turned to the class. "Class, today's assignment is for everyone to collect one jar of syrup from these trees. But remember, there are creatures of grim prowling these woods so stay close to your teammates. We will meet her again at four."

The teams all started to go to different trees in order to start there syrup collecting. Deidara however looked concerned at Sasori who almost wandered into a tree. "Hey, my man, how about you rest for a moment?"

The puppet master looked up for a moment before Minerva simply collapsed on the ground. Sasori would have to if the blonde artist caught him and rested him to a tree.

Weiss saw this and walked over to the two artist. "Is he alright?" She asked concerned.

Deidara looked over to Minerva and backed to the now sleeping Sasori. The puppet master is apparently not jet used to have a body with needs like sleeping and eating. If he were still in his puppet body he could've probably already finish this book. "He likes to overwork himself sometimes." He simply answered as he looked at weiss.

Weiss looked at Sasori with a frown. "We can't really let him here since creatures of grim run around."

Deidara simply shrugged. "Let him sleep, he needs it and that's no big deal. I'll just fill his jar with the syrup."

"Very admiring from you. However it would seem a bit unfair if you need to do that all alone, let me help you." The heiress said with a small smile.

The blonde artist laughed. "Who am I to stop you."

The two continued to collect syrup from the trees while Sasori had a good nights rest.

Little farther away two scythe wielder had a little discussion. "I don't really know if you could say that." The female one said.

Hidan pointed around him at the forest. "Yes I can, this forest looks like a giant had its period on the entire fucking forest."

"Can't you find a better description? Like two giants had a death battle above the forest?" Ruby said, slightly discussed by the picture her mind gave her from Hidan's description.

Meanwhile Hidan had the picture of two giants engaged in a bloody battle in his head. He like what he saw. "Ok, giant death battle is awesome and fists better."

"Good." Ruby said proudly. After a bit of think Ruby decided to ask the immortal something. "Hey Hidan, can you meet me tonight at the training area with your weapon?"

Hidan looked a bit confused but nodded nonetheless. "Sure, why not."

Kisame and Itachi were watching them from farther away while filling there own jars. The shark slowly shook his head. "That girl spends to much time with Hidan. A couple of more months and she will become a follower of jashin."

"I believe that's the last think this world needs." Itachi said as he concentrated on filling those jars.

As he wondered why exactly they were filling those jars in the first place Kisame nugget him with his shoulder. "Are we going to do something about those guys up there?"

Itachi didn't look over his shoulder as he already noticed four individuals sneaking around on higher ground. Probably every Akatsuki member noticed this already since everyone of them appeared to wear full plated armor. "I'm not completely sure who those guys are and what they plan. Whatever it is they won't get far with there plans."

Kisame looked confused at his partner. "Why is that?"

"Do you see Kakuzu around?" Itachi simply stated.

After a quick glance around the field he noticed that not only Cardin's team and Jaune were missing, but the bounty hunter as well. "Those pore souls."

For the longest time nothing happened and everyone continued to happily collect more and more syrup from the trees. The four individuals up on the hill either retreated or were pulled back by Kakuzu, in which case they are probably dead by now.

The pleasant time continued until three members of Cardin's team ran out from the deeper parts of the forest. "Grimm! Grimm!" They screamed.

Yang grabbed one of them. "What is going on?!"

"A tall Grimm with electricity attack us. Cardin is still back there." The boy in Yang's arm stammer.

Immediately the Akatsuki members let out a disappointment sigh and returned to there work. Sasori almost woke up from the commotion but Deidara calmed him down again. "There there my man, go back to sleep. Chase those mechanical sheep."

Sasori chuckled a bit before dozing of again.

"What is wrong with you people?! Jaune is back there with a Grimm!" Phyrra screamed enraged.

Ruby tugged wildly on Hidan's sleeve. "Come one Hidan, we have to do something!"

"Calm down Ruby, it's just-" Hidan was cut of by Phyrra.

"Fine! Don't help!" The redhead stormed of in the direction of Cardin and Jaune, closely followed by Ruby and weiss. The heiress shot the blonde artist a disappointed glare before running after her team leader. The other team members helped escorting the remaining team members of team Cardin back to a safer spot. Only the Akatsuki members remained.

"I'll explain it." Nagato said annoyed as he got up and followed the group of three to Jaune and Cardin.

Soon Phyrra, Ruby and weiss reached a point from were they could see Jaune bravely against a malformed beast. It looked different then any other Grimm they had ever seen but somehow the mask that it used as a face looked familiar.

"Will you three just wait?" They herd behind them. As they turned around they saw Nagato simply standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Decided to help?" Weiss asked as she peppered to fight.

"No, here to stop you. He won't hurt Jaune nor Cardin." Nagato simply said.

"He?" They all asked confused.

"Just watch."

They watched as Jaune desperately tried to fight against the towering beast. It's powerful claws pushed The blonde around like he was a simple toy, while lightning shot from its body which Jaune could barely block with his shield.

Nagato looked over to a tree to see Kakuzu just standing there with his arms crossed. The Rinnegan user knew that Kakuzu's monster wasn't fighting with full force, rather it seemed like it wanted to squeeze out every bit of potential out of the blonde boy. Sometimes Jaune even landed a hit to with the monster screamed in overly dramatic pain.

The fight ended as Jaune gave one powerful slash across the chest of the monster to which it fell onto its back and played dead.

"He really did it." Ruby said in amazement.

Jaune put the sword away with pride as he stood tall, savoring the felling of triumph. Everyone turned around as they heard clapping. Kakuzu casually walked out of the forest and towards Jaune while slowly clapping.

"Well, well, well look at this. I would have never thought that you could beat one of the heart monster." Kakuzu said with a chuckle.

"You know what this thing is?" Jaune asked confused. He was even more confused as Kakuzu freed his upper body half from clothes. The girl behind the trees were the same amount of confused. They wanted to ask Nagato what he was doing but the leader of the Akatsuki was already gone.

Suddenly the best behind Kakuzu slowly started to get back on his feet again. Jaune was exhausted but immediately grabbed his sword. The girls behind the trees did the same and were ready to jump into action but stopped as they saw one of Kakuzu's hands rising. "I know for sure that it is stronger than most grim because..."

The monster plunge its hand into Kakuzu's back, this caused the everyone's eyes widen with horror as they thought that Kakuzu just died in front of them. The monstrosity slowly started to sink into Kakuzu's body with sickening cracking and snapping sounds, until it was completely gone. "...it is a part of me."

Jaune remained stunned as Kakuzu turned around and revealed that on his back were four Maskes as one of them was the face of the monster that just entered his body. Kakuzu walked away but stopped and turned to Cardin who was shaking this entire time. "You better stop messing with him. Not many can keep up with one of my hearts, let alone wound it."

And with that Kakuzu simply vanished, leaving everyone silent.

Deeper in the forest Kakuzu meet Nagato who just simply grind. "What is so dam funny?"

"You just helped that kid fighting his inner fears." Nagato said with a chuckle.

Kakuzu simply growled. "I just wanted to scare Cardin a bit. I didn't expect Jaune to grow some balls all of the sudden and actually attack my heart like that. He is either extremely courageous ore extremely stupid, either way this conversation is over."

The two Akatsuki members returned to there rest of there team in silence, they still had some jars to fill.

As the night rolled in Hidan nett Ruby at the training Felds, scythe in hand. "Alright Ruby, what are we doing here?"

"What advantage do many Fanus have over humans?" Ruby simply asked.

Hidan scratched his head. "Uhmmm... night vision?"

The moment he said those words Ruby lunged at him with her scythe in hand. Hidan could only react fast enough to block the attack with his own scythe. "Correct. Name at least one famous battle between Fanus and humans." She said with a smile.

"Eh- what I, something nox I believe?" He stammered confused. Ruby jumped away from him with a frown.

"Wrong."

"Ok, explain what is going on." Hidan said slightly angry.

Ruby continued to smile. "I know you like fighting and have trouble studying, so I combined those two. After every session of studying with me I will question you a few things. We will fight until you get a answer wrong, how dose that sound?"

Hidan thought about if for a moment before smiling. "Beast getting punctured by a bunch of needless and getting things pumped into my veins. Fuck it, I'm in let's do it."

And so the fist of many study sessions between Ruby and Hidan started.


	12. Chapter 12: first blood

**Hello, I hope you all have a great day today. I don't know why but I'm extremely happy, probably because I hadn't slept good in a while and slowly turn insane.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful day outside so some of the Akatsuki members decided to take it easy for the day. After class they all just relaxed a bit.

Four of the Akatsuki members were outside on the school ground and enjoyed the sun at a quiet little corner. This corner has beautiful flowers blooming, a wooden bench to sit on and a table ideally made for two people to play chess.

Konan and Nagato were sitting next to one another on the bench while sharing headphones that are connected to Nagato's scroll and played a relaxing operetta into there ears. Konan had her head on Nagato's shoulder and could almost fall asleep to the wonderful atmosphere.

Meanwhile at the chess table two individuals weren't actually playing chess at all, rather they were both reading there books. Kakuzu was reading again some old story and legends from a old hard covered book while Sasori was reading his massive book again, and again had dark rings under his eyes.

Sasori could feel the how he slowly drifted away as his eyes closed. In that moment however a short and loud airhorn sound appeared which jolted the boy back to the waking world. Kakuzu was holding a airhorn while still reading his book. The immortal glanced over to the puppet master before shrugging.

"You told me to keep you awake. It doesn't matter if you like it or not you will still pay for my services." The greedy Akatsuki members reminded Sasori who cursed the decision to ask Kakuzu for help. Thanks to the constant learning of this enhance prosthetics science, the lake of sleep and the homework his brain made dumb decisions lately. He even asked stupid questions out of the blue like how Hidan always kept his hair so straight or what cup size Konan had.

Either way this book was slowly killing him. Sasori closed the book and let out a discouraging sigh out as he leaned back into the chair. This caught Kakuzu's attention who put his own book away. "What's wrong, having a break?"

"No, this hole thing is leading me in a dead end. I know there are more things to learn about these things but at the same time I know that it won't bring me closer to my goal." The puppet master said as he looked up the the sky.

The sad thing is that this book has given him a great insight on prosthetics combined with human biology perfectly, he could even make these prosthetics into greater weapons. However they were just that, prosthetics. Replacement of organs and limbs with improved mechanical parts.

But that was just it, just replacements not a completely new body. The worst thing is that he couldn't even do it on himself. If he wanted a permanent prosthetic arm he would have to be unconscious as the people would work on him, but he is the only one he knows that could give the best prosthetics. In the end he could only use the knowledge to improve other people and not himself.

"Can't you just, I don't know, upload yourself into a Maschine or a doll like Minerva?" Kakuzu asked interested. He never understood how Sasori acquired his puppet body in the first place.

Sasori sighed again as he watched some lazy floating clouds passing by. "Sadly no, I had some trustworthy people watching over me during this process. These new puppet would work two but I'd only trust you guys with watching the process, sadly non of you have enough knowledge on this topic that if something went wrong you could step in."

Kakuzu chuckled. "I'll just pretend I only heard the part saying that you only trust us."

Nagato caught everyone's attention as he cleared his throat. Everyone looked up and saw professor Ozpin and Glynda walking towards them, actually they were more moving towards Sasori.

"How are you feeling today Sasori?" Ozpin said with a warm smile.

"Better if I knew what Oobleck puts into his coffee." Sasori simply answered.

With a simple glance at Ozpin's smiled the puppet master continued to talk. "Let's not waist everyone's time and simply lay our hands out. You came to check on me to know how far I got with the book, the answer is that i got far and could possibly help you with whatever you considered requesting from me all along. So just tell me now, I'd hat to keep you waiting only to tell you that's not possible or I refuse to do it. Let's get this over with."

Glynda was just about to say something before Ozpin stopped her. His smile was now gone as he looked Sasori into the eyes. "As you wish. Come with us."

"Were coming with you." Konan simply said as she and Nagato got of the bench. Kakuzu remained quiet but stood up as well, making it clear that he would follow to.

Glynda shot the group a glare. "I doubt that this concerns you."

Kakuzu only crossed his arms. "As the team leader I am concerned with everything that happens to my teammates. As for the other two, since Konan wants to come with us Nagato will also want to follow."

Nagato was about to process but known that Kakuzu was right. He told himself that this wasn't about Konan but for the simple desire to look after his Akatsuki members.

Ozpin sighed. "Alright, but know that I wouldn't ever show you this if it wasn't necessary. You simply get to see it because of my regret for what happened to her. I take it that I don't need to emphasize that you discretion is requested."

The Akatsuki members nodded. Ozpin made his way to the school building as the four Akatsuki members and Glynda. The blonde teacher wished that Sasori was actually able to do anything to help poor Amber.

The other two half's of team KSDH and team NIKK were currently walking around in town with team RWBY. Weiss was exited About the oncoming vitalfestival and happily looked around.

"Ah, the vitalfestival. The time were all Kingdoms came together and share there culture." The heiress happily hummed.

Kisame smiled while Sharkskin fiddled around on his back. "Sharkskin is getting excited too."

Yang laughed. "Why is that? Dose your sword have any sort of bloodlust?"

Kisame laughed loud as well. "No, it's just excited to eat some of that delicious Aura around the world. It's less of a tournament and more like a exotic all you can eat buffet to us. If anyone is bloodthirsty it's Hidan."

The shark pointed to Hidan who only smiled. "Certainly, I am so pumped to show the world the power that is wielded by a follower of jashin! SO PUMPED!" The immortal screamed.

Ruby tried to calm down the immortal who screamed at the top of his lungs with slightly blood shot eyes he got from pure excitement. "Hidan please people are starting to stare."

Yang only shook her head at the immortal. Lately she noticed that her sister was hanging around around with him. Since nothing seemed to happen between them she just let it happen, she did however followed Kakuzu's advice and punched the immortal from time to time. It was really stress relieving and felt just so good. "So Deidara, are you excited as well?"

Deidara put his hand to his chin and thought about it for a while. "I guess I could find some sort of inspiration watching the fights for my explosions. The only reason I'm hear is because I don't have anything better to do and wanted to stretch my legs." He said as he looked up to the sky and lost himself to his thoughts about new explosions.

Itachi sighed. "How about we do what Weiss planned in the first place."

Hidan nodded his head. "I agree, why exactly are we at the fucking harbor princess?"

Ruby held her nose because of the stench. "It smells like fish here. No offense Kisame."

"Partly accepted." The shark answered.

Weiss decided to answer there questions. "Students of the other kingdoms will be coming soon to our wonderful city and as students we represent our kingdom and should greet them with absolute respect."

"So were spying on them?" Itachi simply summed it up.

Blake only nodded. "Yup."

"You two can't prove that." The heiress defended herself.

"Guys." Ruby said as she pointed down the street. There appeared to be a crime-scene at on of the shops which caught the attention of everyone. So naturally they decided to walk up to the yellow tape.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked on if the officers.

"Robbery. Second dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The officer answered as he walked back to his partner to share some word. They theorized that this might have been the work of the white fang, but simply dropped the topic as one of them mentioned that they'd probably not paid enough for this.

"Hmpf, the white fang. What a awful bunch of scum." Weiss said with disgust in her voice.

Blake turned to weiss with a frown. "What's your Problem?"

"My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane." The heiress answered.

"The with fang is hardly insane, they are simply a group of misguided Fanus." Blake answered angry.

As the two continued there fight Kisame slightly leaned over to the other Akatsuki members. "Correct me if I'm wrong but do you guys think that people in our world debated our organization in this matter?"

Itachi shook his head. "Probably not. Our organization was a powerful crime organization with few members. White fang is a racial movement that that turned criminal."

Hidan herd Ruby asking the question what reason they would have robbing a dust shop, so he decided to answer that. "Maybe they are trying to weaken the economy of dust manufacturers in order to weaken the military defense. If dust gets stolen then it will become more expensive and that causes the hunters and the military to either use it less or not bye as much."

Everyone looked at Hidan with wide eyes. "Care to repeat that?" Itachi said very confused.

The immortal laughed and gave Ruby a high five. "This treasure here help me with my study's in a fun way. I'm one of the smart people now."

Meanwhile in a cramped elevator with six people Kakuzu started to shutter violently. Nagato looked concerned at his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah never mind, I just felt like something very wrong happened. Something that can't happen." The immortal answered.

Glynda glanced over to them for a moment. "You people are sometimes els."

Back with the others the conversation remained heated. "That still doesn't change the fact that the white fang is scum. Those Fanus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss said.

Kisame raised a eyebrow. "Sh-should I like leave? Am I not welcome any longer?" Sadly it seemed that no one even heard Kisame.

Suddenly there was screaming that seemed to get close and closer. "Stop that Fanus!" One of the policeman called as they ran after a blonde boy with a monkey tail. As he ran past them he seemed to quickly wink at Blake before cutting the corners while still being chased by the police.

"Well Weiss, you want to see competition and now it's gone." Yang said with a smile.

Without a moment of hesitation the heiress ran after the monkey boy. Soon the rest of team RWBY followed her around the corner and continued the chase, leaving the Akatsuki members behind.

"Are we going to follow them?" Itachi asked as they all remained put.

Kisame crossed his arms. "No. The more I think about that comment from Weiss the more I'm offended."

The Immortal rolled his eyes. "So what, grow some skin and let Deidara handle that. I'm sure he can convince her to give you a apology since he already wooed her, right Deidara?... wait, were is that guy?"

The Akatsuki members looked around only to notice that Deidara was missing. In that moment Kisame received a voice message from Deidara on his scroll and played it. The artist voice was clearly heard from the device.

"Hey guys, this might sound funny but I appear to have lost you. While I was looking up in the air and lost to myself to my thoughts I just continued walking. Now I'm lost and it would be really nice if anyone could search for me." The voicemail ended.

"Oh, for fuck sake." Hidan sighed.

Itachi looked over to Kisame. "You and Hidan find Deidara while I follow the other. I have the fear that something might happen." With that he simply walked away.

The two remaining Akatsuki members only looked at one another and shrugged. It would certainly take a while but they were sure they could find Deidara.

The Akatsuki members followed Ozpin through the gigantic hall underneath the school. They could hear there footsteps echoing across the hall and deeper into the darkness. "What you are about to see is something that other people might describe as fictional."

Soon they arrived at a huge Maschine that functioned as a life pod. Inside of this pod was a young girl and appeared to be in a coma. Her face was heavily scared as she seemed to breath normally.

"May I introduced, the current maiden of Fall. Amber." Ozpin said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"The what now?" Konan asked confused as she tried to analyze the situation they were in.

Kakuzu decided to explain. "I have red the legends of the maidens. There are a total of four who who each poses great powers from either an old wizard or a unknown entity. Anyway if a maiden dies the powers goes to the last person in her mind if that person is female, otherwise the powers searches a completely random female host."

Konan nodded her head. "Alrighty, got it."

"Are you just going to accept that? This must be quite a revelation to you." Glynda said.

Nagato shook his head and pointed to his eyes. "I was born with the eyes of a god. It takes more than some mystical girls with powers to surprise me."

The puppet master let out a loud grunt. "Alright, are we done with the explanation? I want to know firstly why she is in this condition and secondly what you want from me."

Ozpin nodded as he looked at Amber in the healing pod. "She was attacked which caused her to lose half of her powers to her assailant, ever since that day she remains in a coma with her vitals dropping. It not for the healing pod she would already be dead and her powers would fully go to her assailant. I can't let specialists know about this and so I was hoping that you might help her do something since you seemed to have a extremely high intelligence."

"You might catch a disease if you continue to kiss my ass like that." Sasori Muttered under his breath as he walked up to the healing pod to gather a fist impression. Sadly the only thing he could find that was interesting was Amber herself. She looked so sad that Sasori couldn't deny the urge to help her.

After Sasori checked all of her vitals he let out a sigh and turned to everyone watched him with anticipation. "Her body should be in perfect health and gives no explanation as to why she's slowly dying. That leads me to conclude that the reason must be connect with her missing powers. Nagato, you are familiar with that whole soul matter and what not. Could you give it a go?"

Nagato only shrugged as he walked up next to Sasori. The headmaster and the teacher only watched as Nagato laid his hand on the pod and remained quiet. After a while he turned to Sasori. "I can see her soul and a strange power that is latched on it like some sort of parasite. It looks like one major part is missing and left the soul with some serious wounds. Basically the soul is to damaged to fully operate a human body, wich is the cause of her slowly rotting away."

The puppet master threw his arms into the air with a annoyed grunt. "Fucking soul nonsense, can't even obey simply reason. Is there any way to heal a soul? In a literal meaning."

Nagato only shook his head.

"Can't you put like her mind into a Maschine ore something?" Konan asked feeling pity with the young girl in the pod.

Now Sasori shook his head. "I tried that experiment for my puppets long ago and failed. Every time I tried to do that with my voluntary patients there minds started to slowly melt away until they were even unfit to be puppets. I could try to send her through the same procedure I did to gain a puppet body but it's risky and I don't know how her powers influence the operation."

Ozpin ignored the fact that Sasori seemingly did human experiments and continued to concentrate on the problem at hand. "Maybe your previous test didn't work because you took only there minds and not there souls."

Sasori scratched his chin as he thought about it. That kind of explanation sounds extremely stupid and unrealistic but it makes more sense than he could come up with. He hated this mater of the soul, the stupid rules a soul obeys that don't even seem like rules in the first place. He looked over to Nagato who simply shrugged.

"I know it's impossible to simply put a soul in a object like a puppet and expect it to work. Maybe with the mind it could work but I would have to leave a part of her soul in her body to trick the power into believing that it still remains in a living human body. The moment it would leave her body it would consider Amber dead and returned to its other half." Nagato explained.

Kakuzu turned to Ozpin. "Looks like there is a possibility to help. However it's dangerous and could mean that the body in the pod simply remains as a container for the power. It's you call Ozpin."

The headmaster remained quiet. The thought of Amber turning into a puppet sickens him but the thought of her forever remaining like this even more. "It's better than to do nothing. Please help her."

The puppet master nodded. "Alright. Give me one week to prepare and read up on some things regarding this operations. Somebody might have published something about the topic of mind."

The Akatsuki members left the two teachers in the hall and returned to the elevator. Inside Konan turned to Sasori. "Do you really believe that it will work?"

"Yeah, I only need to build a new body for her. I might already have one." The thought of Minerva crossed his mind. That puppet was available and it only needed some minor adjustments for her to become the new Amber.

As the next day arrived the Akatsuki all did different things for the day. Deidara has apparently found a book store while he was lost with very interesting books. Konan decided to follow him just to make sure he doesn't get lost again and to look at those books herself. The paper angle didn't find any books that could interest her to this point and had hope that she could find something interesting to read.

Sasori and Nagato decided to go back to the vault were Amber was to rehearse the upcoming operation. The puppet master wanted to make sure he understood as much as possible considering the meaning of a soul and not risk anything.

The rest of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu Hidan and Kisame together with team RWBY were on the search for Blake and Itachi whom both have been missing for quite some time now. It appeared that black ran after revealing something that might connect her with the white fang. Itachi however never returned or even left a message after they split up yesterday.

"Blake! Blake! Come on guys you are not helping." Ruby said as they all wandered aimlessly through the streets.

Kakuzu sighed. "Screaming at the top of your lungs isn't really helping either. It just makes people look at us weirdly."

Hidan smiled. "Then let's give them something to fucking remember. HEY BLAKE! COME OUT HEAR RIGHT NO-!"

The immortal was stuck by the wrapped up sharkskin. "Screaming like that would scare her off."

Ruby helped Hidan back on his feet and urged them to continue. "Come on guys, we can't waist any more time."

"Could we please first clarify who that girl is that follows us for the longest time?" Kakuzu said while he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. "Salutations. What are you doing her friends." She greeted with a smile.

The group was taken by surprise as Ruby fumbled with her words and explained that they were searching for there friend Blake. "Oh! You mean the Fanus girl."

Yang rose a eyebrow. "Fanus girl?"

Kisame laughed. "Do not tell me you didn't notice."

Weiss put her hands to her hips. "What do you mean?"

The shark pointed over his head. "How do you think she keeps that bow so perfectly placed while fighting?"

That was the moment team RWBY remained quiet and thought about every moment about Blake. "She dose love tuna." Ruby whispered.

Again Kakuzu sighed. "Seriously she is your teammate and you didn't notice? Everyone of the Akatsuki noticed that pretty-."

"HOLY SHIT SHES A FANUS!?" Hidan busted out.

"God fucking damit Hidan." Kakuzu sight in defeat.

That was the moment when Yang brought up the idea that since they were so many that they should split up. From that moment Yang, weiss, Kakuzu and Kisame formed one team while the other team was Hidan, penny and Ruby. They split up and continue there search for Blake and Itachi.

Many hours faded away and it started getting darker outside. The group of Weiss was just exiting a shop in hopes to gather any clues but again it turned out to be a waist of time.

"Why can't we just stop? This is pointless." Kakuzu sighed as he let himself hang. He is happy not being forced to stick around with Hidan any longer but he could think of other activities then walking around the entire day. Counting money sounded a lot more thrilling, maybe even earring money.

Yang shot Kakuzu a glare. "Aren't you in a least bit concerned about your friend? I know that I'm worried about mine."

The immortal calmly answered herd. "The difference between you and me seems that I have absolute trust that my friend can handle himself. Just ask Kisame."

The shark nodded. "Yes, if anyone tries to kidnap that guy, he will be in a world of hurt. Specifically seventy two hours of pain in one second. By the way, how much will you pay me to not spill to Hidan that you just called Itachi your friend."

"I'll tell you what I will not do, rip out your heart." The immortal answered with a glare that confirmed that he wasn't joking.

"Fair enough. Anyway do you guys even want to find her? After all she is a Fanus and might have ties with the white fang, which you made very clear that you detest them Weiss." Kisame answered with a smile.

"Of course I want to find her, I'm just worried what she will say when we find her. The innocent never run." Weiss said defensively.

Kisame could only chuckle. "That's true, but shame makes chases of the most innocent of lambs. In fact, we did probably worse then the white fang to this point."

Yang looked at them confused. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you will one day see." Kakuzu answered bluntly and continued to walk.

The group remained silent as they continued to walk.

In a other part of town Hidan was utterly annoyed with the avalanche of questions that rolled out of Penny's mouth. Why this? Why that? It was truly annoying.

The moon already hung high above there heads. Suddenly there was a explosion far away in by the docks. The immortal sprang immediately into action and urged the girls to check it out. "Please, come one I hadn't had a good amount of carnage in so long."

The two girls didn't really understand what the immortal was talking about but this could actually be something. Maybe even Blake and Itachi.

Some time before the explosion Blake and the monkey boy silently sat down on the roof that overlooked the docks filled with containers of the Schnee dust company. "Want a bite?" The monkey offered her a apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought Sun?" Blake answered weakly.

"I don't think theft is on your top ten list of concerns at the moment." Itachi said as he suddenly appeared standing next to Blake all of the sudden.

Naturally the two Fanus were surprised at the sudden appearance of Itachi and jumped on there feet. "What are you?! A ninja?!"

"Shinobi." Itachi answered as his eyes remained on the docks.

Blake looked at him with anger. "Itachi, how did you find us."

"Didn't have to. I have been with you the moment you started to get into a fight with Weiss." Itachi bluntly said.

"W-wait that was over twenty four hours ago. Have you been stalking me this entire time?!" Blake said completely surprised.

The uchiha simply nodded. "Yup, I also eavesdrop on all of your conversations so I am up to date about your whole white fang adventure."

Sun was slowly turned to Blake. "Don't tell me that this is the kind of company you keep?"

Before however she could answer the other Fanus a Bullhead flew to the docks. Out of it Jumped a bunch of white fang members and one Roman Torchwick. "Come one people, we aren't really sneaky hear!"

Blake clenched her fist at what she saw how the white fang seemingly workt together with a human, which didn't make any sense to her. "We have to figure out what is happening."

With that she jumped down from the roof and sneaked through the container closer to her target. Sun followed her while Itachi remained put and observed everything.

He watched as Blake sneaked up behind Roman and placed the sharp part of the back of her blade to his neck while aiming its pistol toward the White Fang members. When she asks them why they are working for him, Roman smiled as he said it was something like a business venture. Soon, more Bullheads appear, distracting Blake and allowing Roman to escape her grasp by firing a shot from His cane near her feet, wich caused her to fly back. He then proceeds to fire more shots at her, while she gymnastically dodges every blast before retreating. As Roman went after her, Sun came out to distract him and took out several White Fang warriors in the process with his staff.

Itachi only watched as he shook his head. The white fang grunts obviously didn't know how to fight as they swung around there blades and guns like amateurs. He questioned however why Blake or Sun didn't go for any kills. Didn't they want to?

Whatever the case he had enough of this show and jumped down right in the middle of the battlefield. One of the grunts pointed there gun at him to which he reacted naturally. He closed his eyes, drew his sword, ran up to him and easily cut of both of the Fanus's arms.

The intense scream of the white fang member stopped the entire battle as everyone now looked with horror at the armless Fanus cowering at Itachi's feet in pain. Itachi eyes remained close as he ended the screaming by piercing him through the skull with one of his blades.

"You fuckin human!" One of the white fang members screamed as two pointed there guns at him. Before they could fire however Itachi simply threw both of his blades at the white fang members. The blades pierced there throats and returned just as fast into Itachi's hand thanks to the magnets in Itachi's gloves. He definitely needed to thank Sasori later for this.

The area remained silent as everyone was horrified at Itachi. No one dared to move a muscle, fearing that they might be the next one to die. "What kind of monster are you?" Roman asked with complete fear in his voice.

Itachi body turned towards him, his face, cloth and weapons covered in blood while his eyes remained shut. "Monster? I have heard that, time and time again. However you only know somebody if you look into there soul and as everyone knows the eyes are the window to ones soul. Tell me, how dose my soul look like?" With that he opened his eyes and started directly into Roman's eyes.

Roman fell instantly to the ground as he had been through one hour of torturing in Itachi's illusion world. He didn't want to use his Mangeko on him so that's why he did a smaller version of the Tsukojome. "Pritt terrifying right?" He asked.

Roman breathed heavily as he looked over to Itachi. He had been through torture but he also had a little chat with Itachi. After a certain name escaped Roman's lips the uchiha was more then willing to plan something with him.

"Retreat!" Roman ordered as everyone started to running to the Bullhead's, Itachi calmly let everyone run as Blake and Sun were still stunned as to what they saw. one of the members of the white fang felt a extreme pain in his back as he slumped over and died. The other members saw Hidan retrieving his scythe from his first victim, ripping out the Fanuses spine in the process and continued to run towards them with a twisted grin. "I have waited to long! All will be sacrificed!" He roared.

"HIDAN STOP!"

The immortal turned around to see Ruby looking at him with tears in her eyes. I was clear that she had never seen a dead person before, let alone see somebody die.

Meanwhile the bullheads flew of into the distance and Hidan grunted with frustration. "WHAT RUBY?! I had only one kill in this entire fucking fight while Itachi had the most fun. I could have easily boarded at least one ship."

Ruby shook her head and slowly backed off. "Fun? Only one kill? What Is wrong with you?"

"Ruby l-" Hidan said before he saw that Blake and Sun moved next to her. All three of them looked frightened at the immortal and the uchiha, Blake and sun even continued to clench there weapons. Sirens could be heard and only moments later they were confronted by police officers.

It ended quite simply, everyone was asked what had happened and everyone gave there answers. The two Akatsuki members were seated father away from Ruby, Blake an Sun and as Kakuzu and Kisame came they were seated with there teammates.

"You guys look like you had fun." Kisame said with a smile.

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, fun. I believe however we might have burned some bridges in the process."

Kakuzu looked over to the now reunited team RWBY who seemed to come to an agreement. He also noticed that everyone looked worried over to the now covered up corpses of the white fang members and then over to the Akatsuki members. He could here whisper. "It was only a matter of time. Anything else interesting?"

Hidan didn't say a word, he only continued to look at his bloodied hands. The image of Ruby didn't leave his mind, how disappointed she looked, how disgusted and terrified, but why? Killing is naturally, shouldn't it be for someone who wants to become a hunter? A hunter kills, so what if the prey was a bit different. So why did he feel so dam guilty?

"We have a appointment tomorrow." Itachi simply said. It would take a while until the police would release them but the uchiha wanted to be done with it as quickly as possible. He yearned for his bead.

The next evening Roman entered a abandoned warehouse. During his touring in Itachi's illusion it turned out that they had a common enemy, so they agreed to meet hear if he really wanted revenge. "Anybody here?" He called.

"Your late."

Roman jumped and turned around to see Nagato standing there. The Akatsuki leader wore his Akatsuki robe since this was business with the Akatsuki.

Roman regained himself and stood proud in a professional manner. "I'm sorry but I had to make sure I wasn't followed. I take it you are a member of the Akatsuki. Were might the others be?"

"I am Nagato, the leader of the Akatsuki. You will talk to me, as for the others." Nagato looked up. Roman followed his gaze to see the outlines of the Akatsuki in the moonlight above them.

"Nice entrance, but let's get down to the important part. Sadly I don't have much time but I will assure you all that I will cooperate with you fully." Roman simply said as his gaze returned to Nagato.

Nagato looked him in the eyes. "You will inform us on all important activities of the white fang and in exchange we will help you in a personal matter?"

Roman nodded. "I had a partner called Neo, we were the best duo you could imagine. That stupid girl decided to sacrifice herself to that snake basterd only to save me. I'm sure he threatened to take my life otherwise, but I know that she is still alive. I only want her back, whatever the kost."

Nagato nodded and gave Roman a scroll. "This device has been modified by our puppet master, its a save way to communicate to its counterpart which we have. Now that the basic stuff is out of the way could we now use the rest of the time to talk about a certain Orochimaru?"

"Yes, but first I need to tell you about the woman who walks with him. A woman named Cinder."


	13. Chapter 13: better then doing nothing

**New chapter yay.**

 **Enjoy.**

What was the last thing Amber could remember? The beautiful landscape she was wandering? The little child that she saw on the road? The assault that suddenly appeared? Ore maybe the feeling of her power being sucked out of her?

The truth was that she remembered it all, she had time to think over the past time. Right now she knew she wasn't awake, she knew that something terrible has happened.

She felt like she was drowning, like water permanently in her nose and mouth but never running out of oxygen. She couldn't hear anything except for a permanent static sound.

By now she didn't even mind, the sound and the struggling has long vanished into the background of her mind. The only question that she had now was what she was supposed to do now?

All she wanted was to help those who couldn't help themselves, those who were to weak to fend for themselves, those who only wanted peace. Now she was stuck in this limbo.

How long was it now? A week, a year, a decade? She didn't even know if her body was still there, maybe it has already rotted away. That would throw up the question if this was it.

Was this the afterlife? A simple mess of nothing? Was this really her final reward for becoming a maiden and dedicating her life to help the weekend people?

Those questions didn't even bother her anymore, she was way to long in this place to care. Maybe this was it, the end was a simple place were one could simply digest there mind until they completely disappear from existence.

Suddenly however she felt something different, this slight change she noticed immediately. It felt like someone was grabbing her, holding her in place.

She didn't even dare to move as she felt another hand. This hand however did something else, it felt like a knife trailing along her skin. Suddenly it slowly dug into her side.

She didn't feel pain but she felt that something was being cut from her. It took a while but it felt like something that was a part of her has been almost completely removed, she did feel some little tingling spots were the cut had begun.

The next thing she felt was how the chunk that was cut of was carefully put aside in the dark limbo. Then a tug and a pull. Inch by inch she felt like she was being pulled towards something. The tugging became more intense as she tried to move, to look were she was being pulled to.

Suddenly the pull became a powerful jank. Everything started to turn brighter and brighter. The world started to spin, it became faster and faster and with what felt like a shock that went through her entire body everything turned dark again and absolutely silent.

She felt odd, like her body completely twisted and turned. She was unable to move as she slowly started to hear. At first she thought she only herd useless sounds again but slowly the sounds turned into voices. Muffled but definitely people.

It sounded like arguing but she couldn't make out what it was. Something about changing and power that is now safe?

She tried to move and actually felt like doing something. For the longest time she couldn't move but now she noticed that it did something and she noticed that she was sitting and leaning against something. Next she slowly tried to open her eyes, that felt somehow extremely stiff.

The vision was extremely blurry as she almost only saw red. Slowly hazy figures could be seen, one of them extremely close to her face while she heard voices. She couldn't understand a word as there was the constant fuzzy sound of static.

Slowly the sound subsided and her vision cleared. She could only see the boy with red hair in front of her as he inspected her and hear only voices from the background that was still hazy for her.

"Are you certain that this works?"

The red haired boy growled. "Will you let me work? I'm trying to make the best out of a horrible situation. It's complicated and i need to concentrate."

"Then what exactly are we supposed to do? Stand here?"

"I did successfully separate her powers from her soul. Only the power remains in her body and if her soul isn't in there then she is already gone."

Those voices made no sense at all. Soul? Power? Who are they talking about? Amber started to realize that they were talking about her, she had to give a signal something to show that she was away. She forcefully tried to move her body but it felt so strange, like nothing was right in the first place.

"Shh, shh, shh. Calm down Amber and listen to me." The boy said in front of her. The voices behind him were silent but she still could only make out hazy figures.

"My name is Sasori and I want to help you. Please follow my finger with your eyes." The puppet master slowly moved his index finger from side to side, while ember tried her best to move her eyes. They felt heavy for some reason.

Sasori leaned forward and did something to the side of her head. A wired tingling feeling rushed over her eyes. "Try again."

This time her eyes moved easier then before and Sasori nodded satisfied. Amber tried to speak but her voice felt raspy and heavy while no sound escaped her lips which didn't feel like they moved at all.

Pulled something out of his ear. It was a small earpiece on which he flipped a little button. "Please repeat so everyone can hear you."

Amber was confused but tried again. She was surprised to hear hear a voice coming coming out of the earpiece that said exactly what she was saying in a very mechanical voice. "Were am I? What is going on?"

Sasori raised his and and spoke. "Everyone leave the room, she is my patient and my responsibility. Nagato, you wait outside. Ozpin, we will talk once she is able and excepted her situation."

There were hush whispers before she hear foot steps leaving. Sasori kneeled down in front of her and touched the side of her head again. A few clicking sounds were audible before her vision returned to perfect normality, in fact it seemed almost better. She appeared to be in a wide open dark vault or something

Sasori pressed the button on the earpiece and put it back into his ear. He looked concerned at her and with a hint of regret in his eyes. "Amber, what do you remember?"

"I was attacked. Someone attacked me. I can't remember there faces." Amber answered as she didn't felt her lips moving but Sasori nodded like he understood.

"I won't sugarcoat it and I will tell you no lies. These attacker were after the power of a maiden and they managed to steal a part of it. Your body was heavily damaged together with your soul, you could never wake up in your state." The puppet master answered.

"But I am awake." She answered confused.

Sasori looked to the side. Ambers eyes followed his gaze and spotted the pod. It still contained her body. "What? That's me. How is that possible?"

"We needed to make sure to make sure the power stayed safe and not return to its other half, but I couldn't simply do nothing to help you. I did something that you might not appreciate but I decided it would be better then let you rot inside of that thing." He answered.

Amber watched as Sasori slowly showed her a mirror and held it up to her. She looked with horror at her body. It wasn't anything like her actual body, it wasn't her body at all. It was the body of Sasori's puppet, Minerva.

"I don't understand." Was the only thing Amber could muster to say.

"I decided to give you a choice. You can either die and be released from your coma and go to the afterlife, or you can live a new life as Minerva my weapon." The puppet master answered.

Amber looked down at her metal body. "To live as a puppet and a weapon of a total stranger ore die. I don't like my options."

"I know, but it's the only way I can offer my help." Sasori said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Will you treat me well? As your puppet?"

Sasori was surprised at that question but nodded nonetheless.

"You said that this puppet was called Minerva, please continue to do that. Amber died in that attack, this is a new life for me." She simply answered.

Sasori smiled and stood up. "Well then Minerva, let's change the world together."

Minerva stood up but her legs suddenly gave away at this unnatural amount of weight and proportion of her body. Before she could fall Sasori used his strings to make her regain balance and sat her down.

"Without my strings you won't be able to fight, but with patience and training you should be able to do minor things. In sure it won't take long until you can walk and carry things by yourself. Sadly you won't be able to do more than that on your own." Sasori answered.

Minerva looked up again and tried to reach him with a shaking arm. "Then lend me a hand and teach me how to live me new life."

Out in the city two Akatsuki members were walking down the streets in civilian clothing. One however had his sword strapped on his back.

Itachi and Kisame were walking through the busy shopping district while Itachi held a pice of paper with a address in his hands. "Why dose Roman want us to meet with this guy?" The shark asked confused.

"Apparently owner of that bookstore is actually a Fanus of white fang and he wishes to leave. Apparently he has some information that Roman doesn't have and could prove useful. He gave us time to speak with him before he sends some executioners to end him." Itachi answered as he looked around for the shop while Kisame followed.

"Normally he gives us Intel on there raids ore the facts about the amount of dust they have already collected, to which we only observe, but what is important about this guy?" The shark asked confused.

"My guess is that Roman hopes that this guy has information about this Neo and hops we can squeeze it out of him." The uchiha answered.

It only took a while longer but after a while they managed to find 'Tuxons book store'. They immediately noticed that the blinds were closed, which was unnatural during this kind of time and immediately readied themselves.

They quickly slipped through the door and prepared for combat. Itachi eyes were glowing while Kisame's hand was gripping his blade. The stench of death crept into there noses.

"Seems we are to late." Kisame answered as he let go of his blade. In the middle of the room was a man with his head gone while blood and pieces of his head were scattered all over the room.

"That's odd, it's doubtful that Roman would make such a mistake." Itachi said as he to relaxed a bit.

Kisame crossed his arms. "Looks like someone really doesn't like Tuxon or someone with authority in the organization Roman works with starts to distrust him."

Itachi only walked over to the body and kneeled down in front of it. "You look around, I will inspect the body."

Kisame did just that while Itachi examined the corps. He looked at every detail of the stump were his head should be and checked his pockets for anything of interest. Then he spotted claw marks on the desk and quickly concluded that these marks come from the dead Fanus in front of him.

After coming up with a theory he saw Kisame coming back from his investigations while he red a book labeled 'Ninjas of love'.

Itachi only raised a eyebrow. "Found anything interesting?"

Kisame shook his head while flipping a page. "He prepared to leave pretty soon, I found packed bags in the storage room. Other than that, nothing."

"And that book?"

Kisame shrugged. "I see Blake from time to time reading that, apparently she is already through that book several times but won't lend it to anyone."

"How is it?" Itachi asked.

Kisame closed the book and put it back into a shelf. "Remember the books from jiraiya in our world?"

Itachi nodded.

"It's worse and filled with ninja cringe." The shark answered while shivering.

Itachi only chuckled. Then it crossed his mind to actually grab the book to see for himself what kind of imagination Blake has what a Ninja is.

"Did you figure out what happened here?" Kisame's question stopped Itachi from thinking up a plan how to get the book without his partner knowing it.

The uchiha looked over to the desk with the claw marks. "My hypothesis is that Tuxon realized that he was standing in front of his enemy and tried to attack them by leaping from the desk at the attacker. Looks like the attacker reacted fast and countered by blasting his head of with a heavy firearm very close to his face."

Kisame crossed his arms. "Either Tuxon was a idiot for leaping at someone with a heavy firearm or he didn't know it. That means the weapon was likely to be concealed."

Itachi stood back up. "We won't be able to get anything more out of this, let's return to the school before someone wanders into this shops and spots us with a corpse. I don't believe that the police will believe me again that I acted out of self defense."

Kisame nodded and exited the bookstore. Before Itachi followed him he quickly grabbed the book that Blake read so often and hid it before exited as well.

In the cafeteria the rest of the Akatsuki members were silent sitting there while eating there food. Normal they would sit at a other table, closer to Team RWBY and JNPR but as thing were at the moment it was wiser to maintain distance. There have also been rumors spreading that Itachi and Hidan go on regularly hunts to murder criminals to satisfy there bloodlust. Naturally people concluded that the rest of the Akatsuki were also murderers.

Hidan, Kakuzu Deidara and Konan were sitting there, hearing hushed whispers and glares in there directions. Normally Hidan would shout at them, treating them to run away or find themselves in a puddle of there own blood but now it felt just so trivial. "This sucks." He finally breathed out.

Kakuzu nodded. "I agree, the rising prices of dust is just ridiculous. I mean I know we work with Roman, but could we at least get a share of there loot?"

"That's not what I meant you greedy fuck!" The Immortal barked at his partner.

Konan only shook her head with a week smile. "Never thought to see you being heart broken over a girl."

"I'm- shut up!"

Deidara only laughed but quickly his smile disappeared. "Well, I think the time for us to feel normal is over. Pretty sure it won't take long for us to be kicked from the school. That is if Sasori doesn't manage to save that girl."

Everyone of the Akatsuki new about the secret vault underneath the school, they were a team from the beginning and wouldn't keep something like that from another. Deidara looked up at the ceiling and continued to talk lost in thought. "The worst thing is that our new found friends won't talk to us. Weiss isn't even looking in my direction, probably because she connects the fact that I like blow stuff up and that I'm a murder. I'm basically a madman in her eyes that just wants to blow stuff up."

"Sounds like you believe that you aren't mad." Kakuzu said with jest in his voice.

Before Deidara could answer however people started to run towards the exit. The Akatsuki members stood up and prepared for the worst but relaxed as they heard some students scream "FOOD FIGHT!"

After the main amount of people left the four Akatsuki members spotted a giant fortress made out of tables and vending Machines while while Nora stood on top of it all singing that she was the queen of the castle. In the next moment team RWBY stood probably as they announced war against team JNPR. In that instance a full on food war erupted between those two teams.

Hidan smiled and was starting to walk over to team RWBY to aid them in this frenzy but was stopped by Kakuzu. "What to you think your doing?"

"I thought about trying to make peace with Ruby now. She appears to be happy right now so that would be perfect." The immortal reasoned.

Deidara only shook his head. "You would only ruin the fun."

Hidan looked at the artist confused, so Konan decided to explain the situation. "They have been permanently moody since that day Ruby saw you murder that white fang member, this is the first time any of them have smiled in a while. They probably want to talk to us but are simply petrified by what we do."

Hidan slumped in defeat. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Kakuzu only patted him on the shoulder and led him together with the other Akatsuki members out of the cafeteria. "Right now we let them be children. Maybe one day they might need killers and have a reason to turn to us. Until then, we wait and do our own thing. We still have this organization that Roman works with to worry about."

In the night in a old warehouse that was remodeled by the white fang as a base of operation the criminal Roman Torchwick was currently having a heated argumentation with two of parents in crime. "I believe that I explicitly told you to stay out of my way! Tuxon was my problem to deal with and I had everything planned!"

A girl with green hair only shrugged. "Please we did you a favor. Mercury and i dealt with something that should've been dealt with a while ago."

A silver haired boy crossed his arms and chuckled. "I believe you aren't concentrating enough of late. My partner Emerald and I seem to clean after you again and again. Right Cinder?"

A woman with long black hair in a short red dress appeared from out of nowhere and calmly walked towards Roman. "Please children, Roman has already proven quite useful by steeling all this dust for us. However we are quite interested by those individuals who attack you recently."

Roman shrugged annoyed. "I already told you everything. A boy with red eyes with a strange pattern together with a boy who had a three bladed scythe attacked us and murdered some of our men."

"And I believe that I know them." A voice answered.

Out of the shadows stepped a young boy in Mercury's age. He had long straight black hair, pale skin and snake eyes. Roman immediately snared with detest. "What are you doing here Orochimaru? I believe we don't need a freak show like you here."

The snake only chuckled. "I believe you do. You see I believe that those two individuals were part of a organization that I was once a part of called the Akatsuki. I know that they were all dead but it appeared that they either deceived me or were brought back."

Cinder dismissed his rambling. "It doesn't matter, tell us what you know about them."

"Everyone of them is a war Maschine by themselves, they usually work in pairs but together they are unstoppable. Important to remember is that everyone has a bloody history and won't even hesitate to kill, even if they kill someone dear to them they probably won't shed a tear." Orochimaru explained.

"Bloody history?" Roman asked confused.

"Murder of Familie, religious insanity, tearing people's hearts out in oder to prolong ones life and have monsters fight by his side, the list is long." The snake explained while shrugging.

"Whatever they are we need to consider them in our plans. Let's begin with phrases two." Cinder explained while walking away, followed by her two companions and Orochimaru.

"And what dose that mean exactly? Do I get to know?" Roman asked out loud, hoping to get more information for the Akatsuki to give.

Cinder only turned around and laughed. "Oh Roma, you know the things that you need to know."

Roman was alone again, cursing under his breath the fact that Neo was still out there and he couldn't do anything. At least that snake was here now and not with her and he could tell the Akatsuki about the fact that Orochimaru was here. But Orochimaru's words still lingered In his mind.

Were the Akatsuki really nothing more then a bunch of killers? What kind of ensures dose he have that the Akatsuki will keep there end of the bargain? Whatever the case, its better then to do nothing.

As it became dark the two Akatsuki members Kisame and Itachi were currently walking back to there dorms. There investigation if anyone has seen somebody suspicious exit or entered the bookstore proved futile.

As they round the corner they abruptly stopped to see team RWBY standing right in front of them. A awkward silence followed as the girls slowly took a step back.

Kisame noticed that they were covered in food and smiled. "Interesting day?"

Ruby nodded immediately and answered nervously. "Yes, yours?"

"Nothing special, Itachi and I just decided to walk in the city a bit. Right Itachi?" The shark answered as he nudged his partner with his elbow.

In that moment the book that Itachi was hiding fell out of his shirt and landed on the floor with the cover facing up for everyone to see. Slowly everyone's head, especially Blake's went from the book to Itachi who just silently stood there like nothing happened.

His eyes looked down at the book and after a short pause he whistled. "How did that get there? Well, I better bring it back tomorrow before anyone misses it."

"Ninjas of love?" Kisame asked confused.

Itachi remained calm and simply shrugged. "Is that what that name says? I thought it said ninja of gore."

Team RWBY slowly walked passed them and continued to walk down the hall. As they disappeared behind a corner Itachi fell on his knees with his head hung low. "This was humiliating."

The shark only shook his head. "How the mighty have fallen."

Meanwhile in the room of team KSDH three members were already in bed. Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu were last member Sasori slowly backed into the room while helping Minerva to walk by holding her hands. Slow stepp after Slow step she made here way to Sasori's bed and sat down. "Good you are learning fast, you will walk in no time by yourself."

Minerva glanced over to the other members of Sasori's team who were all asleep. "Are those the people we will work with?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes, they are a bit ruff around the edges but good people all together."

In that moment Hidan let out a loud fart followed by a laughter.

"Like I said, ruff around the edges."

Before Minerva could speak she felt suddenly fuzzy again. Sasori noticed that and answered her. "You may be in a new body now but I remodel it a bit in order for you to feel human. During combat its deactivated but now it's active and shows you human desire to sleep and rest. That should also help you getting use to your new body and less awkward to be awake while I sleep the entire night."

As he said those words Minerva already fell into slumber on Sasori's bed. Noticing this he thought for a moment were to sleep now until he ultimately decided to sleep with her in the bed.

This meant nothing though Sasori slowly fell asleep. She is simply one of his latest masterpieces that now happens to have human emotions and a personality. Nothing abnormal.


	14. Chapter 14: big operation part 1

**hello! New chapter in this story! Yay! Next chapter will have a bit more romance and action, so stay tuned.**

 **Enjoy!**

Nagato, Konan, Itachi and Kisame were all looking from a balcony down at the fleet of airships which are docking to let out the students for the upcoming festival. The Akatsuki members knew exactly who was in the midst of those students.

"Do you think Orochimaru came with this group?" Kisame asked his other teammates.

The uchiha only shook his head. "Roman told us that he and the other associates will infiltrate the school through the festival, I doubt that the snake will be this bold."

Nagato nodded. "He is probably already inside of the school, but I'm sure he won't show himself anytime soon while we are around."

Konan looked up to the sky were the fleet was hovering. "The question remains how he actually looks like now. Roman didn't give his description, he could be younger now like us."

"Even if he is not he could be any of those students thanks to his skill in disguise." Itachi remember everyone.

They all remained put for a while and continued to watch. The students interacted with one another while the soldiers seemed to be tens.

"War is in the air. It's only a matter of time before something happens." Nagato said to no one in particular.

Kisame nodded. "Let's hope that Roman can get us more information soon."

"That's not the only problem. I have noticed that Blake is getting lost more and more in her thoughts, it's only a matter of time before team RWBY thinks they can change anything and investigate on there one." Itachi said.

Nagato shook his head and turned around. "Let them, but remember that they don't have blood on there hands. Let's keep it that way."

While team NIKK went back inside the building a certain shark grinned at his partner. "So, you noticed that Blake was deeper in thought?"

"Keep it to yourself." Was Itachi's answer.

The day passed by in a flash for the Akatsuki members. They were bored out of there mind because Roman wasn't able to get them anything interesting at all in the last couple of days.

Thankfully he send Sasori a massage in the middle of the day informing him about a meeting of the white fang members tomorrow that presents important information. The Akatsuki members discussed what to do tomorrow after school and came up with a plan.

Itachi and Kisame would infiltrate the the white fang meeting in order to obtain more information.

Sasori and Deidara would go to the transmission tower. All kind of communication are going through the towers and Sasori hopes to hack into the system to uncover any kind of coded messages of the white fang.

Hidan and Kakuzu will enter the shadier parts of the city and interact with some of the locals there. Someone would be able to tell them something and if not then Hidan gets to sacrifice some scum.

Lastly Nagato and Konan will investigate the Atlas military that are stationed around the city. It would be useful to know what kind of firepower they brought with them.

Now the team of NIKK were simply waiting in there room for the time they felt sleepy. Deidara was looking out of the window to the moon, Hidan looked up to the ceiling in his bed, Kakuzu was reading a book while sitting in a chair and Sasori was working on Minerva.

"Alright, try to say 'bla, bla, bla'" Sasori told the puppet with a human soul.

"Bla, bla, bla." A robotic voice came out of her while her lips moved oddly.

Again Sasori made a few adjustments at her throat. "Ok, again."

They repeated this over and over again, it almost sounded like a singing lesson. After many attempts Minerva could speak in a robotic voice while her lips moved almost naturally.

Minerva smiled at Sasori while sitting on the floor. "Thank you Sasori. This feels a lot better that communication through my thoughts with you, I can actually here myself."

Sasori nodded. "You are still able to do that. You have a little switch no your throat wich witches between normal conversation and the former kind of conversation we had."

Hidan chuckled. "A woman with a on and off button? That's fucking priceless."

Minerva looked over to the immortal. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you that you are the most pathetic person I have ever seen."

"Yea, he tends to leave that kind of impression." Kakuzu said while continuing to read his book.

Hidan grumbled but in the end stopped to argue. Deidara turned to his other teammates. "I guess we can call it a day. We have our jobs tomorrow."

Minerva looked between the immortal and the blonde artist. "Are you two sulking because the other teams from next door don't want to talk to you anymore?"

Deidara looked over to the puppet. "Don't make me search for that mute button."

The puppet master sighed. "Ignore them Minerva, this situation will surely clean itself up. Give it time.

Sasori was about to get up but felt something holding his sleeve. He looked and saw that Minerva was holding him while slightly shaking. She had one claw over her chest while she had the expression of total fear in her eyes.

"I feel warm, like theres a little fire in my chest." She whispered. Sasori eyes slightly widened as he kneeled down to her and held her.

Hidan raised a eyebrow. "The fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Kakuzu closed his book. "It's her soul that's reacting. Her soul has little parents of the maidens power, it's reacting because a large part of the power is close."

Deidara and Hidan got up and prepared. The immortal grabbed his scythe while the artist took his clay.

"What are you jackasses doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"What do you think? Putting a end to this. Hm!" Deidara simply said.

The puppet master shook his head. "The only thing you are doing is messing things up. Let's say you engage now, what will happen? I'll tell you, the fight gets broken up, we all are marked as not just monsters but also unprovoked thugs and they will probably happily continue with there plans."

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do? Sit her while Minerva gets scared shirtless every time her murder walks passed her?" The immortal barked out.

"Of course not, Orochimaru is probably with them and has told them all about us already. So let's put a feeling to that picture Orochimaru gave them." The puppet master answered.

They only looked confused before Kakuzu stood up. "I will now bring this Book back to the library and Walk passt them. We can't let them know that we are aware of them so I will only make them avoid us by scaring them. Plus I get the first impression what we are up against."

With that the immortal in the surgical mask existed the room and walked down the hallway. He thought about what he was going to say until he saw three individuals walking towards him.

One had long black hair and strangely bright eyes. Her walk indicated that she was the alpha of this group, she probably saw herself superior to every one.

The other one had short silver hair. The casual walk might seem relaxed but he Kakuzu knew that walk. He noticed that the boy was unconsciously tens like he was able to spring into action whatever happened next, the walk of a assassin.

The third person was a girl with slightly darker skin and green hair with two long and thin green pigtails. Kakuzu didn't really know how to describe her, she seemed unsure like she unconsciously had doubts about something. For some reason a certain form of interest started to develop in Kakuzu's mind about that girl.

Whatever happened next Kakuzu knew he had to appear intimidating, he had to make sure they would not come down this hallway and scare Minerva with whoever had her powers. The girl was going through enough already.

Kakuzu stood now in front of the group, even now his size outmatched everyone's, which helped him to look down at the group. Now that he thought about it the only person who could compete with him in size was Kisame. "Your Uniform Tell me that you are not from this School. Your dorms are in the other tower, I advise you to get it right next time."

"Wow, someone seems to be in a bad mood. What's up your buy and what's up with that mask?" The silver haired boy said with jest.

Kakuzu only slowly turned his head towards him. "Let's just say I have a condition. To your other question what 'up my but' I suggest you don't try to play with me. Otherwise I will rip out your spine through your but."

The silver haired boy slightly backed away from the towering Kakuzu before there leader stepped forward. "I apologize for Mercury's behavior and assure you you won't be bothered by us anymore. My name is Cinder by the way."

Cinder offer Kakuzu a handshake witch he took. "Kakuzu."

During there handshake the other female of the group looked at every aspect of Kakuzu. His eyes his mask and finally her eyes stooped at his pants. She spotted a bulge in his pants, to big to be anything else then a wallet filled with money. It had to be.

After Kakuzu ended there handshake the thief stepped in front of Kakuzu and offered him a handshake as well. "Since you know the others names I think you should know mine as well. I'm Emerald."

"I won't repeat my name." Kakuzu answered as he reluctantly took her hand as well. The moment they started there handshake Emerald moved closer to Kakuzu.

"You have quite strong hands, I bet they become useful in certain situations." She purred. While they're eyes were locked at each other her other hand skillfully slipped into Kakuzu's pockets and took the fat wallet.

Kakuzu didn't answer as Emerald simply ended the the handshake and continued walking away with her teammates and putting his wallet into her own pocket.

The trio simply continued to walk while Emerald had a big smile on her lips. As they turned into a corner the thief walked into something and fell on her backside.

The trio spotted Kakuzu simply standing there looking down at Emerald. Cinder took a few steps back, completely surprised and confused how Kakuzu managed to suddenly appear before them.

Kakuzu slowly moved his hands towards Emerald in while not saying a word. Emerald thought he offered his help to get on her feet again and reached out for his arm.

Kakuzu hand however went past her arm and went straight to her throat. The moment his hand was around her her throat he forcefully held her up so her feet would dangle in the air while she gasped for air.

"Hey! What the hell!" Mercury screamed as he prepared to fight. Cinder however held him back, she wanted to see what happened next.

Emerald thrashed around but couldn't free herself from Kakuzu's grip. After a moment of silence he simply held up his other hand. "My wallet."

Emerald hastily pulled his wallet out of her pocket and placed it into his hand. Kakuzu slowly put the wallet into his own pocket while still holding Emerald in the air. After a moment he pulled her face closer to his face, uncomfortable closer.

Drool already spilled from Emerald's mouth as Kakuzu used his free hand to remove his mask, revealing to her his horrible face. "You have very good hands, next time you try to rob me I will take them from you."

With that Kakuzu simply dropped her on the ground. She immediately started coughing violently while Kakuzu simply stepped over her and continued down the hallway.

After Emerald managed to get back on her feet with the help of Mercury they continued down the hall to there room. Emerald looked one time over her shoulder, noting that Kakuzu could've easily killed her if he wanted to.

As they entered there room a pale boy with long black hair sat on a bed with a frown on his face. "You are late."

Emerald huffed. "I was almost killed by one of the Akatsuki members, so I'm having a bit of a bad day and I don't need your bullshit on top of that."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Which one was it?"

Mercury answered. "Some masked asshole named Kakuzu. After Emerald managed to pickpocket his wallet he ent completely mental."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked over to Emerald. "You took his money and are still alive? He most be really fond of you."

Cinder chuckled. "Well then Emerald, it seems we can use you to get close to the Akatsuki thanks to you."

"Wait, wait, wait! You want me to seduce the guy who almost killed me?!" Emerald screamed in confusion. This undercover mission would be a lot harder then she previously expected.

The next day after school the Akatsuki split up in there originally pairs. Kakuzu and Hidan were walking down the shadier part of town, people who clearly are up to no good linger in every corner but nobody dared lifting there fingers. The tall figure of Kakuzu combined with the three pointed scythe on Hidan's back were more then enough to show everyone that they were people that one didn't want to mess with.

However it seemed like some of these thugs weren't really impressed by the immortal duo. A group of five armed men blocked the path of Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan only smiled. "I really hope I'm not imagining you basterd's right now."

One of them, presumably the leader laughed. "Oh kid, you in a world of hurt. However I have a offer for you, give us your money and if it's enough we will let you go. If not, will youse you as punching bags."

Hidan unstrapped his scythe from his back while Kakuzu chuckled darkly. "You are threatening my money? I believe my partner would describe your situation as, fucked."

In a other part of town Itachi and Kisame were walking around while thinking up a plan. There mission was to infiltrate the white fang meeting tonight, Kisame could probably walk right in thanks to his Fanus appearance but they would probably not tolerate a human during this meeting.

Suddenly Kisame spotted a shop and immediately rushed towards it. Itachi looked confused at his partner and simply followed him.

Itachi saw him hunched over a box with several items. The uchiha raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He didn't see Kisame's face but hear him chuckle. "I just found a way for you to hide in plain sight just like me."

Kisame turned around and showed Itachi the item in his hand, a pink and white fluffy cat ear ornament that one could use to easily pretend to be a cat Fanus.

Itachi looked at the cat ears and then back at Kisame. "No."

"Come one Itachi, at least try them one." Kisame insisted.

Itachi knew that there was no way that Kisame would drop the topic so he decided to play along. He but them one and they fit perfectly, sure the white fluff of the ears are in a strong contrast with his black hair but he looked like a Fanus.

Itachi heard a click and looked back at Kisame, who had his scroll up and apparently just took a snap shot. With a grin he pointed at his scroll. "Of you don't want any of the others see this pic I advise you to agree with my plan."

With a word Itachi went to the shop owner and paid for the cat ears. As he went past Kisame he muttered that he would find a way to make him regret that day, to which Kisame only laughed out loud.

Konan and Nagato were currently in the park, apparently the general of Atlas decided to host a exhibition for the new technology advances of the military.

There mission was to gather Intel what kind of firepower they are working with so this might be a good start. As the duo walked through the park towards the exhibition they noticed something about the other visitors.

Everyone was walking in Paris and holding hands. It appears that the newest military weapon is a hotspot for couples to spend there time together in a park.

"Really? That is what the people find romantic?" Nagato sighed as he shook his head. While he didn't expect this it currently wouldn't prevent them from continuing in there mission.

As he however turned to Konan he noticed that she was slightly blushing and played around with her fingers. "W-well, we don't want to stand out so we should pretend to be a couple."

Nagato blushed as well and scrubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I-I guess it would be good to pretend."

A moment of silence past before Konan held out her hand. "The couples here hold hands, so w-we should hold h-hands too."

Nagato gulped and nodded. They both continued there way to the exhibit while awkwardly holding hands and trying there hardest not to look each other into there eyes.

Last the artist were walking towards the communication tower while being closely followed by Minerva who happily looked around.

She noticed that people were starting at her, who wouldn't if there was a giant metal female walking around with claw arms that almost drag on the ground. Minerva didn't mind, she was just happy that she could walk around a bit. Sasori told her that she could do this whenever she wanted but she was always a bit nervous going alone.

Now that she was walking with Sasori and Deidara she wasn't to nervous, if anything happened she could always count on them. She looked slightly down and smiled at the two Akatsuki members in front of her.

That is what she wanted to do but realized that there was no one in front of her. She stopped and looked around nervously. Thanks to her high she could see over everyone's head but not see any trace of the Akatsuki artist.

She walked around trying to find the duo, flinching at every comment she heard. She was scared, for the first time since she had this new body she was scared. Simply being alone like in that terrible darkness scared her.

Suddenly she bumped into someone. She looked down to see two girls looking up to her, it was Penny and Ruby. "What is Sasori's puppet doing here?"

"You know Sasori!?" Minerva asked while leaning closer to Ruby.

Ruby jumped back in surprise. "You can talk?!"

"Never mind that, could you please help me find Sasori? I am lost and I can't find him?" Minerva simply asked while ignoring the girls question.

Penny meanwhile continued to stare at Minerva. "You are like me."

Minerva looked at Penny. "What was that?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. I believe it would be best if we stick together and find this Sasori. Meanwhile Ruby Hase some questions for me while I have questions for you."

"Me too." Ruby quickly added.

Minerva simply nodded and the tree continued to walk. Ruby was at this point obviously to the fact that she was the only one of the three that had blood going through her veins.


	15. Chapter 15 big operation part 2

**Next chapter, yay. I hope you all like this chapter, I did some character development that might seem a bit rushed. I hope it doesn't bother anyone.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Alright brat, we are here. The communication tower of the city." Sasori said as the artistic duo stood in front of the incredible high tower. The puppet master enjoyed the sight of incredible scientific advances while his partner however had doubts.

"My man, I don't want ruin the sight for you but I still don't understand why we are here." The blonde artist question which annoyed Sasori.

"Communication is the key of every organization so it's obvious that the white fang are using some form of communication. If they use scrolls then under a suppressed signal that the tower doesn't register, so we will hack into the server and scan for any white fang activity." Sasori explained as if this was simply child's play.

Deidara thought for a moment before he noticed something odd in this plan. "Aren't we observing everyone in Vale? All communication and all secrets completely open to us?"

"Are you planning on abusing this power?" Was the puppet masters answer.

"Of course not. I'm just wandering how we are getting Minerva into the building." The blonde artist said as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Sasori simply waved his hand dismissively. "Please, this will only take a moment and I'm sure she can handle that. Right Minerva? ...Minerva?"

That was the moment they realized that Minerva was no longer behind them. Both Akatsuki members slowly started to pale.

Deidara was the first one to speak, or better yelled. "How the hell did we lose her!? She is like two times our size and made out of metal!"

Sasori also started to panic. "Shit! Shit! Shit! She was my responsibility, what are we going to do now!?"

Deidara pulled out his scroll out of his pocket. "We should call the other, they will help us find them."

"Good Idea! Let's tell them we lost the person who had once magical powers, survived getting part of her soul ripped out and is the first person who managed to have the rest of her weekend soul be completely transferred to a Maschine body." Sasori sarcastically answered.

Deidara put the scroll back into the pocket. "They would never let that go."

"No they wouldn't."

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Deidara asked desperately.

Sasori handed him a strange looking device. It almost looked like a scroll. "Use this and hack into the server. I will search for Minerva."

The puppet master was just about to leave before Deidara asked an important question. "How do. I do that?"

Sasori was already a bit far away but called back to him. "The tower uses scroll to make calls, use the device instead of the scroll and the hack is complete!"

With that Sasori disappeared and left Deidara alone. Worst of all was the fact that there conversation was quiet loud which caused many people to stare at Deidara now. Even the police men nearby were looking at Deidara by the mention of hacking into the tower. The blonde artist laughed weekly. "We are playing a prank on a friend, nothing criminal going on here."

That seemed to calm the people around the tower down as they all resumed there normal activities. Deidara looked down on the device in his hands. This couldn't be so hard right?

Meanwhile Minerva was wandering around with Penny. As they walked Minerva naturally drew the attention of the people around the street to herself. Her companions however didn't seem to care so much about that and continued to ask the puppet several questions.

At first trivial questions like or age to which Minerva could easily answer. As things went however they started to ask other more sensitive topics like what she actually is or how she functions. Do you have your own personality? Did Sasori program you to have likes and dislikes? Do you feel anything physically?

As the questions rose she had to bend the truth a little bit in order to keep her actually identity a secret. All those questions however started to make her question some things herself. Was she really Amber? Maybe she was just supposed to act like Amber. Did Sasori alternate her personality somehow? He had definitely chances to do so.

"Ruby, Penny, please stop with the questions." She finally said while looking at the ground.

"S-sorry. Did we struck a nerve?" Ruby asked worried that she might have actually hurt the puppet.

Penny however decided to press the matter. "Are you sure you are alright? We are friends so you can talk to us."

Minerva smiled weakly. "Don't worry, i guess I'm just having a little identity crisis."

"A what now?" Ruby asked slightly confused how a Robot can have that.

"Just wandering if I am truly myself and not something that can be massed produced." Minerva said with a week laughter.

Penny looked at the ground. "I hope not. It would be a terrible life to be a Maschine otherwise."

"What was that penny?" Ruby asked.

Penny smiled and shook her head. "Nothing Ruby. I'm just... oh no."

Minerva and Ruby looked in the direction that penny was starting and spotted two soldiers from Atlas running there way. Penny started to sprint the other direction and as Ruby noticed this she quickly followed. Minerva Wanted to follow but her heavy body prevented this from happening. The two soldiers ran past her and after the two girls.

Minerva was alone again, cursing her slowly moving body for not being able to run she slowly moved again in a general direction. It couldn't be too hard to find beacon academy right? "Hey you! Stop right there!"

Minerva turned around and saw two other Atlas soldiers standing behind her. "Yes? What do you want?"

Ignoring her they looked at each other and whispered. "Are there others projects about Machines with artificial intelligence?"

"Not sure, but do you believe that anyone els then a Atlas scientist could build such a thing?"

"You right. It looks like highly advanced technology."

The two soldiers turned to her again. "Alright, follow us."

Minerva just looked at them confused. "No."

The two soldiers exchanged glances again. "Alright, this is definitely a prototype gone rough."

Suddenly one of the soldiers pointed his gun at her while the other one went behind her and started pushing her without much success thanks to her weight.

"Ok, this is not going to work. Follow us without a fight, otherwise we will bring you back to command in pieces." The soldiers with the gun said as he amid at her head .

Minerva was terrified and completely froze in place. She couldn't fight back and she couldn't speak, it felt like a stone was stuck in her throat.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to Sasori who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What do you think you are doing you useless pieces of trash to my Minerva!"

The soldiers slightly backed away. "We are retrieving Atlas property."

"No you are not! You are trying to kidnap not property my combat partner!" Sasori yelled at the soldiers.

"What the hell are you talking about? That thing is not alive." Was the answer. Suddenly Sasori punched both of them in there guts wich caused them kneel. In that moment the puppet masters hands grabbed both of there throats.

"If you dare to touch her again, if you just look at her the wrong way I will ad your sorry excuse of body's to my collection." Sasori said with obvious malice in his voice.

Even though they were trained soldiers, the moment Sasori released them they started go walk away. They could not engage in a conflict with a citizen of this city, they had no authority and could easily cause more problems then they could ever fix.

As they disappeared the puppet master turned to his puppet. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Minerva could only laughed at that, not because this situation was funny but because she worried so much for nothing. The moment she saw Sasori she knew that everything would turn out ok now. This boy saved her life even before she first saw him. This boy fought against two soldiers without a second thought just to protect her. He knew exactly how strong and resisted her body was and jet he asked if they hurt her.

But out of everything that stood out most was his choice of words. He said that she was his and for some reason that made her happy. If she could she would probably blush now. "No, I'm alright now. Thanks to you."

The other artist of the Akatsuki was meanwhile inside of the tower of communication. He was already passed the strange holographic protection of a office lady and was now sitting in front of a terminal.

He put the device Sasori gave him and on the screen was a simple question. Who would you like to call?

Deidara paused for a moment before deciding to call Nagato and Konan if they figured something out already.

It rang and after a couple of seconds Nagato answered. "Deidara? What is it.?"

The artist noticed that Sasori's device started to hum and a small bar on the display started to grow. "Oh, nothing really. Sasori gave me this device to finish our mission, so I basically need to talk until it's full."

"Hmmm, Alright. By the way were is Sasori? I thought that he would be responsible for this job." Nagato asked.

Normally that would be true, Sasori's was the fist one of the Akatsuki to really grasp the idea of the internet and how everything worked. "Well, he is occupied with a little complication. Nothing that could jeopardize the mission but something that needs to be taken care of."

"Good, we should take care of all problems if possible." Was Nagato's answer. He trusted everyone of the Akatsuki and had no reason to question what problems there are and how they took care of it.

Deidara laughed. "Don't worry, we got this. By the way, how is your mission going?"

Nagato sighed. "Not to great, we know about there next generation products but not how many they brought. We will probably infiltrate the docks as soon as it gets darker."

In that moment Sasori's device gave a little bell sound, indicating that the program was done. "Good luck with that, it seems our mission is done. See you back at beacon."

"Won't need it but thanks anyway." Was Nagato's responds before he hung up. Deidara got up and grabbed the device. He was just about to exist the tower until he suddenly bumped into the heiress of the Schnee dust company.

Immediately both took a step back from each other. A awkward silence followed were no one said anything until both of them tried to Sau something at the same time which made them stop mid way in the sentence.

"Sorry, what did you want to say?" Deidara asked trying to be as charming as possible.

"Nothing, I was just wandering what you were doing here." Weiss answered.

"Well I was just running a little ehrend and now I wanted to get myself a little coffee, a way of rewarding myself. Care to join me?" The blonde artist answered with a smile

Weiss thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know, you are known as a brutal killer. What would people think If the heiress drinking coffee with you."

Deidara chuckle. "If anyone asks we will tell them I threatened to blow you up otherwise."

"That seems like a good lie to tell whoever asks." The heiress answered while agreeing to have a coffee with the blonde artist.

The hours passed and the immortal duo tore through the darker and shadier parts of the city one after another. The moon hung over in the sky while they found themselves inside of a disco, run by a small gang.

Without much of a fight the guards were whipped out on the dance floor, some of them wiggling in pain while others were either unconscious or dead. Neither of the immortal duo bathed to check if there were any casualties.

"Now start talking." Kakuzu order as he stood above the leader of the gang, a bearded man that went with the alias 'junior'.

"I told you I don't know anything about the white fang." The gang leader coughed.

Kakuzu sighed as he put one foot on junior's head while putting his hands into his pockets. "I'm starting to get really tired of not getting any information the entire night."

"Come one man, we can have a deal. I can give you whatever you want." Junior pleaded.

Kakuzu applied pressure on junior's head with his foot. "Here is the deal. Tell me what I want to know and you live, simple right?"

"If you want him dead anyway, can I use him for a sacrifice? It's been way to long." Hidan called from behind the counter. He was currently looking at all the different liquor offers they had. Sadly it was quite disappointing, nothing really that makes ones throat burn.

"Can't you just use one of his goons?" Kakuzu called back.

"I'm afraid not, lord Jashin would be fucking pissed if I give him simple small fries after such a long time." Hidan answered.

Kakuzu turned back to junior. "Today is your lucky day, I won't squash your head. Rather you will be stabbed and impaled repeatedly in a bloody sacrifice to a bloodthirsty god if you don't give me some information I want."

Junior was fearing for his life when suddenly the door open and Yang together with a blue haired companion entered the room. They quickly realized what was happening, Yang looked at them with pure rage in her eyes while her companion nervously grabbed his gun. "What the hell are you doing."

Kakuzu raised his foot just to give one powerful kick to juniors head, knocking him out. "We are done here, let's go Hidan."

Hidan followed his partner towards the exit until Yang stopped them in there tracks. "I want an explanation."

"M-maybe we shouldn't anger the scary people alright Yang?" Her companion asked frightened.

"Sip it Neptune." Yang ordered.

Kakuzu looked down at Yang. "Maybe you should listen to your friend. He seems to know when it's the time to not annoy me."

Both of them continued to stare at one another until Hidan decided to unexpectedly play the voice of reason. "We have wasted enough time already Kakuzu, we won't find any information on the white fang fagotts here."

"What do you guys want with the white fang?" Yang asked with suspicion.

Hidan shrug with his shoulder. "Not offer them friendship bracelets that's sure as shit."

Yang continued to not break eye contact with Kakuzu. "So you want to murder them like that time at the docks."

Kakuzu chuckled. "Ripping the head of the beast of is better than caging a few parts of its body."

In that moment Yang's scroll vibrates wich she immediately took. It was Blake's that came from the scroll. "We need help! We are being attack by a robot! We are heading towards the highway!"

Yang closed the scroll and looked over to Neptune. "Let's go." Saying that they rushed towards the exit, leaving the Akatsuki members alone.

"What do you think Hidan?" Kakuzu asked his partner.

The immortal looked over his shoulder to junior and sighed. "As much as I want to sacrifice someone, having the chance to fight a actual opponent seems too good to be true."

"And a lot more productive. We should hurry." Kakuzu answered. The Akatsuki members left the club in hopes to fight this robot and in hopes that it might be a actual challenge.

A little bit earlier at a abandoned warehouse two other Akatsuki members were about to enter the white fang meeting that Roman located for them. Kisame decided to wrap his blade around his body, underneath his clothes to hide his weapon while Itachi reluctantly put on the white fluffy cat ears on.

They were about to walk towards the entrance when they suddenly they spotted two pare of eyes looking at them. It was Blake and her Fanus friend Sun. They both walked towards the Akatsuki members while the cat glared at Itachi. "What do you want? Are you here to kill more of our people?"

"If they don't try to kill us then we don't have to." Itachi calmly answered.

"And what is with those eras? You do realize that this is extremely offensive to pretend to be a Fanus with fake cat ears." Blake said with venom in her voice.

Kisame chuckled. "Now that I think about it it is quite offensive. I am even so offended that I might cry a bit."

Itachi glared at his partner with a little smug smile. "What kind of a shark has such a soft skin that he would cry? Now that I think about it, wasn't it your idea to dress up like this? Next time we infiltrate human we will color your entire skin."

Kisame only laughed at the idea of completely dipping into a container of color just to look human. Blake and Sun seemed to be completely astonished that these two could laugh in a situation like this. They were just about to enter a building full of white fang members and they act like they were treating it like a simple walk in the park.

Itachi noticed that some noise came from inside the building, the meeting should be starting soon. They were about to enter until Blake stopped them and gave them two grim masks. "You don't want to be noticed right away."

Kisame grind. "How very considerate of you. The white fang should thank you."

"You people are scary." Sun muttered as they entered the building.

Itachi, Kisame, Blake and Sun were able to quickly mingle with the mass of white fang members. Soldiers were lingering in every corner as a muscular white fang members entered the stage.

"Brother and sister of the white fang. We have gathered here today to show you all the power we have gathered thanks to each and every one of us Fanus who suffered under the boots of man. Let me introduce you one of our powerful allies, Roman Torchwick."

Roman entered the stage and was immediately greeted with disapproval of the audience simply because he was a human. "Please, listen before you judge me. I have the same hatred as you do, the hatred against the people at the top who look down at us from there high and mighty thrones. Since we are at the topic, I have swiped some pieces that protect said thrones."

With that Roman revealed the newest model of Atlas military arsenal, the Paladin. The Audience started up at the massive war Maschine in completely astonishment while the Akatsuki members simply shrugged. The muscular white fang member stepped forward again. "But this is only one of allies. Today we have another one here with a serious massage to us all. Please greet our Fanus brother Orochimaru."

A pale boy with long black hair and snake eyes entered the stage, he appeared to be not much older then the Akatsuki members themselves.

"Greetings my Fanus brother and sister. I won't take much time since we have a lot to discuss today, but I have to give you this warning. Remember the massacre by the docks not to long ago? The one responsible was Itachi uchiha of the group known as the Akatsuki. I knew this boy for a long time and I must warn you to stay out of his way and any of the Akatsuki. Itachi is known in my home for the brutal murder of our neighbors and his own parents and the other aren't any better. Spread my warning." Orochimaru warned the audience.

Naturally the people started to talk to one another, so did Blake and Sun who looked over to Itachi. Itachi muttered to himself, but loud enough for the cat and the monkey to here. "You had to bring this story up, didn't you?"

Blake looked up to the stage Again only to see Roman looking at here. Immediately she concluded that they were spotted. She pulled her weapon and shot out the lights, which caused a slight panic since everyone had night vision thanks to there Fanus heritage.

She and Sun jumped out of the window and were only moments later pursued by the Paladin who Charged through the wall. At the building the people started to run to the exits while Itachi and Kisame fought against the stream of people, trying to find Orochimaru.

Sadly after the people were gone so was the snake. Kisame looked over to the hole in the wall. "Maybe we should help them?"

Itachi looked over to the empty stage were only Roman remained, signaling them to follow him. "No, it seems like we aren't finished here yet. I will however ask Konan and Nagato."

Itachi pulled out his scroll and dialed Nagato, however he did not answer. Kisame did the same but called Konan, she didn't answer as well. The shark looked over to his partner. "Should we be worried?"

"I hope not." Answered Itachi.

At the docks were the Atlas military was stationed with there massive airships two Akatsuki members were going from container to container closer to one of the airships. The hole area was blocked of and paroles were wandering the area, searching for any intruders.

Nagato and Konan decided to sneak closer to one patrol in order to eavesdrop one there conversation. "Can you believe this boring job?"

"What do you mean? Going to this city ore patrolling?"

"Both of course. I mean, why are we here? It's like generally ironwood try's to have a dick measuring contest with the headmaster of beacon. And what are we guarding here anyway? Some models that aren't up on the shelves jet, who wants to steel that? They are all controlled by Atlas."

"It's not like nobody comes here, I caught two people yesterday."

"Wait what? How come I don't know about that?"

"I let them go."

"Ok, but why?"

"They were just some horny couple trying to make out in a dangerous environment."

"Is that what's now hip with the kids?"

"Hip? Who uses the word hip anymore?"

"Shut up."

With that the two guards continued there patrol. Nagato looked over to Konan sand whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"What? There conversation on the newest models ore what younger people do here?" Konan replied.

"The newer model thing, lets go further and see what kind of models they didn't put up for show today." Nagato answered.

They continued there stealth mission without any problems, going from one cover to the next. They easily managed to avoid every guard fluently and without much of a problem thanks to there days in the shinobi world. Sadly they couldn't knock out a few guards and make there lives easier because they communicate in a regular manner with there helmets to there operatives. They tell them there status and there location, if they were to knock them out the other guards would immediately investigate.

Thankfully the two Akatsuki members didn't need to do any of that. Unfortunately as they just went around the corner they spotted a big black cat. The feline looked at them and started hissing at them.

Nagato tried to calm the cat but it only screamed at them and ran away. To there dismay this alert the guards. "Who is there!"

The two Akatsuki members were sandwiched between two containers and on either side they heard foot steps quickly approaching. Nagato looked up to see if they could hide on top of the container but there were stacked to high to jump it. They could run up the container but hat wouldn't be fast enough and the guards would see them as a threat if they saw this unusual way of escape. "Any ideas Konan?"

The blue haired girl thought fast. They would be definitely caught, how do they make sure they don't see them as a threat. The conversation of the two guard popped into her mind. "We are just a horny couple."

"What!?" Nagato almost screamed. Konan lunged at him and pressed him against the container. In the same moment she pressed her lips onto his. After only a moment she realized what she did and looked into his surprised eyes while still locking lips.

The guards arrived and only saw there two completely froze in place and staring at each other. The guards exchanged glances and left those two alone.

After they left Konan slowly moved away from Nagato. Both were blushing heavily and continued to stare at each other, not saying a single word.

Konan wanted to take a step back but Nagato suddenly grabbed her and spun her around. As she was pressed against the container she looked surprised at Nagato who also looked quite surprised what he had done. However he did not stop and pressed his lips against hers. Even though she was surprised she quickly gave in to the kiss, not long after there tongs started to get involved.

Suddenly Nagato's scroll rang. He quickly pulled it out, saw that it was Itachi and put it back. As he put it back Konan pulled him eagerly back into the kiss. After a couple of seconds her scroll rang. She broke the kiss, pulled it out and saw that it was Kisame.

Both were blushing and breathing heavily. "It's Kisame, they are probably in a tough position."

Nagato nodded. "Yeah, looks like they won't be done with there Mission for a while."

Konan blushed even more and started to slightly stutter. "T-that means they won't be back for a while."

Nagato nodded. "Probably."

"W-we are done here. D-do you want to go back into room and g-g-go ...further?" Konan said as she looked away.

Nagato blushed more but slowly took her hands. Without a word they slowly started to walk. Away from the docks, in the direction of beacon were there room awaited and were they would be alone.

After a chase and the separation from Sun and Neptune, Yang Blake and Ruby were standing in front of the Paladin underneath the highway. Ruby looked at her teammates. "Were is Weiss?"

In that moment Deidara and Weiss landed before them while the artist carried the heiress. She looked up to Deidara while here teammates were confused. "What is he doing here and we're did you come from?"

Deidara put down the heiress and smiled. "Both I can answer. We were together at the moment when Blake called, so I offered a lift and my support."

The Paladin looked up and dogged just before a big clay Egal dive-bombed down on it and exploded. Deidara only smirked. "I'm going to have fun turning you into a masterpiece."

In that moment one of Kakuzu's heart monster flew down next to the group. Hidan immediately jumped down and walked over to Deidara. "Go away you blonde shit stain! This is my fight! I am way to frustrated from the lack of fighting that I will give this to you!"

"Screw you, you religious psychopath! I want this fight more than you!" Deidara screamed back.

Right in that moment Minerva fell down next to them and landed on all four. Sasori jumped down from her back and Minerva stood back up on her legs. "Here I was looking at the new to see a robot causing havoc on the highway and i thought to myself what a perfect little change to fight. Yet here I am and see that I have waisted my time completely here since you guys ruined it."

Minerva looked down at Sasori. "At least you have the chance to see a Paladin."

"Yeah, but I'm not impressed." Sasori said as he shook his head.

Yang was now furious. "Could you people take this serious for a moment! That is the best think Atlas can muster and you act like it a toy to play with!"

The Akatsuki members looked at each other and sighed. In a heartbeat Kakuzu took Hidan and threw him at the Paladin while still holding on to his leg with a stretched arm. With one strike the immortal created a hole in the Paladin's body. Immediately afterwards , Kakuzu pulled the immortal back.

Meanwhile the blonde artist created small butterfly's which flew onto Minerva's claws. Sasori made her stretch her arms and with one flick her claws shot out towards the Paladin while still being attached to Minerva through ropes. They hooked themselves on several spots on the Paladins body while one entered the hole Hidan created. With a quick hand sigh the butterflies on the claws exploded, destroying the Paladin. Sasori made Minerva retract her completely undamaged claws.

The immortal looked over to team RWBY. "Thanks for taking away the fun."

Team RWBY could say a word as they just looked at the destruction that the Akatsuki created without even trying. They knew exactly what there parents planned and perfectly synchronized there attacks for massive damage.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Kakuzu suddenly shouted. This got everyone's attention as everyone prepared for combat, even though they didn't know against what they prepared. There was a clapping sound coming out of the smoke were the Paladin once stood.

"Kukuku. Well done my friends. I just knew you are the same bloodthirsty people I knew." Orochimaru said as he exited the smoke.

Hidan laughed maniacally. "Oh! Lord Jashin! The wait is finally over. It's time for a long and painful ritual with the perfect sacrifice!"

Orochimaru just chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint your little God but I simply revealed myself so that I can show you and especially Sasori that I far outshine Sasori and his tunnel vision knowledge on puppets."

The snake pulled out a little device from his pocket and pressed it. In that moment he broke into several pieces like he was just a mirror and completely disappeared. Weiss looked at the Akatsuki members. "Who was that? You obviously knew him."

"The traitor of the Akatsuki." Deidara simply replied.

"And what is he to you?" Ruby asked concerned.

The four Akatsuki members answered at the same time. "A head to collect."


	16. Chapter 16: dance while you can

**Just enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be probably more fighting.**

 **Enjoy**

The days passed by without much happening. The only things that changed is that luckily the members of team RWBY and JNPR have slightly opened there arms again. However there were still some trust issues here and there, the question if Itachi had really killed his partner wasn't really answered even after Itachi himself confirmed it. They just couldn't brig themselves to believe that someone could actually bring themselves to murder there parents for no reason.

Other good news was that Roman gave them the location of a hidden cave outside of the city. Inside the cave was a few supplies and spare parts he could swipe from the white fang. But the biggest thing in the cave was a factory new Paladin which Sasori immediately drooled over and claimed for himself.

At the moment however it seemed like the white fang was laying low and even Torchwick wasn't getting any interesting information. So the only thing left to do for the Akatsuki is to simply enjoy there free time and prepare for the party that is coming up.

The Akatsuki were currently looking down at a match that they held in front of the entire class. Better put, they watched as Pyrrha completely dominated Cardin's entire team alone. That next battle however was actually quite interesting for Itachi and Kisame.

Pyrrha fought again but this time against Mercury. As they fought Kisame noticed that he was fighting mainly with his legs and the guns attached to them. "Hey Itachi, remember when we found that dead book store owner? Those weapons could be the ones that took of his head."

Itachi nodded and whispered back. "We know now that one of Orochimaru's teammates is able to kill in cold blood and that his other teammate has stolen powers of a maid."

Kisame chuckled. "Could we find another name for her power? The power of a maid doesn't sound very intimidating."

Meanwhile Yang got closer to Kakuzu. "Hey, I know that we are only starting to be friendly with each other again but since you helped us out against that robot I would like to make it up to you."

Kakuzu raised and eyebrow. "I expected only money."

Yang only smiled. "I'm going to give you something better. The dance is coming up so I decided to help you find a date."

"No."

"Aww, come on."

Kakuzu sighed. "Listen, im not interested in romantic feelings and even if I were I wouldn't need your help."

"Five Lien say that you can't." Yang said while waving the money in front of his face.

Without a moment of hesitation he agreed to this bet. "You will see me at the dance with a date."

In another set row the blonde artist was slightly nudging the immortal for attention. "So who are you going to ask for the dance?"

Hidan just shrugged his shoulder. "That's no big fucking riddle now is it? Ruby, if I managed to ask her while not in the presence of her sister. You are going for that rich girl right?"

Deidara slightly tilted his head. "I don't know, I believe she wants to go with some other person. I'll probably just wait for a bit in case she doesn't end up with anyone and just ask her for a dance at the party."

Sasori watched his teammates talking to one another about the dance or simply trivia. He also noticed that Nagato and Konan became quite more friendly with one another, like something happened between them. The puppet master didn't give that topic to much of his mind, he was never interested in romance and definitely not in this dance. However the thought crossed his mind how Minerva would feel about the dance. Would it be a good idea to bring her to this party?

After the class was over the Akatsuki split up in different directions around the school. Some tended to go around and spend some on there free time for nothing while others help decorate the ballroom for the party or prepare themselves for the party. They normally would do this but Roman hadn't given them any new information and Sasori's hacking device didn't find anything strange in the beacon communication tower jet.

So Itachi decided to go to the library alone, since Kisame decided to help with the ballroom and the library is mostly devoid of people at the moment. He hoped not to find any sort of females at the moment since he still remains the eye candy of many huntress, especially now since its known that he doesn't have a date for the dance.

As he looked around the library he spotted some students who were minding there own business and Blake sitting at a computer looking extremely exhausted. He noticed that the Fanus showed every kind of sleep deprivation there is, she was probably working non stop to figure out anything about the white fang. A idea just pooped into Itachi head how he could make his and her life easier.

Without a moment of hesitation he sat himself in front of her, to which she meekly looked at him through the holographic screen and then back to her work. Itachi waited for a moment before speaking. "You look like you need a break."

Blake didn't stop her work. "And you sound like everyone els."

"Let me guess, everyone is wrong right now and you are the only person who makes sense right now?" Itachi said with obvious sarcasm. The Fanus stopped her work, looked at him and continued her work in silence.

"Listen, I want you to go to the party with me. This way you get a break and I'm spared the avalanche of love from my probably syndicate like fan club." The uchiha offered her.

Blake simply shook her head at the slight exaggeration of his fan club, she did not denied the fact that there was a fan club dedicated to Itachi even after he got marked as a killer. Maybe that event gave him even more attention. "Listen, I have to find any kinds of hints of what the white fang is planning and not wast my time for stuff like that."

"Well, you are doing a poor job." Itachi simply stated.

"Excuse me?" Blake muttered as she stopped her work.

"Looking at you I can see that you barely slept and that you will almost definitely collapse from exhaustion after simply attempting a push up." Itachi said as if it was the simplest fact.

"And what do you propose? Just give up and wait for them to strike?" Blake barked at him.

"What color is grass?" Itachi simply asked.

"Blue. Wait, no green." Blake stammered confused.

Itachi lend back into the chair. "That is what I'm talking about. The entire plan of the white fang could be currently starting at you in the screen but you are to tired to even see it. I promise that the world will continue to spin after the dance and you can work yourself half to death again with some breaks in between."

Blake remained quiet for a bit while thinking for a bit about Itachi's words. Finally she sighed and closed the computer. "Fine. You win."

At the same time in another part of the library, Kakuzu was trying to read a book. However he couldn't concentrate because of that bet he made with Yang. How was he suppose to find a date for the dance in such short amount of time? This was one of the first times he cursed himself for being so greedy. Now he had to do something otherwise Yang will break one of his hearts while taking the money from him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Said a female voice.

Kakuzu looked up to see Emerald sitting there with a smile. His hands immediately reached for his wallet which was luckily for her still were it was supposed to be. "They are more worth then a penny."

Without a word Emerald pulled out a little bit more money. "How about now?"

Kakuzu looked at the moment and then back at her. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing big, just what the Akatsuki are up to." Emerald said innocently.

"You already know that you have Orochimaru in your team and that he told you everything about us. You want some more interesting stuff like the identity of our secret agent in the white fang. Don't act surprised by now they must have realized that there is a traitor amongst them." Kakuzu said seriously.

Emerald only smudged. "And what will it cost me? You are a man of money now state your price."

Kakuzu only smiled underneath his mask as he pulled out his wallet and dumped its entire money on the table. Next to the money he put a deck of poker cards. "Win all of my money and return it afterwards. If you managed that I will give you the name."

"Deal." Emerald said as she put her wallet onto the table too.

Fearing that Kakuzu might kill her if she attempted to cheat at this game of poker. They decided to each put a bet of money on the table and the winner of the game would naturally take the money. Emerald had the mission to retrieve as much information out of the Akatsuki as possible and since Orochimaru mentioned that Kakuzu liked her she was hell bent on making him tell her everything.

Sadly the cards were not to friendly with her and Kakuzu managed to take her entire money. "Well, that was fun but it's over."

"Wait, wait! I can still play." She said hoping that she could still turn this around. She couldn't return to the others empty handed so she decided to take drastic measures. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and took of her vest before putting in on the table without a word.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and simply shrugged. "If that is what you want, so be it."

The game continued and again emerald lost game after game. With nothing to gamble away she lost more and more of her clothes. With each loss of clothing she started to blush harder and harder while hoping that no one would see her right now.

She lost the game again and was now sitting in nothing but her underwear in front of Kakuzu while blushing extremely. Kakuzu just shook his head. "This is just getting depressiv. Why won't you just give up?"

Emerald didn't even think about giving up and slowly reached for her bra to unclip it with shaking hands. Kakuzu stopped her with a loud sigh. "Tell you what, you win the next game and I will return your clothes and promise you that we will play again for the name if you wish. However if I win I will from this point on own your body. I should remind you that if you stop playing now I will never tell you the name."

Emerald froze but decided to gamble for it. She only had to get it over with, after she would return with cinder to Salam there would be no way fir him to claim anything from her. Again she lost the game.

While blushing she tried to cover herself up with her arms as it now dawned to her what she just did. She agreed to him that he could now do whatever he wanted with her. To her surprise however he simply tossed her clothes at her. "Get dress, get yourself a nice dress and go to the dance with me as a date."

She looked at him completely confused. "Is that what you wanted to do when you said owning my body?"

"I could have probably find better words to describe my intentions but this might have taught you not to gamble so much. Luckily for you I'm not that interested in meaningless sex." With those words he left the half naked girls alone in the library to change.

The time of the party has arrived and the students of the academy are moving towards the entrance were Yang was waiting to welcome everyone. This was her job and she wanted to see who came with who to the dance. A little bit of gossip material couldn't hurt right?

The couples and singles entered the building one after another enter and Yang had some small conversation with them as she entered them into the guest book. With some guest however she had a more friendly conversation.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought that you two come here together?" She said sarcastically at the pair before them.

Nagato stood there in a nice looking black suit with a little smile while rubbing the back of his head while Konan was next to him in a beautiful dark blue dress. The paper angle was blushing bashfully as they were holding hands. "Well, you see we thought that this might be a good moment to make it official."

Yang giggled happily as the couple continued to walk and join the party. The next guests to arrive were Kisame and Deidara who both wore the same suits as Nagato and had no partners with them. "No luck?"

Deidara just laughed. "Well es at the end of the party now won't we?"

The next duo that entered the hall was Sasori with Minerva at his side, he two wore a black suit while the Maschine had a little neckless of flowers. "So are you on a date with your...partner?"

Minerva looked slightly to the side. "I wouldn't call this a date, since I'm not capable of dating in my current state."

The next one who entered was Ruby who had slight difficulties to walk in high heels. "Hey sis, looks like I'm alone. I guess I will join the others."

Ruby was able to disappear before Yang could say anything or do, however her big sister instincts told her that there was definitely something she was hiding. Hidan soon followed and tried to a awkwardly get away from Yang. "Looks like I don't have a date, oh well. That's just my luck."

Yang Stopped him before he could get past her. "You are going with Ruby right?"

"How did you- I mean fuck no, I mean I respect her way to much." Hidan stammered as the color from his face slowly faded. Yang sighed and stepped aside for Hidan to pass.

"I can't control with whom my little sister goes, but I will hurt you if you hurt her. Got it?" She said as the color in her eyes changed to red. Hidan gulped but quickly moved away from her to Ruby who was waiting for him.

After Uang cooled down a bit she greeted the next two guests, Kakuzu who had his arm interlocked with Emerald. "Guess I will need to pay up huh?"

"Not right now, the bet is complete if I dance with her, and we will dance. Through the entire night." The Akatsuki member said to yang but also to Emerald to make it clear what he is planning for the night.

The next couple to enter was Itachi and Blake who looked quite happy with each other's company. Yang smiled at her teammate. "I knew that you would come."

Blake smiled weakly. "Blame Itachi, he was the one who convinced me."

The dance went on as everyone was having a good time with there parents. Well, almost everyone since Minerva wasn't able to dance with anyone thanks to her massive body. Sasori was next to her and simply watched the dance unfold, soon he noticed that Minerva looked quite depressed because of her situation. He didn't blame her, she was young and had a desire to dance and feel companionship.

"Twenty Minutes. Met me in twenty minutes at the roof of the school." He told Minerva before hastily disappearing. She didn't know what he was planning but decided to to to the roof, because of her massive body she would take twenty minutes to reach the roof in the first place.

Meanwhile Kisame was sitting with Jaune at the at the side lines while watching the couples dance. The sharks eyes wandered from one Akatsuki member to the other, from Hidan and Ruby's awkward and wild dance to Nagato and Konan who were always close to one another. Finally Jaune spoke and offered Kisame to tost with there cups. "To the socially awkward."

"Your date didn't work out?" Kisame asked the blonde boy next to him.

"No, I wanted to ask Weiss but she decided to ask Neptune." Jaune said while he hung his head low.

"No she didn't, she came here alone. That's why Deidara ditched me and started to chat her up. They are dancing together right over there." Kisame said as he pointed at the two who are laughing while trying to preform some sort of walz in this unfitting Musik.

Jaune looked at the two dancing and then back at the shark. "I don't understand, I mean I saw her asking. Why would he say no to that?"

Kisame just shrugged his shoulder. "Don't knows but your chance of chatting her up is over. If you are however still interested in a partner i would try my luck with Pyrrha if I were you. She has come alone and you are probably the only one who she would agree to dance with."

Jaune looked genuinely confused at Kisame and then over to Pyrrha who just went to the balcony. "Me and Pyrrha? I mean, she has no date?"

Kisame sighed as he grabbed Jaune's cup so he could push him out from his seat. Jaune slightly tumbled forward before he looked back at Kisame who urged him to go. "Just go already you moron."

Jaune still didn't understand but followed Pyrrha to the balcony. Now Kisame was alone again but not to long before Itachi sat down next to him. The shark looked at his partner. "Didn't your date go to well?"

"What date? I used her so that the fan club leaves me alone. I left her with Sun and Neptun over there so she can enjoy herself." The uchiha said in a calm and collective voice. He did not care that he wasn't dancing with Blake anymore, we was happy that she was enjoying herself with or without him.

Soon Nagato and Konan joined the two Akatsuki members. Kisame smiled at the couple. "Done with dancing?"

Konan smiled. "No, just a little break."

Itachi smiled at the two. "You made it finally official?"

"Without any kind of doubt." Nagato said as he passingly kissed Konan on her lips. She immediately gave in to his kiss and held him close.

Kisame has a toothy grin on his face. "Well, this may be a surprise to you but we already knew."

Nagato looked confused at his teammates. "How did you know?"

Itachi looked slightly to the side before answering. "We were cleaning our room and then we found..."

Both slightly blushed as they slowly realized what there teammates found in there room. Moment of silence passed before Kisame reviled there find with a laugh.

"We found the gag and the blindfold you two kinky lovers."

Immediately Konan blushed extremely red and tried to hide her face in by burring it in Nagato's chest. Kisame made fun of them and theorized what kind of things they already did together to torture the poor paper angle. Nagato was unable to say something as he was petrified by the fact that Kisame guessed two out of three times correct what kind of position and toys they used.

Meanwhile Kakuzu was still dancing with Emerald who tried to get away from him. "You won't be able to help your teammates with whatever they are planning today."

Emerald froze at those words and looked up to Kakuzu. "Don't act surprised, I know that Orochimaru is in your team and that his is the perfect situation to plot something. Since I don't know what it is I we won't be able to stop it, but at the same time I know I can make it harder for you by keeping you occupied."

Emerald frowned at Kakuzu. "And what if i scream, what will you do then?"

Kakuzu smiled under is mask and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "You won't because that would risk your plans. However if you do plan to scream I would like to remind you that I can easily kill you and dance with your corpse without anyone knowing."

Emerald started to grind her teach as she realized that there was no escaping. Kakuzu arms were around her and she knew that he wasn't kidding with his threat. "You could have at least said it a bit more romantic. We are at this party as a couple right?"

Twenty minutes have passed and Minerva reached the roof. She immediately spotted that there was was a table with two chairs, only all of there legs were higher so that someone here size could use it.

There was music playing from a scroll on the table. It was a slow and wonderful song to have a romantic dance with. From around there corner Sasori entered the roof, however he had mechanical leg and arm extensions on with gave him a slightly bigger appearance then Minerva. "What is all this."

Sasori smiled as he walked over to her with a little bit of uncertainty in his invention he quickly scraped together in twenty minutes. "I saw that you were dying to have a dance with anybody but couldn't because of your body and that everyone saw you as a simple Maschine. I however know that you aren't a simple Maschine, so I ask you if you would allow me the honor to give me a dance."

Minerva laughed but happily took Sasori's hand and expected his proposal. Af fist both had to get used to there conditions but soon they both managed to dance fluently. They both spend the rest of the evening dancing to the slow music on top of the roof and underneath the moon.


	17. Chapter 17: mission accepted

**Not only did I forget to upload the next chapter I also did the wrong one. Yay me.**

 **hopefully now everything is alright again.**

 **Enjoy**

Nagato let out a sigh as he and Konan watched general ironwood continued to debate with Glynda about there next move while Ozpin remained quiet. The only reason why the two Akatsuki members were there in the first place was because Ozpin asked them to come.

It's clear to the headmaster that the Akatsuki are far more powerful then they let people to believe at the moment. That combined with the fact that they know of the maidens makes them valuable companions against the growing threat.

"They were here Ozpin! We can't sit around and do nothing!" The general practically screamed in frustration. It true that during the ball someone slipped into the communication tower and knocked out the guards. Nagato decided to withhold the information that Sasori's hacking devices in the tower noticed something unusual but couldn't really figure out what it was. It might be bad to confess to them now that the Akatsuki decided to hack into all of communication, its hard to be more suspicious then that.

"And what would you insist? Going with your army in every house and search every shop?" Glynda asked with obvious hate in her voice. The two Akatsuki members really wish they could be somewhere els right now. Since the dance was over everyone felt really good and the mod around the Akatsuki improved too.

"Ozpin, why are these kids even here? They have nothing to do with this." Ironwood blasted out in anger. It seems like the two of them would now be forced to join the conversation. As a leader Nagato decided to answer.

"To be fair we don't care what you do or what you plan on doing. The Akatsuki has It's on plan which I ensure you will have no negative impact on you or any kingdom. The only reason why we are here is to act as an example that going without a plan will cause nothing but failures." The Akatsuki leader said calmly and collected.

It was obvious that ironwood didn't like this one bit. "What would a kid like you know about warfare? My men are ready for any situation."

Nagato only shook his head. "Trust me you don't want to talk about war with me. But how about we prove you wrong about being prepared. Konan?"

Konan simply obeyed and walked up to the general. As she stood before he she simply held her hand out. "Would you mind me borrowing your gun?"

Ironwood was confused but obliged. He simply put his gun into Konan's hand and watched. Konan simply put the gun underneath her chin and waited for ironwood to realize what she planned. As his eyes grew wide she pulled the trigger.

The bullet reached the ceiling but no blood or gore was seen. Rather papers flew around the room while Konan's entire head was gone. As the paper slowly reformed her head again she simply returned the gun.

Konan continued to watch as in complete shock and amazement at Konan. "You said your soldiers were ready for anything but you weren't ready for this. One who was once part of the Akatsuki has now joined the enemy, but his speciality isn't to amaze people. He will scare your men mentally as soon as they see his inhuman experiments."

Nagato chuckle as he saw that ironwood was still at a los for words. "I believe we made our point. When you have something actual you wish to discuss with us. Oh, by the way, if you still believe that your soldiers are ready then go to the abandoned mining town outside of the city. Some of our informatives mentioned a base of operation."

With these final words the two Akatsuki members entered the elevator and left them alone.

Inside the elevator the leader of the Akatsuki let out a loud sigh in relief. "You have no idea how glad I am that that's over."

Konan only smiled weakly at Nagato. "You know, maybe we should take these talks with them more serious. Who knows at what time thinks could turn serious."

Nagato looked up at the ceiling. "You are right but in our old lives we had to take things permanently serious. In this world we can finally relax, we can finally be happy. This is paradise for me and I want to keep it alive until things turn inevitable serious."

The paper angle smiled and came up with a little idea. She walked to the door of the elevator and pushed the button that stopped the elevator. She turned to Nagato with a smile. "You know since you just talked about heaven, how about we have some fun?"

Nagato didn't hesitate and came closer to his beloved. "You seem to enjoy the peace of this world just as much as I do."

"Peace, war, apocalypse, as long ascots with you I don't care in what times we are." With these word the two Akatsuki members started to passionately kiss one another. They both knew that they would occupy this elevator for a while as they slowly removed there clothes.

Meanwhile all students were asked to meet in the grand hall. Naturally the other Akatsuki members wandered were Nagato and Konan were but simply ignored it for the moment. They simply remained quiet and listened to what Ozpin had to say.

It was a motivational speech for the hunters and huntresses who have all gathered here. How there ancestors fought against the oppression of the world and even now to this day still fight for individuality by naming there children after colors. He specifically pointed out that this was the way he wanted to run this school, by promoting diversity.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "What's the fucking point if I call my child something like purple?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "That's not the point idiot. The point is to have a statement against oppression, Ruby's and Weiss's parents seemed to In that tradition. Then again it's a bit strange to brand a child with a statesman before it can even think."

Hidan looked confused. "Wait, what kind of colors are Ruby and Weiss? I thought Ruby was a stone."

Deidara decided to clarify. "Ruby is not only the name for the gem but also for the color of the stone. As for Weiss, her name means white in another language."

After the the artist explained the concept of color to his teammate, Kisame decided to point something out. "Glad you waited your time now but you four should be worried about something els. Ozpin just said that there is a list of missions from which we should choose, by now the existing missions are probably already gone."

Hidan looked over to the holographic lists and the see of students who are fighting over the best missions. "God fucking dammit!"

Sasori already held up his scroll. "Don't worry Hidan. It seems someone has already assigned us to a search and destroy mission."

While Hidan was praising his lord and Deidara was smiling at the thought of blowing something up, Kakuzu looked at his partner confused. "Who sighed us up?"

"Don't know but I'm guessing it was someone in higher position like Ozpin. Actually it was probably Ozpin since we are teaming up with team RWBY." Sasori simply answered.

Kakuzu looked over to Kisame. "Why aren't you getting yourself a mission?"

"Because the leader has the authority to chose, but our leader is currently not here." Itachi simply grumbled.

In that moment the two others Akatsuki members arrived and Nagato bowed in apology. "Sorry we are late, we were stuck in an elevator. After we escaped we were... stuck again in another one."

Konan had a little smile on her face while blushing and whispered. "And then a third one."

Kisame just shook his head. "You two turned into one horny couple. More of that behavior and someone will surly catch you."

"That's probably why they are doing it in school, let's just be glad they agreed on not doing it in our room." Itachi said.

In that moment he thought about his own words. If they enjoy doing it in forbidden places were they might get caught then how big is the chance that they lied about not doing it in there dorm. "You two didn't."

Nagato rubbed the back of his head while avoiding to look into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi looked over to Konan who did the same as Nagato. He wanted to say something, scold them but then he remembered. They died separated form one another, they couldn't express there feelings in there old lives. Who was he that he could deny them there love that they finally managed to express? He simply smiled at the couple. "You know what? Forget it, no harm done right? You two are happy and that is all that counts. It's not like you do it on my bed."

Nagato and Konan remained silent while blushing

Before Itachi could ask why they don't answer Kisame spoke. "As much as I am happy that you two have a heathy sex live I should remind you that all the good missions are gone. Let's at least not gat a mission were we clean bathrooms."

With those words the team NIKK moved towards the holographic list. Meanwhile team KSDH has already left and prepared for there mission with team RWBY.

Thanks to there live long training as shinobi in the ninja world the Akatsuki of team KSDH knew exactly what to have for the mission. Since this was a search and destroy mission in ruined city area they only packed small things like sleeping bags and food that satisfies there stomachs.

Sasori hated it to be late so naturally he drove everyone to be on time. Once they were there they were greeted by the hunter they would follow for this mission, professor Oobleck who was in full energy as always. "Hello boys, who is ready to fight for there lives?"

"Seriously? This shit show is supposed to be our hunter that leads the mission?" Hidan muttered, clearly not happy about this.

Deidara could only laugh weakly. "We could have gotten someone way wors, at least we can work with him."

Kakuzu had to think for a moment but couldn't think of anyone worse. "Who were you thinking about Deidara?"

"Professor pork." The artist simply said.

The mere thought about having to work with professor pork as there supervisor send a tingling down Sasori's spine. "So much wasted time in his lectures that didn't teach us anything."

The professor was already waiting inside of the aircraft as team RWBY made there way to the Akatsuki members. Everyone except for Blake seemed to be in high spirit.

"Hey guys, seems like we will be in the same mission." Yang said with her incredible optimism.

Kakuzu only nodded. "It would appear so. Apparently there is a white fang base somewhere there, but I'm sure you already know that from the mission details."

Sasori was concerned about the situation they would be if they found the base of operation. Roman informed them about the base but didn't give any information about what to find since he himself wasn't there, that being said it's unclear if he is there now. If they actually meet Roman they would still fight him in order for him to keep his disguise, but it won't help the Akatsuki if he ends up in jail or dead.

The two scythe wielders were having just a happy little conversation were they both boosted each other's moral by telling themselves that they would totally beat anyone who might get in there way. But Blake still kept there distance. "Will it be like last time?"

Everyone turned to Blake after she asked that. Weiss looked at her partner confused. "What do you mean? This is the fist time we are going on a mission with them."

"I don't mean that, I'm referring to the day at the docks were Hidan and Itachi killed those white fang members." Blake clarified. Everyone, even Ruby took a step away from the Akatsuki members as silence followed.

"Come on people! Time is running short!" Oobleck called out from the aircraft.

They all started to move in silence before Kakuzu suddenly stopped. He turned around to his team and team RWBY before addressing his teammates. "As leader of team KSDH I hereby give you one simple rule. You may only take the lives of those who knowingly attempted to take your or

Somebody else's live. If I catch anyone breaking the rule it will cost you ten thousand lien."

Seemingly alright with that the teams entered the aircraft and began there mission.

The journey was silent in the aircraft. No one said a word as they arrived at the desolated city. Houses were almost completely in ruins as the wind blew through the many broken windows and holes.

Everyone prepared to fight whatever gets thrown at them but at the moment it seemed safe. They put away there weapons and gathered around Oobleck to see what he has to say. "Alright everyone listen up. We are in a dangerous place full of hostile creatures of grim. Now, we are searching for a base that is hidden in this city. Naturally we will have to find a great concentration of grim since grim a drawn to the negative emotions of humans. Miss rose, why did you bring your backpack? I told you that-."

In that moment a little dog popped its head out of Ruby's backpack. Everyone simply started at the dog while Ruby tried to whisper to it. "Get back in the bag."

Before anyone could say anything the professor already grabbed the dog and happily smiled. "Brilliant! This specific breed of dog was made to locate Grimm! It has been known as the hunters best friend!"

Hidan smiled happily. "That girl surprises me with her knowledge every time."

Sasori simply shook his head. "I don't need a dog to tell me that there are grim in the area. I can literally see them right over there."

Everyone looked over there shoulder and spotted the Grimm that Sasori just mentioned. They growled at the group before charging at them. "Ladies, gentleman, show me what you can do."

The fight was long and brutal for the grim. One by one fell against the united powers of team RWBY and KSDH. They irradiated one grim group after another as they searched for the hidden base. During there smaller fights the professor asked the members of them RWBY why they wish to become huntresses. Naturally he would ask the team members of KSDH the same question. "So, Kakuzu. Why did you decide to become a hunter? I heard that you are constantly searching for a good opportunity to earn money. There are better jobs to earn money, someone like you might even be a great bounty hunter."

Kakuzu was was in the middle holding a Beowulf by the throat while his tendrils stabbed through another Grimm. With one move he broke the neck of the beast before him. "It is true the I crave money, but I'm a member of the Akatsuki. I didn't believe in Nagato's dream before or after he practically forced me to join but I learned something during my time with them. Dying for a cause feels almost like winning the jackpot, so I will remain loyal to the Akatsuki like the others, and that led me to become a hunter."

After thinking about that answer the professor proceeded to the next member. "And you Hidan? What is your reasoning?"

Hidan shrugged as he slit a grim open with his scythe. "I just like fighting and killing, it's part of my religion and just sums me up. I'm like a sword but I still need to be wield, so I trust in people like Kakuzu that they lead me to those that I can kill. Otherwise I would probably be already in prison for several murder on people who simply pissed me off."

"And you Deidara?" The professor asked the blond artist.

"There is no other place for me then the battlefield. In the heat of battle are the best opportunities for me to create masterpieces." The artist said as he continued to blow up one Grimm after another in spectacular explosions.

Now Oobleck was turning to Sasori. "Is your reasoning similar?"

Minerva cut through groups of Grimm with her massive claws. Nobody could escape her fast reactions or her inhuman speed or the the different gadgets that popped out of her body like bullets or rockets. All of that is actually thanks to Sasori who controls her with his chakra out of his right hand. With his left hand he gestured around him and answered Oobleck's question. "This entire world has so much knowledge to learn and mysteries to unravel. I will figure them all out and especially the mystery that surrounds the creatures of Grimm."

They fought the entire day but couldn't find any secret base of the white fang. Oobleck decided to call it a day. He and Ruby secured the surrounding area while the others prepared camp. After camp was done Sasori offered to take the first shift of watch.

As everyone slept Minerva got up and walked towards Sasori. "Why are you awake Minerva? You should rest and gather your strength."

She however shook her head and sat down next to the puppet master. "We are a team right? So if you stay awake so will I."

Sasori couldn't argue with that and simply sit next to him. Time flew by before she asked him a important question. "Can you make me feel human?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She remained a bit quiet before speaking again. "I saw a magazine were there were robots who had sensors all over there body so they could feel ...things. Could you make me one of those? I want to feel a human touch again."

"I don't understand, you should already have those things. You can feel hot and could, you can determine what material thinks are made by touching it and if you give me more time I could even create a artificial nose." Sasori simply said.

Minerva look away again. "I-I meant like the robots in the magazine I read."

"What magazine?" Sasori asked confused.

The puppet was silent again before taking a big breath and answering. "Big boys toys."

Sasori slightly blushed. "Were did you find such a magazine?"

If she could she would blush. "You know I couldn't follow you into all your classes so I tried to search for something to do in our dorm. Underneath Hidan's bed I found one of those magazines and that's when I started to miss this... feeling."

"I think I understand and if you truly wish I can turn you into a... part sex robot." Sasori answered while regretting to what he just agreed to.

"Pleas don't call it like that." Minerva whispered before returning to the camp.

Sasori was again alone and thought about Minerva. She was young and it's perfectly natural to desire something like that. Then the he thought about when the last time was he craved somebody's touch.

He quickly cleared his head and concentrate at the task at hand, he would have enough time to think about the changes Minerva asked of him.


	18. Chapter 18: the big attack

**I cant believe it. If my head wasn't attached to my head probably would have lost it a long time ago. Let's hope i get it right nextime and don't forget to actually post the next chapter. Plus it's also a short chapter, next one will definitely be longer.**

 **Enjoye**

The night arrived quickly but the Akatsuki members weren't really able to sleep. All of them fought today but there desire to fight was unsatisfied, they are used to fight more intense battles without much sleep but today was simply boring.

Hidan was the one who tossed around in his sleeping bag the most. The occasional grim that died with a flick of his scythe combined with walking around a lot was simply aggravating. Finally he stood up and started to walk away.

"Were do you think you are going?" Kakuzu whispered to Hidan, not wanting to wake anyone els up.

Hidan just shrugged. "I was hoping that a walk or a quick prayer might calm me down."

Kakuzu didn't have anything that might stop the immortal from doing whatever he wanted to do so he just simply let it go. "Don't cause any trouble."

Hidan walked for little bit before he came across a free space surrounded by rubbles were the moonlight perfectly shined on. A perfect place for a nightly prayer to lord Jashin.

Without a moment of hesitation the immortal cut palm to draw the crest of Jashin on the ground, big enough for someone to lay on it. Hidan did just that after he pulled out one of his retractable stakes out and removed his shirt.

Not wanting to bloody it he put it to the side before continuing the ritual. He lied down on his back onto the crest and drove the stake through his stomach, impaling himself to the ground.

It hurt only a moment and after the pain subsided the sweet ecstatic like feeling filled Hidan's body. How long has it been since he had the chance to pray? The other members didn't want him to pray in the dorms, not wanting to ruin there new home. But here he could finally do it.

Hidan let out a sigh. It was so beautifully quite, he could feel the moonlight on his skin just like the blood that ran down from his wound. His mind was blank, he missed this feeling so very much. Slowly his breath became calmer the feeling fading but he was happy. Soon he simply fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Zwei. Zwei. Were did you go?" Ruby whispered while sneaking through the city in search for her dog. She was more then worried for her little dog since they are currently in a Grimm infested ruined city.

Lucky for her she soon found her dog relieving himself in a corner of a building. "Zwei, you could have done that anywhere els, why did you run off so far?"

The dog barked once and started to run away again. Ruby naturally followed him and tried to catch her pet but it was simply to fast.

Soon the dog stopped and Ruby managed to catch up. "Damit Zwei. What is so important that you just, wow."

Ruby was stunned at the sight before here. It was Hidan who just slept there in the middle of there rubbles of some collapsed building with a stake through his stomach. If she didn't knew Hidan she would have already screamed and ran away but knowing that he was immortal she slowly came closer to him.

He looked so peaceful as he slept. It seemed like he tried to move to the side but the stake prevented any such movements.

Ruby was now kneeling beside Hidan and inspected his face. If not for the smell of blood it would seem like Hidan slept like a baby. Slowly her eyes trailed a bit further down to his body. Now that his shirt was removed she could see how very defined the immortals body actually was.

She blushed as a idea crossed her mind, she tried not to think about it but soon she gave in to her curiosity. With one tremblingly finger she touched Hidan's bidy and quickly pulled her finger back.

She did this some more times before she was confident enough that Hidan wouldn't wake up. Her entire hand was now on the immortals chest, it felt so weird.

She never touched the bare chest of a man before but she didn't expect it to feel so strange. Ruby blushed even more as her hand started to move up and down his body on its own.

Ruby didn't understand what was happening but she felt strangely warm as she did this. Her other hand slightly started to move over her own body and she almost started to pant. "I believe we should stop before this goes further as much as I regret it."

Ruby's hand shot away from Hidan as she saw that both of Hidan's eyes were wide open. "H-how long here you awake?"

"About the time were you started to vigorously caress my chest." Hidan said with a chuckle.

Ruby didn't know how to react and simply remained quiet as she blushed heavily. Meanwhile Hidan tried to pull out the stake from his chest to no avail. Soon he said to himself screw it and pulled himself through the entire stake. After that challenge was completely he had better leverage on the stake and could easily remove and put it away. Hidan looked over to Ruby who still didn't say anything. "I believe we should keep this between ourselves. If your sister finds out about this little enjoyment between us she might actually find a way to fuck me up so bad that I'd be in danger."

Ruby slowly got up on her feet. "What to you mean, our little e-enjoyment?"

"Come on you know what I mean. You enjoyed touching me, I enjoyed being touched." The immortal said in a rather casual way

Ruby wasn't done with her questions. "You said that we should stop before things went further. What do you mean by F-further?"

Hidan scratched the back of his head. "You know, the sexual kind of further."

The female scythe wieder blushed even harder. "A-abd what did you mean that you regret not going further? D-Did you want to do...-s-s-s-sexual kind of f-f-further?"

In that moment Hidan suddenly rushed at Ruby and tackled her to the ground. She wanted to respond but the immortal suddenly put his hand over her mouth. Ruby didn't know why but the same warmth from before started to return. Here heart pumped like wild and her legs felt oddly tingly like she had to constantly move them.

She looked Hidan in the eyes with a mixture of fear, confusion and anticipation but Hidan simply closed his own mouth with his other hand. Soon she heard two people talking to each other.

"Can you believe that Roman guy? He thinks he has any sort of command over us Fanus."

"So what? He gave us a few good things and helps us organize some heists. We all know who is really in charge here, lord Orochimaru."

"Ist it a bit strange that some of us, like you, constantly refer to him as lord?"

"No, I just want the gift. I'm hoping that ass kissing works on him."

"Gift?"

"Didn't you here? There is a rumor that if you are invited into his laboratory that you receive a gift that gives you unbelievable power. The lieutenant already received that gift."

"Du you mean that wired tattoo on his neck? How is that supposed to help?"

"No idea. Anyway I believe we should return to the base, there are no grim closing in."

The two white fang members left leaving the two scythe wielders alone again. Hidan slowly removed his hands. "Looks like the fun is about to begin."

"Y-yeah but could you first get of me?" Ruby asked hinting to the position they were both in currently in.

Hidan was just about to get up before Sunday the ground opened beneath them and both felt down into the abyss. Zwei watched the entire scenario and quickly returned to the others.

The immortal slowly regained consciousness as he heard voices approaching. His vision was blurred and his legs felt awful, jet he remained quiet and listened to the voices of the two White fang members approaching.

"My god. Is he dead?"

"Look at his body, everyone would be dead falling from that height. That girl should consider herself lucky."

"Sorry buddy but could you take care of that. The mere sight of his legs make my stomach turn."

"Seriously? Whatever, just remember that you own me one."

Hidan listen as the footsteps of one of them quickly left while the other one slowly approached him. As soon as the white fang member came close enough the immortal suddenly jumped up wrapped his arms around his neck. He applied pressure to which the white fang members could only struggle helplessly. Soon the fell unconscious and Hidan released him, remembering Kakuzu's orders.

Now Hidan wasn't completely sure what he should do now. Looking to his legs he could see bone sticking out of his kneecaps, without Kakuzu help he wouldn't be moving any time soon.

Luckily for him as he looked up to the hole he fell from he could see a giant bird slowly hovering down to him. As it landed next to him he realized that it was one of Deidara's pieces of art with everyone els on its back.

Immediately Yang rushed to Hidan who noticed that she had Ruby's scythe in her hand. "Were is Ruby?"

"Don't know. One of the white fang said something that she was lucky, they probably captured her but she is fine." Hidan explained having concerns about Ruby's situation as her sister.

Kakuzu followed Yang and quickly started to repair Hidan's legs. Just something temporarily that goes quick but would need proper tending once this mission was done. "I suggest we storm them as quickly as possible. They probably didn't decided what to do with her jet and if we surprise them they won't have time to decide and rather concentrate on the assault. Any ideas how we grab there attention?"

The blonde artist looked at his sculpture with a smile. "I have a very artistic idea. Hmpf."

"Boss, we have a problem." One of the white fang members called out as Roman just exited the cargo train and spotted Ruby.

"Yes, that is a problem. Hello red, what are you doing here." Roman said as Ruby struggled to get free from the grips of the white fang members.

She looked up to him with fiere in here eyes. "You are not getting away with whatever you are planning here Roman."

Out of nowhere a chuckle was audible and Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows. "Don't give Roman so much credit, it should be obvious that he is Incapable of getting anything right without my help."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Roman said to the snake.

Orochimaru however just chuckled again. "If I had the time I would have placed my curse mark on her lovely neck but since she is here the others will follow."

"What do you mean lord Orochimaru?" One of the white fang members asked. In that moment a violent explosion erupt from a wall deeper in the cave with followed by the screaming of a madman.

"Art is an explosion!"

The snake turned towards the white fang member goons. "Everyone! We starte the train now! The chosen few get on the train and start the operation! The others stand and fight against the Akatsuki!"

The entire base acted like a well oiled machine thanks to Orochimaru's hard discipline training. The train was ready to go in a matter of half a minute and started to move.

Ruby and the other quickly regrouped and rushed to the train. However the goons that didn't go on the train attacked with a barrage of bullets. Orochimaru's drilled them to become extremely efficient since the two teams and there teacher were not able to even come close to the train that started to gain speed.

"What will we do? We can't get close." Blake said as they all ducked behind a large boulder and used to for cover.

Kakuzu looked around but couldn't find any way to get close to the train. Then his eyes met with Sasori's and he came up with a plan. "You cause a distraction and I will bring you all and that train. There is no time to waste."

With quick hand movements he directed Minerva to hold up her hand and release a thick white mist from her palms that completely covered the area. Kakuzu was prepared for this and memorized the location of everyone and the train.

His tendrils moved around every of team RWBY, team KSDH and professor Oobleck and threw them towards the train. As the mist disappeared the white fang members only saw Kakuzu standing there as everyone els sat on the train that was speeding away.

Kakuzu looked at everyone of the white fang members that are currently aiming at him with there guns. He smiled underneath his mask. "You are all aiming for my head, which means you are all willing to take my live. My partner would say in this situation, you are all fucked."

The four beasts ripped out of Kakuzu's body and immediately charged at the white fang members. They all stood barely a chance as they were slaughtered by the monsters. Kakuzu himself turned around and decided to look for anything of worth in this base.

Rather quickly he spotted a tightly secured door with a label next to it that read: Orochimaru's laboratory. Kakuzu knew that the snake probably put some sort of defense mechanism on the door to ensure that nobody just breaks it down.

As the last screams of the white fang members died down and the monsters returned to Kakuzu's body he spotted a number pad next to the door with the digits one to nine. Since he now had a lot of time on his hands and nothing better to do he simply went to work.

"Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero. Access denied."

Zero, zero, zero, zero, one. Access denied."

Zero, zero, zero, zero, two. Access denied."

Kakuzu let out a sigh, this would take while and would definitely murder his patients.


	19. Chapter 19: Wild ride

**Don't worry I didn't forget, I simply needed a little bit time to finish it. Anyway this story is almost a year old now and i want to thank you all who stuck with me to this point. And since you all were so loyal I'm now announcing that I'm taking a break. Not a long one just like two weeks to spend with my family. Now that that's over please enjoy this next chapter which indicates the end of season two for RWBY.**

 **Enjoy**

The train was riding at incredible speed down the tunnel towards a unknown destination. On top of the train was the two teams and the professor minus Kakuzu who was currently at the base trying to figure out the combination of Orochimaru's laboratory.

The group soon realized that the every wagon of the train was fixed with a bomb and that after every few kilometers one wagon would detach. After they detach the bomb would explode, creating a hole for Grimm to enter the the tunnel and follow the train.

First they tried to to reach the head of the train by running on top of the train but this was was soon blocked by rows of Paladin from Atlas. Professor Oobleck quickly thought of a plan. "Everyone! Ruby, Hidan and myself will follow this path! The others try to enter the wagons and fight your way to the front!"

Not having any objections they followed Oobleck's plan. Yang, Weiss, Blake, Sasori and Deidara entered the wagon beneath them. The immortal swung his scythe in excitement. "These tin cans won't scream but I know for sure that the pilots will."

"I believe it's time to show my students how it's done." The professor said as his thermos turned into what looked like some sort of large torch. He then proceeded to use his weapons to hurl Zwei at the Paladin, during the flight Zwei turned into a flaming fireball and demolished a enemy.

Hidan's grin disappeared as he only stared at the Vene before him. "Ok, I know for a fucking fact that that was not normal! Science canto explained the shit that just happened!"

"No time to wast Hidan! Lest show them the power of scythe wielders!" Ruby cheered as she charged into battle. The immortal decided to ignore to logic breaking attacks from the dog and concentrate on stabbing some enemies.

Down in the first wagon the group of five with one puppet moved carefully around. Soon however that heard someone clapping. Everyone prepared for a fight until Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows with a smile. "Why am I not surprised to see the Akatsuki being a nuisance again."

Yang started at the snake with a fire in her eyes. "You go ahead. This one is mine."

"No, ours." Sasori said as he pulled some strings to prepare Minerva to fight. The other nodded and went to the next wagon.

Weiss and Blake were surprised that Orochimaru didn't even lift a finger as they and Deidara went passed him. It was like everything went according to the snakes plan.

Orochimaru just chuckled as the others left and Yang continued to stare at him. "Kukuku. I like how feisty you are, really makes you intimidating."

"Enough talk! It's time to put you down!" The blonde girl screamed as she launched herself at Orochimaru. He however simply shattered like glass at the point of impact.

Suddenly he reemerged behind Yang and reviled his long snake fangs. He was just about to bit Yang in the neck if not Minerva and attack Orochimaru with her claws. The snake was forced to doge out of the way to prevent his head from being cut off.

"Not bad old friend. I see that you managed to turn the knowledge of this world into quite the asset, just like me." The snake said with a little smile.

"He is nothing like you." Yang said in a moment of rage. She may not know the Akatsuki for very long but after everything they have been through she at least saw them as friends, not close friends but friends. Her number one rule was always to protect her friends.

"Oh? Are you so certain that he isn't just as much as a monster then I am? You probably don't even know that he is known for murdering people and turning them into his puppets. I suppose that that hunk of metal was once a human." The snake said hoping that he'd cause doubt in Yang.

While she turned around to stare at Minerva who stared back, Sasori decided to ask a question that had been bugging him. "So Orochimaru, how did you end up here in Vale?"

The snake chuckled. "Well, i was conducting some experiments in konohagakure when suddenly some black mud completely swallowed me. The next thing I remember was hearing a voice that said that I should act as a counter part. That's when I woke up and mat her."

This information was interesting for the puppet master but there was something odd in his story. "There is no way the village would accept you back into the village after everything you did. You killed the third Hokage and almost caused the destruction of the village by the hands of another village."

"Do you remember Naruto? That blond jinjuriki? He became a highly respected individual in the village so I just told him that I wanted to change. Ultimately that led him to make sure that I'd be accepted back to the village. I believe he would have done the same for everyone of the Akatsuki." The snake said while smiling as he he saw the displeasured look on Sasori's face.

"Are you fucking serious? That idiot let you back into the village? What are you going to tell me next that he became the sixth Hokage?" Sasori said while grinding his teeth. Was it really that easy to get into a village? All the spy work was for nothing and just caused to make things more complicated.

"Actually he became the seventh Hokage." Orochimaru said.

The puppet master now lost every bit of patience he had. "Alright, now im pissed. Yang, I will explain everything to you after we killed him alright?"

Yang was still stunned by the revelation that Minerva was once human but still nodded in agreement. Orochimaru however continued to chuckle.

"Then come, entertain me. Hopefully you won't be disappointing."

The blond artist was continuing there journey to the next wagons with Weiss and Blake until another white fang member block there path. This one however was different from the other.

The group watched as the hulking big figure of the Lieutenant dragged his weapon, which appeared to be a hybrid of a chainsaw and a great sword, behind him. Now gripping it with both hands the weapon unleashed a mighty roar as the blades started to spin.

The heisres appeared to calmly asses the situation and prepared her weapon. "You two go ahead. I got this."

The two of them rushed towards the enemy until Deidara summoned a little clay bird that flew directly towards the lieutenant. He tried to swat it away with his weapon but this only caused a little explosion. Deidara wanted to prevent his art to blow up any of the cargo on this wagon, it might be sensitive to explosion and cause a uncontrollable explosion and take everyone with it to the grave.

The little explosion surprised the lieutenant and gave Blake enough time to get passed him to the next wagon. Deidara however stayed behind with weiss, much to her displeasure. "I told you I got this. I don't need help with him."

"I believe you but my gut tells me that something is very wrong with this one." Deidara explained as he stuffed his mouths with some more of his clay.

Weiss returned her focus to the lieutenant who growled. "Fine, you can stay but I will deal with him myself."

"Alright, fine." Deidara said slightly offended by the heiress harsh tone. The lieutenant laughed as his weapon roared.

"Finally I get to kill a Schnee. After that a little blond human boy."

Weiss didn't waste much time and immediately lunged herself at her opponent.

Back with Sasori and Yang in the previous wagon, they still continued to fight against Orochimaru. The blonde girl attacked her opponent with a barrage of fist attacks. The snake however easily doge attack after attack while taunting the pore girl with his smile.

Sasori was annoyed with yangs extreme fighting style. She didn't seem to realize that all her attacks would never land and that Orochimaru was simply toying with her. The other problem was that because of this little space he couldn't let Minerva attack while Yang attacked, she would be caught in one of Minerva's attacks in such close proximity.

Orochimaru knew that well, that's one of the main reasons he continued to play with yang. While dogging he was thinking about how to deal with Sasori. Minerva was definitely dangerous looking and since she was build by Sasori the snake knew well not to ever underestimate one of Sasori's puppets.

Soon Orochimaru came up with a plan, a plan with two outcomes that both benefited him. With one grate movement he grabbed Yang pushed her farther away.

"You basted!" She screamed but was caught of guard as suddenly Orochimaru's neck turned extremely long and quickly moved towards her. She could see the snakes long white fangs that aimed towards her neck and prepared goth the pain.

Suddenly however Minerva moved in front of yang and prevented Orochimaru's attack. The snake was surprisedthat Sasori would protect her but was hoping that he would do that.

Now that Minerva was protecting Yang, Sasori made the biggest mistake a puppet master could do. He left himself open and completely unprotected.

Orochimaru's head switched targets and rushed towards Sasori. Minerva watched this with horror and knew that her puppet master couldn't move her fast enough to protect her. "Sasori!"

"This is the end old partner!" Orochimaru screamed as he was about to bite into Sasori's neck to rip his throat out. Suddenly a loud gunshot appeared and Orochimaru felt an intense pain on his cheek.

His head returned to this body just as neck turned back to normal. Inspecting the pain Orochimaru noticed that his entire left cheek was completely blasted away, showing his entire row of teeth. His eyes wandered to Sasori who looked angry.

"Damit! That should have killed you." Sasori said annoyed as he pulled up His sleeve. That revealed that Sasori had hidden gun strapped around his wrist by a strange device that Sasori himself probably made.

Orochimaru analyzed the situation and deducted they Sasori's entered body was covered with similar traps and gadgets. Now with this pain it would be harder to concentrate and he would be able to attack with his teeth.

"It appeared that I underestimated your skill at tricking your opponent and surprising them with you little traps." Orochimaru said as his cheek started to burn.

"Come closer and next time I will blow your mind away." Sasori sad as he pulled some more strings to place Minerva next to him.

Orochimaru laughed. "Did you just attempted a joke? You really did change. But I think I will pass, you have almost reached your destination anyway."

The snake pushed a little button underneath his clothes and with a blinding light he suddenly disappeared. Yang walked over to Sasori assuming that the threat was over. "Guess we kicked his butt?"

The puppet master nodded. "It seems that way, but what did he mean by our destination?"

"It doesn't matter, we know that it will happen soon so we should regroup with the others." Minerva urged them both.

The two of the agreed but in that moment the train crashed.

Moments before the heiress was still continuing to fight the lieutenant while Deidara stayed back. Even though he knew she wanted to do this alone the artist prepared to step in just in case.

Weiss managed to pushe the lieutenant back with every of her strikes. The lieutenant could overpower her with his brute strength but her speed and agility gave her the upper hand. With every strike he missed and she landed his rage grew.

"You little bitch! I will end you!" The lieutenant roared as something began to sting on is neck.

"You'd have to catch me first." She said with a confident smile. She moved around him and occasionally slashed him with her blade while couldn't do anything.

She decided that she had exhausted him enough and that she could end this fight with one last attack. The heiress went a bit farther away and wounded up for a final attack. She lunged at the lieutenant with the attempted to pierce her weapon through his back.

She was just about to land a hit wham suddenly he spun around and caught her wrist. His arm was covered with black markings and his grip was inhumanly strong. "Caught...you."

With his free arm he easily lifted his weapon to strike her down. Weiss was petrified with fear and couldn't escape the lieutenants grasp.

He struck down and blood filled the room, not the blood of a heiress though. It was the blood of an artist who just got his right arm severed as he jumped in front of the attack.

Ignoring the pain Deidara kicked the lieutenant in the face and grabbed weiss to gain some distance between them and the Fanus with the curs mark. Weiss still couldn't move and lost the ability to speak as she started at Deidara's bloodied stump.

The lieutenant laughed as he picked up Deidara's severed arm. "Miss something?"

Deidara panted from the intense pain, how Hidan could do this every time was beyond him. "Didn't your parents tell you not to pick up blind ones? They still might go off."

The lieutenant was confused and looked at the limb in his hands. A little white clay spider with long legs crawled out of the mouth on the palm. Before the lieutenant could even react the spider jumped and latched onto the lieutenants face. Without a moment of hesitation the spider exploded and shattered the lieutenants mask along with some burn injuries.

With his bloodied face he looked at Deidara who to his surprise again was already very close to him. Before he could act Deidara planted the plan of his good arm onto the mount of the lieutenant. Immediately the lieutenant felt a tongue entering his mouth with something els going down his throat. It was over as quickly as it happened and Deidara simply turned around and walked away.

"What the fuck did you do?! What the fuck did you do!?" The lieutenant screamed as he raised his mighty blade. Deidara however kept on walking with a smile.

"Boom."

The moment the artist muttered that word the clay figure in the lieutenant exploded, turning the entire upper half of the lieutenant into bloody pieces of organ confetti.

Weiss immediately ran to Deidara with tears in her eyes. "Deidara! I'm so sorry that that happened to you. Please lay down immediately and we will get you help. Don't fall asleep whatever you do, stay with me."

Deidara laughed slightly. "Please, im a Akatsuki member. Loosing a limb or two is not enough to stop even one of us."

"Are you stupid? Don't try to act though on me now. You are still losing a lot of blood, we need help." The heiress said visibly shaking. Without a moment of hesitation she used her sword to cut a pice of her skirt of and wrap it around the stump to stop the bleeding.

Deidara remained quiet and just continued to look at her. After she was done the two of them remained silent, staring at each other. One on said a word for the longest time.

"Weiss, I..." Deidara started but was interrupted by weiss who put her finger on his lips.

"Don't talk." She said almost in a whisper. They both started to move closer to one another but suddenly the train crashed. For it has reached its destination.

At the same time on top of the train the two scythe wielders and the professor continued to fight wave after wave of white fang members and Paladins. While two of them fought with everything they got, the immortal was simply enjoying himself.

He had no worries as he didn't fear death. He enjoyed the terror in his enemies eyes as they realized that even stabbing him into the heart barely did anything to him.

"Students! Watch out!" The professor suddenly screamed. Both scythe wielders turned around and saw that the train was towards a dead end and would soon collide with it.

Without even thinking for a moment the immortal grabbed Ruby and jumped down into a wagon. Hidan then proceeded to hold her tightly and lay on top of her in a attempt to shield her from the impact.

The crash was loud and threw the two scythe wielders around until everything topped. It was dark since many of the containers landed on top of them. "Are you ok Ruby?"

"Yeah. Are you ok? I think that you took most of the hit." Ruby answered as she tried to move.

"Where are we?" Was her next question.

"I don't know, let me check." The immortal answered as he slowly got up. He couldn't see anything but he felt that he moved some boxes. Soon he began to climb said boxes and move towards a little tiny little, during his climb he felt something ripping.

He reached the light and realized it was a door and that the wagon laid probably on the side. With a few punches he opened it and climbed on top of the train and felt the wind on his skin while he looked over the main plaza of Vale.

Moments before the rest of the Akatsuki were on there way home from there mission. The quickest way back to there dorms would be to simply go through the main plaza. Kisame was yawning from the most boring day of this mission. "Seriously, patrol duty during a time of peace is more like a punishment then a mission."

"Why is that? I personally thought it was a nice little change then what we normally do." Konan said with a warm smile.

Itachi however just started at her and Nagato blankly. "That because you two disappeared every hour just to screw each other like a couple with a serious libido problem. Actually no, you two have a extreme libido problem."

The leader of the Akatsuki just laughed. "It's not really I problem. We love each other and sex is really good."

"The fact that you can talk about it so extremely easily is prof that you might want to tone it down a bit." Kisame said. It's not like he doesn't want them happy but he simply had the feeling that this constant affection might make him forget about the current threat.

Nagato however just smiled. "We can't do anything at the moment and the others are investigating. Don't worry we both are still prepared for anything, we just know when to relax."

In that moment the train crashed through the wall of the great plaza. Everyone in the plaza started at the train wreck. Kisame Leaned down to Nagato. "Expect that?"

"Nope. But it's not jet something that we can't handle." Nagato reassured.

In that moment Hidan slowly crawled out is the train and was now standing on top of it. He looked around and realized where he was and what the white fang was planning all along. His body was bruised and bloodied from the impact and his scythe in his hand lost its rope. Quickly the immortal spotted the other Akatsuki members. "Little help here! The grim are coming! Hey! What is everyone staring at!"

Everyone in the plaza seemed to completely ignore Hidan and simply started at him. The Akatsuki members tried to look away and even Itachi covered his eyes with his hands. "Not even the curs of the mangeko did this much damage."

The immortal on the train was confused and looked around the civilians. The man seemed to avoid to look at him but the females stared and whispered.

"Why is the tip so read?"

"Is he some sort of a pervert?"

"Many this is a street act for a move? Like a porn move were the rain and the wall are something like a dirty joke?"

Hidan looked down at himself to realize with that his pants was completely destroyed in that impact. He was now standing on top if the train completely nude.

"Hidan? Is everything alright? I'm coming out." Ruby called from underneath.

Before Hidan could say anything the girl had already popped her head out of the same hole Hidan came from. She looked around for a moment before looking up to Hidan, only to be met with Hidan's penis extremely close to her face.

A moment of silence passed before Ruby blushed heavily and slowly returned back into the train without saying a word or moving her eyes away from his genitalia.

Soon the grim started to enter through the hole and the civilians started to run. "Finally, something that takes the fucking attention of my dick!"

He immediately fought against the creatures of grim. Soon the other Akatsuki members join the fight against the grim while keeping away from Hidan, who seemed to not care being nude. The other were however distracted being nears him since they permanently herd the sound of flesh slapping on flesh near him.

Back in the base of the white fang Kakuzu was trembling with rage as he gave in another code.

"Nine, nine, nine, nine, nine. Access granted."

Kakuzu took a deep breath as the door slowly opened. Suddenly the computer voice was herd again.

"Pleas press finger on display to scan your fingerprint and check au-"

The Maschine didn't even manage to finish it sentence before Kakuzu punches the door open. Not one sound was herd for a moment.

Kakuzu didn't know if he should be glad that his burst of rage didn't cause for any trap to snap or ball up and cry about all the time he lost.

Whatever the case he simply entered the laboratory and immediately spotted something very interesting. Immediately he grabbed his scroll and called Nagato. "I found something very interesting."

"Can't talk. Grimm attack and Hidan's dick is distracting!" Was Nagato's answer before hanging up.

It was a too long af a day for Kakuzu to even react to that.

Roman was now in a cell on top of a highly secured battle ship of the Atlas military. There was no chance of escaping and the moment the fleet would return to Atlas with him he would be gone forever.

He heard footsteps approaching but instead of the door opening something slit underneath the door. Roman picked to up and realized that it was a photo of Kakuzu who carried a sleeping or unconscious Neo in his arm while his cote was wrapped around her.

He quickly turned the photo and red the message. "We found you partner. Her medical condition is unclear at the moment but Sasori is already analyzing her. Know that your loyalty will be rewarded but you will need to continue playing in this game. Please return the picture."

Roman obeyed and slit the photo and herd Itachi's voice. "She is in good hand and we will assure you that the both of you will be reunited without any prison cells in the way."

Roman was smiling and had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Itachi didn't answer and simply walked away.


	20. Chapter 20: time to wake up

**Fist of all I welcome you all back to this story after this long break. I hope you spend the summer the best way possible. Sadly I come with bit of bad news. I had hoped that this chapter would have more things going on and that the fight of the festival would at least begin. I just got stuck with this and hope that next chapter will have more content.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy.**

 **-–-**

One single moment in her life changed everything. One singular decision turned her entire life into a nightmare. She new that her simple crime life with her partner would come to an abrupt end when she saw that snake with those twisted eyes.

She remembered that a group approached her and Roman and offered so much power and influence on the world. They promised that there would be no more running, no more fighting for survival. All they had to do was use the influence they already had in the darker parts of the city and swear there alliance to Cinder.

Why wouldn't they join them? The world outside is cruel and unforgiving, most are blind to that fact but not them. Cinder had power on her side and it was a gamble worth taking.

But soon the reality would hit them and remind them that the world is cruel if you want to survive, even in a group who wants to change everything there are still those who rule in that group no matter how big. They should have run after Orochimaru wanted more information about her, about her power and her "jung body".

They that that that snake was just some sort of pervert who they could easily dispatch of if need be, but he proved so much more. After he demanded Neo for his experiments the white fang immediately followed there genius role model and were ready to bring her without any question.

Naturally Roman attacked Orochimaru but that snake proved that he wasn't just a genius but also a expert in combat and humiliating his enemies. Roman was defeated before his feet and after he pointed a gun at the defenseless Roman he looked over to Neo with a smile. "I'm sure you know how to save his life, right?"

From that point on all went completely hazy. She didn't know what happened to Roman or even what would happen to her. She was trapped inside some strange sleep.

She somehow knew that she was asleep and at the same time she was awake. Everything was completely black and soundless for a while before she opened her eyes a bit for a moment. She was always in a laboratory strapped to a table with no clothes on and was barely able to move a muscle.

Medical equipment was hanging from everywhere and pile of nots were on several tables. As she move her head a bit she noticed how there were other there with ripped open stomach. Then she fell asleep again.

After what felt like a moment she woke up again but realized that much more time has passed since there were more corpses and live subjects in the room. Looking at a digital clock on the wall with date she realized that she has been here for at least two weeks. Then she blacked out again.

This time it felt like an eternity but looking at the digital clock she realized that it has been only two hours. She lost her sense of time and would continue to fall asleep and wake up again. Sadly there would be unpleasant moments were she woke up.

One time she saw Orochimaru operate on one of his subjects. Suddenly the heart monitor showed that subjects heart has stopped. Out of frustration the snake complained loudly before taking the scalpel and ramming it into the corpses head before stomping of.

Another time were she woke up was were she could feel the scalpel slowly cutting her flesh. It hurts so much but she wasn't even able to flinch or scream, only endured.

She survived but it seemed that she was a much more potent subject then the others. Every time she woke up for a moment it seemed like there were less and less other subjects in the room. She also woke up to more and more painful operations. Was he changing her or studding her? She did not know.

This continued for so long until one day she woke up and saw how the big security door suddenly flew inside of the room. A moment passed and she saw a figure entering the room. He looked serious and seemed to stare at her before pulling out his scroll to call someone. She couldn't her everything but it sounded like the receiver couldn't talk at the moment because a dick was distracting him. Whatever it was she fell asleep again as the figure approached her.

As she slightly opened her eyes again she instantly realized that she wasn't in the laboratory anymore. Now she was in some strange cave with Maschine parts strewn around. Neo realized that she was on top on a table and that a blanket was covering most of her body and keeping her warm. She still couldn't move but could hear voices around her.

"Is she awake? She is moving her eyes."

"Sadly no, this is just the side effect of Orochimaru's drug. She is conscious for the moment but I don't know how much she is realizing and processing."

"What the Fuck kind of drug is that? What's is purpose?"

"Basically it keeps the subject in a coma and wakes her up from time to time so her mental capacity isn't harmed."

"Since Orochimaru isn't here to give her the drug she should wake up soon right Sasori?"

"I'm not so certain. Orochimaru might have considered this possibility and made sure that deadly side effects take place if she is cut of from the drug so suddenly. I have some samples from the drug from the lab and would like to continue giving it to her until I fully analyzed it and prepared a cure if it's necessary."

"Seems like the smart thing to do. Let's hope she is alright for Roman's sake."

Her ears slightly peeked up as she heard that name. Are they friends with Roman? Did he send them to rescue her? Is he alright? All those questions shot in her head but she slowly drifted back into nothingness.

-–-

The next time she woke up a boy with read short hair was standing very close to her. She realized that her blanket was gone and that his hands were on her body.

"Scares are barely visible, definitely Orochimaru's operating style. Did he just use you for study? If he did I should do the same thing in hopes to figure out the same thinks he dose about the meaning of Aura and semblance." He muttered to himself.

Neo was afraid to be cut open again and hoped to fall asleep again before he started to operate. To her surprise he simply covered her up again and sighed. "I don't know if you are awake or even if you can feel anything. My conscience won't allow me to hurt you in state or even in any state."

He stood the a moment before shaking his head and muttering to himself while he left. "This world is starting to have an annoying influence on me."

-–-

Her eyes open again and she realized that she started to see more clearly. Things were less hazy and she could hear more. She saw a group of people huddling around a newspaper and arguing.

"This is ridiculous! We all protect the city by the grim attack organized by the white fang but we won't even be called by name but Hidan and Deidara do and are now hailed as heros!"

"The media just picked them out because they were the ones who stood out most. I mean a guy with a freshly ripped out arm and a naked guy fighting of grim with there life's on the line is quite a spectacle ."

"Hey! I'm also a fucking victim hear. The media totally screwed me over!"

"And how is that?"

"They could've made the censoring bar bigger."

"The media is truthful, they won't just chance you dick size just because your ego demands it. By the way it's not that big."

"Do I have to fucking prove it?"

"NO! God please no. My sharingan hasn't recovered from the last time."

"O come on. How can my penis do that much damage?"

"It just looked so... strange."

"Now that you say it, it did look a bit strange. You should probably let a doctor check it if it's something serious, you dick might just rot from the inside."

A silence followed.

"Sasori?"

"No"

"Bu-"

"No"

-–-

The next time she woke up her eyesight cleared up a even more. She looked around again and spotted a Maschine like creature. She was sitting on a table and seemed to grab random things, whatever she could get her hands no she touched. After a while she started to touch her face with a smile.

The machine passed for a moment before slowly removing a metal plate from her chest to revile a silicon pare of breasts. Another moment passed before she started to touch them and jump in delight.

She looked around to assure that she was alone before continuing to touch herself. Small moans escaped her mouth as she continued. Slowly her other hand moved across her stomach and slowly towards the space between her legs.

"Minerva? Are you here?"

The Maschine jumped in surprise and shook as she heard that voice. She quickly put the metal plate back to its original location. "Yes I am here."

The boy with the read short hair entered the room. "Seems like you are awake. How are you feeling? Are the sensors working?"

Minerva nodded with a smile. "Yes, it feels amazing. I haven't felt anything for so long, I actually became quite...sensitive."

Sasori nodded but focused on the breastplate. "It seems that it's a little bit crooked. Let me just fix that quickly."

Like he would treat any of his pieces of art he saw a flaw and wanted to fix it. Without any hesitation he immediately grabbed her the breastplate without thinking. Minerva felt that and moaned loudly.

Sasori immediately let go and backed away. "Shit, i'm sorry. I just thought that, well I."

Minerva breathed heavily and looked at Sasori. "N-no. You saw a flaw and I am your puppet. Please, fix me as much as you want and ... touch me as much as you want."

Minerva didn't know what she was saying but she meant every word she said. Neo watched as Sasori slowly approached her, before falling back to sleep.

-–-

Now she could actually move her body slightly. Her limbs felt a bit stiff but she was able to move her toes and fingers freely. Her sight improved even more now as she slowly moved her head to see everything around her. It appeared that this cave was used as some sort of workshop for weapons and Robots.

Sketches were hanging from a bored and the Tables had various spare parts on them. What was most impressive thou was the massive robot in the middle of the cave. It basically was the focus of the entire workshop.

Neo saw the read haired boy named Sasori on the Maschine while a silver haired boy was standing underneath and called something up. They seemed to argue about something.

"I'm telling you the attack bone zone would be perfect for your war machine." The silver haired boy called.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You always come up with your idiotic ideas for my newest project. I'm not going to do it."

The other boy seemed to be disappointed. "But the bone zone attacked."

"Hidan! For the last time I'm not going to strap dick shaped rockets to my art and do a attack called bone zone! Even if I wanted to the vital festival is coming up and I want to have my masterpiece ready."

Hidan turned around angrily and met Neo's eyes. Both remained quiet for a moment before Hidan called Sasori. Neo tried to move again but fell asleep again as she saw those two approaching.

-–-

Now she woke up but it felt like something just pulled her out from a dream. She could instantly fell her entire body as her eyes shot open. She immediately wanted to stand up but someone held her down. "Easy, easy. I just gave you a antidote."

Neo looked up and saw Sasori again. Her eyes wandered around her as she realized that the she was surrounded by people. She had a million questions but it seemed like they already knew what. Another readhead started to speak.

"We are the Akatsuki and are allies with Roman. He asked us if we could save you so don't worry, you are in good hands." He said in a calm voice.

A woman approached her next, her gentle smile calmed her down. "You are still recovering from Orochimaru's drug. Take it easy and let Sasori treat you we will answer all you questions after you recover."

That was the last thing she heard before falling back to sleep.

Hidan turned to Sasori. "What the fuck happened? Didn't you say that she was waking up?"

"She has been waking up the entire time, her body was slowly fighting against the drug since the dosing we gave her were smaller. Sadly it seems like her body can't get rid of it all itself. I will need to think up a better mixture for the antidote." Sasori grumbled as he was lost in thought.

The blond artist crossed his arms. "Knowing my man he will probably be done with the antidote before the vital festival. Will will just bring her up to date then, no need to rush things."

Kisame smiled eagerly. "That's right. A few more days and the fight begins. I basically can't contain my excitement."

Itachi stood next to his parents but didn't even flinch as his sword seemed just as exited as the shark was. "It will be definitely be interested to see who will win."

Hidan laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "Pleas, you little bitches will definitely lose against our combined might."

Kakuzu sighed as he shook his head. "Hidan you do realize that you just called Konan a bitch."

Hidan slightly opened paled as he looked over to the paper angle who was glaring at the immortal. Next to her was her lover who also glared at the immortal. "Oh, we will definitely enjoy the fight."

In a couple of days the giant floating arena will reach this kingdom and with it the vital festival. On that first day there will be a match that everyone of the Akatsuki has been waiting for.

On that day one of the matches is KSDH against NIKK.


	21. Chapter 21: battle of the best

**Holy fucking shit I finally have it. I apologize for the delay but sadly this chapter didn't want to be. I wrote it again and again but it never really felt good. Hopefully now it's somewhat good and you will enjoy it.**

 **-–-**

"This suuuuuuuucks!" Hidan mound loudly as he and the rest of team KSDH were walking around the many booths of festival. High above them was the the massive arena floating in the air.

Kakuzu sighed. "What is it now Hidan?"

"I waana fiiiiight!" Hidan said as he overly dramatically let his entire upper body hang. His teammates only shook there heads.

"Come one, its like dealing with a five year old. Get a hold of yourself." Sasori said angrily, feeling a bit of shame since people started to stare at the scene of Hidan having a tantrum.

Minerva put her claw hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Maybe he is just grumpy because he is hungry?"

The immortal continued making a scene. "I don't act like a five year old and I'm not hungry you oversized sex doll."

Deidara spotted a nice looking food booth and pointed at it. "Hey guys, that place looks good enough to eat."

Kakuzu looked over at the booth. "Nothing more then medium sized meals and no dessert."

As the group approached the booth they soon spotted two figures sitting there. The Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame. The shark naturally waved at them with a smile.

"If it isn't the team that will lose to us and will be the only one giving us a good fight." He said with a toothy grin.

Deidara sat down next to him. "We will see fish boy. My art will blow you away."

As the two of the continued in there friendly rivalry conversation the other members sat down. Kakuzu looked around for a moment wondering were Nagato and Konan were. His eyes met Itachi who answered.

"They said they wanted to discuss something with the teachers. I emphasize said because I personally believe that they are probably screwing behind some Bush again." The uchiha said while tapping his finger on the counter of the booth impatiently.

Kakuzu raised one of his eyebrows. "Is this really still going on?"

Itachi sighed. "I'm happy for them but this is just getting annoying. If there libido rises even more they will probably screw each other during a battle."

The immortal decided to talk now. "Let them be, I always say fuck and let fuck."

"That's the fist time you ever said that." Sasori simply remarked on the side.

The group continued there conversation until another group approached. "Hey guys!"

Team RWBY arrived and happily sat down next to the Akatsuki. Yang immediately smirked at Deidara and Hidan. "If it isn't the Hero's of the day. The hero who lost a limb in battle and a naked lunatic."

"Come the fuck on is that really how the people will remember me? That was my first- maybe fourth time fighting naked and now I won't lose that fucking title?" Hidan complained.

Yang only laughed. "Well I'm just happy they blurred you in the newspaper, imagine what kind of damage you would have done to more fragile people like Ruby. Luckily she wasn't there when you decided to go nude."

Immediately Ruby blushed and looked away. "Yes I uhhhh, didn't see anything. Lucky me."

Everyone of the Akatsuki knew that Ruby not only saw Hidan naked, she was also very close of having his generals literally on her face. Weiss decided to turn the conversation to something more important.

"Deidara, while I respect your boldness to jump back into a fight shouldn't you rest? I mean you just got a prosthetic for your arm." The heiress said worried.

Deidara looked at her confused for a moment before realizing what she meant. They probably all that that after loosing a arm the only logical conclusion would be getting a prosthetic. "Don't worry, mu arm is as good as new. See?"

Deidara moved his arm around a bit while team RWBY watched how easily he moved it around. Blake seemed to be the first to notice that it wasn't actually mechanical. "Is that your old arm?"

Deidara smiled and pulled up his sleeve to revile the Stiches on his arm. "Nothing can beat the original. Luckily I found it in the train wrecks so Kakuzu could Stich me back together."

All of them started at Kakuzu who shrugged. "What? It's always good to have somebody who is able to Stich people up. Especially if you are teammates with somebody who gets stabbed multiple times and dismantled ever so often."

"Fuck you too you tentacle monster." Hidan mumbled.

"B-but you can just attach a limb again? Just like that?" Yang asked completely puzzled how that could work.

"It's not like I youse glue and hope for the best. But yes I am able to reattach limbs if they haven't started to decay in any way. You will probably see the full extent of everyone's power soon during the match." Kakuzu simply said.

In that moment Nagato and Konan arrived. "Hey everyone, it's time to go. We don't want to be late."

"Now they are talking my language." Sasori said while getting up. Minerva however urged them to sit back down.

"Please, you haven't eaten except for this morning. Please just grab some little snack Sasori." But Minerva urging was for nothing as Deidara and Hidan stood up as well.

"Please, as if Hunger could fucking stop us. Feeding us once gives us energy for a hole week." The immortal boasted. Since there lives as shinobi they were used to eat food only a few days a week and most of these meals came in form of food pills.

"Will you cheer for me?" Deidara said as he and weiss eyes meet. She immediately nodded with a little blush on her face.

Kisame whispered to Itachi. "Seems like you were wrong. Itachi and Konan don't always bang each other."

Ruby noticed something around Konan's mouth. She laughed as she realized what it was. "Hey Konan, might want to get rid of that milk on you mouth. Would be embarrassing if you had your first round with some of your breakfast still around your mouth."

Konan whipped the side of her mouth with her thumb and realized that it was milk, just not the kind if milk Ruby was thinking about. The paper angle looked over to her lover with a faint blush and a smile as she licked her thumb and the rest of her mouth clean. "Guess I didn't expect so much milk at once Ruby. Seems I will need to train to swallow it all."

Ruby didn't understand what Konan meant by that but Itachi sure did. His face meet his palms as he let out a sigh of frustration. "One day your children will be mortified what kind of kinky parents they have."

-—-

The floating stadium of the vital festival was full of exited civilians, teachers and hunters who wish to see a good match between the next combatants. Team KSDH versus team NIKK.

The Akatsuki members were already on the battlefield and looked at the massive amount of people who came to see the match, and the many more who are watching this from there televisions.

As the crowd cheered the two referees and commentators professor Oobleck and professor Port announced the two teams and there names. However they had something els to say.

"Before the match began, Nagato Usumaki came up to us to inform us about a little detail in this match." Oobleck began.

"Wait, I thought his name was Nagato sixpaths." Port reminded.

"Yes you see, it appears that it was a mistake and that somebody thought it was a cool name."

"Hmmm, well it seems that somebody doesn't know how to name people or has simply no send of humor." Port laughed loudly.

Oobleck returned to the matter at hand. "Names aside we are informed that none of the combatants possessed a functioning aura. Not that they don't have souls it appears that they can't form it into a defensive shield but therefore gained incredible unique powers."

Port continued. "These eight students assured us that they knew there limits and that of there opponents so we do not have to interfere. However they also warns us not to let minors or people with week stomachs watch since this fight is going to turn brutal because of the missing protection Aura. There will be blood and broken bones. Even if it seems like someone is dying they assured us that everything is under control, the one known as the naked hero has the ability of immortality and can live even after his head is cut off.

"So to putt it into a simple terms, this fight will be rated as watching at own risk. We hope that this fight won't hurt the reputation of the vital festival but with these fighters anything can happen." Oobleck ended the explanation.

"Oh, please Oobleck. It's highl unlikely that it's going to be so- oh my!"

In that moment the four heartbeats shot out of Kakuzu's back, Deidara jumped on his clay bird, the wind rose around Nagato, Itachi drew his blades, Konan sprouted her paper wings, Kisame unwrap his blade, Sasori prepared Minerva with his strings and Hidan cut himself with his scythe around his neck.

The arena slightly lifted from the ground and the randomizer began to spin. One half of the arena turned into a simple flat grass field while the other turned out to be something like a swamp with several puddles of water. Kisame smiled and even slightly positioned himself towards the water.

"Begin!"

The match began and Kisame immediately ran towards the swamp arena in hoping that this would give him an advantage. However he stopped and looked down at his feet, spotted one of Deidara's explosive little centipedes. The shark avoided the blast but knew that that wasn't it, he spun around and blocked an incoming little bird with his sword by batting it away before it detonated.

Deidara smiled down at the shark from his high ground position. With one movement of his hand he dropped several whit balls that split into even more little spiders. The crowd was unsure but stared to cheer as Kisame was being caught in the explosion. The smoke prevented any sight as to what might have happened to the shark.

-—-

On the grass field were Hidan and Nagato currently engaged in a battle of blades. The immortal used his scythe to swing at the Akatsuki leader while Nagato blocked and analyzed his attacks with two chakra rods.

There weapons clashed together given the a short moment to talk as the both forced pressure onto the weapons. Nagato smiled at the immortal. "I have to admit, you are better with your scythe then I thought."

The immortal was pissed of by that comment. "Hold on a fucking minute! Did you just recruit me because of my immortality?!"

"Well, yeah I mean you are a perfect match for Kakuzu who always killed his teammates." Nagato said with a little smile on his face.

Hidan stared to become enraged. "That's it! I'm gonna show you just how powerful I am!"

Hidan suddenly acquired a burst of strength as he pushed Nagato away. The immortal didn't hesitate for a moment and swung again his scythe. Nagato managed to black it in time but the scythe still hit him slightly and draw some blood.

The immortal didn't hesitate and immediately jumped away to gain distance and lick Nagato's blood. The crowd became silent as everyone saw how Hidan's skin completely changed.

Hidan wasn't done as he immediately drew the seal of Jashin on the ground with his foot in the dirt. He stared to giggle like crazy. "The preparations have been made and it Hase been far to long!"

Before Hidan managed to drive a stake through his body he suddenly stopped. It felt like something was pulling his hand away. Looking over to Nagato he saw what was happening. Nagato was using his universal pull to stop Hidan from hurting himself.

After Nagato calmly walked over to Hidan his place his other hand close to Hidan's face. "One almighty push and its over. You can quite now and save yourself the humiliation."

The immortal smiled as he stuck out his tong and moved his lips up to reveal his teeth. "What his quicker? You Wind force or my fucking jaw tearing of my tongue?"

Both remained quiet as they both decided to do nothing and just wait. They were trapped this situation were no one wanted to make the fort move.

-—-

The othe fight on the swamp area wasn't going very well for Sasori as Minerva was swinging wildly in the air while Itachi was calmly walking over to Sasori. "What are you doing Sasori!? He is coming closer!"

"It's futile to scream Minerva. He lost the battle the moment he looked into my eyes." Itach said as he continued to calmly walk up to Sasori while the puppet master still directed Minerva to fight the air.

The uchiha reached Sasori and put one of his blades to the puppet masters throat. "That genius mind and you forgot to not look me in the eyes in battle, how could you forget something like that?"

Slowly Itachi realized that this was to easy. "How could you forget something like that? You have plans for situations like this. Oh no."

Minerva smiled as she bit down her lips causing a little device on Sasori's body to send out a shock through his body, freeing him from the illusion. "Got you."

Sasori pressed his eyes together and let a little orange marble drop out of his sleeves. The moment it touched the ground it exploded and covered both Akatsuki members in a orange cloud.

Itachi immediately jumped out covered his eyes with his hands. They were tearing and burning like hell. The pain was unbearable, it was like he started for twenty minutes into the sun or stared directly at Hidan's penis four a straight minute.

Now he hated himself for making that comparison because now the image of Hidan's dick is causing metal damage on to of the physical that his eyes are suffering now. "What the hell is this?!"

"A very high concentration of modified pepper spray. Extremely painful for the longest time but zero after effects. Don't want to destroy those powerful eyes of yours, just turning them of for now." Sasori explained while Minerva returned to his side.

-—-

Finally the last fight with Konan against Kakuzu was mainly fought by Kakuzu. Even though he didn't even move a muscle. He just watched as his four heartbeats fought against Konan in the air. She managed to counter most of the attacks and even attacks Kakuzu from time to time with weaker attacks.

The biggest problem was the fire beast witch was tearing up everything Konan could think about. Everyone of her paper based attacks simply burn to cinders while one successful hit from that monster could mean the loss of the battle.

"Konan! Give up, it is futile!" Kakuzu called to her while crossing his arms. He didn't realize that Konan wasn't just dogging attacks.

Suddenly the floor underneath Kakuzu stared to shake. He looked down and saw that it was nothing more than paper on what he was standing. Konan raised her arms. "I can't win this battle but I can win this match by throwing you out of the arena!"

The floor opened underneath him and he fell down. The moment he was completely underneath the ground the floor closed again and the paper returned to normal floor again. Konan landed on the ground as the heartbeats flew underneath the raised platform of the arena.

The paper angle let out a sigh as the preparation for this attack with the constant assault made it hard for her to properly use the jutsu and therefore used up huge amount of chakra. As she let out a sigh however something suddenly grabbed her foot.

Konan looked down to see not only a tendril holding her foot but also Kakuzu's eye that peeking through a hole in the ground. It was shaking with rage before Konan got suddenly pulled down into the ground.

-—-

The blonde artist was circling the swamp from the sky in search for shark who suddenly disappeared. Deidara knew that he was probably hiding inside the water but he didn't know how deep the water actually was, so he stayed a high enough distance away from the water.

Knowing Kisame he would probably wait for a perfect moment to strike and jump out of the water. Deidara remained calm as he spotted something move in the swamp. He prepared another hand full of bombs.

"Super water shark bomb!" Kisame suddenly screamed and a massive water shark jumped out of the water and flew directly towards the artist. Deidara simply dropped his bombs in his hand and dispatched of the giant water shark.

What Deidara didn't know was that Kisame used the smoke in the air caused by the explosion to hide the fact that he himself launched himself out of the water and flew directly towards Deidara.

Before the artist could even react at Kisame's surprise attack, his clay bird was already one wing short and fell down to the ground.

Deidara tried to get back on his feet and quickly escaped the swamp but it was to late, the water seemed to have a tight grip oh his feet. Suddenly more water rose from the swamp and turned into a tsunami. Inside the tsunami was Kisame with a grin and the his sword at the ready.

As the tsunami crashed down and covered the arena with water, the shark used the momentum of the wave to plunge his sword directly into Deidara's stomach and knocking him out of the ring.

-—-

Nagato and Hidan were still at the same position since neither of them dared to do a move. "What's wrong Nagato? Were did your cocky attitude go?"

Nagato however just smiled. "You don't even realize that you lost."

With that Nagato dispelled the power of his universal pull, causing Hidan's stake to plunge into his chest. "What the fuck?"

Hidan looked at Nagato who didn't even flinch one bit. The immortal looked down at his feet and realized that Kisame's attack caused the arena to be flooded and in effect washed away the seal of Jashin.

As he lifted his head again to Nagato he only saw the Akatsuki leaders palm directly in his face. "Good bye. Almighty push!"

The force launched Hidan straight across the match and out of bounds. Now team KSDH already lost two of its members.

Nagato watched as Kisame walked over to him with his sword resting on his shoulder. "Seems like we basically won this match eh Nagato?"

"Don't expect that they won't put up a fight. Sasori and Kakuzu are formidable opponents." Nagato reminded the shark who just continued to smile.

"Oh please, Sasori is fighting Itachi. There is no way that he will lose." Kisame said with confidence.

In that moment the big screen showed that Itachi uchiha has lost his fight against Sasori. Both Akatsuki members turned around to see Sasori and Minerva walking towards them and not appearing to fought at all. "You two do realize that you are facing a genius who knows all you tricks."

"Alright Nagato, you were right. But it's two on one and we still have Konan." Kisame reassured.

In that moment a tendril shot out of the ground while it held Konan. This entire time one tendril was pulling her through the ground and has now finally decided to end it by flicking the paper anger out of the arena.

The next moment Kakuzu in his giant tendril monster form crawled out of the ground and was looming over the battlefield while letting out a feral roar. Most of the audience screamed in terror at the sight of this unholy abomination while others were petrified in fear.

Nagato turned to Kisame. "Since you just jinxed everything you get to take care of Kakuzu."

"Oh, I already have a idea." Kisame said as he removed every pice of clothes of his upper body. His sword started to wrap itself around him before thy started to fuse with one another. Now in his shark form he was starting at the giant mass of tendrils.

Kisame waisted no time in this form and immediately charged right at Kakuzu. The tendrils tried to attack and restrain him but the the shark bit and clawed through every attack.

Finally he reached the main body and plunged himself directly into Kakuzu. The giant mass of tendrils stared to roll itself up with Kisame inside to prevent him from escaping. The shark almost swam around inside this see of tendrils but is moments started to slow down as he was restrained by Kakuzu. "How foolish. What did you expect would happen?"

Kisame was flung outside of Kakuzu's body and out of the arena, making Nagato the last man standing. However Kakuzu noticed that something was wrong. He felt extremely week as his tendrils started to die and the body started to loos mass.

Soon the once monstrous beast was nothing more than the original Kakuzu who couldn't even hold his own body together. Knowing he wasn't able to fight in this condition he crawled out of bounds and towards Kisame. "What the hell did you do?"

Kisame opened his shark mouth and out rolled the four extra hearts of Kakuzu on the ground. The shark took them while inside Kakuzu's body which caused Kakuzu on his knees because of this sudden loss of power.

"Well, we didn't even got involved in that. I mean that just happened." Nagato said as he and Sasori prepared for there final battle.

"I have just the thing for you. Just you wait." Sasori said as he pressed a button on his wrist.

-–-

Inside the Akatsuki hideout little Neo stared to slowly get out of bead on her own. Ever since she awoke the Akatsuki gave her a comfortable bead in this cave. They all treated her well, especially Konan who helped her wash and clean herself.

She slowly tried to stand on her feet again but slumped down again into her bead. Suddenly she heard something rumbling before suddenly the ceiling opened and something big shot into the air. A moment after that the ceiling closed again.

Neo decided that she didn't want to know and went back to sleep. What els could she do?

-–-

Back in the stadium a giant Maschine dropped from the sky in from of Sasori. Without hesitation he immediately jumped into it from a hole while Minerva attached herself onto its back.

The machine rose and revealed to be atlesian Paladin, just extremely modified with a menacing black and red collar pattern. It had a long Scorpio tail, two extra set of arms and the original arms seemed to be replaced with flamethrowers. Sasori's voice boomed over a loudspeaker. "This is just the beginning of my great genius! One day we will look back at this war machine and laugh how childish it is compared to my future project of-"

"Sasori! Do the thing!" Hidan called from the sidelines.

You could hear the frustration in Sasori voice. "For the love of everything hole Hidan! We agreed that I built it in not that I use it!"

"No you fucking don't! I won't let you ruin this moment for me Pinocchio! Fucking do it!" Hidan calld back.

Sasori sighed loudly as a little flag popped out of the head of the war machine that depicted nothing more then a hand which was currently showing the bird. Hidan's laughing could be heard across the stadium.

Sasori took a deep breath and continued. "Now that that is out of the way. Nagato! Prepare to feel the power of my mind by being crushed by-"

"That's it! The match is over!"

Everyone looked up to Port and Oobleck completely confused. Oobleck explained. "You see the rules explicitly states that any form of outside help is prohibited. That Maschine came definitely from outside so this match is over. Team NIKK advances!"

The crowd cheered as Sasori and Minerva exited the Maschine and walked up to Nagato. He shrugged with his shoulders and gave Nagato his hand. "Well, seems like the situation wasn't on my side."

"I was actually wandering how I could beat that thing. By the way, isn't this a little risky? General ironwood is in the audience and looking at that Maschine he might be suspicious how you got that." Nagato said slightly worried that the general might want to investigate.

Sasori simply pressed the button on his wrist again which caused the Maschine to shake violently. Only a moment afterwards it just completely exploded. "What Maschine?"


	22. Chapter 22: familie reunion

**Well, my entire system of updated is just gone now. O well, I guess that is life.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-–-**

After the stunning fight of the Akatsuki the vital festival continued as planned. Teams continued there matches while those teams who already finished there fight watched from the stadium seats.

The Akatsuki were currently observing the remaining matches with bored expressions. Sure these kids were talented but they aren't that different from a chunin exam. There unique fighting styles and weapons was the only reason why most of the Akatsuki watched. The minority decided to watch there possibly opponents for the next match, the minority being Kisame and Itachi who will fight in the double matches.

Currently team SSSN was fighting team NDGO. The fight wasn't all that interesting to the Akatsuki members but it was actually quite entertaining. After the match Itachi noticed that the monkey Fanus was winking over to someone in the crowd. His eyes glanced over to the crowd and was able to spot Blake who was blushing thanks to his excellent eye sight.

The uchiha let out a sigh only to be patted on the back by Kisame. The shark smiled at his teammate. "Don't let your head hang low. I'm sure you are able to seduce her, no way she would fall in love with a monkey."

"Isn't that a bit racist?" Deidara asked who sat next to Kisame.

The shark smiled. "Not if I say that."

Itachi appreciated the concern of his teammate but it wasn't a problem about seduction. "If I really wanted her I could just trap her in an illusion and be done with it. In the end it is her decision and I will respect that. If she wants Sun that I have no right to stand in the way."

Hidan leaned over from behind. "What a pussy. You gotta take what's is yours, claim it."

"And how dose one claim somebody Hidan?" Kakuzu asked concerned about how his teammate thinks a relationship works.

Hidan just crossed his arms with pride. "If you smash that ass and no one gives the other money afterwards than its official and you both are together. That's why you always have cash in your pocket so in case you get drunk and wake up next to someone you give it to them and you are safe."

The Akatsuki just looked at Hidan. Kakuzu could only shake his head. "You are the most powerful personification of stupidity."

The announcer was suddenly heard throughout the stadium. "That wraps it up for today folk. Pleas leave the arena in a calm and orderly fashion."

Hidan looked confused for a moment. "What? That's it? That's the entire festival?"

Deidara decided to explain Hidan what was now happening. "The fights for today are done. The booths outside are still open till the evening and will stay there until the festivities final battle. As for us who lost the match its only booths and watching matches for us."

"Come the fuck on! Isn't there anything interesting to do?" Hidan complained loudly.

"Well, there is actually a military convoy flying over the arena and towards the docks. That might be worth killing some time." Kakuzu said while watching the Atlas ship fly over there heads.

"Beats jerking off again. Let's go." Hidan announced as the group started walking towards the exit. Kisame stopped Itachi for a moment.

"Did you see were Nagato Konan and Sasori went?"

"They said something about meeting with Ozpin. Actually good that you stop me, I wanted to discuss our fight style during our next match in case we are up against Orochimaru." Itachi answered the big shark.

Kisame only shrugged. "Alright, I personally would say bite his head off but that might not make us to crowd favorites."

-–-

Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara thought they had to force there way through the huge crowd of people in order to reach the docks and see what this peculiar looking ship was harboring. However the people quickly made space for the Akatsuki members as they simply walked to there destination.

Kakuzu noticed that these people weren't getting out of the way out of respect but out of pure fear, a common thing in his live. This would always happen if his identity was revealed during one of his missions, the villagers would always scurry away like rats in hopes to avoid his wrath.

At first he enjoyed this feeling of power but it soon go boring until it got annoying and ultimately he started to hate it. The only people who would talk to him would be the sort of scum that would sell there familie members if the price was right. He was never able to talk to decent folk, not that he wanted to, he just sometimes wished for a conversation with a stranger that would not end up in a deal or a death threat or actual death.

While he thought about his past he didn't notice that he was actually walking away from the docks. By the time he realized that he wasn't with the other but instead run into Emerald and Mercury he doubted his own brain. Did this peacefully happy goody goody attitude of the students make him loose focus so often? Then again the other Akatsuki members did that two from time to time. Maybe they all suffer from some sort of dimension travel sickness. Is that even a thing? Have they been talking to Kakuzu the entire tine while he was lost in thoughts again?

"Hm? What? Sorry I was thinking." Kakuzu simply stated.

"Huh, whatever. They probably weren't real hearts anyway." Mercury said as he walked away. Before he left however he bumped against Kakuzu with his shoulder. Normally he would kill anyone who tried something like this but the timing wouldn't be the best right now, so he'll just enjoy the fact that Mercury sees him as equal. His face will be priceless when he realizes that Kakuzu is far, far above him.

Kakuzu turned to Emerald who just continued to look at him. Not with fear or hatred, but simple curiosity. "Your friend isn't very friendly."

"Neither are you and yet you still get around somehow." She simply said.

He was starting to get annoyed by the fact that she simply looked at him with those curious eyes. She was definitely looking for something. "Can I help you?"

She wasn't even slightly afraid from Kakuzu's slight annoyed growl. "Nope, just wandering how that huge amount of tentacles fit in your body."

"They are not tendrils not tentacles."

"Sure,fine, whatever."

He was starting to angry. "Listen, you have seen my true face. The monster that will kill you and this city if it's angry. So why poke it with a stick?"

Emerald just shrugged. "I have seen monsters. They all have no brain and simply kill for the fun of it. You however follow a reasoning, you fight for yourself and only kill if it's convenient for you. So I am not afraid."

"Congratulations on not being afraid, only the stupid or the smart are not afraid. You may think that you understand me but you are wrong." Kakuzu said slightly happy that he found someone who is considered a strange and isn't afraid of him, even though she is working with Orochimaru.

"I think I got you. You are the type of person who loves money. You are so greedy that you would probably collect money rather then helping your friends." She said with a knowing smirk.

Kakuzu decided to correct her. "I would pick up the money because I know that they can handle themselves. You probably got this from Orochimaru right?"

She simply nodded. "He told me to get closer to you and seduce you but I'm sure that that won't work. So why not enjoy these conversations?"

Kakuzu eyebrows rose slightly. "And how do you expect to draw enjoyment out of this?"

Emerald smirked and pulled out a wallet. "How about you give me a chance to win my money back?"

He smiled under his mask. "Is that your friends wallet?"

She pulled out another wallet. "And this is Orochimaru's wallet. Mercury pissed me of the other day and that snake is just creepy, so why not?"

"This is going to be fun."

-–-

Deidara and Hidan continued through the crowd until they spotted Ruby and weiss talking to some higher official in front of that ship. Deidara looked to the immortal. "It seems they know that woman. Let's leave them to there conversation."

"Fuck that, we are the Akatsuki. Messing in other people's business is our thing." Hidan assured the artist.

"Aren't we mercenaries that strive for world pice?" The blond artist asked.

"That's exactly what I fucking said." Before Deidara could respond the immortal already grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards the small group.

Weiss turned around and immediately spotted Hidan and Deidara coming towards them. "Oh, and while we are talking about friends, this is Deidara and Hidan. Well Deidara at least."

"Fuck you to bitch." Hidan immediately responded with a fake smile. Ruby couldn't help but to slightly giggle at Hidan.

The woman with white hair just like weiss turned her head in disgust at the immortal. "So you are one of those Akatsuki I heard about. I saw your match and I must admit that you are definitely the weakest of them all."

"Bitch please im immortal." Hidan simply said with pride.

"I will believe that wen I see it. In the match you only received a stab wound that you healed quickly, not any fatale wounds." Her head turned to the blonde artist. "And you are."

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Deidara. If I may ask how do you know Ruby and weiss miss...?" The artist asked while slightly bowing his head.

The woman simply smiled. "My name is Winter Schnee. I believe that should also answer your question."

The artist smiled. "Why of course. Such high authority and manors could only be achieved by a Schnee while still looking so dashing."

Winter turned to her sister. "Your letters mentioned that he was good looking but nothing about his way with words."

Weiss immediately turned red. "Winter!"

Deidara ears perked a bit and a smile came across his face. "Oh? What els did your sister write about me?"

The older sister just chuckled. "Some other interesting things. I was actually going to inspect her rooms now since I have time to spare. Why don't you join us on the way and tell me more about your art."

Thy started to walk as Deidara was now happily talking with the two sisters. "The first thing you need to know about art is that is not something eternal but actually a explosion. Hm."

Hidan and Ruby were left standing there. The immortal looked to Ruby with a smirk and stared to pretend to be of high nobility. "Look at me I know who to speak funny and have butlers and other shit others don't have."

They had a small laugh, high fives each other and stared to walk away. "So Hidan. What was that skin changing thing you did in the arena? It looked really cool."

The immortal smiled proudly. "That was my ultimate technique, my death possession blood. Once I lick just a drop of ones blood I'm linked with that person. Then when I stand in a symbol of Jashin we will feel the same pain and receive the same damage."

"And since you are immortal you basically have them completely dominated. That's so cool!" Ruby beamed with delight.

"I know right!" Hidan said with complete joy in his voice. They continued there conversation as they walked until they herd the sound of someone battling by the courtyard.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Ruby yelled as she dashed towards the courtyard with Hidan following her. As they arrived they soon reunited with Deidara and Weiss who watched the battle from the crowd.

"Some maniac just attacked my sister!" Weiss said utterly shocked that anyone would dare doing that. Ruby looked concerned and watch the two of them fighting. That's when she saw who the attacker was.

"That's my uncle! Kick her but uncle Qrow!" She started to cheer her uncle as he continued to fight Winter. The immortal turned his head to the blonde artist who only shrugged his shoulders. Knowing that this might be a good opportunity to show of he decided to break the fight up with his immortality. He waited for a moment were both fighters charged at each other and were about to swim there blades. In that moment he jumped right between them.

He was facing Winter as her Rapier plunged into his chest. Blood spilled on the ground but he only smiled at that surprised face of hers. What he didn't though what would happen was that Qrow tried to stop his attack by trying to avoid Hidan with a swing. That failed however and with one blow Ruby's uncle cut the immortals head clean off.

His head flew up in the air and then landed on the ground. Naturally Hidan's headless body spray blood in every direction, converting both Winter and Qrow. Both jumped back and Winter pulled her blade out of Hidan's body which then fell to the ground.

The entire crowd was dead silent. Nobody made a sound as the puddle of blood slowly spread. Someone in the crowd was just about to scream when suddenly Deidara stepped forward. "You know that plan might have worked if you'd included me."

"Screw you! You should have reacted sooner!" Hidan's head suddenly yelled back wich naturally shocked everyone again. They all looked at the decapitated head in complete horror.

Deidara calmly crossed his arms. "I don't think you are in any position to talk to me in that way. How an I supposed to know what you plan?"

Hidan grumbled to him for a moment and then sighed in defeat. "Alright, alrighty point taken but I assure you that I just said that because I think highly of you. So come on old pale, won't you please call Kakuzu so he can Stich me back together? Pretty please?"

Hidan tried his best to sound as innocent and sincere as possible but Deidara knew very well that the immortal didn't mean any word he just said. The artist pulled out his scroll and wrote a text message to Kakuzu. Then he walked towards Hidan's body and grabbed his wallet to take all of Hidan's money. "I will take that as compensation."

"Hey, hey! Wait that's the allowance Kakuzu gave me! You now that Kakuzu is stingy and refuses us a fair share!" Hidan yelled as his head wriggled.

Deidara simply smiled and stared to walk away. "I know, that's why I'm taking our share. It's obvious that I would benefit more from your money. Hey Weiss, want to get something from a booth? Hidan is paying."

"Come back here you clay fucker! I swear I will break your teeth!" The immortal yelled again as his head wriggled completely defenseless on the ground.

Weiss followed the blonde artist while the group of people stared to walk away, some of them probably scared for life. Even Winter and Qrow didn't seem to be themselves anymore. They both were still drenched in Hidan's blood as they walked away, muttering something about reporting.

Hidan thought that he was alone until he felt his head being gentle picked up. Ruby was facing him by holding his head by the cheeks. "How are you able to talk? Don't you need lungs to talk?"

Hidan tried to look away. "If I had shoulder right now I would definitely shrug them."

Ruby noticed the immortal looking away. "Are you embarrassed that you're head was cut off by my uncle?"

"No, it's just that... well, your hands are soft. It feels nice." Hidan said while actually slightly blushing.

Of course Ruby noticed that and blushed a bit as well. "W-well, thank you."

The immortal tried to change the topic. "Just so you know, I'm going to guilt trip the shit out of your uncle."

She laughed at that. "Well, he did decapitate you. I'm sure you will manage without much effort."


	23. Chapter 23 Reasons for murder

**I'm back in my natural rhythm for now! Yay me! Oh, next chapter will have a big development for one particular couple. Well, this chapter dose to in a way.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-–-**

Inside the headmaster office of beckon academy were currently a total of six humans and one human soul inside of a machine waiting for this important meeting to start. Sasori impatiently tapped his finder in a steady rhythm against his leg while keeping his eyes shut. Finally he had enough of it. "I hate it when people make me wait."

The other two Akatsuki members knew that this was the signal for the puppet master that he was fed up with waiting. Nagato tried to calm him down. "They should arrive shortly Sasori, just stay calm."

"Stay calm? I was calm the entire time but now i sick of it." Sasori said in a rather natural voice. To anybody els it would seem that Nagato and Konan overreacting but they didn't know Sasori like these two did. He seemed only calm but it's those barely visible twitches in his face and hands.

Minerva lowered herself down to there Sasori's level. "Can't you please wait for just a little bit more? I would like to know what's so important."

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes over to Minerva. "Fine."

Konan whispered into Nagato's ear. "Dose he have a soft spot for her because he made her or because he likes her?"

"Are you two done with your gossiping?" Sasori asked the Akatsuki couple more annoyed then before. Minerva could only giggle how flustered Sasori got.

General ironwood who was also present turned to Ozpin. "Why are these kids here? If anything I should arrest that one for taking one of the Paladins and creating his own version."

Glynda only rolled her eyes. "We didn't want to bring them into this situation but they have proven themselves helpful. Still, we don't completely trust them. I have the feeling they are playing there own game."

In that moment the door to the elevator opened and the two people entered the room. Ozpin, ironwood and Glynda were shocked that both Qrow and Winter were both covered in blood. Sasori shrugged. "It seems we know what kept us waiting.

"Winter! What in the he'll happen?" Ironwood screamed as he saw his second in command like this. Winter didn't seem to be completely sure herself what happened and didn't even respond.

Qrow meanwhile took another hit from his flask. "I'm going to need every single drop."

Konan shook her head. "I know that look. You people just decapitated a boy with silver hair and then his head started to curse right?"

By the look of them it was clear that Konan was spot on. Sasori sighed in frustration. "Convincing Kakuzu to stick that idiot back together is going to be so annoying."

"Who are you people?" General Ironwood asked suspiciously.

Nagato felt that he should brag a bit and crossed his arms. "Didn't you see the match? We are the Akatsuki and our abilities go beyond your understanding."

The general turned to Winter. "You are dismissed for the rest of the day. Clean yourself and try to process what you just saw, I will talk to you tomorrow."

Winter seemed to have understood the general and saluted before leaving through the elevator. Minerva moved over to Qrow and slightly lowered herself so she could see his face better. "I remember you. You were there at day before I fell asleep."

Qrow looked confused at Minerva and then turned to Ironwood. "What is this shit James? A sentient version of your junk soldiers?"

Sasori immediately walked up to Qrow with pure fury in his eyes. "Minerva is nothing but perfection captured in a vessel that makes the inventions of men pale in comparison. Keep talking and I'll start a collection dedicated to people like you."

Before a fight could break out Ozpin decided to introduce everyone with the Akatsuki. "These kids are part of a group of students with unique abilities called the Akatsuki. The reason why thay are here is in this very room. The machine you see before you is actually the soul of the fall maiden, Ember."

Minerva just smiled. "I know this is a lot to take in but I forgive you if you don't believe me. If I were in your situation I would probably be skeptic."

"I'm not skeptic, I'm calling you out on this bullshit. Ozpin, who the hell are those kids and what gives them there rights for such a tasteless joke?" Qrow said angrily while pointing at them.

The General sided with Qrow. "I agree, this is a human life we are talking about and they seem to be treating it like some child game."

Ozpin tried to calm them down the best he could. "I know this sounds all very strange but I can assure you that these kids are telling the truth. I whiteness how they pulled out Amber's soul an placed it into that puppet as Sasori calls it."

The two just started at the Akatsuki as Nagato stood there with a little smug smile. "It's obvious that there much that even you don't know."

"And much they never will." Sasori added.

General ironwood turned to Ozpin again. "I still don't trust them and I won't allow them to be part of this meeting."

Before anyone could say anything else Sasori was already making his way to the elevator. "Next time you wast my time I will restart my collection."

As he and the other two Akatsuki members left with the elevator the drunk hunter turned to Glynda. "What is this collection he's talking about?"

"I believe he said something about not being able to expand his collection of human puppets. Whatever that is." She simply answered.

-–-

"Maybe you should consider stopping the entire gambling business and stay with thievery." Kakuzu said as he laid back in a chair in his room.

He and Emerald were playing poker for huge amounts of money, well Orochimaru's and Mercury's money at least but she lost it all. In a last attempt to win it all back she offered her body to Kakuzu, clearly expecting to win. That sadly failed and now she was currently sucking his genitals.

The Akatsuki members simply watched her as she was pleasuring him. He noticed that she was blushing, probably a naturally reflex in this situation."Who offers her own body in a card game? Your lucky that this is all I am taking, somebody els would have probably taken more if you'd offer them your body."

The thief stopped her work and glared at Kakuzu. "I get it, I should have been more careful and stopped after I lost the money so stop lecturing me and finish already."

"Yes, yes." Kakuzu said as he relax. Couple of moments later he finished in Emerald's mouth. Almost like a reflex she stared to swallow.

She wiped her mouth and looked back up to Kakuzu. "Why didn't you take advantage of the situation?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "That almost sounded like you wanted me to take advantage of you."

Emerald immediately shot up and looked away with a burning blush on her cheeks. "No I don't!"

Before Kakuzu could answer she immediately stormed out of the room. The Akatsuki member simply remained in his chair and sighed. It was strange but it definitely felt good, a blowjob from a nice looking girl who works for the enemy and two full wallets. He should probably pull his pants back up before other Akatsuki members returned.

-–-

"And that's how I saved Kakuzu for the millionth time." Hidan declared at the end of his made up story as his head rested on Ruby's lap while she sat on a bench outside in the courtyard. The body of the immortal was close by as people passed it by. At first they thought of murder but after they saw Hidan's talking head on her lap they simply assumed that this was a some sort of performance.

The girl with the silver eyes smiled and even laughed at Hidan's story but soon her smile slightly faded. She had a good time with talking to a decapitated head of the immortal but there was a question that bothered her. "Hidan. I have a question, a personal one."

Hidan looked up to Ruby. "I know what you're going to ask and i can already tell you the answer. I have no idea how I'm able to talk with you without being attached to my lungs. If you ignore the fact that I'm immortal I'd still be saying Fuck you to everyone kind of logic."

"No, I mean that's also interesting but i meant something els. You are a very nice guy and I'm sure the others are very nice too but. How are you guys able to, you know, killing people." Ruby said while struggling with the words.

Hidan remained quiet for the longest time. He had to think about it but couldn't finde the right word, so he tried to think about what the others would say. "It's about which side you are on."

Naturally Ruby was confused at this answer that wasn't really any kind of answer. She picked up Hidan's head so she could look him directly into his eyes. "Explain."

"Well, you just said that we are nice people. That's because you are on our side, other people believe that we are the cause of everything wrong. As a matter of fact we're we come from we were basically the villains." Hidan tried to explain.

"That still didn't answer my question." Ruby said with a little smile. She wouldn't let this topic and this question slide.

Hidan tried to counter this question with another question. "You are not okay with killing Grimm. How are you able to do that?"

The silver eyed girl tilted her head. "I kill them because they simply exist to kill humans and bring the world into a land of darkness. Are you comparing a life with that of a Grimm?"

Hidan tried to shake his head but failed since he was missing some vital parts to do that. "That mentality is the mentality of soldiers or warriors. They are the enemy, they are not us so they need to die. Your empathy and sense of guilt will prevent you from bringing that mentality to a fight against people, mine dose not. That doesn't mean that I don't have these emotions, they are simply weaker and won't prevent me from hurting or killing people that I see as the enemy."

Ruby tough about what Hidan said and but his head back onto her lap. "Still, comparing a human with a Grimm is just strange."

"Not that strange actually. I listen to Sasori and Nagato talking during there studies on Grimm. They said that that some grimm scream in pain when they get hurt of run away in fear if they feel like they are getting overwhelmed, also they get fucking smart with age. Intelligence, fear and pain? I don't know but that doesn't sound like something a soulless beast should be connected with." Hidan said while he was thinking.

Ruby had to giggle a bit. "That was the first bad word you used for a while now.

Hidan thought about that for a moment and realized he wasn't swearing that much while talking with Ruby. Why was that? Is he feeling safe with Ruby? Is he losing a reason to swear while being alone with Ruby?

"Still headless I see." A voice called.

Ruby turned to see Deidara and weiss walking over to them. Hidan saw Deidara in the corner of his eye and immediately growled. "Were the fuck were you you asshole and were is my money!?"

Weiss smiled. "Oh, we had a lovely conversation about art and the beauty of the world. You know, grown up stuff."

Before anyone could say anything more the blonde artist strew Hidan's body over his shoulder and grabbed Hidan's head with his free hand. "Come on, I think it's time you see Kakuzu. Sorry Ruby that you had to babysit him."

"No problem." Ruby simply replied as the artist left with Hidan. Even from afar she could still Hidan curs.

"Ow! Ow! Hey Deidara! Your pulling my fuckin hair here do you mind?!" The artist didn't even seem to hear the complaints of the immortal. He was definitely doing that on purpose.

-–-

The next day continued as any other day would go. The double matches were finally taken place early in the morning and in the afternoon the single matches.

Some fights were interesting for the Akatsuki but now it would be definitely interesting since Itachi and Kisame would step into the arena. There opponents Sun and Neptune.

The arena was randomized and came to a stop with half of the arena turning into a flat grass land and the other into a mountainside. With a bang the match began but the Fanus decided to first talkt with the uchiha.

"Hey you. You are Itachi, the guy who likes Blake right?" He said in a mocking tone.

Itachi knew that the audience couldn't hear hear what they were saying so he answered. "We have met before Sun, you don't need to talk like we are strangers."

"Dude, that was really not cool." Neptun said as he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Whatever, my question is do you like Blake?" Sun asked again.

Kisame chuckled. "I think he is threatened by your looks."

Sun pointed at his well formed body that he is clearly showing off. "Do you need any more prof that I have the better looks?"

"Itachi? Want to do the thing?" Kisame asked with a wide smile.

"Whatever." The uchiha walked into the middle of the field and removed his shirt so he showed his naked upper body. In that moment Kisame summoned to water sharks that clashed together above Itachi, completely covering him in water.

His the water dripped down from his hair and onto his face while also rolling down his muscles. He slightly opened his eyes and looked directly into a camera. Finally he showed one little smile.

Immediately every female and male who wanted a pice of that uchiha body squealed in complete delight, in the arena and those at home who watched from there tv all across the four kingdoms.

Sun slowly nodded. "Fair point but this is a match of fists and not of looks."

Kisame grind at the Fanus. "Maybe you didn't notice but your partner completely froze up the moment he realized he was fighting agains me, a guy who literally summons water out of nothing. So it's two on one."

Neptune was basically already waving the white flag at this point and Sun had to swallow his pride. The match was over before it even began.

This was naturally a huge punch in the gut for the monkey Fanus who actually hoped to be able to beat the uchiha in a fight while Blake was watching. Now it's nothing but a huge embarrassment. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up he realized it was Itachi's hand.

"Listen Sun, I would be lying if I said that I hadn't had anything for Blake because I certainly had. However I realized that she wasn't interested in me like I was in her, she likes you. In some strange way to seem to connect with her, better then I do." Itachi explained.

Sun looked up to Itachi and smiled. "You know Itachi, you and your friends might be killers but man you truly are some nice people."

Itachi turned his head to his partner. "I doubt that."

Kisame was currently having water flow around him while he chased poor Neptune. "Buggy buggy buggy! I'm the water buggy man!"


	24. Chapter 24: a pleasent night

**I might have rushed things again, hope you don't mind.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-–-**

"AAAACHU!" A loud sneeze erupted from Itachi as a little bit of snot dangled from his nose. He looked over to his fellow Akatsuki members who all leaned away from him in there seats. The match between him, Kisame, Sun and Neptune was a success but now he hast to live with the consequences.

He was drenched in water during the fight and in all honesty the stadium wasn't heated enough for someone to sand around without his shirt covered in cold liquid. Deidara, who was sitting next to him was especially grossed out. "Dude. Maybe you should go home. Your getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick, a uchiha never gets- AAACHU!" This time the snot went flying anf landed directly on Sasori's face. The puppet master took a deep breath and remained calm as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away this disgusting pice of slime that came from Itachi nose from his face.

Hidan laughed loudly. "So fucking much for the great uchiha clan, or maybe that was your ultimate? The 'surprise snot attack jutsu', a true fucking treasure of the uchiha clan."

"I'm not sick and I will not abandon my friend during the finales." Itachi said while pointing to the stage. Kisame was standing there with the rest of the finalists for the single match. The first match would be Yang versus Mercury but Kisame turn would come today or at least tomorrow.

Sasori spoke without moving his head. "Itachi, go to my hideout. There is a small pill box that should help you deal with that cold."

"But I'm-." Itachi wanted to say something but in that moment Sasori's head snapped and turned to Itachi. He stared at him with puppet like eyes. The puppet master was clearly furious that he had to wipe away snot from his face. The uchiha decided to not provoke the puppet master any more and left the arena.

Konan looked over to Nagato who sat next to her. "Who do you think will win this fight my love?"

"I'm not completely sure but it really doesn't matter. Kisame will win this tournament honey." Nagato said before he kissed his love.

The immortal rolled his eyes. "Urgh. Ever since they are fucking they are nothing more then... um... I don't know something annoying that has to do with romance."

"Clever." Kakuzu sarcastically noted.

"Fuck you Kakuzu, you know if they hadn't had sex they wouldn't be so annoying now." Hidan said obviously annoyed.

Kakuzu decided to engage in a conversation with his partner. "I'm sure they had these emotions for the longest time now. The sex was just a happened in the heat of the moment that bursted out of them and revealed there feelings to one another."

Hidan sighed loudly again. "I wouldn't mind to have sex. It seems those two are the only ones that are getting some."

Underneath Kakuzu's mask formed a little smile as he remembered what happened between him and emerald. A pleasant memory. "They aren't the only ones."

It took the immortal a moment to fully understand what his partner just said and there were so many questions he would probably never get a answer. "Wait, what the fuck!? Did you just... you have... but you don't... did you just Fuckin boast?"

-–-

The sickly Itachi moved slowly through the city. Most people were either in there homes watching the match, watching the match in some bar with friends or simply in the arena itself. Itachi didn't mind that one bit, it meant for him that he could walk in a modest silence to the hidden base.

As he walked he thought about basically everything that happened in this live and the life before. He knew that he died and that he had nothing that was holding him in that world anymore, his brother could handle whatever the future held for him. The problem he was fighting with was the fact that he didn't know what he wanted with this new life.

Konan and Nagato had there relationship and it's good for them, maybe every Akatsuki member has now the chance to find love and have a good life but what is a good life? It has always been his mission to protect the village but what exactly was he supposed to do now that the village is out of his reach? Find love?

But who would fit together with him? The only person he has shown interest in this world was Blake but it was clear to him that she liked Sun, at least more then him. Maybe he was just interested in her because she was a Faunus? Maybe he developed a thing for cats? He remembered he always liked cats but not in a romantic way.

All this thinking was starting to gat annoying. Normally when you think you find answers for your questions, not throw up more questions. He has reached the hideout in the outskirts of the city anyway so it's about time to stop daydreaming.

He walked straight in and was greeted with a well organized laboratory from Sasori. However some things were thrown around and strewn around. Itachi was cautious for a moment before he spotted the culprit. It was Neo who sat on a table while inspecting a small square device. "I almost forgot you were still here."

Neo looked up as she heard Itachi's voice. It was clear that she was feeling better since she smiled at the uchiha. She hastily grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper to scrabble something down. He held the paper up which read: "do you know what that is?"

Itachi looked at the device. "I believe that that's a bomb or something."

Neo looked at the device suspiciously until she finally shrugged her shoulders and simply dropped the device on the table. She soon grabbed another device and held the same paper up again like a little child.

"That is probably one of Minerva's spare parts." Itachi simply answered as he watch the little girl jump around in absolute delight. It somehow warmed his heart. She soon found another device for Itachi to inspect.

"I believe that's a simple- AAACHU- gun." Itachi sneezing caught the attention of Neo who immediately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to one of the beds. Before Itachi could protest she already managed to tug him into a bed and even turned the heater up for a comfortable warmth.

Itachi looked at the little girl and smiled. "Thank you."

Neo shook her head and smiled. Before Itachi fell asleep he saw that Neo wrote down a question on a pice of paper. It read: "do you know something new about Roman?"

Itachi smiled and patted the head of the girl. "I know that you two will one day be reunited again. I promise."

-–-

The day continued after the horrible incident between Yang and Mercury. The Akatsuki members and the rest of the world saw how she broke one of his legs after the match was over. The naturally caused a uproar and forced the finales to stop for today.

It was a brutal sight but for the Akatsuki members it looked more like a complete out of character behavior. They new that Mercury was working in the same team as Orochimaru but what exactly would be the point of this? They managed to make yang look really bad in front of the world and kick her out of the tournament but they themselves are also out. This couldn't be there master plan.

The Akatsuki split apart after the even since the tournament will continue tomorrow, so they had the rest of the day for themselves. Sasori was still thinking about what the enemy might be planning but his train of thought was interrupted by Minerva who held him by his sleeve. He turned around and saw that she was looking away from Sasori.

"I wanted to ask you something. I know that this might be a bad time but I have the feeling I might not get the chance again." She said clearly nervous.

Sasori turned to her and smiled. "Whatever it is you can trust me. Do you want something changed?"

She started to play with her fingers. "Well, you see... I was thinking about me and the future. I wanted to have as many options as possible available in the future so I wanted to ask if it's possible for me to have children."

Sasori thought about it for a moment. "Well, it might be very unethical but I could remove your womb from you originally body and make a incubator out of it. Technically they would be your child plus the father who donated the necessary sperm."

"D-don't talk like that! I just wanted to know if it's possible!" Minerva said while being very embarrassed. The mere thought of having children now and the fact that she could only picture Sasori as the father were simply to much. Not that she specifically wanted children from Sasori, she just couldn't think of anyone els who might want to raise a child with a puppet made for battle.

"I answered you that it is possible, but we should check if the lack of a soul effected your body. I say we grab my tool from my laboratory and then get your womb." The puppet master decided while happily walking towards the laboratory.

Minerva followed him and frantically waved her arms around which was caused by embarrassment. "We can't just do that! I mean it's my body and I'm okay with you touching me but you said it was unethical. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

Sasori had to laugh loudly at Minerva. "Trust me, that will be very low on the list of unethical things I have done."

-–-

Meanwhile Kakuzu was standing in front of the door to Cinder and her teammates dormitory. It was clear that they had something to do with the incident today at the arena and it was clear that this wasn't the whole plan, what was clear is that they would execute the plan very soon.

The greedy Akatsuki member already had the theory that they used Emerald's illusion abilities to make everyone see something entirely different from the actual truth. Sadly he had no way of proving anything, if Itachi would have stayed then he might have seen through the illusion but now he can't do much more then waving his finger around. Might as well do just that.

With one powerful kick the door to the room flew off the hinges and into the room. Without waiting Kakuzu simply walked into the room and looked around. To his disappointment the room was empty of people and completely clean. Whoever lived here is definitely gone by now.

Just before he was about to leave he noticed a small pice of paper on one of the beds. He simply took it and read it. "Leave before its to late. Emerald."

Kakuzu had to smile for a moment. This girl was worried about his safety, how very adorable and completely unfounded. "I'm going to enjoy whatever comes next."

-–-

It was getting late in the evening hours, the sun has already disappeared and the shattered moon was hanging high in the sky. The immortal of the Akatsuki was sitting silently in a almost empty bar with a half empty glass. Deidara gave him back the money he stole and now he was trying to drown his boredom.

He turned around as he felt someone tap his shoulder, he expected some drunk who wanted to start a fight but to his surprise it was someone who he didn't expect. It was Ruby with her gentle smile. "Hey Hidan. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing, come and sit next to me." Hidan said as he offered her a seat.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and took the seat next to the immortal. They stared to happily chat with one another. "So, how are things since the, you know, accident?"

Ruby sighed. "Not good. We were kicked out of the tournament but that's not the worst part. Yang is taking this really hard and feels really guilty, I mean she says that she is innocent and I completely believe her but... there is always this little bit of doubt in my head. Am I a bad person for doubting my own sister?"

Hidan put a hand on her shoulder. "No you are not a bad person, doubts are something that everyone has. The important thing is what you will do with those doubts. Will you help your sister or will you leave her alone? Your mind is your own, your actions matter."

The silver eyed girl smiled. "Thanks Hidan, I needed to hear that."

"Now to some more pressing matters. You seem like you need to a little pain killer that will turn your brain off." Hidan gestured to the bartender who gave them both a glass of alcohol.

Ruby looked concerned at the drink and then up to Hidan. "I don't know if I should drink that."

Hidan just laughed. "Trust me, sometimes alcohol is the best answer to a completely shitty fucking day. Don't worry, if you are able to kill then you are able to drink. Has always been my motto."

Ruby thought about this decision for a while before finally deciding to drink it, her uncle always had a flask with him so what's the big deal. The liquid went down her throat and instantly burned it. This burning sensation was made clearly visible on her face. Hidan naturally laughed and called her a light weight which Ruby took as a challenge. They drank another round and another and another.

Soon they started to sing together on a small stage in the bar in there half drunken state. They sang duets and solos from every from of music, from rap to hip hop and even heavy metal. The bar tender didn't mind it one bit since the two were singing so bad that the other guests stared to leave, giving him a excuse to throw the two drunken teenagers out after they got rid of everyone els and closing earlier.

Ruby and Hidan didn't mind it at all in there current drunken state. They had a great time and were laughing without any kind of care in the world. Arms locked together they laughed while walking around the night hoping to find something to have fun with.

-–-

Everyone of the Akatsuki were asleep at this point but Sasori and Minerva weren't. They wanted to check on her original body but overheard Ozpin and the others in the underground vault. With them was Pyrrha whom they explained what a maiden was and how there powers worked. Sasori and Minerva were stealthily listening on there conversation, non of them informed the Akatsuki about involving her in this situation and Sasori wanted to know what was going on.

Were they trying to outsmart or go against the Akatsuki? Were they planning on doing something with the body of Ember without telling them? Whatever it was the puppet master told his masterpiece that she should prepare for a fight if they decided to do something to her original body. He promised her that he would make it possible for her to have a children and he will do keep that promise no matter what.

They listen to the conversation and it seemed that they were explaining the student that she should become the next maiden and take Amber's power, that would however leave the body completely hollow and death would come shortly after. Pyrrha explained that she will accept and become the next maiden but needed some time on her own. The teachers understood and left with her, Ozpin however remained and waited until they were all gone. "I'm certain that you don't agree with my actions."

Sasori new that he was spotted and came out of hiding with Minerva at his side. "That puts it mildly. When were you planning on telling me this? When were you planning Minerva that you are planning on killing her?"

"I understand that you are displeased with me, but you need to understand that we have to move quickly." Ozpin said with remorse.

Minerva walked up to the headmaster and looked down at him. "If that girl becomes my successor then promise me that you will take care of her. Don't let her fall into the same fate as I have."

"I promise." Ozpin said as he left the underground vault. Sasori looked over to the body in the tube and then at his tools. He cracked his neck and popped some of his joints before walking towards the girls body.

"What are you doing Sasori?" Minerva asked confused.

"I promised you that I would make your life as human as possible, so I will scavenge as much as possible from you body now, your womb, you taste bunds, simply everything I can get. I will probably sit here the entire night and day but I would rather do it now before they decide to kill you off." Sasori explained while he prepared his tools. This will be difficult because one minor mistake might kill the body instantly and ruin everything. Minerva however was deeply touched be Sasori's determination and felt a greater respect then she already had.

-–-

The next morning came and Deidara was happily walking around this beautiful day. He simply had the feeling that this day would be a truly beautiful day, he wouldn't let this day be ruined by anyone. The artist didn't even think about the fact that both Sasori and Hidan didn't return to there room last night. They were probably doing whatever they wanted to do, it's simply on of his problems.

He saw Weiss in the distance and decided to properly greet someone of higher class. "Good day my lady."

Weiss was surprised and quickly turned around. As she saw that it was Deidara she smiled and blushed a bit, sadly her smile faded. "Sorry Deidara, we are having a bit of a crisis. Ruby didn't show up last night so I'm searching for her while Blake searches another area."

"Maybe I can help, did she leave any clues?" Deidara asked. He really didn't want to see a frown on that beautiful face of hers.

The heiress thought for a while and then remembered. "Last night she texted me that she spotted Hidan and wanted to hang around with him but I don't know were they met."

Deidara's smile slowly faded. "I know a bar were he sometimes gose, maybe we can get some information there."

They both went to the bar together and found out that both of them were getting drunk until the bartender kicked them out. He also told them the general direction were the two drunks were going afterwards. Deidara and Weiss used this information to ask around that area if they might have seen a teen with silver hair or a girl with silver eyes.

This investigation took them a long time, so long in fact that the sun was starting to set and the next fight of the festival would soon begin. That was also the time they got some useful information from a low class hotel owner, they they came last night rented a room for a entire year in there drunken state. He even showed them Hidan's signature on the contract.

Deidara had a bad feeling about this, not only because of the hell that Kakuzu will unleash but also because the owner told them that they haven't left the room jet. They walked to the door were the two scythe wielders went but suddenly Weiss stopped him. "Deidara? Do you hear that?"

There was a sound coming from the room, a sound he desperately hoped to not hear combined with screams. It was getting louder and louder until Hidan kicked the door down and saw the sight that would ruin his day.


	25. Chapter 25: until death do us part

**hello again I am still alive and wanted to apologize soooo much for me vanishing so suddenly. The problem was that I was added to the night shift at my job (the job that I hate but need the money) and that sucked basically my entire energy for the day. I had only the weekends to actually sit down and write but i sadly have a normal life as well with social connections and all that crap. Anyway I sat down a wrote a lot more then normally so I hope you can forgive me the delay. Oh and I also learned that I suck at writing Lemons.**

 **Enjoy.**

-—

In a simple little hotel room the immortal of the Akatsuki slowly opened his eyes and awoke from a little dream. Immediately a stinging and familiar pain shot through his head, a simple little hangover.

This wasn't his first and it probably wasn't the last but Hidan had still trouble remembering what happened yesterday night. Were was he currently and what did he do? His mind was fuzzy but he managed to realizethst he was laying in a bed with nothing but his necklace on.

"Only five more minutes Hidan." A voice came from the bed. Hidan wasn't able to think at this moment so he embraced whatever warm body was next to him underneath the blanket.

"No problem Ruby." Was his reply before his eyes slowly closed again. Nothing strange really, he simply woke up somewhere he never was completely naked in a bed with what felt like a naked Ruby.

It took a moment before his and here eyes shot open and both realized what happened. The both immediately sat up, the immortal noticed that he could clearly see her bare chest.

He jumped out of bed with a somewhat girly scream in order to get away from the naked Ruby. Sadly that meant now that she could clearly see Hidan in all of his glory. She screamed and covered her eyes. In desperation the immortal grabbed the blanket to cover himself up but that caused Ruby to sit on the bed without anything covering her body. She quickly grabbed the blanket and tried to yank it away from Hidan but that only caused him to fall on to of her. A moment passed were they started at each other before laying down next to each other and turning there backs to one another.

Silence followed were both of them tried to remember what happened last night. This couldn't have let to more then sharing a bed while being conveniently naked right? Ruby gathered her courage and spoke. "Hidan? What happened?"

His eyes darted around the room in hopes to find some clue on how far they actually went. He spotted on the nightstand next to his side of the bed a bowl completely filled with condoms. What kind of a hotel has a bowl of condoms next to the bed instead of something simple like chocolate on the pillow? Whatever, it appeared that the bowl was still full and not a single condom was missing. He also spotted his and Ruby's clothes on the ground. "I think we got drunk and wandered into this room. After the we just striped in our drunken state and..."

He spotted a used condom on the floor next to her panties. It appeared to have blood on the tip. "...fucked, we totally fucked. I'm so fucked."

Ruby listen to him and slowly trailed down her body with her hand. She didn't know what to expect to find, she never was in this situation before but the had to be some sign of...something. She only felt a stinging little pain.

"No, oh god no." Ruby pulled her legst to her chest and slowly start to sob.

Hidan panicked and tried to think if some way to fix this situation. "N-now hold on. We can fix this. I-I mean not in a physical sense, we can't simply use tape or super glue to reverse what happened but I know there is a way."

"My fist time. I didn't even think about the importance of the fist time and now it's gone, just like that." Ruby started to sob even more, she was on the verge of breaking down into tears. She never felt so helpless before. Suddenly she felt some cold steal around her neck. A necklace was placed around her neck. Ruby inspected it and saw the sigil of Jashin hanging from it. She turned her head around to see Hidan. "Why did you give me your necklace?"

"This necklace is probably the only pice of its kind and so the most important and only pice of my religion. I'm giving it to you." Hidan explained with a little blush while looking away.

Ruby inspected the necklace again with curiosity. She nervet heard of the way of Jashin before meeting Hidan so the religious meaning of this artifact is meaningless to her but the knows how important his religion is to him. "But why?"

Hidan struggle with his words but he finally explained himself. "Liste, i liked you even before this whole situation here so I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. This necklace is proof of how determined I am."

Ruby blushed even more now. "W-w-w-what?! Why are you asking me this now!? In this situation!?"

"Because I know I can't change what happened last night but I can have influence on the future. Let me be your boyfriend and I promise I will be the best boyfriend there is so you won't regret losing your virginity to me. We are still young and have the entire future ahead of us but in that future we might have a chance of...we'll you know." The immortal said while trying not to sound all to wired.

Ruby looked away for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright. Let us be...boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hidan saw how Ruby was smiling after she said it. Like a heavy load was taken away from her soul. The immortal left of a sigh of relief. "Good. I now have you as a girlfriend. That's actually a pretty cool way to star the day but we should probably get changed and tell the others we are ok-"

Before Hidan could end his sentence he felt a hand gripping his wrist and preventing him from getting out of bed. Ruby looked at him with a extremely heavy blush as she slowly removed the blanket. "Y-you said that you would fix everything but I still can't remember what my first time actually was. I-it could be possible that you remember what the s-sex was like so it's only fair if you help me ...r-r-r-remember..."

Hidan noticed that she was looking at something else and turned is head. She was looking directly at the bowl of condoms. "Oh...OH! You mean we should fuc- I mean uhhhh, to the thing?"

Ruby nodded slowly as the immortal's eyes trailed all over her bare body. Would it be morally questionable to do it now? Probably.

Hidan grabbed a condom out of the bowl and slowly crawled on top of Ruby. He could clearly see a mixture of anticipation and a little bit of fear in her silver eyes. He swallowed as he finished the preparation and slowly started to enter her.

The immortal tried his best to watch for any signs from Ruby, pleasure or discomfort, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did if not even more then he did. He was moving at a slow pace as he watched how Ruby breathed heavy with little moans in between. He also felt her arms and legs wrapping themselves around him. This continued for a while until he felt her climaxing. She looked at him with a little shy smile. "I liked that but couldn't you have been a bit... rougher?"

Somehow that broke every sort of restraint he put on himself. The lady wanted rough, so he will gladly give her rough. He started to pound her with all of his might that caused Ruby to scream in absolute pleasure. She didn't want this to stop so she held on to the immortal even tighter. It felt like heaven not in a peaceful way but in an exiting way. Sadly it was over quicker than she hoped. With heavy breathers she looked at Hidan. "Still can't quite remember."

The immortal quickly prepared the next condom before continuing again. He couldn't believe the what was happening but it most certainly won't stop now. He ponded again and this time lasted even longer. After he was finished he looked at Ruby with a smile. "I hope you still can't remember."

"We both know that was a weak excuse. Let's do it again." She said complete out of breath while her tong was slightly hanging out.

At this point it was basic instincts. They didn't even pause for a moment after a condom was used up, Hidan just immediately put on the next while Ruby impatiently waited with open arms and legs. They did so many thins with one another, one time Ruby was on all fours, another time she was pressed up against the wall, the other time Hidan was pressed up against the wall, don't ask how they did it but in midst of it all they were kissing each other like it was the most normal think in the world.

After many hours of furious sex the couple was laying on top of the now very broken bed completely exhausted in each others arms while breathing heavily. Hidan smile completely satisfied. "Lord Jashin has blessed me with you."

Ruby giggled and looked out of the window. "Oh, the sun is already setting. I promised my friends I would support them in the battle."

"There is still enough time. Let's go." The immortal said while he got up from bed. He glanced over to the bowl and noticed that its was completely empty now, we'll almost. He picked up the last condom and looked over to Ruby with a wicked smile.

Ruby smiled and crawled over to over the bed on all fours to Hidan who was sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the condom and put it over Hidan's dick herself. With a grin she sat on his lap with her back towards Him and started to move up and down herself. "This time i take take the lead."

The immortal smirked and wrapped one arm around waist while the other grabbed one of her breasts. He leaned closer to one of her ears. "Nope."

He started to pound her hard again from his sitting position to wich Ruby replied with loud moaning. They were about to finish even before suddenly the doors was kicked down and Deidara together with Weiss jumped into the room. The first thing those two saw was the naked frontside of Ruby sitting on Hidan's lap with his dick inside her. Out of reflex the covered her chest and crossed her legs. That sudden shift however forced Hidan over the edge and climax wich also led to climax. A very odd silence followed.

Deidara and Weiss could simply not believe there eyes as Hidan looked around nervously and Ruby laughed nervously. The artist slowly turned his head to the heiress. "Do you by chance want some coffee?"

Weiss slowly removed her hands from covering her eyes and started directly at the blond artist. She couldn't believe what he was saying but one look in his eyes and she realized that he was just as lost in this situation as she was. "You know what, I would love some right now."

The two simply left the couple alone in the room. Hidan laughed nervously. "What are the chances that they were in such a shock that they mistook us for someone els?"

"About the same chance that my sister will beat you so badly that even your immortality won't save you once she finds out." Ruby said with a somewhat nervous giggle.

-—-

Some time later as the sun started to set a certain cat Fanus walked to a booth as she spotted two familiar faces. "Hey you two, did you find Ruby?"

Deidara and Weiss were silent sitting next to one another with each a coffee mug in there hands. They silently sat there, drank there coffees and watched a commercial on the television in silence. Blake waved her hand in front of there faces in hopes to get a reaction. "Guy? Hello?"

Deidara didn't move his eyes from the screen but managed to find some words. "I have no right to talk."

"If there is a god out there then it's certainly a cruel creature." Weiss spoke to no one in particular.

Blake was rightfully confused by there not very clear answers. "Ok, could you at least tell me if she is ok? Is still a young girl you know."

"Not anymore." Weiss said

"Young woman now, thanks to Hidan." Deidara added.

Blake took a moment to decipher what the two of them were saying before her eyes widened. So many questions shot through her head that she couldn't possibly decide what to ask first. She tried to but the words failed her. Slowly the color disappeared from her face and she sat down next to the two. She turned to the owner of the booth. "The same thing those two have please."

-—-

A certain Uchiha of the Akasuki was meanwhile sitting in stadium with all of the other guests. Ever since he had this little show with Sun during there match he could practically feel every pare of female eyes on him. Before he always knew that he attracted many of the opposite gender, and some of the same gender, but it was never so intensified. He was starting to get nervous as he noticed that the seat next to him were free but every other seat around him was filled with people with lusty eyes.

He started to sweat as he spotted a group of vey muscular men in another row blowing him kisses. "Hey Itachi. What's up?"

The Uchiha almost jumped as Hidan plopped down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Oh thank god it's only you."

"Only me? Who the fuck is scaring you so much?" The immortal asked while looking around, completely oblivious that he just made very many enemies.

"Them." Itachi whispered.

"Them?" Hidan respondent.

Itachi sighed. "Never mind. By the way, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not thankful that you are. Seriously thank you."

The immortal put his hands behind his head. "Some of Ruby's friends are in this finals and she promised to cheer them on, so I tagged along. Why are you here alone? Didn't the others want to cheer for Kisame?"

"They are all certain that Kisame is going to win so they decided to do there own thing. Sasori is in the hideout, Kakuzu is somewhere in the city, I have no idea where Deidara is and Nagato went with Konan on a actual date." Itachi said without much care in his voice.

Hidan smiled a bit. "Good for those two to go on a actual date."

Itachi slowly moved his head to the immortal and raised a eyebrow. This behavior of Hidan was most suspicious, he was certain that it was the real immortal but clearly something happened. He tried to look for any sort of clue until he noticed that Hidan wasn't wearing his necklace. Itachi has a theory but decided to suggestive impossible to catch him of guard and see how he reacts. "You and Ruby had sex."

Hidan snapped his head towards Itachi with wide eyes. "How did you know!?"

Now Itachi eyes widened almost so much that his eyes might actually fall out. "I didn't, I was just guessing. You just confirmed."

Both of the Akatsuki members turned there heads toward the stage were the fight between Penny and Pyrrah was about to begin. They would have to discuss this situation later.

Itachi mind was blank as he watched the match. He just couldn't believe that the immortal actually went that far and did it with this innocent girl. Was he such a scumbag that he would toy with here emotions? But why doesn't he have his precious necklace? Is it maybe in Ruby's possession?

That thought actually calmed him a bit. If Hidan gave her his necklace than that would mean he actually cared about their relationship. Now another question was floating through his head. How did Hidan managed to get a girlfriend before him? "Is it just me or is she acting very strange?"

Hidan's voice brought Itachi back to reality and back to the fight. He immediately noticed how very nervous and extremely uncertain Pyrrha acted, she was completely abandoning her fighting style and making beginner mistakes. This was completely unlikely her previous fights and both Akatsuki members doubted that she was nervous because this was the finals.

Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracks and started in horror as she prepared her swords. There was a ominous atmosphere in the air. "Hidan. Something is about to happen."

Penny's swords flew toward Pyrrha who reacted by using a magnetic force push to deflect the swords. What followed next was a painful scream as blood and guts flew up into the air.

-—-

Moments before the shark of the Akatsuki was simply strolling around the hallway of the stadium. His fight wouldn't happen in a couple of minutes and he'd rather be surprised who won and how they fought before facing them. Makes it more interesting.

Suddenly he felt his blade that was strapped to his back moving around. He turned his head and heard it actually hiss, something obviously was upsetting it. It didn't take long as Kisame heard someone fighting in the hallway.

He trusted his blade and if it reacted in such a bad way then certainly something was up. The shark sprinted down the hallway and soon enough found Ruby who was trying to get past Mercury. That couldn't be right, Mercury's legs were broken by Yang.

It made click in Kisame's head as he realized that the accident wasn't a accident at all. With a leap he lunged in between the two and pointed his swords toward the silver haired boy. Both were surprised at the sharks sudden appearance. Ruby was obviously happy. "Kisame! How did you find us?"

"My sword seems to like you and felt that you were in danger. What's going on here Ruby and why do you have Hidan's necklace? Are you two... oh now that is cute." The shark said with a smile while still pointing his sword at Mercury who know exactly that Kisame's wide range attacks would destroy him in this tight space.

Ruby shook her head. "No time to explain, something bad is going to happen to penny!"

Kisame glared at Mercury. "Follow is and you'll be nothing more then mangled meat."

Mercury obeyed as he watched he two of them run down the hallway. He was certain that they wouldn't be able to stop the spark that will blow up this hole powder keg.

Ruby and kisame just arrived as penny prepared her attack on Pyrrha. They instantly felt that something was happening, something very bad but they were to far away to stop it. Kisame clenched his teeth and handed Ruby his legendary blade. "Hold this."

Ruby was confused as she took the gigantic blade and Kisame suddenly sprinting toward the arena. He was always gas and without his heavy blade he moved even faster. He knew that we was going head first into danger, he could feel how badly Sharkskin was protesting against his decision but he already made it.

He managed to reach penny and shoulder bashed her out of harms way, but the swords still flew away with the string at very high speed. It went fast but kisame screamed in pain as the strings cleaved Kisame in two from the waist and separated him from his right arm.

Everyone who was watching, be it in the stadium or on the tv watched as kisame was on the ground gasping for air like a fish on dry land as his organs slowly rolled out. His blade freed itself from Ruby's hold and tried to slither its way to its owner. It was a long way and everyone was too stunned to even noticed the moving weapon. It knew however it had to hurry as it felt its master's live fading.

A voice was heard very clearly throughout the stadium but Hidan and Itachi didn't care for it in the slightest. The immortal bolted through the people and directly towards Kisame. He didn't know what to do but he was trying to do something to help his fellow Akatsuki member.

Itachi however noticed that Kisame's blade was missing. It would be logical for sharkskin to follow its master so the Uchiha quickly traced the rout back were Kisame was sprinting into the ring. He knew that the weapon was currently the best chance for Kisame to survive.

The immortal ignored the voice and kneeled down next to Kisame. He was unsure what to do but he saw that his eyes were slowly moving towards the immortal. Frantically he pulled the sharks lower body half in hopes that it just grows back together. Obviously that wasn't working. "Come on Kisame don't fucking die on me, don't go towards the light. Wait do Fish go to heaven? Don't follow the tuna into the light."

While Hidan tried to stuff the sharks guts back into there original place he noticed how Kisame slightly smirked at Hidan's bad joke. He also noticed that Kisames eyes were starting to get unfocused.

Suddenly something landed in front of them. Hidan looked up only to see a giant Grimm bird in front of them. Everyone els screaming and running away. Hidan couldn't move, his hands were literally stuck in Kidame's body.

As the Grimm was just about to launch at the two Akatsuki members it was pierced by several blades. The immortal looked back and saw penny holding the Grimm in place with her inhuman strength. Then the lockers of the others students fell from the sky and pierced the creature to the ground. Penny's swords flew out of the beasts body and formed a circle around its neck. With one pull the beast was beheaded.

That was also the moment Itachi rushed to the immortal with sharkskin underneath his arm. The blade automatically collided around Kisames left hand. Silence followed.

The group of several students walked closer to the three Akatsuki members in silence. Pyrrha was on the verge of breaking into tears as she saw Kisames eyes closing. "I so unbelievably sorry. I didn't want this."

"What The fuck is happening? Why isn't this working?!" Hidan frantically screamed while looking at Itachi. Not even Ruby's Hand on his shoulder could soothe him at this point.

Itachi looked over to sharkskin who was moving around frantically. Then it hit him, they haven't been fighting for days, sharkskin must be starved at this point. Itachi quickly moved to the sword and held it close to his chest. The weapon showed signs or noticing what Itachi was doing. "I don't know if you can understand me but Kisame talks to you so I hope you do. Take whatever you need from me."

Before anyone could ask what Itachi was doing he slowly moved the blade across his chest. It wasn't physical pain but he could feel how sharkskin devoured his Chakra. The weapon wiggle around happily and the crowed watched in amazement as Kisames two half's seemingly melted together. With a sharp breath and a loud cough Kisame suddenly sat up again.

The students couldn't believe there eyes as the shark slowly got up again with wobbly legs. He looked over to Itachi with a grin. "Thanks buddy, I really needed that."

"No... problem... I just... think ... I... yep, will pass out now." With those words the Uchiha simply fell on the ground, Kisame's weapon simply took to much at once.

The shark of the Akatsuki looked at the group of students who were all completely stunned at what they saw. That was until kisame barked orders. "Everyone! We have no time to waste! We need to leave now! Ruby, take Itachi and go to the evacuation sits. Me and Hidan have something to discuss."

The students didn't know exactly what to do so they reacted like kisame ordered. Ruby glanced over to Hidan who simply gave her a reassuring nod. As the students left the two Akatsuki members pulled out there scrolls. A group call with the Akatsuki members was already established. Nagato's voice was the first they heard. "Give me a status report and please tell me Kisame is ok."

"I'm fine but Itachi had to give up most of his chakra to save me and is therefore unable to fight. My weapon is also in a state of fatigue at the moment and I'm currently missing my right arm. I will need a few days before I can regrow it with sharkskin help." Kisame reported.

"How is the situation out there from a scale 0 to fucked?" Hidan added.

Kakuzu spoke while he was obviously fighting something off. "Very bad. Grimm and white fang members are crawling on the city without a stop. The city itself is falling apart."

Deidara spoke next with explosions in the background. "Couldn't agree more. I lost sight of Blake and Weiss. Currently I'm helping the evacuation of the city, it looks like the military has given up at this point.

Sasori's voice was heard next. "Someone is broadcasting the entire scenario. From what I can see the robot soldiers are currently attacking everything, even civilians. Also, I received a message from Roman that stated 'hi old pale. Sorry Roman can't speak right now, he is dead.' It seemed that Orochimaru figured Roman out. Also, Neo read the text and then suddenly vanished."

Konan spoke next. "Are there any good News?"

"Yes actually. That snake send me that text and I can pinpoint the exact location. He is currently on a airship and is probably responsible for the machines odd behavior. It will soon pass Hidan's location and he could bored it." Sasori answered.

"Good. I will kill the snake and stop the robots but then fucking what?" The immortal replied.

Silence followed until Nagato explained his plan. "This day will cause a lot a conflict in the entire world, we need to adapt and separate to operate across in every kingdom. Listen closely for we won't be seeing us again for a long time, afterwards destroy your scrolls and pretend that the Akatsuki is no more. Konan and I will investigate the wild lands and smaller villages for information. Sasori and Deidara will infiltrate Atlas while Kakuzu and Hidan investigate Mistral. Kisame will meet Sasori now for a special plan while Itachi will work solo. I will send him a message with all the details and hope he gets it. Akatsuki, move out!"

The call was ended and the Akatsuki members destroyed there scrolls, severing there connection for the near future. They had a plan and knew what to do now. Kisame smiled at the immortal. "Good luck out there."

"You insult me by saying that I need luck." The immortal said before both of them parted ways. They did not realize that one of them was going to die today.

The immortal quickly found a spot to lunge from the area to land on the aircraft which was the base of operations of the Atlas military. It was the widest ship of them all and currently the only one left in the air. After he landed he smiled with glee as he was surrounded by flying Grimm. He grabbed his scythe and smiled wickedly. "This will be fun."

—

The fight inside the city continued as kisame managed to find Sasori in a little bit more remote part of the city were the fight already subsided. To the sharks shook he spotted Sasori, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, gather fresh human corpses around with the help of Minerva. The puppet master spotted the shark. "Perfect timing Kisame, they should arrive shortly."

"What are you planning? Are you sure that your are in the right mentality to plan something?" The shark asked concerned since he never saw Sasori in such a bad shape.

"I just scavenge what I could get from Minerva's real body. Luckily that I did a all night operation otherwise she wouldn't have the option of having a baby maker." Sasori said with a slight chuckle. He was clearly not in the right mindset at this point, but no one could have known since they only heard his voice.

Minerva seemed upset. "Don't just say something like that!"

Kisame was getting impatient. "The plan Sasori?"

"Oh, right. So, a detachment of the white fang is currently moving to this position. I figured since everyone saw how you were sliced in half by humans you could be all like: 'I fucking hate humans now' and infiltrated the white fang. So cover yourself in those dead peoples blood so they catch you red handed venting on humans. Perfect plan right?" Sasori explained.

Kisame knew that there would've been a easier or even safer way to infiltrate he white fang but non that would have such a convincing story. He was a good at lying so he could easily pull it off playing as a deranged worrier of vengeance. Plus with his missing right arm he could act that he will forever hold a grudge. "I sure hope that this doesn't backfire."

"What? No, no... no. Oh yeah give this to Itachi when you see him." Sasori said while he was starting to lose his grip on balance. Minerva quickly stepped to his side to aid him. Sasori handed kisame a small weapon that appeared like some sort of dagger, clearly something that Itachi would have more use for them him and knowing Sasori and his complex creations it was surly not just some dagger.

"Sasori is unable to continue, I will escort him to the evacuation sight. Best of luck to you Kisame." With those word she and Sasori left.

The shark looked down to the corpse and started with the plan. It sickened him that he was covering himself with the blood of innocents men women and even some children, he could feel the starved sharkskin wiggling in protest. After he was covered in blood he hunched down and waited.

It didn't take long until he heard footsteps approaching. He slowly turned around while stranding up straight again for dramatic effect. He watched as a group of white fang members looked at him in horror like he came straight from a horror story. The shark slowly approached them with a wicket smile. "Brothers... sisters... let me help clean the world from the filth that is mankind."

—

Hidan was meanwhile having a absolut blast fighting of the creatures of Grimm on top of the aircraft. He was slicing and dicing like this wasn't a invasion and more like his personally birthday present. The fun continue as someone landed next to him. He smirked. "You just can't help but be close to me. How romantic."

Ruby stood up with her scythe at the ready. "You said this amulet will alway guide you to me. So I thought it might work the other way around."

The immortal only laughed. "I can't remember saying it like that but that dose sound quite romantic. I like it."

In that moment something was thrown towards him wich he quickly deflected. To his horror it was Roman's separated head. Hidan and Ruby looked and saw Orochimaru with Roman's walking cane in his hand a a parachute on his back.

"Orochimaru. It's time for you to face the Judgment of lord Jashin! You will pay for what you did to Roman." Hidan screamed as he prepared to fight with Ruby at his side.

The snake only chuckled. "No, first you will suffer because Roman tried to kill us both."

Ruby tilted her head. "Come again?"

"He sabotaged the airship which will cause it to explode soon, his way of revenge for what I did to his little girl. It seems it will backfire." Orochimaru chuckled before jumping of the airship.

Hidan reattached fast, grabbed Rubyand jumped of the other side. Sadly in that moment the engine on the ship collapsed because of Roman's sabotage and blew the ship up. Ruby and Hidan were pushed by the explosion. The explosion was so intense that the rope connecting Hidan with his scythe tore.

—

In a different part of the town, Kakuzu watched as a gigantic grim dragon flew over the city and aimed directly toward Beacon tower. He was certain that this was definitely the sight that would cause even the strongest of people abandon hope.

Kakuzu didn't care however. His mission now was to evacuate with everyone els, team up with Hidan and them move to the other kingdom. As he moved toward the evacuation point Hidan's three bladed scythe suddenly fell from the sky and was stuck in the ground.

He instantly thought that the idiot was doing something stupid again but somehow this felt different. His hearts felt heavy for some reason, like he knew that something extremely bad was going to happen.

He grabbed the scythe and started to clench his fist. "What is happening Hidan. What are you doing?"

—

Hidan opened his eyes again to realize the he was on the ground again. He also noticed that his weapon was gone and that Ruby was holding on to him with a smile. One of these things he definitely liked. "How did you manage to break out fall?"

Ruby shrugged with a proud little grin. "A little bit of acrobatics with my scythe here, a bit of semblance there and puff I saved our butts."

The immortal grind. "I like your butt."

Ruby gave him a weak punch to the chest and a little blush. "Come here you."

They shared a intimate kiss before suddenly Ruby's scroll started to ring. Annoyed she answered it to wich she they could here Jaune's frantic voice. "Ruby! You have to help Pyrrha! She is at the tower with that huge Grimm!"

"Jaune? Wait, why is she there?" Ruby asked confused why anyone would try to fight that beast alone.

"JUST DO IT! Please save her." It sounded like the jung worrier was about to break down into tears before the connection broke.

Hidan shrugged. "Sounds serious. We'd better hurry and afterwords I will show you something that is called swords fighting with our tongs."

Ruby knew she couldn't wait but was also worried that something bad might happen to Pyrrha. They were close to the school but they should still hurry. "If we are one with this how about we see how long we can last without breaking the kiss."

"Yes please." Hidan said before they started to sprint towards the school. There were very little grim activists in this area currently wich made Hidan's lack of weapon not such a big problem.

The bigger problem was how they would manage to get on top of the tower in a fast way. Luckily Hidan has just the idea. He picked Ruby up, focused chakra into his feat and started to run up the tower.

The silver eyed girl looked at Hidan with a smile. She was truly happy at this moment that he was the one whom she given her first time. And the second... and third... the first couple of times really.

Nevertheless the happiness they felt at this moment really soon caught up with them. As they reached the top they witnessed how Cinder shot one of her arrows directly into Pyrrha's chest. They watched in horror as the women walked up to her victim and turned her into dust.

Ruby was mortified by the scene before her but Hidan felt nothing it pure rage. He dropped Ruby and charged at Cinder, ready to bunch her so hard that her head would pop of. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"Pathetic." Cinder muttered befor pointing to the ground at Hidan's feet. A little explosion erupted wich was strong enough to launch him into the air. Hidan wanted to fight more but in the corner of eye he saw the giant mouth of the dragon Grimm. With one bite it completely consumed the immortal and swallowed. He could only hear Ruby screaming his name.

This darkness around him felt completely unnatural, like it was physically clawing at him. No, he actually felt it pulling him into different directions.

This feeling, he felt it before. It was on the day he died. The moment he lost to that smartass. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening not on the day he finally found a girl like her. Not until he said those three little word to her.

"Is this...death? ...no...I'm not ready to die...not jet...I don't want to die."


	26. Chapter 26: scattered

**im back and I am late again. O my god I will probably never get back to my regular rhythm. I hate the world right now. Why can't there be magic and awesome powers in the world? If there is pleas inform me how to escape my boring live and join that fantasy world. Yes I'm done rambling now and I apologize by delaying for so long again.**

 **Enjoy**

 **—**

Many days passed since the day the capital of Vale and with it beacon academy fell. The news were hard to swallow for the entire world but it was harder for the citizens. They lost there home and many of them there loved ones, either by separation or by the cruel hand of death. Not even one soul that witnessed that day without losing someone. Even those responsible for the attack were changed but not like the victims.

In a place far away from any flicker of light was a snake watching from a window down on a swamp were Grimm slowly started to crawl out. Each beast rose its head at the fortress before joining there brothers. Orochimaru simply chuckled at the sight. "Truly magnificent. Live being born from nothing. No, soldiers being born from nothing."

"Will you be quite and join the table already? The Grimm won't be going anywhere." A man with a huge mustache said as he impatiently tabbed his finger on the table.

"Watts, you truly know how to handle a computer but magic beats science every time. I will one day understand magic and turn it into a science that will outclass even god." Orochimaru said while sitting down next to him and Hazel.

The big man didn't care for what the snake was babbling about. Outclassing god is a foolish idea and a impossible one at that. However that snake is quite found of the idea of doing the impossible.

Opposite of the table were Cinder, the new fall maiden with her two servants at her side and the madman of the group, Tyrian who continued to giggle to himself.

Shortly afterwards the double door opened and there dark mistress seemingly her dark dress with her unnatural pale white skin and black eyes made it very clear that she was standing above all of them. She slowly moved to the head of the table and sat down at the biggest and most decorated chair. The other people in the room remained quiet until she spoke, even Orochimaru didn't know how strong she was but it would be simply stupid to oppose her.

Salem looked around at each member before speaking with a warm smile. "I must congratulate you all. Beacon has fallen, Cinder has become the fall maiden and Ozpin is dead. What more could we want?"

"It was stupid to kill Ozpin. If Cinder wasn't so rash about that decision we could have gained much more." Orochimaru simply said.

Naturally Cinder was angered by Orochimaru who thought he could dictate her. Sadly she couldn't answer because of her injuries. Tyrian however could speak. "How dare you call the plan of our dear mistress stupid! I will-"

He was cut of by Salem with nothing more then a wave of her hand. "Explain child."

The snake leaned back into his chair. "We know that death won't hold him forever, he will find a new body sooner or later. Maybe days or maybe months he will be back. If we could capture him and send him into a artificial coma we could make sure that he never leaves his useless body ever again."

Hazel grumbled. "The thought of Ozpin disappearing forever sounds nice but killing him over and over again would feel so much better."

Salem however smiled at the snake. "I certainly like the way you think but I also know that your actual goal would be to experiment and dissect Ozpin so you can understand how he works."

"I'm guilty of being curious. That's also the reason why I would like that girl with the silver eyes. I know my fare share around the subject of eyes that can be used as weapons so I wouldn't mind having her hear for ... questioning." Orochimaru said with a little chuckle at the end.

Salem enjoyed Orochimaru's way of thought. He was as twisted as Tyrian and maybe even mir cunning then Watts. She also knew that Cinder would do anything to get her hands on that girl. "Alright. Tyrian, bring me the girl with the silver eyes alive. If not then at least rip her eyes out, we have no need for a corpse."

The madman was slightly annoyed but agreed nonetheless. Orochimaru noticed how desperately she wanted to speak and he knew exactly what she wanted. "Don't worry Cinder, after I removed her eyes she can be your little plaything."

Salem stood up with a smile. Everything was going according to plan. "You all know what to do. Do not fail me."

Orochimaru chuckled as he got up from his chair. "I hope you won't mind me taking a little detour with my role. You see I while I was a beacon academy I went through some files and found someone very interesting I would like to visit."

—

Far away in a foster a heavenly wounded Fanus was running away frantically. He was a former member of the white fang and was even involved in the invasion of beacon. That day was also the day were he started to doubt Adam's ways of dealing with humans until he finally decided to desert.

Sadly for him the white fang under Adam's command doesn't forgive deserters, if he was just closer to the true high leader she might have been able to simply send him home without any trouble but now he was hunted.

As he continued to run he suddenly stopped as he saw the true terror before him. A hulking blue shark Fanus with a wrapped up sword stood before him and blocked his way. That beast was known as Adam's personal bodyguard and leader of a small squad of deserter hunters. His nickname, Kisame the iron grip shark.

That Name came from the belief that Kisame lost his right arm to the humans and has now a cybernetic arm. In reality however, Sharkskin already healed his arm. He was currently wearing nothing more then a iron glove and the normally white fang armor. "You lost your chance to escape traitor."

The deserter cowered in fear as the other hunters arrived. He tried to run away but a spider net caught him and immobilized him. The one who spun the net was a Fanus with dark silver hair and web markings over her body. Her name was Trifa and together with the dragon Fanus Yuma they were Kisames lieutenants of the hunting party. Both had smug grins on there faces as kisame approached the captive. The traitor pleaded. "Please. Don't do this."

Kisame didn't smile and he didn't show any hesitation as he grabbed the throat of the deserter and applied pressure. He hated working for the white fang and he hated working for Adam but the shark knew that he couldn't pass this opportunity. He was close to Adam and Adam didn't completely trust Orochimaru so he keeps his existence a secret. On days like this kisame truly hated being such a good at lies. With one final move he snapped he neck of the deserter.

The group cheered on a job well done as kisame simply looked at that limb body before him. "Everyone! It's getting late and there are still deserters on the move. Let's wrap this up and not waste time on executions. You see it you kill it. If you accidentally kill a human on the way you get a bonus."

—

The highly advanced and very active city of mistral was everything the two artists had hoped to be. Full of political and financial power plays that are easily corruptible.

Minerva and the two artists were currently waiting in a small office of a lesser known company of experimental robotics. The kind of company that will be crushed by the larger enterprises any day now. Sasori was annoyed while Deidara was still slightly confused why they were here exactly but he trusted that Sasori had a plan since he went straight into this building and simply said that this would be there ticket into the higher society. Minerva was also in the room trying to not look to much out of place which fair horribly.

Finally a simple man in a beat down suit entered the room and simply sat down behind the office table. "What can I do for you two kids and... large sex robot?"

"Hey." Minerva replied slightly offended. Somewhat because she actually has a few parts belonging to a sex robot.

Deidara answer the man before the conversation turned into a fight. "We are actually hear because we want to be part of the higher society. How my man plans on doing that I'm not completely sure."

The man leaned back into his chair. "Listen Kids. You are probably dreaming of being a great inventor we're fame and glory are at your very feet. I was once so full of ideas and ambitions but as you can see I opened this company and poured my life into it only to watch it crumble under the heal of the Schnee dust company. Give up on your dreams already."

Sasori didn't say a word as he gave the man a blueprint. He picked it up and scanned it with his eyes. "Blueprints of the Paladin? What is this? Are you trying to trick me Into buying something that is already on the market?"

Sasori simply gave him another blueprint. "The paladin was simply a reference so you could see how inferior they are to me."

The man looked over the blueprint that was labeled 'stinger'. The Akatsuki members watched as his eyes widened and widened and even his hands started to shake. This blueprint was the key to not only save his company but also play with the biggest of companies. Sasori snapped the man back into reality. "I want that everyone knows that this blueprint was designed by me and a place for us to stay with everything we desire. Then your company may produce this masterpiece under there company name."

The man slowly nodded and left the office to write down the deal. As he left Minerva noticed that the man had a brown spot on his pants were he obviously shit himself. Deidara meanwhile turned to Sasori. "Do you really believe it's such a good idea to give this guy such a powerful weapon? I'm mean this is a war Maschine."

"Oh please, as the creator of those weapons I know exactly were there weak points are. If they get out of hand or land in the hands of the wrong people I will simply leak there weakness on the internet. Like Minerva they are close to perfection but fall to one weaknesses." Sasori simply said to his partner.

Minerva was actually a little bit offend. "I seriously doubt that I have one weakness that could stop me."

"Alright Minerva, make a fist with your hand and don't let go." Sasori said as he got up from his chair.

Minerva obeyed and watched as Sasori moved closer. Without a word he wrapped one of his arms around her and held her close. His hand slowly went down her back which made her jump. At the same time his other hand went straight for her breast and started to massage her. He built her body and he knew exactly were the most sensitive spots were.

Minerva started to breath heavily and went to her knees while still holding her fist. Sasori stopped and gently took her chin while moving closer to her face. "Open your hand and I will kiss you."

Without a moment of hesitation she opened her hand and eagerly awaited her kiss. The puppet master however simply moved back to his chair. "If it weren't for those implants that made her feel things like a human would, then her main weakness would be if the attacker would go after the puppet player. Did you understand that Deidara?"

The blond artist looked over to Minerva who looked deeply disappointed and ashamed and then back at his partner. Before he could answer the business man return with the contracts and a new pare of pants. "If you would be so kindly and sign here."

"We won't sign until we read it through." Deidara answered as he grabbed his contract and started reading. Sasori started to read his contract but look over for a moment to Minerva. She was still kneeling on the floor and was absolutely devastated. Was it because she failed to hold her fist? Because she was grouped by Sasori just like that? Shame? Humiliation? Whatever it was Sasori didn't like that look.

"I still have a something to take care of." With those words he simply got of his chair and kissed Minerva on her lips. After that he returned to his chair and read the contract.

Tho others in the room were obviously stunned at Sasori's behavior and absolutely uninterested impression. As they slowly continue discussion there contracts with the business man, Minerva continue to wrap her hand around what just happened. Sasori just kissed her, she liked it and she wanted more.

—

"And what exactly do you want from me?" The Uchiha answer a bartender. Ever since the incident at beacon he has been going around on his own since it would be hard to infiltrate the White Fang being human. He was gathering information wherever he could while pretending to work as either a mercenary or a smuggler.

Naturally the pay wasn't that good since he wasn't well known which meant his attire and life stile had to suffer a bit. He wears nothing more then dirty rags combined with the almost completely ruined cloak of the Akatsuki and he hasn't had a shower with warm water since that day. What was also quite troublesome was the fact that his weapon was still in beacon academy. Now he had nothing more then some knives he picked up on his journey.

"I want you to go to that freak capital and tell my information that the deal is sealed. I can't send him a message since those god damm communication towers are defective because the one in beacon broke." The bartender said.

Itachi sighed. "Listen, i smuggled for you before and I know with freaks you mean the Fanus, but I don't want to go there."

"Too bad kid, I already bought you a ticket for the ship nearby so you will repay your debt to me." The bartender grumble again.

"Fine." Itachi simply answered. He didn't own the man any money, he simply owned him for always providing him with work. That might not sound like much but no one els would give a homeless teenager who claimed to be a hunter any kind of job. Maybe one as a kitchen assistant but not one were he could move around a lot or get information from the underground.

Besides, the ship is a luxury ship and he is heading towards a quite exotic place. What could go wrong?

—

Meanwhile the city of Vale is now nothing more then a ruin. The huge amount of grim continuously entering he city has forced all rescue units to abandon the city. However there were some foolish humans who actually entered the city. Looters.

One looter in particular was actually very deep in the city, hoping to find more valuables. He was a lesser known member of the infamous Brawin bandit tribe named Shay. His full name was Shay which made him the laughing stock of the whole tribe.

To prove that he was actually good for something he decided to enter Vale and still whatever he could from this ruined land. Easy enough, he just had to make sure that he wasn't caught by any Grimm, which naturally happened.

A Beowulf spotted the bandit and howled loudly which caught the attention of there Grimm nearby. Shay started to run but was soon circled by the hordes of Grimm. He pulled out his gun and shot but because of his panicked state he simply strived one of the beasts. The Grimm got angry and leaped forward to end the bandit's miserable live, however it that moment a scythe with three blades was thrown at the Grimm and killed the beast.

Shay couldn't believe his eyes as masked person simply walked up to the slain Grimm to retrieve the scythe. The Grimm actually appeared to be afraid of Kakuzu as he simply started them down. He was the only one left who fought against the Grimm day and night. The weaker beasts knew already to avoid him which they did as they slowly retreated.

Kakuzu looked over his shoulder to the bandit and then back at the barely visible dragon on top of the academy. He heard reports that some who matches Hidan's description was eaten by the best, he also knew that everything that was eaten by a Grimm would be instantly digested into nothingness. He couldn't accept that though, he will not expect that though. "Get out of hear unless you want to end up like all those corpses around us."

Kakuzu didn't know this but Shay was a very manipulative person. He knew a few things, like knowing a broken person when he sees one. The way that Kakuzu glances at the scythe made it clear that it wasn't his and that he was searching for the owner. Shay could need someone like Kakuzu so he came up with a plan. "Hey wait! You are that guy that they were looking for."

Kakuzu turned his head. "They? What are you talking about?"

Shay pretender to think. "What's was the name again? The owner of that weapon of yours."

Kakuzu eyes lighten up. "Hidan?! Did you meet him? Is he alright?"

"Yes Hidan, that was the name. Yeah I met him a couple of days ago. He seemed very confused so my partner took him to our hide out. If you want to I can bring you there." Shay said with a slick smile.

This was absolutely a lie and Kakuzu would easily see through it. However he was still denying the fact that not even Hidan's immortality could save him from being turned to nothing so he believed this strange. It's either believing him or completely dismissing the idea that Hidan could've survived. "Take me to him."

—

Somewhere in the wilderness was a beautiful little village named Shion. It was nothing more then a resting place for travelers or tourist who came to see the wonderful landscape. The travelers also enjoyed those landscapes together with there wonderful little Inns. The moon was already hanging high in the sky so the village was already quite.

In one room of the Inn a woman slowly opened her eyes. To her absolute delight she was close to the face of her lover who shared a bed with her. Konan moved one of Nagato's red hair strains out of away from his face. Nagato reacted by pulling Konan closer to him with the arm that was already wrapped around her. Konan couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Nagato was still asleep so naturally Konan remained silent while looking lovingly at his face. They were traveling around these past couple of days in hopes to find any leads on there enemies, sadly no one had ever seen someone who fit Cinder's description. Konan however wasn't mad, she was actually happy. She was finally alone with Nagato and the mornings together with the evenings fell so incredibly peaceful. The only cloud hanging above there heads was the loss of Hidan.

Konan smile disappeard. While he was annoying he was still Familie. Kakuzu is probably suffering the most under this loss, it was the first time she ever saw him so devastated.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the village. Both Akatsuki members shot up and Nagato immediately dashed towards the window to look out. It appeared a couple of bandits on motorcycles were attacking the village. They had huge sacks of loot on there backs and were currently throwing Molotowcocktails into buildings.

Nagato sighed and went to the door. "I'll shut them up."

Konan smiled. "Not like that."

Nagato looked down at himself and noticed that he was completely nude. He laughed. "I would be fun to beat some bandits up while being completely nude, gives them extra humiliation. I might even tee-bag them."

"Well in that case I might join you." The paper Angel said as she got up from bed and reviled to be also completely nude. Nagato enjoyed the sight much more then the thought of anybody seeing his lover naked

"Clothes suddenly seem to be extremely appropriate." He said as they both started to change.

As they finished clothing themselves and exited the building the villagers were in absolute panic. Some buildings were burning but the guards didn't try putting them out, they were running around just as scared as the villagers while the bandits fled.

Nagato grabbed one of the guards . "What are you doing? Shouldn't you put out those flames?"

"No! We have to run! Those bandits planned on killing us! They lead a giant hoard of Grimm to the village! They will arrive any minute now!" The guard answered while completely shaking.

"I got this." Konan answered while flying up in the air with her wings. The sight of this angelic being soothed the villagers, some of them even fell down on there knees believing they are actually seeing a servant from the heavens. Konan spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Grab your loved ones and pack your bags as fast as you can in a orderly fashion! The Grimm will soon appear but myself and my love will stay hear and prevent those beast from following you! Listen to the guards and move as much as you can to a different location!" With those words the villagers immediately started packing there things, not everyone for themselves but all together.

Konan returned to Nagato who was leaning against a wall. "So, we will have a Showdown in this Village with a horde of Grimm?"

Konan shrugged. "It's a shame for the village but they couldn't help us anyway with our mission. Besides, in the morning this village will be completely desolated. We can do whatever we want."

Nagato moved closer to Konan. "What do you have in mind?"

Konan put her finger to her chin and pretend to think. "How about... naked hide and seek."

"I love you." Nagato answered while going for a kiss. However that was interrupted by the roars of the Grimm close by. Nagato was obviously annoyed.

Konan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "First work then pleasure."

Nagato cracked his knuckles with a smile. "Trust me, i will enjoy this and then you."


	27. Chapter 27: moving

**A new chapter that is slowly moving forward in the plot just like the season that it's currently in. Fitting if you think about it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **—**

Sunshine's on her face woke Konan up from her wonderful sleep. She tried to ignore the light that was coming from the hole in the ceiling. After many attempts to ignore the light she opened her eyes. As expected Nagato was sleeping next to her.

She remembered what happened yesterday evening. The people of this little village evacuated while she and Nagato remained there to fight against the grim. The fight took most of the night and the village was badly damaged but they did already pay for this room so they went back to sleep. It felt almost ridiculous how much power they have compared to the rest of this world.

Nagato slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Konan who naturally smiled back. "Good my Angel."

The paper Angel gave Nagato a kiss and started to get out of bed. Unlike Nagato she was a morning person. She noticed that they both still wore there dirty clothes from the fight last night, they were probably exhausted from the whole fighting that they didn't even change clothes. "Nagato, we need a shower."

Nagato rolled over in the bed and murmured. "There must be at least one functional shower somewhere around here."

Konan light shook her lover. Come on Nagato, we should look around if someone left something like food around here. I'm starving."

Again Nagato rolled away. "Give me five more minutes."

She put her hands on her hips and sighed while smiling and shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you."

Finally she decided to give him the five minutes and walked out of the room. She went through the hallway and went down a nice wooden set of stairs to the ground level. This little Inn had a big dining area with many well crafted wooden tables. Sadly most of them were already broken and a huge hole was in the wall.

She remembered launching a Grimm through a wall last night. It's a shame for the tables but there was one still completely intact and big enough to host the entire group of Akatsuki.

Her smile disappeared as she remembered something. The entire Akatsuki would never be able to sit at at a table again, not without him.

Konan shook her head and concentrated at the task ahead. She spotted a door at the end of the room and went through. To her delightful surprise it was a mostly untouched kitchen. Most of the food was already gone, probably taken during the evacuation but there is enough to cook something.

She looked around a bit more and found a extremely clean sky blue apron. As she inspected the apron a little smile creeped on her face, together with a little idea. Sure there situation was quite dark and there mission was important, but how could she pass up this opportunity?

She took the apron and changed into it, and only it. The rest of her clothing was now folded on a nearby chair. With the few ingredients left in the kitchen she started cooking something up. It wasn't really a specific dish it was more like 'let's see what tastes good together'. The food should just fill there stomachs, the naked apron she was wearing should surprise her lover. Who wouldn't appreciate that?

She continued to concentrate on her cooking and imagination how Nagato would react when he sees her. Will he be unable to speak? Will he try not so stare so much? He might just forget his senses and just follow his instincts. She smiled and giggled to herself with a little blush.

It felt unnatural for her to act this way but she felt just so unbelievably happy. Every worry, every problem simply disappears when she sees him looking at her. As she continued cooking she heard the kitchen door behind her opening. She immediately thought that it must have been Nagato. "Finally waken up my love? Food will be ready soon."

No answer. He must be so surprised to see her like this. Then she remembered that the apron was only covering her frontside, he must be starting at her ass right about now. She giggled and slightly shook her backside. "Seeing something interesting?"

Again no response, just a audible sound of someone swallowing. She laughed and turned around. "You know, you could appreciate me more by coming close-."

She completely froze as she noticed that this wasn't Nagato in the doorframe watching her. It was a blonde boy she knew from beacon academy. His armor was different and he wore a red sash around his hips but that boy was definitely Jaune. He was completely froze just like she was, probably because Konan wearing nothing but a apron was the last thing he'd thought he'd find in this destroyed place.

"Jaune? Jaune have you found any survivors...". Now Ruby also entered the kitchen and was just as shocked and frozen like the young warrior was.

"Guys? What is going on over he-. WO HO HO HELLO!" Nora said out loud as she also entered the room with a big smile on her face. Konan was getting more embarrassed by the minute.

"Oh my." Finally Ren entered the room. Finally snapping out of it Konan slowly formed her paper wings and wrapped them around herself. She looked away embarrassed and completely humiliated.

A very awkward silence followed were no one really knew what to say. As the prolonged silence continued the paper Angel thought os something she could do in this situation. She looked around frantically with her eyes but found nothing to help her now. However she did spot something very peculiar dangling around Ruby's neck. It was Hidan's prized amulet of Jashin.

Suddenly someone was breaking the silence by clearing there throat loudly. The group turned around and saw Nagato standing there still in his clothes looking quite agitated. His arms were crossed and his finger was tapping against his arm impatiently. "That Angel over there belongs to me, I advise you to not stare at her."

Jaune snapped back to reality and started to wave around with his hands. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare I was just so surprised to see her and then she started to shake her- I mean!"

Nagato took a deep breath while Konan's face started to burn up more and more. "Jaune, I like you. That's why I'm giving you a five minutes head start."

The blond warrior stated to pale. "W-what?"

"You are going to need it, I'm very fast when I'm angry." Nagato simply said.

Ren tried to defuse this situation. A fight right now is not what they need. "All problems can be solved, I'm sure we can also solve this misunderstanding."

Nagato couldn't think of anything that could calm him down in this situation. However in that moment he looked over to Konan, naturally the sight of his angel would calm him but this time it was different. She tried to hide herself, she was embarrassed, she tried not to look anyone in the eyes. It's actually kind of hot.

Nagato simply went to the kitchen and turned to the group. "We will talk about this later. Right now I would appreciate it if you gave us a minute."

With that he closed the door leaving Ruby and the rest completely dumbfounded. The silver eyed girl looked over to her team. "Are they going to?"

"Yes, yes they are." Nora giggled

Ren started to take a few steps back. "I think we should give them that... quality time."

Jaune released his breath he didn't even know he was holding. He was completely sure that Nagato would have killed him if anything els happened. He regretted that he probably has a somewhat bad relationship with Nagato and Konan, however he didn't regret seeing what he saw. Who could blame him it was a natural reaction.

—

"This is actually quite nice." The Uchiha said as he looked at the ocean. His ship had departed for a couple of hours but he spend most of his time at the front of the ship.

He wasn't entirely sure what brought him here. Maybe it was the sun, maybe the smell of the ocean, maybe the wind or maybe the simple quiet humming of the ship engines in the background.

Sure he was on a errand to simply tell a informant that a deal has been sealed but right now he couldn't do anything to speed the process up. Might as well enjoy this little ride since the luxury of this ship is quite nice with showers, fresh beds and nice food. Just one day were he could spoil himself.

"I hope everything is in order?" A voice said from behind.

Itachi turned his head and saw the captain of this ship with a warm smile. An older man but with with nice clothes indicating that he took pride from his position. Itachi simply nodded. "I'm very happy with this ship, thank you."

The captain laughed. "Well son, I can see that you were in dire need of some luxurious things in life."

Itachi looked at himself and noticed that he was still wearing these old and ragged clothes. He was probably stinky too. "Well, What can I say."

"It's obvious from how you talk that you know your manners but you're clothes indicate that you are quite poor. I wonder, are you simply pretending to be poor?" The captain asked with a smile.

Itachi tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders. "Well I mean, if you are really poor then you probably couldn't afford this ship. Unless someone payed for you but why would someone pay such a long voyage for a kid in rags? Unless of course the one who payed the ticket gave you something with them, something that makes it worth there while."

Itachi eyes narrowed a bit. Did that old man already figure out that he was a smuggler? He was probably a captain for many years now, learning all the tricks of smugglers on his ship.

The captain started laughing again. "Calm yourself boy, I was messing around. You have your reasons and I'm in no position to judge you. Just enjoy yourself and spoil yourself, you are a guest after all."

Itachi sighed in relief and nodded. "Alright, I will do that."

The captain smiled and started walking away. Just before he cut the corner he turned around again. "If you become tired of being a smuggler you can always come to me. My ship has room for another sailor."

Itachi looked back at the ocean again. Living a sailors life? It has a nice ring to it. Going around the world, meeting interesting people and culture, visiting sights many people only talk about or see pictures. The more he thinks about it this might be a something he could spend his life with.

He laughed at himself. "Yeah right."

—

Nighttime has arrived and made it impossible for anyone to see in the dark forest. Everywhere you'd go you would stumble across a Corpse of a white fang deserter or a human who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Those kills was the work of a hunting party led by non other then Kisame. After there successfully extermination missing they celebrate right in the forest.

A makeshift campfire was prepared and the white fang members enjoyed there rations they brought with them for the mission. Normally the mission should've taken at least two days but they managed it thanks to Kisame in one. That means there is enough food and drinks for everyone.

They all enjoyed themselves however there leader didn't. Kisame was sitting on the ground while leaning against a tree farther away from the festivities. He looked up at the stars and thought about what he did today.

Sure it was his mission to infiltrate the white fang and earn there trust, but did he really be so good at it? He already killed countless of white fang enemies and robbed so much dust in such sort of time. When will he be able to stop living this lie? When will he be able to fight against those white fang weaklings?

His attention was drawn away from his thoughts and the stars as he noticed someone approaching. It was the spider Fanus Trifa who approached with wobbly steps and a little grin on her face. "Caaaptn, why won't you come over to the party? Everyone is having a great timmme."

Kisame couldn't smell even a hint of alcohol in her breath even after she came uncomfortably close to his face. It was clear however that she was absolutely drunk. How? He had no idea. "Listen Trifa, I enjoy solitude over company in some situations. This is one of those situations."

Normally a firm no from kisame would always be enough to get rid of all of those pesky little weaklings but of course that girl was way to drunk to even remotely understand a word. Without any kind of fear or even care she grabbed Kisames arm and tried to pull him of the ground. "Come one captain! Help a little bit."

The shark sighed and got up from the ground as the girl pulled him to the campfire with the other members sitting there. There was no point in trying to protest as the spider Fanus made him sit by the fire with the company of the others. She immediately sat down next to him and giggled a bit in her drunken state.

Kisame looked around at the other white fang members as they all smiled weakly. "Explain why she is so extremely drunk. We had some alcohol but not enough to make anyone loose it so much."

"W-we'll you see captain, one of the deserters has some coffee beans in his backpack so we putt them into a pan and made some coffee. It tasted awful since we barely had anything els to make the coffee but then we had an idea." One of the white fang members answered.

Trifa was going through Kisames hair with her hand. She seemed surprised how it felt for some reason. Even sharkskin was completely perplexed by the spider Fanus behavior, normally she was all serious and straight to the point. "Get the the point."

"Right. You see there is this rumor that says that giving spiders coffee makes them go completely loopy. As you can see it appeared to be correct since she drank a bit of the coffee." The white fang member answered while the others were laughing at Trifa who was currently attempting to climb on top of Kisames head.

Kisame sighed. He looked around again and noticed that his second commander was missing. "Were is Yuma?"

One of the white fang members jumped a bit as he remembered something. "Oh right! I forgot, we received a message. Yuma is supposed to meet with another branch of the white fang while you and Trifa are supposed to return to the white fang headquarters while we secure this position."

"Yaaaay! Me and captain aaaaaaalle alone!" Trifa exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Kisame. The shark tried to get rid of her but she wouldn't bugged. He noticed how she held herself extremely close to him and appeared to have finally fallen asleep.

"My my captain, you aren't even trying to get her to like her and she's already all over you. I mean she has been the entire day." One of the white fang members remarked which caused the others to snicker.

Kisame has given up on getting rid of Trifa. "What do you mean?"

One of the white fang members groaned in frustration. "Seriously, they never noticed these kinds of things do they? She was permanently trying to act tough and professional but ever time you looked away she had those extrem sparkle in her eyes. You must have noticed how her zipper on her vest always got a little bit lower every time you spoke to her."

"Stop speaking such nonsense. Why would she do such a thing? I don't see her as the type to sleep herself up a promotion." Kisame answered completely oblivious to her motivations. The other white fang members groaned again in frustration but Kisame didn't give them any more attention.

He concentrates on the spider Fanus that was sleeping peacefully while not letting go of kisame no matter what. It would seem that this night he is forced to be a makeshift pillow.

Whatever, just let her sleep. This is the least he could give her for bringing him closer to the warmth of the campfire. Sure she was drunk but it is the thought that counts.

Having this in his head will probably make it harder to kill her when the time comes.


	28. Chapter 28: the breaking point

**I apologize for the huge delay on my part. The reason for that is rather simply, I'm currently looking for a job. My contract with my old work space was over and now they decided to not take me anymore. Worry not, I have a plan B but it take most of my free time. Anyway, let's not concentrate on the negative things in life and instead let's focus on the positive. The new chapter is there (yay) and i hope you enjoye it.**

 **—**

The blond artist of the Akatsuki let out a audible sigh as he sat down in the comfortable audience chair of the grand theater of Atlas. His expensive and well tailored suit fit like a second skin on his body and he would normally take pride in such fine clothing but not during such a annoying day. Sasori sat down next to him in a identical suit and glared at him. "Behave yourself Deidara. First impressions are important."

Ever since Sasori started to work for the small company there businesses has been booming. Everyone was talking about the boy wonder who could tinker such magnificent modifications for weapons and robots. It even caught the attention of the higher society, that's the reason they were invited into this fundraiser for the refugees of the kingdom of Vale.

"It's literally the beginning of this little party and it's already annoying me my man. I mean look we're we sit. A balcony so far away that we can barely see the stage? What kind of architect made this?" Deidara complained as he leaned back into his chair with his arms crossed.

Sasori shook his head. "You obviously don't understand how this works, this is a massage. They are basically telling us that we are part of the higher society but still at the bottom of the barrel. I hope you are ready or a bunch of passive aggressive comments. Now that I think about it you'd better stay out of talking to prevent embarrassing our name."

Deidara held his hands up to Sasori's face. He wore white gloves because Sasori demanded it. "Is this the reason i have to were these? Because my freaky palms might cause rumors or bad press to our name?"

"Welcome to the game of the higher society. Now shut up and enjoy the show." Sasori simply held up a pair of golden binoculars to his face to see the stage.

Deidara crossed his arms again and stated to mutter to himself. "Another reason why my art is better, you can't sell it or have these social balls around them. I just blow something up and become a legend, end of story."

Sasori handed Deidara the binoculars. "Here, this should shut you up."

Deidara took the binoculars and looked at the stage through them. He immediately recognized the singer, it was Weiss. She was standing in the spotlight in her elegant dress and sang with such a powerful voice. He was simply awestruck, when was the last time he felt so amazed by someone? The only person coming to mind would be Itachi and the first time he saw the power of the Sharingan.

This however, was on a completely different level. A new form of art that absolutely amazed him. A fountain of inspiration, new highs that he will climb. A new chapter on his journey for the ultimate art.

The puppet master smirked as he watched how Deidara studied every single movement of her performance and every little movement of her lips. "I new that would work."

—

Itachi snapped awake from a dream he couldn't remember. His body was stiff and he felt slightly uncomfortable.

He quickly realized that he fell asleep while he enjoyed the sunshine while sitting in a chair. Maybe not the best idea to sleep completely exposed to the heat of the sun while being clothes for longer journeys. Well, it wasn't the worst situation he woke up to.

He noticed that the sun was starting to set. They would arrive in the morning so it would probably be best to sleep the rest of the day in a bed rather then outside. He should hover grab himself a bite to eat.

Just before he started to get up from his chair the Ship was rammed by something. Suddenly a giant dragon like grim rose from the waters and started down at its prey. As the guest on the ship stated to panic and the crew started to load there weapons Itachi was struck with a hard choice. Should he grab himself something to eat now or first fight the Grimm.

However mighty that beast might looked Itachi new that it was far below him. He finally decided to first take care of the beast and then eat. The Uchiha was just about to get up from the chair when he suddenly saw a certain monkey Fanus riding the Grimm. Not long after he was supported by a well known cat Fanus.

That put a little smile on Itachi. Now he could go to the buffet and take something without caring to much about the beast. Normally he wouldn't care so much for food but it has been days since he ate a warm meal and the food looked quite good.

As the ship steered and turned to different directions Itachi made his way to a large table with warm food. They apparently used red dust crystals to keep the food warm, a neat little use for these things. As the crew ran around the ship to fire the canons The Uchiha simply walked past them back to his chair.

As he sat down and ate his food he simply watched the two Fanus fighting the Grimm. He new he should probably help them but the food was quite tasty and it appeared like they had things under control. Plus it wouldn't be good for them if Itachi simply took this challenge, they need to grow and harden themselves in battle.

As he continued eating he noticed that they were having slight problems so he decided to matters into his own hands. Itachi waited until the beast came just a bit closer to the ship before taking care of business.

While still sitting he pulled out two knives and waited for the perfect moment. When that moment came he threw both of them in the general direction. While in the air they collided with each other and one of them hit the dragon Grimm directly in its nostril. That knife however had a read dust shard attached to it and shortly after exploded.

The Grimm roar in pain as it's entire snout was blown to bits. The pain was so incredibly intense that it immediately fled the fight. If the dust crystal was only a bit bigger or was deeper inside the nose of the dragon he might have been able the kill the beast, but for now this victory was enough.

Blake and Sun jumped of the dragon and onto the ship right after the explosion. They watched the Grimm run away before turning to Itachi who was still sitting there in his chair and eating his plate of food. He simply looked at them with his bored eyes and shrugged. "Have you tried the steak? It surprisingly tender."

—

Somewhere on a forest bath two members of the white fang where walking towards there destination. A meeting with there superior Adam Taurus.

One was a shark who was a master of lies and deception, he knew what his purpose was. Get into the fish tank and then devour all of those little fishes like the shark he is. The other one was a far more human looking Fanus, a spider that only wished to fight the good fight like all of her comrades.

Right now however Trifa was currently fighting a more personal fight. Since they started there journey,that will definitely take another couple of days, no one has said a word and she blamed herself. She couldn't remember what happened last night except that right in the morning she woke up sleeping on top of her captain.

How could she do that and what kind of other embarrassing things did her drunken self do that night? Did she try to seduce him? Did she try to take her clothes off? Hundreds of pictures popped into her head of things she might have done. There wasn't one scenario in her head that didn't make her look like a huge idiot.

"Trifa, Tell me if you see a river or a pond. Basically just a mass of water." Kisames voice brought her back to reality and she thankfully had a chance to speak with him.

"Yes captain." She answered as both returned to silence again.

She was mentally screaming at herself, finally she had the chance to have a conversation to make it less awkward between them and now the chance is gone. Could she maybe find a way to talk again? Maybe ask why he wants a larger body of water, but didn't to much time pass already? Wouldn't it be strange to ask that after such a long silence?

Finally the spider Fanus gave herself a push. "Are you thirsty captain?"

Kisame shook his head. "No, I just think I have some web in my hair that I didn't get fully out."

"W-web?" Trifa slowly repeated.

"You covered me last night in order for me to not, and I quote: escapade your spidery embrace." Kisame simply answer while Trifa wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her.

She had to attempt at least some way of making this conversation less awkward, some topic that they both agreed on. She came up with the first thing that came to her mind. "Let's hope we Come across some humans on our way."

Kisame stopped dead in his track as her heard that. As he turned around Trifa expected some sort of smile or some sort of agreement but his face was completely different. It was the face of pure disgust.

"Did you not had your fill yesterday? Wasn't it enough for you to kill those people in the forest? Those who's only option was it to run?" Kisame asked with a grim expression on his face. He was tired of this, no sick of all those unnecessary killings. When he joined the Akatsuki his mission wasn't to senselessly murder people, it was always for a higher cause he believed in. Now, he fought for Adam's dream, a mass grave for humans and all those who opposed him.

"B-but we fight for the Fanus, we are bring freedom to our race." Trifa nervously said as the anger started to boil in kisame.

"We don't! You fight for Adam and his mad dream while never meeting that fool! I never wanted this! I don't fight for Adam or the white fang! I fight for my dream, a world without lies! A world where monsters like me don't have a place in it!" Kisame yelled as Trifa fell onto the floor from shock.

Kisame realized that he had said to much, he gave himself away. That girl, that white fang member had to die. No one would care. Adam wouldn't care.

Kisame slowly grabbed his legendary sword and slowly moved towards her. She was petrified with fear, one swing and her head would be no more. Kisame prepared to swing as he saw the fear in her eyes. That same look every victim of his had, they looked like they saw a true monstrosity that would definitely take there life's.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a Grimm running towards them, they were brought by Kisame's burst of negativity. He had to deal with the beast and the rest of those who are approaching.

With one swing he completely destroyed the Grimm but soon a pack of wolf like Grimms ran towards them. The shark immediately ran straight towards them, he needed this. He needed to fight something that he believed would make the world better.

With each kill his rage did not diminish it started to grow and grow. He remembered his life before he was brought to this world. Every decision he made that was now gnawing at his mind.

"I killed my teammates for my village!" Kisame yelled as another Grimm was killed by his mighty swing.

"I betrayed my village for my dream!" He yelled again as sharkskin tore through another Grimm.

"I fought for the world were my best friend was killed by his own younger brother!"Kisame heard a scream and turned around. Trifa was pinned down by a Grimm and was about to be torn to bits. He did not hesitate and threw his mighty blade at the Grimm, killing it and saving Trifa.

"I died for my dream while accomplishing nothing!" Kisame was fight the Grimm with his bare hands.

"Now I'm here, fighting a fight for a cause I don't believe in while a friend of mine gets digested by a fucking dragon!" Kisame was pummeling the last Grimm with his fists until it's head was nothing more then a black pile.

As the last Grimm fell kisame fell down on his knees and took one deep breath. "DAMIT!"

Not a sound was heard. Nothing moved and even the wind seemed to disappear. The only thing the shark could hear was the beating of his heart in his chest. He was just sitting there, broken. Every time he fights he gets farther and farther away from this ideal world, the world he has no place in.

Was he even fighting for himself? Why dose he fight for a world that has no place for him? Dose he do it for others? For his teammates that died by his hands to prevent such a tragedy from happening again? Maybe his reason is more selfish, maybe he tricked himself into believing that he might gain a place in that world if he fought for it.

He felt a hand in his shoulder. Kisame turned around and looked into Trifa's eyes. The eyes of a person who doesn't know what to do or what to say. Yet here she is, trying to comfort him while not being able to speak.

His mission is not yet done, maybe the spider Fanus things that kisame had simply a mental breakdown. Either way it useless to kill that girl now, if she asked what happened he will simply lie. That is the thing he was made for after all.

—

Back at the fundraiser party the guest all gathered in a greatly decorated room were the buffet was and the art that was sold for charity. The food was good and the conversations were lively but the blond artist was searching for someone in particular.

He left his partner Sasori behind and was walking past several guest in hopes to find that beautiful singer. It didn't take long until Deidara spotted the long white hair of Weiss. She was standing there and looked at a giant framed painting of beacon academy while some boy with blue hair tried to chat her up.

"How about I get you something to drink, Champaign?" The boy asked with a little smile while Weiss sighed. That's when Deidara walked up to those two.

"Actually, she drinks coffee." The artist said with a smile as they both turned to him. Weiss eyes immediately sparked up at the sight of artist. Without hesitation she hugged him.

Deidara was a little bit surprised by the sudden outburst of emotions but he accepted the huge. Without breaking the hug he looked over to the boy who looked like he wanted to have a say in this.

In that moment Deidara removed one of his gloves and revealed the mouth in his palm. It's tongue sprang out and moved around like it was a completely separate being.

The boy paled at this most unnatural sight and hastily walked away. Deidara put his glove before he and Weiss ended there huge. She didn't even care that the boy was gone.

"What are you doing here Deidara? How did you get here?" She asked frantically. It was clear to him that she was happy to see him and he was happy to see her again.

The artist simply smiled. "Well you see, Sasori decided to sell some of his blueprint to a little company that is now big. You know how his little projects go."

Weiss however looked a little bit concerned. "Are you sure that is so wise? I mean nothing against Sasori but his work could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."

Deidara leaned in to whisper into here ear. "There is a little secret, his creations are all flawed. The first The he created was a bomb that gives off a super sonic sound that destroys all those little sensitive wires off all creations that he sells. Once he is done with his work he will sell the blueprint of the bomb and render all his creations useless. He basically sells them all junk, they simply don't know it jet."

"Sounds pretty risky if you ask me. What if one of his creations guards us against the Grimm?" Weiss asked a little bit concerned.

"No,no. The creations are at top form, they are simply useless once he brings that bomb on the market and even then I believe that they are useful against the Grimm. Unless the creatures of Grimm start buying weapons and chucking bombs." Deidara explained.

Weiss looked around a bit. "Were is Sasori anyway?"

Deidara shrugged. "Probably playing the game right now."

"The game? What game? This is a fundraiser." Weiss asked confused.

Deidara laughed and pointed at all the guest. "Look around you Weiss, do you believe that this is a fundraiser? The public believes that this is a fundraiser so that they all look good in the eyes of the public but this is the game. Imagine every one here is a kind or queen. You can either enjoy your royal position or play to be the emperor of them all."

Weiss looked at artist confused. "Emperor?"

"The winner, the king of them all. You have to learn who the other players are, who they are loyal to, who you can trust, who do you make a deal with and who you plan to betray. Every move and every word counts. Make sure that people fear you, make them believe that you are unpredictable or play like you are the good guy or maybe pretend like you aren't going for the win at all." The artist explained overly dramatic.

Weiss smiled. "That's sounds very much like you just made that up."

Deidara smiled. "Then let's listen together Weiss. Let's listen and hear all there little lies and plotting. Trust me when I say that only those who don't play the game talk about mundane stuff while nobody talks about the fundraiser."

The heiress was saddened when she did actually here nothing about donations for the refugees. They all talked about the food or there personal life while some however talked about deals or secret agreements. She heard how the game was played and how nobody even cared about whatever happens outside of there comfortable houses.

It sickened her how they talked like nothing mattered. She already knew what her father was doing. He was probably playing the game right now, aiming to become the emperor of them all.


	29. Chapter 29: a little party never hurts

**Well, I'm back in a way. Sadly not entirely since I'm still looking for a job but fear not I have a solid plan for the future. It just so happens that I'm currently sick so I used that time to write another chapter. It's sadly not much but it's better then leaving this story to college digital dust.**

 **Enjoy**

 **—-**

The puppet master was actually enjoying the time he spent in this little game disguised as a fundraiser, it was almost nostalgic in some aspects. The lies, the deals and the stench of greed. It appeared in whatever world you are, the highest positions always play these games.

Naturally his position wasn't all to favorable at the moment. To play the game you have to have a certain presence and power to your name but at the same time avoid the spotlight. Right now his position as genius child gave him presence and put him right into the spotlight.

Every other player of the game had there eyes on him and clearly planned on making sure that everyone knew that the puppet master was below them. The odds of the game were stacked against him but this fundraiser was only a little round and he just joined the game.

This night won't end in a huge success but it could give him some bonus points. Nobody will suspect that he is already aware of the game at his young age, he just needs to make sure that he talks to possibly investors who don't play the game. People who are born into there riches and simply enjoy the live of nobility without being aware that they are being used.

Sasori watched the people going around in this little party while listening to what is actually being said. Most of it was gossip and talk about personal opinions, both could come in handy in the right situation but more important was the little deals that were made. A agreement there, a handshake here and there you have a player of the game.

The next step was to find a group of people who clearly don't play the game, preferably small fish who aren't so attractive to the actual players. The puppet master heard how some guest was screaming at a waiter for getting his order wrong, at the same time he noticed how many guest rolled there eyes at the mans outbreak while those in his group looked disgusted at the waiter.

That group was obviously a annoying part of the party and it appeared like the players of the game didn't want to be associated with that group. Not the best place to start the game but you have to start somewhere.

Sasori overheard what the man actually ordered and quickly spotted a tray with that exact drink. The puppet master skillfully walked through the crowd, picked up the glass and just as skillfully arrived at the group. Now all he needed to do was to sink down to there level to be excepted into this group. "I would have expected a better service from the host of this little party but it appears that money can't buy everything."

The madman turned to him. "I know, this party sucks. Nobody here knows how hard it is to be us."

Sasori offered him his drink. "Here, let's hope we have the same taste."

The man took the glass and took a deep breath of the aroma. "Wine from Menagerie, the only thing that these animals are actually useful too. Thanks kid, you saved this party."

A member from the group spoke. "Party? I thought this was a fundraiser for some refugees or something."

Sasori waved dismissively with his hands. "Probably something useless along those lines. Now that they have no home they come running to us for help, typically for such peasants who judge the higher authority but beg the moment they need our help."

The group shared a laughter with Sasori while he himself didn't feel anything for saying those things. He played these kind of games for so long that he was already beyond cold regarding other faceless groups. His personal beliefs didn't change however. If everyone here would just use some of there money to not help the people but remove the entire problem the refugees could rebuild on there own, but nobody cares about solving problems. They all wish to brighten there image.

The man who received the drink from Sasori had a big smile on his face and grabbed the puppet master's arm. "Follow me kid. I'm doing you a favor."

Sasori had no time to protest before he was pulled through the entire hall by the energetic man. As he was pulled he noticed how more of the other players watched him. Were was that idiot dragging him?

"Here you go kid, I did you a favor. You can thank me later." With those words he simply left to return to his friends. Sasori looked around and noticed he was standing in front of another group of people, however it was clear by the way they looked at him that they were all players of the game, not only that but he apparently stepped into the nest of royalty.

A man in a elegant suit, white hair and a equally white mustache approached him with a smirk. It was painfully obvious that he already declared himself as king of the game. "You must be that boy wonder everyone is talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine mister Schnee." Sasori replied with confidence in his voice. He could feel how every other player watched his every move. It was important now that he made it clear that he didn't stand with that man but also make sure that he wasn't viewed as a enemy.

"If im correct then this must be your first fundraiser you were invited to. Naturally you must be overwhelmed by the magnificence of the higher class, you must know I don't spare any expense when it comes to entertaining my guests." The man said with a smile. He enjoyed looking down on others, Sasori knew those kind of people very well.

"Absolutely mister Schnee, I was always very found of the glorious name Schnee when I first heard it. It really broke my heart to hear that it had fallen so low in the last couple of years." Sasori said with a fake hint of regret in his voice.

Obviously the businessman and his guest were surprised by that comment, everyone knew that the Schnee dust company is the biggest in the world. "It seems you made a mistake, my company is doing quite well."

"Im not talking about your business mister Schnee, everyone can build an empire out of a famous name. I'm talking about that the Schnees are now nothing more then merchants instead of famous hunters with beyond unique talents." Sasori said while putting his hands in his pockets. He wanted to make sure that that man realized how inferior he actually is.

"Times change. Sometimes we can't control how the family name changes." Mister Schnee answered with a hint of rage in his voice. There are only a hand full of people who are allowed to talk to him like that, not even his family members are among them.

"I understand, since you are a Schnee yourself it must have been hard to abandon your family legacy for profit. Oh, wait. You didn't give your legacy up, you gave the legacy of your wife up. That would explain why she isn't here right now, she is probably ashamed how she let somebody take her family name and change it into nothing more then a label." Sasori was smiling from ear to ear as he said those words. He knew that he was right and he also knew that he was making himself a enemy of the Schnee family. This wasn't a talk anymore, this turned into a declaration of war.

Mister Schnee was boiling with rage. His outburst drew the entire attention of the hall. "We live in a time were the powers of the Schnee are no longer needed! I saved this family from the doom that is there old ways! We don't need legendary hunters anymore!"

Sasori laughed. "Let me introduce you to the future."

With a hand motion his chakra threatens were connected to Minerva. With a blink of a eye she was towering behind Sasori. The guest could only watch as she held up her claw like arms and several little hatches opened to reveal even more weapons. "This is the future. Power, precision, prestige. This is the ultimate form of timeless eternal art. You're Schnee familie hunters were famous in there time, Minerva however is made to be a legend."

Sasori enjoyed every moment of speechlessness from his opponents. However this was a perfect moment to leave with grace. "Come Deidara, I believe we gave our hosts something to think about."

—

In a small city with just enough security to fight the creatures of Grimm and enough technology to call itself modern, two people were talking to one another. One of them just finished talking with one of his connections.

"And you are certain that the next guy we meet knows about Hidan?" Kakuzu asked his traveling companion who told him every time that they were this close to finding Hidan.

The blond man simply smiled. "Of course my friend, you got to trust me. It would be bad for the reputation of my clan of bandits if I were to lie to you. Trust me, my boss would kill me."

In truth the shady man was simply using Kakuzu as a sort of bodyguard. The people he was meeting were people he owed money. He talked to them alone and suggested that they simply forget any sort of money problems. Most of the times the people recognized Kakuzu from the festival and knew exactly what kind of monstrosity he really is.

Kakuzu loomed over his traveling companion. "Your boss should be the least of your concerns."

He simply smiled and assured that everything will end in everyone's favor.

Again he was lying and already planned how to get rid of Kakuzu once he served his purpose.


	30. Chapter 30: denial turns to anger

**i am back with a new chapter and somewhat good news. For the longest time I was doing part time jobs here and there but now I might have a job I might make a carrier out of. Now the applications are next month so I might be finally out this hole jumping around thing. Currently I'm working as a actor horror maze (Halloween is early in some amusement parks) so I also have currently more time to write more chapters. Anyway, enough out of my life, please enjoy this next chapter**

 **—**

It was a beautiful sight to behold, the wonderful harbor of Vacuo, the one place the Fanus can call home. Everywhere were different kind of Fanus, talking and trading there wares that came from the many ships harboring at the docks.

One of these ships however was a luxurious passenger ship that was currently unloading a few Fanus who returned to there home. Two of those Fanus were Blake and Sun who were captivated by the sight of the lively marked.

One person however stood out from the rest, the one who was walking behind Blake and Sun, the one everyone was throwing glances at, the only human there, Itachi.

The Uchiha looked around and noticed that this looked quite beautiful. It was a little cramped but everything els was nice. While he followed the two Fanus he thought about his little mission. His information should be at the docks later in the evening, it would look suspicious is a Fanus talked with a human in rugged clothing during broad daylight.

Then again he is talking with sun and Blake at the moment and it's not all too suspicious. The two boys listed to Blake who explained to them how the island is covered in a hostile desert across two thirds of its actual size.

After Sun learned that Blake's Familie lived here he started a little game where he tried to guess were here house might be. "Is it that one? Ore that one over there?"

Finally Blake took his hand and pointed with it The the biggest building at the center of the little town. "It's that one."

Sun and Itachi were surprised by this information. Sun was surprised that she was apparently loaded with money while Itachi though that she might have a political significance in this place. Either way they would soon meet here parents.

—

"After long and hard thinking I have come to the conclusion that we are lost." Ruby said as she tried as hard as she could to study the map in her hand.

Jaune smiled at her reassuringly. "No we are not. There is a little village a couple of miles away from here. The inn there should be quite popular."

As Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora continued having there lively little conversation there two newest members were a little bit farther away. Close but not close enough to here them whisper.

"Nagato, how long are we letting this happen? We should do something." Konan said quietly.

Nagato whispered back. "Right now we are just going with them. There is no harm in doing so."

Konan rolled here eyes. "I'm talking about the one who is following us. Someone is taking care of all the Grimm in the area but refuses to stay close to us."

The leader of the Akatsuki stayed quiet for a moment. They didn't know who was following them but right now he had other things on his mind. "That someone is not following us, they are following the others. Whatever is happening in this world, Ruby is running right into the middle of it all and I want to protect here. That's the least we could do for him."

Konan look over to Ruby who still had Hidan's medallion around here neck. A small smile formed on her lips. "He really liked that girl didn't he."

Nagato smiled as the others beckoned them over to them. They didn't want to leave the two Akatsuki members behind. "He most certainly did."

—

In a little restaurant in the middle of the bustling city of Mistral were two artists enjoying a little brunch. It was a nice little restaurant that had the color white primarily everywhere, just like the entire city. The company they were working for was now one of the most requested shops if anyone needed upgrades or personal modifications on any robotic or weaponized Machines. They could afford having a lazy day or two.

"So Sasori, what's your plan for the future? I mean I doubt we are doing anything special here while our other members are doing some actual work." Deidara said while enjoying the food.

Sasori sat across from him while savoring the taste of the food. Ever since coming to the city and earning enough money he enjoyed the finer things in life he couldn't enjoy while having a puppet body. "Right now we have a base of operations if we ever had to return to Mistral or if any of our friends needed a place to hide. As of what our next step is, well that is out of our hands."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Really? In who's hands is it if I may ask."

"Weiss Schnee." Sasori answered.

The blond artist put his knife and fork to the side and leaned back into his chair. "You have to explain yourself now."

"That girl has enormous powers that she hasn't fully unlocked jet, powers that made her Familie famous in the first place. Plus she still has her name to herself, even if her father is displeased with her she is still valuable if she married into another big family." Sasori explained while continuing to eat.

Deidara tappt with his finger impatiently on the armrest. "And what exactly dose that mean for us?"

The puppet master finished his meal and leaned back into his chair. "Weiss is a smart girl, she knows that she won't be able to be free if she stays here. The moment she decides to leave we will follow. It's an excuse for us to leave the city and even protect her from people who would be extremely interested in studying this exceptional Semblance. People like Orochimaru."

"You think Orochimaru is interested in her Semblance?" Deidara asked concerned.

"If she leaves she would be the easiest target. Who wouldn't be interested in the ability to summon republicans of things you have slain?" Sasori answered.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "But how do we know what her next move is?"

Sasori smirked. "Have you noticed that we come to this little restaurant every day at the same time? Why do you think that is? Look behind you."

Deidara did as he was told but didn't see anything in particular just other guest sitting at tables, most of them appeared to be couples. On closer inspection he noticed that one person was sitting alone with just a glass of water in his hands and a straw. It was a simple older well dressed man with a bald head and a mustache. That person, he reminded him of somebody. "Who is that?"

"That is Clyne, the head butler of the Schnee family." Sasori answered.

Deidara turned back to Sasori. "Don't tell me you managed to convince him to be your spy."

The puppet master shook his head. "No, he didn't want to betray the family but he wanted Weiss to be safe. After the fundraiser he noticed how close you two were and asked me for help. When she decides to leave she will definitely ask him for help and he will do so without hesitation. He will organize a pilot who will take her away in the cover of the night. On that day he will come to this restaurant like any other day at the same time but this time he will drink his water without the straw. That is our signal."

Deidara smiled. "I look away just for a moment and you already start with building a spy network."

Sasori chuckled. "Old habits die hard."

—

Blake slowly knocked on the heavy door of her family residence. The sound from the door was loud and from the way it traveled it appeared to be placed in a long hallway. Itachi could feel how nervous Sun got next to him. "Ok, if we are completely honest that was quite terrifying."

The heavy door open and a wood peaked outside. It was clear from the beginning that this was definitely Blake's mother. She looked surprised seeing her daughter again. "Blake?"

"Hi mom." After Blake said those word here mother immediately held her close. She was so unbelievably happy to see her daughter again.

"Kali? Who is it." A large man came from the hallway. From the way he looked after seeing Blake he must be her farther. He smiled happily as his daughter hugged him after such a long time.

Both parents look surprised at the company she was keeping, not so much surprised because of Sun but definitely about the human that was with her. Being a good host however he immediately offered all of them inside for a cup of tee.

He would definitely be forced to talk about himself and as expected they will probably try some small talk. He'd better think of a background story about his past.

—

In a shady alleyway in the middle of some city that Kakuzu didn't bother to remember the name was a small iron door. Next to the door leaning against the wall was the shady man who was leading Kakuzu to all different locations in hopes to find Hidan.

"This is it friend, everything you wanted is behind this door. Well almost, the guy you want is there leader who is barricaded in his office. The main problem would be his goons." The shady man answered with a smug smile.

The masked Akatsuki member tightened his grip on Hidan's scythe, the last thing he has from his best friend. "And there boss definitely knows we're Hidan is?"

A chuckle came from the man. "Definitely."

That was all that Kakuzu needed to kick open the door. The building appeared to be a warehouse with several heavy boxes stacked upon on another. Without any sort of hesitation he rushed into the building and was met with several men who tried to grab there guns.

Kakuzu showed no mercy and sliced one of them in half before he could even scream. His tendrils shot out of his body and grabbed the next best person to use him as a meat shield. He didn't last long before he was riddled with bullets.

Having no use for his shield he threw the corpse at his next victim who was slammed against the wall. Kakuzu didn't stop and shot his fist at the goon. He hit him so hard in the face that his skull cracked and his brain was scattered across the wall.

His tendrils grabbed one of the heavy boxes and swiped across the battlefield. Several people were crushed and one was nothing more then a pile of meat after Kakuzu threw the box at him. Only three enemies remained.

The first one was simply burned by one of Kakuzu's heart beasts peaked out of his body to spew fire and the return back.

The second goon was grabbed by Kakuzu and without hesitation he punched a hole in the mans chest. With one movement Kakuzu pulled the mans beating heart out and crushed it.

Now covered in blood and a scythe in hand he turned to the last goon who was still holding his gun at Kakuzu and tried to shoot. His gun however was empty but he was to terrified to think straight. He just stood there and continued to scream while shooting a empty gun.

Kakuzu moved to him and cut his head of with Hidan's scythe without mercy. Now that the battle was over he turned his attention to his actual goal.

He could here a man whimpering in fear behind a door, that must be the man who knew were Hidan was. Without hesitation his tendrils pulled out the entire door and entered the room. The man screamed and kicked as the tendrils pulled him out of his office and threw him into a puddle of blood from his bodyguards.

He looked horrified at Kakuzu who slowly walked over to him with the scythe in hand. "Were...is...Hidan?"

The man stammered something before the scythe was smashed into the ground right next The the mans head. Kakuzu grabbed him by the throat and pulled him close. "HIDAN! WERE IS HE!"

"I don't know who that is!" The man screamed at the verge of crying.

"Don't lie to me! I know that you know were he is! You'd better start talking before-" Kakuzu was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot.

A searing pain slowly spread across his back and stomach. He looked down to see that he was bleeding. A second shot came and the man who was held by Kakuzu was hit right between the eyes.

Kakuzu turned around but fell to his knees. He looked up and saw the shady man who was leading him around all this time with a smoking gun in his hand and a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh this guy was one of our enemies, the Branwen tribes enemy to be exact. He had to die." He answered with a smile.

Kakuzu startedto bleed from his mouth and it got harder to breath. It was clear that he was hit in a vital spot. "Hidan."

The shady man grabbed the scythe from the ground. "That guy? No idea, probably dead but his scythe is really cool, it will be a nice gift for my leader Raven."

Kakuzu tried to grab him blond man but he dogged easily. "Whoa there don't worry, I didn't forget my part of the bargain. I will reunite you with your friend. Send him my regards and tell him who killed you."

With those words he pointed his revolver at Kakuzu head and pulled the trigger.

It was only a split second before Kakuzu's eyes shot wide open again. He saw one of his four heart beast's looming over him. One of them stated to shake before starting to melt. It was clear what had happened.

Kakuzu was betrayed but that wasn't the part that hurt, neither was the fact that he lost Hidan's scythe. It was the fact that his mind couldn't be in denial anymore. Hidan was gone.

He laid there for a while as he looked up to the ceiling as the remaining beast returned into his body. By the smell and the flies around he must have been dead for a while now. Either way he felt so extremely alone now.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about what to do next. What did he want to do? He knew what he didn't want, he didn't want that fucker to take Hidan's scythe. He wanted it back.

Kakuzu remember a book that he once read about the stages of grief. First came denial, something he couldn't do anymore. Now was anger, a feeling he started to fully embrace at the moment.

He started getting up from the puddle of dried blood and looked to the door. He slowly walked towards it with a single destination in mind

„Branwen tribe. I will enjoy tearing you to pieces."


	31. Chapter 31: superiority

**new chapter, new stuff to do. I'm really hoping that I soon managed to bring the Akatsuki members back together. I really don't like writing like this but at the same time I don't want to rush things more then I already am. Anyway I'm just writing and you keep enjoying, or not. Let me know if you still enjoy this story, it's always nice to hear applause and criticism.**

 **Enjoy**

 **—-**

Ruby let out a audible groan of displeasure as the group continued down the road through the forest. "How long dose it take to get to Haven?"

Jaune looked up from his map. "Haven academy is in a whole other kingdom. How long did you expect us to walk?"

"I don't know, maybe like a week?" Ruby answered uncertain.

"A week?" The blond boy answered with a disbelieve.

"I had no idea that it would take that long. How do traveler deal with these kind of situations?" Ruby screamed in annoyance.

Nora looked over her shoulder. "I don't know but these guys seem to know how."

Ruby looked over her shoulder at the Akatsuki couple that recently joined there journey. They both walked just a bit farther away from the main group but in a consistent movement. Of course Konan had her arms wrapped around Nagato's arm. "Well, should we ask them?"

Jaune shook his head. "I'd rather not. I'm still pretty sure that Nagato is still debating if he should kill me."

Ren looked up for a moment in thought. "Well you did see his girlfriend naked and we already know that there group has no problem with killing people."

Jaune let his head hang in despair. "Thank you Ren, you really know how to make me feel safe."

Meanwhile Konan talked to Nagato while smiling to not rouse suspicion. "How long will we let this go on Nagato? We are being followed for quite some time now."

Nagato nodded slightly. "I know, but it's clear that whoever is there is following them not us. Plus whoever is there is killing the Grimm in the area."

"The question is if it's a friend or foe." Konan whispered back.

Nagato smirked. "Until we know who it is they are simply a useful Grimm repellent."

The group continued the journey with hours of following the road until they came across a old city. It looked abandoned and devoid of any form of life.

Jaune looked considered around. "What happened here?"

The paper angel noticed that Ren was quieter then usual. He seemed to know this place. "Is everything alright?"

Ren looked at her and then back to the ground. "Yes, I just know about this place. It was one of the attempts to build a larger city outside of capital. My family believed that it might work but as you can see it didn't work."

Nora slowly moved closer to Ren in hopes that she could comfort him. "We don't have to stay here if you don't want to. Let's just go."

Ren was just about to agree but he suddenly heard something. Someone was moving fast towards them. The Two Akatsuki members noticed that too and prepared for a fight.

Suddenly a man with a long drown coat and long hair braided into something resembling a tail appeared. He had a wicked smile while his golden eyes almost seemed to glimmer as he charged at the group.

From his wrists came two blades, resembling claws. He was hacking and slashing with his weapons like a maniac while the group dogged the attack. The Akatsuki members noticed that he wasn't attacking aimlessly, there was some form of deadly fighting style hidden behind his laughter.

The fight stopped for a moment after Nora managed to force him away from the group with a well placed hammer strike. Ruby was the first to speak. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man stood tall, revealing his many scars on his chest. "What I want dose not concern you, or you, or... well, You interest me."

Jaune looked confused as the man continued to talk. "No, I'm here for you two."

Ruby looked surprised unlike Nagato. The silver eyed girl asked confused. "Me?"

"Wait you don't, you don't know? Uhhhhh, how exciting! But you, you know why I'm here right?" He said with a sick laughter.

Nagato sighed in annoyance. "Orochimaru wants my eyes right?"

"BINGO! Here is your price, the fist to die!"

The man moved quick, the other didn't even noticed that the assailant managed to pass them. He was so close his fingers were almost touching Nagato's eyes. "Almighty push."

A sudden forced of wind formed around Nagato and launched the attacker against a wall. "You know, screaming that I'm going to die first ruined any sort of surprise."

The attacker pushed himself of the wall and laughed again. "Oh, you're eyes will definitely serve our goddess well."

Ruby clenched her scythe. "Cinder."

"Hmpf, only in her wildest dreams." The attacks took of his coat, revealing a scorpion tail. He was just about to attack again when suddenly Qrow appeared out of nowhere and stood now between them and the attacker.

"Stand back kids, this guy is mine." The huntsman said with a smirk. The group seemed to be absolutely delighted but Konan simply walked next to Nagato.

"Did they already forget that you just countered him without even trying?"

Nagato shrugged. "He stole the spot light, so what."

The paper angel sighed. "Do you believe that he will win? that guy is still working with Orochimaru but seems to serve some goddess."

"I don't know but I think Orochimaru just wants him gone, otherwise he would have send someone stronger to get me." The Akatsuki leader answered.

Konan just watched as the huntsman and the Fanus fought. "I wonder what the others are doing."

—

Somewhere in a shady bar a man was laying on the ground while Kakuzu's foot was putting pressure on his head. "Branwen clan..."

"I told you, I don't know anything!" The man answered as he was flaying on the ground.

Kakuzu's response was to apply more pressure. "Branwen... clan..."

The man could only scream as he was starting to bleed and hear his skull crack a bit. Kakuzu applied more and more pressure until the skull of the man finally gave in and completely broke, leaving Kakuzu's foot standing in a mess of broken bones, blood and brain.

He looked up to see the remaining guest who were all trembling with fear and several corpses who were all interrogated in a similar way. No one could escape since all the exits were guarded by Kakuzu's heart beasts.

"Who is next?"

—

As the battle continued between the huntsman and the Fanus, Ruby and her friends continued to cheer from the sidelines. The two fighters seemed to be at the same level in terms of combat abilities but something in this fight seemed off.

Nagato and Konan noticed that the Fanus wasn't really lucky at all. In fact it seemed that the entire environment was actively trying to attack the enemy.

Nagato spoke to Konan. "We could have ended this fight already but this gives us an interesting view on abilities."

"His fighting skills or the apparent bad luck his opponent is having right now?" Konan answered while not looking away from the battle.

The Rinnegan user shrugged. "Maybe both of he actually has the ability to manipulate something so abstract like luck."

In that moment Ruby tried to join the fight only to be slammed against a wall. The impact was so strong that apparently a wooden beam of the unfinished building came loos and started falling down.

Qrow managed to destroy the beam in the last second before it managed to hit Ruby. That however left him open for a attack and he was cut by the scorpion like tail from the Fanus.

Ruby didn't hesitate to react but she reacted in a different way. She knew that this person was indirectly liked to the fall of the kingdom of Vale. The people who took Hidan, her first true love from her.

She clenched her teeth and swung her scythe with both hands, aiming to cut of the Fanus head. She didn't care that she was about to take a live, she just wanted to see blood.

The Fanus reacted fast and was only cut on the chin. Now he was ready to retaliate and attacked and take those silver eyes. He claw weapon connect with something but it was not flesh like he hoped, it was a wall of paper.

"I guess it's safe to say that he has no control over how much his influence of luck changes." Said a voice from behind the paper wall.

"You are right honey." Said Nagato who was standing behind the enemy.

The scorpion reacted by turning around and trying to sting his opponent with his tail. Nagato caught the tail easily and smirked.

The Rinnegan user used one foot to press the tail on the ground and with the arm still holding the tail pulled with so much strength that the tail was ripped right off.

The scorpion Fanus screamed in pain as the severed tail was still wiggling in Nagato's hand. "So tell me, how fucked are you now?"

The paper wall disappeared revealing Konan and Ruby. The paper angel looked over to her lover who threw the tail pice over his shoulder. "That sounded like something Hidan would have said."

Nagato smiled. "We all have our way to honor him in some way."

"You fucking fucks! I'm going to fucking murder you all!" The scorpion screamed before running away.

Konan raised a eyebrow. "Again something that Hidan would say."

The Rinnegan user continued to look at the Fanus that was running away. "Do you think we should stop him?"

The paper angel shook his head. "No, let him tell his master that it's a mistake to go after us. We have more important matters to discuss."

Nagato and Konan turned to the group who was gathered around Qrow. "I guess I have some explaining to do."


	32. Chapter 32: the secrets

**Holy crap real life get off my back and let me write in peace. Sorry for the delay, I would promise that this won't happen again but honestly the way my life is right now that would be a absolute lie on my part.**

 **enjoy**

 **—-**

Itachi's eyes wandered around the huge mansion he was in, how did Blake manage to be so unanimous to her friends if she had family as politically powerful as this? Not to mention the craftsmanship of this very table was breathtaking.

The Uchiha continued to marvel at all those little things as his held the teacup in his hands. He barely noticed the other people talking as he enjoyed the nice warm drink. The entire world around him was almost perfect again if only there wasn't the continuous chatter from Sun. He just finished embarrassing himself and quickly tried to shift the attention away from him. "So what about you Itachi?"

"What about me?" Itachi answered in a slightly annoyed tone. It would probably be best to make himself as antisocial as possible to avoid unnecessary conversation.

Unfortunately Blake's father seemed very interested in Itachi. "I saw you an you're other teammates on television. You were those who had no aura but uncommon abilities. Is that true?"

"It's true." Was Itachi's simple answer.

Unsatisfied Blake's mother wanted to dig deeper. "Now don't be so shy, what is this uncommon ability of yours?"

Itachi noticed how everyone in the room was looking at him, he was now the center of attention and he didn't like it. That's what he gets for keeping his powers so secretive all this time, it only spiked there curiosity.

The Uchiha put down his teacup and activated his sharing. "My eyes have to ability to analyze and even copy fighting styles, plus if people look directly into my eyes they are trapped in my illusions."

"That can't be all. You guys were amazing in the festival and you did so much more like breathing fire." Sun answered while being exited to learn more about Itachi's abilities.

The Uchiha sighed and showed changed the pattern in his eyes. The Mangekyou wasn't the reason he could breath fire but it would be annoying and to mind blowing for them to learn about jutsu. "My eyes have the ability to evolve and grant me more power."

Even Blake was now intrigued by this conversation. "How do you evolve your eyes?"

Itachi let out a long sigh. "Traumatic experiences."

The room fell silent or a moment. He could basically already hear them saying apologies and that they all were so sorry about this, but he really didn't need to hear or want to hear them. So he continued talking to make this as uncomfortable as possible for everyone in the room.

"The first death I witnessed was at the age of around eight, a man who was killed by my father. The next were two of my friends at the age of twelve. A couple of years later I witnessed my best friend, my neighbor and my parents slaughtered before me. I was so close to them I could feel there blood splatter onto my face. Shortly after that I joined to Akatsuki who were all broken in similar ways."

The room felt cold and was absolutely silent while Itachi simply took another sip from his tea. "This is very delicious tea."

A loud knock was heard throughout the room and Ghira immediately got up from his seat. "I forget about the meeting, I should probably go."

as Ghira quickly walked out of the room Blake turned to her mother. "Who is at the door?"

"Oh just some members of the white fang." She answered with a simple smile.

Naturally the two students immediately got of her feet and bolted towards the door. Kali followed her daughter.

Itachi however simply enjoyed the little tea time he had. Whatever the white fang wanted was not his concern. It was kisame's Job do infiltrate the white fang and father Information, not his.

Now that he thought about it he remembered that he was supposed to deliver something to the smuggler in this town. Night time would probably be best in this situation.

—

In the middle of the night, near a desolate road that no merchant or Wanderer even dared to go was a small group seated around a little camp fire. The group was Listening to the huntsman Qrow who told them about the threat that loomed over Remnant, sibling gods of light and darkness and about the maidens.

The huntsman ended his story and watched as the kids let all this information sink in, the two Akatsuki members however were only interested in the part with the two gods. If there were god like entities in this world then maybe that creature that summoned them into this world was one of them.

Jaune looked up at the huntsman. "So that is what you wanted with Pyrrha? To make here into one of these maidens?"

Qrow shook his head. "No kid, we told her everything and gave her a choice."

"Take the power or let the power be taken by the villains. Sounds more like a ultimatum then a choice." Konan simply answered. The two Akatsuki members were aware of the existence of maidens and there power but they were holding back information after information from them at every possible turn. Something like that surly hurt any form of trust.

Qrow had no answer to this. "Look, we made mistakes but you guys should understand. You two did things for the better and the worse."

Nagato narrowed his eyes. "We saved Amber the best way we could and fought for your kingdom. The only thing we regret is that Hidan sacrificed himself."

Ruby flinched a bit at the mention of the immortal and held on to the necklace Hidan gave her, the only thing of him she could truly hold on. Nora however had another question. "You said you helped Amber, wasn't she the girl who was the last maiden?"

Nagato nodded. "Do you remember Sasori's puppet Minerva? Don't you think it's odd how self aware she is, how uncommonly human she appears from time to time?"

Ren's eyes slightly widened. "Don't tell me you put her consciousness into a Maschine."

The paper angel answered this question. "It was sadly the only thing we could do to improve her life. Sasori was working with her day and night until she was truly comfortable in her new body."

"We are thankful for what you did but don't act like you and your group never made a mistake." Qrow said with a hint of rage in his voice.

Nagato crossed his arms. "And what exactly did we do that was so bad?"

"Murdering the whit fang members at the docks, showing everyone that huntsman are completely capable of killing and even influencing other students. During the fight with that Fanus that work for Salem, Ruby could've easily cut off his tail and make him unable to fight. Instead she was aiming for his head with the intent to kill. The Ruby I know would never step so low." Qrow said clearly angry.

Ruby was looked at the ground in shame simply because she knew he was right. She wanted to kill and the worst part is she wasn't completely sure if she would've regretted it or not.

Ren stood up and tried to calm down the situation. "How about we all take a rest for now? We have a long walk ahead of us and I don't believe being tired is going to help us."

The two Akatsuki members also stood up. Konan grabbed one sleeping-bag. "I wish you all a good night."

They were just about to look for a secluded corner before Nora spoke. "Wait you two, you only have one bag with you."

konan turned around with a smile. "Don't worry, we don't mind sharing."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, we have a spare one you could use." Nora proudly said while holding up another sleeping-bag.

Nagato and Konan turned to Qrow who only smirked. "Bad luck."

—

At night the Uchiha walked around the docks of this wonderful tropical island. Even during the night the weather was mostly pleasing. Not as hot during the day but comfortable warm.

Itachi enjoyed this temperature for a little while longer before resuming at the task at hand. It wasn't hard to spot the lurking Fanus in the night with the help of his Sharingan.

As he approached he managed to fully see this Fanus. A male rat like Fanus who was wearing nothing but old black rags. He was leaning against the wall with a smirk. "A human on the island of Fanus. If you aren't a smuggler I'd eat the next garbage bin."

"I'm only here to tell the smugglers that the deal is sealed." Itachi answered quit bluntly.

The smuggler chuckled. "To think that old racist barkeeper made a deal with a Fanus. Whatever, he'd probably marry his sister of to a Fanus if it made him any kind of profit."

"What exactly did you agree with him?" Itachi asked out of curiosity.

"A constant supply of special Fanus made liquor. In exchange he will give me a hideout on the mainland." The rat said while scratching his nose.

Itachi crossed his arms. "A hideout?"

The smuggler laughed. "Trust me, you should do the same. What Adam did in the city of Vale was just the beginning. My information tells me that he is hellbent on destroying every major kingdom. I wouldn't be surprised if there leader didn't give him her throne, especially ever since Adam has this bodyguard. The iron grip shark."

"Kisame." Itachi said to himself.

"With that kind of monster in his ranks it's clear that he doesn't want equality. He plans to purge every last human and Fanus that doesn't agree with him." The smuggler said.

Itachi Smirked. "Trust me, i won't be purged easily."

The rat was laughing loud. "We will see, especially since I saw white fang members running around in this area. They won't take kindly to you here."

With those words the smuggler went on his way to prepare for his departure. Itachi however decided to stay here for a while. He wanted to see if he couldn't interrogate one of Adam's little pawns.


End file.
